THE VISCOUNT AND THE PEARL
by Mimi DuBois
Summary: AU Prequel to Faith for Duty. The Queen of England gave her brother, Viscount Beauchamp a command: Visit the newly restored to favor Lady Mary to learn what she required when she returned to court. Who would have thought that in presenting the superb mount to the lady that he was also endanger of presenting her his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter I **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Tudors nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them.**

**This is the Prequel to FAITH FOR DUTY.**

* * *

**I can show you the world**  
**Shining, shimmering, splendid**  
**Tell me, princess, now when did**  
**You last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes**  
**Take you wonder by wonder**  
**Over, sideways and under**  
**On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world**  
**A new fantastic point of view**  
**No one to tell us no**  
**Or where to go**  
**Or say we're only dreaming**

**A whole new world**  
**A dazzling place I never knew**  
**But when I'm way up here**  
**It's crystal clear**  
**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**  
**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**Unbelievable sights**  
**Indescribable feeling**  
**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**  
**Through an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world**  
**Don't you dare close your eyes**  
**A hundred thousand things to see**  
**Hold your breath - it gets better**  
**I'm like a shooting star**  
**I've come so far**  
**I can't go back to where I used to be**

**A whole new world**  
**Every turn a surprise**  
**With new horizons to pursue**  
**Every moment red-letter**  
**I'll chase them anywhere**  
**There's time to spare**  
**Let me share this whole new world with you**

**A whole new world**  
**That's where we'll be**  
**A thrilling chase**  
**A wondrous place**  
**For you and me-**

**"A Whole New World" from Disney's ALADDIN**

* * *

**Hunsdon House**

**Late Spring 1536**

"He is fair to look upon." The slender and pale young woman clad in black observed staring at the miniature in front of her.

"That he is! Your Royal Highness, Viscount Beauchamp has arrived and is down in the courtyard awaiting permission to wait upon Your Royal Highness."

The black clad figure turned her attention from the devastatingly handsome visage of the swarthy man she had been studying that was depicted in the tiny portrait of Don Franco Hapsburg. Chapyus had smuggled it to her in a recent packet of letters. There were rumors that Don Franco was being considered as a possible husband for her along with several other men now that Mary was back in favor, including Queen Jane's brother, Thomas.

Smoothing out her skirts, Mary made her way to greet her guest. She knew the Queen's elder brother, Edward, came on Her Majesty's business and must be afforded every courtesy. Accompanied by several of her women and her steward.

Despite her somber attire, it was as though the sun had peaked through the clouds and added warmth and promise to such a damp and cloudy day or so Edward Seymour thought when he saw the King's eldest daughter enter the courtyard. At twenty years of age, Mary Tudor had fulfilled the promise of beauty that he witnessed the indications of when he had last seen her five years previous when she was on the verge of womanhood. Not one to be as interested in such matters as other men, Edward knew the importance of such things in persons of importance nor was he immune to them. That long mass of thick red-gold hair, that pale, flawless complexion only marked with it appeared to be, several quite fetching little freckles, those large sapphire blue eyes, with the slightly darker brows and even darker long curling lashes that brushed modestly against her cheeks and what appeared to be a neat and trim figure rounded in all the proper places that would please a man would serve her well now that the king was prepared to search about seriously for a husband for her in the various courts of Christendom. King Henry would have no troubles finding a man to marry his lovely daughter. He regretted the fact quite sincerely that he already had a wife otherwise he would have most certainly made his ambitions known to the proper persons capable about bringing about such a union.

"Viscount Beauchamp, welcome to Hunsdon." Mary greeted Edward warmly, totally oblivious as to what manner of thoughts were swirling about the viscount's handsome head. For he was handsome, incredibly so, if truth be told, even a young woman as sheltered as Mary had been in matters between men and women knew the look of a man that would turn a lady's head. He also appeared to be the consummate courtier, taking her proffered hand in one of his own to press his lips against it. His cold blue eyes flashing with what she could only discern as warmth when their eyes met, his pupils dilated with undisguised interest. She felt a gentle blush steal into her pale cheeks.

"My Lady, I bring felicitations and greetings from Her Majesty, Queen Jane. Her Majesty wishes that all be as it should be when Your Ladyship travels to court. I am under strict instructions to obtain a list of what manner of clothing Your Ladyship may be needing since Your Ladyship by such time will be in half mourning and therefore may be entitled to introduce more colors to Your Ladyship's wardrobe as it has come to my attention. Her Majesty the Queen would be most delighted in helping to furnish that which you may require. I have taken the liberty of providing Your Ladyship with a mount, so as it pleases Your Ladyship to ride and hunt. I do hope that she will prove to be most agreeable to Your Ladyship. Please accept her as a humble gift of my gratefulness in the pleasure and comfort that your restoration has brought, Her Majesty the Queen Jane, my sister. However, Your Ladyship, due to His Majesty the King's gracious clemency and merciful pity he has overcome his anger at Your Ladyship's unkind an unnatural behavior during the past troubles. His Majesty is anxious to see Your Ladyship and looks forward to a full reconciliation in several days time." Edward told Mary, as two grooms brought forth a superb horse, a small white Arab mare with a pale grey mane and tail. Mary's face alighted with pleasure at the sight of her. The horse, sensing her delight immediately walked over and dipped her elegant head, nuzzling her velvety nose against Mary's neck near the spot where the erstwhile princess's neck and shoulder met.

_To be that pretty mare at this moment!_ Edward Seymour thought to himself watching the horse and the delight on Mary's face feeling the unbidden pulls of an intense physical attraction to the golden haired eldest child of his sovereign.

Mary lifted the mare's head, looking into her eyes. "Does she have a name?" She asked Edward.

"She is called Persephone after the Goddess of the Spring, Your Ladyship." Edward replied, taking great pleasure in watching the pure delight in Mary's face as she continued to speak to the animal in a hushed and calm voice that it seemed to be warming to.

"A most appropriate name, Viscount Beauchamp." Mary said, formally. "Did you have a hand in choosing her?"

"Yes, Your Ladyship, if it pleases you. Her Majesty, given my experience with horseflesh placed the choosing of a mount to my care, having been His Grace of Richmond's Master of the Horse." He said, watching the color in her eyes change ever so slightly, deepening to a stormy blue, she appeared a wee bit agitated at the mention of her half-brother but did not show it in her expression. For a fleeting moment he wondered what color those beautiful sapphire eyes would become, if any, when she was aroused and impassioned in a lover's arms.

The horse tossed its head several times, causing Mary to fall backward in surprise losing her balance briefly. Thank goodness the viscount was there to break her fall his hands grasping about her forearms as Mary's back brushed against his front, Edward noticing how well she fit against him, as if God had made them for one another, two pieces of one perfect whole, unable to help smiling as she started at the brush of her backside against his rock hard thighs. "Steady now, Lady Mary, 'twill be all right. I will not let you fall. I promise." Edward reassured her silently damning his present predicament. If he was only in a position to court a lady.

"Thank you, My Lord Beauchamp. Does your Lordship intend to stay or must Your Lordship return to court? I do promise to have that list prepared and completed for when Your Lordship leaves. Would you care to come inside from some refreshment? It is damp and cool here in the courtyard. The manor house boasts a nice warm fire. I would be mortified if I was the cause of Your Lordship catching a chill or mayhap worse." She asked, turning about slightly in his arms her face inches from his, if he wished he could take a taste of her sweet lips, she was so close that he could smell the rose scent that she wore. It hung in the damp air between them, sensual and inviting. Innocent little virgin had no idea what she was doing to him at present.

"I would not wish to distress, Your Ladyship." Edward replied, smiling down at her, showing his dimples.

The smile she returned was radiant, making her appear even lovelier if that were at all possible. "How kind of you, My Lord." Mary said, leading him inside the manor house, the horse been taken to the stables by two grooms. "You have ridden hard, Lord Beauchamp. I have placed at Your Lordship's disposal a bath or a basin of warm water and soap to wash the dust from your travels if your lordship requires it."

"Would your ladyship attend me in the bath as is the custom of the Lady of the Manor?" He asked, his blue eyes hopeful.

"If I was a proper matron, My Lord but I am as yet a maid. It would not be proper for such as me to view your lordship in such a state of undress." Mary replied.

"They had best have your ladyship soon wedded and bedded." Edward remarked.

Mary blushed at the implication of his words, what manner of thoughts and impressions of her were behind those dark navy colored eyes when he looked at her? The flash and fire in his eyes when he looked at her, his features softening. No man had ever looked at her thusly in her twenty years. What did it mean? She found it incredibly unsettling and disturbing these as yet unfamiliar feelings. Was this the beginnings of the passion and desire that the poets spoke of and Holy Mother Church warned against? She was happy when he left to wash the dust from his travels.

He found her in a portion of the Great Hall, seated at a table apparently placing the finishing touches on the list of what she required. He silenced the majordomo with a hand, preferring to come upon her as she wrote, her upper teeth biting her lower lip in slight vexation as she scribbled and then dipped the quill back in the inkpot at her right hand, hovering it above the paper, closing her eyes for a brief moment, sighing, then scribbling some more.

"Do not feel remorse, Madame. Ask for all you require and more. It will all be provided for you without restraint." He told her, standing directly beside her, smiling once again. He could not help it.

"Thank you, Lord Beauchamp, I made be of a mind to heed your sound advice. I trust that you found the bath warm enough and agreeable?" Mary asked.

"Yes, Thank you. It was most agreeable. I am much improved." Edward answered.

"Would you care from some refreshment?" Mary asked as the servants brought forth wine and cakes, fruit and an array of cheeses as Edward sat down in a chair near her.

"Please." Edward said, a plate and cloth for his hands being placed before him, a goblet of wine was poured and placed on his right, Mary's was poured. "Shall we drink a toast to the King's Grace?"

"The King's Grace." Mary repeated pressing her goblet against Edward's in toast, then taking a drink, the two of them sitting down to a small repast, Mary going back to finish the last portion of her list which she then handed into Edward's keeping.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing backgammon and chess, chatting amiably with one another on various matters. Both incredibly happy to learn that the other was quite intelligent and well read, they discussed various books such as More's Utopia and Chaucer's Canterbury Tales as they played their games chatting in various different languages primarily French, Italian and Latin with a wee bit of Welsh and Irish tossed in for good measure, Mary besting Edward with her knowledge of Irish but Edward holding his own quite well in Welsh. The two of them quite at ease with one another.

Spending several hours with Mary Tudor, Edward could not help compare the King's Daughter with his own wife, Anne. Despite the troubles she had been through, Mary Tudor was like the sun, warm and radiant without guile or malice, looking forward to the promise of a new day. Anne, his wife was like the moon, prone to moods and various phases of temper and personality. A shrew, truly, with a sharp and scathing tongue and a roving eye. Both women were beautiful, Anne was a brunette with pale skin and green eyes. The King's daughter's hair as he had already noted was a thick mass of red-gold curls that fell to her tiny waist, her skin like fine alabaster, her eyes like brilliant sapphires. Like the sun, the Lady Mary was beginning to eclipse Anne in his eyes. Edward found himself wishing to bask in vitality of the young woman, be drawn in by her sexual allure, an allure that the virginal Mary was totally unaware that she possessed. Edward felt himself increasingly pulled toward it the more hours that he spent in her presence, like a moth to a flame.

The evening meal was held in the hall with the household. It was elegant but simple. Afterward, Mary was persuaded to show off her expert skill on the virginals, her contralto voice blending nicely with Edward's baritone when they sang several madrigals and country songs together. Mary had almost forgotten that this was the man that had carved Archbishop Cranmer's meat at The Concubine's coronation three years past.

Soon it was time for bed, the Viscount graciously offering to escort Mary to her chambers.

"Good night, My Lady." Edward said, when they had reached the door.

"Good night, My Lord. Once again, thank you ever so much once again for the lovely mare and a most pleasant day. I know that His Majesty expects you back at court on the morrow so you will be leaving at first light. I will be certain that there is a basket of food for you to enjoy on your journey. May God grant you a good night." She told him, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss one of his cheeks and then the other, finishing by giving him a quick peck on the mouth as was custom.

Even though it was just a mere peck upon his lips, Edward felt the stirrings of pure desire race through him. They were standing so close, the light from the torches in the hallway the only illumination upon their faces. He moved nearer to her as if pulled by a magnet, he was drawn to her, he could not help it, drawing her into his arms. Ah! To feast upon those pretty lips for a time not to just have an all too brief taste! He thought ruefully, their faces inching closer and closer together, until he could feel the warmth of her sweet breath upon his face. His head dipped, his mouth hovering dangerously close to hers. "I so want to kiss you." He stated, regretfully pulling away, knowing that if he did kiss her he would be most certainly unable to stop. "Good Night, My Lady. Sweet Dreams." He added, when he had released her.

"If the Good Lord in His Mercy grants me a peaceful sleep, My Lord." She replied, her voice quavering. She was shaking and unsettled, happy to seek her bed. Unable to sleep that night, the feelings and confusion that he stirred within her keeping her awake until first light when she heard a commotion in the courtyard. He was leaving. Tossing the covers off her, she dashed to the window still in her low cut lawn night dress, her hair loose down her back, looking out into the early dawn, finding him immediately in the group of men, taller and straighter, she saw him look up and wave, his eyes lingering upon her quite a bit more so than protocol demanded, blowing her a quick kiss farewell, before turning his horse about and riding out on the way back to court with the knowledge that he greatly coveted a woman that was not his wife and had already broken one of God's Sacred Commandments in his heart.

* * *

**Court of Henry VIII**

**Later that same summer**

"Lady Mary," said Bryan as he bent forward in a lingering bow. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I will try, Sir Francis. Jesus asks us to forgive everyone."

Bryan stood straight and smiled. "If you like dancing, Lady Mary, there is a new game you might enjoy at court."

Mary's brow went up. "What is it?"

"It's called cunnilingus. It's an old country practice."

"How do you play it?"

"Well you..." The Bryan's shoulders began to shake, and he bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"I think you are making fun of me, Sir Francis," Mary said, her voice suddenly cooled. She turned and stalked away. Her mind curious as to what the old country practice truly was and what it meant. In her haste to move away from Sir Francis she found herself almost colliding with the Earl of Durham, whose family had supported her mother during the divorce.

"My Lord, do excuse me! I fear I may have stepped upon your foot!" Mary exclaimed, concern upon her face.

"No matter, Lady Mary. It does me well to see you back at court." He told her sincerely. My God! How she had blossomed in the last several years! He thought. She was well onto fulfilling the promise of beauty he had seen in her when she was a young girl. The king had best conclude the martial negotiations with Don Franco Hapsburg before the young lords of the court began to sniff about her; many had begun to notice her already. Many of the older ones as well, like him, even though his wife had not come to court.

"Thank you, My Lord. It is a pleasure to have friends at court." She replied.

"You know that you have a true and sincere friend in me, My Lady. As I was to your mother." Thomas Nicholls explained to Mary.

"Mayhap, Your Lordship would be kind enough to explain to me what the new game, Sir Francis Bryan says is at court. I have been away for a time and would like to learn. Would you show me, Lord Durham? Please. I would be forever grateful." Mary asked. Certainly The Earl of Durham would know what cunnilingus was?

They had moved over to an arras that covered one of the windows, the spot was secluded enough to keep those away from prying eyes.

"Yes, Lady Mary. I would be delighted to teach you. What is the game of which Sir Francis speaks?"

"It is called cunnilingus. Does your Lordship know how to play?" She asked innocently.

The earl pulled Mary closer to the window. Curious virgin that she was, she obviously knew nothing of what she was talking about and was so eager to learn. "It is a game that lovers play, My Lady. Something that Don Franco, or the husband His Majesty chooses for you, will undoubtedly teach you." Oh, Good God! She was tempting!

"Lovers play it? But you said you would be delighted to teach me. If you cannot, would you please show me another game lovers' play? I do not wish to appear completely ignorant of what occurs between a man and woman when I marry." She pleaded innocently, looking up into his handsome face, her sapphire blue eyes wide with curiosity, a hand reached out to touch his doublet. He started at the contact, all too physically aware of her close proximity. If the king found them together his life could be forfeit.

"My Lady... "

"Do you not find me pleasing, My Lord?" She asked, moving closer to him. "Please, just one little game, one little kiss?" She asked.

Groaning in defeat, he took her in his arms, moving backward to where no one could see them. He held her close, an arm about her tiny waist, the fingers of the other tilting her chin up, their eyes locking, he could feel her trembling with anticipation and a desire that she did not yet know the meaning of. "One little kiss..." He whispered his lips brushing against one of her cheeks, quickly disengaging himself from the Lady Mary upon seeing the dark shadow of a man descend upon them. "Viscount Beauchamp." He said, acknowledging the Queen's older brother.

"My Lord Durham, Her Majesty, my sister requires your presence. You may leave the Lady Mary within my keeping. She will be safe." Edward said, looking to the earl and the King's daughter.

"Your Ladyship." Durham said moving off leaving Mary and Edward alone.

"You know you should not be spending time with men in dark corners. It will sully Your Ladyship's reputation." He mentioned to Mary.

"Lord Durham was going to teach me about kissing, so I would not be ignorant when I went to my husband, after he had refused to tell what cunnilingus was. Do you know, Viscount Beauchamp? Could you show me? Lord Durham said it was a game that lovers' play. Is that so?" Mary asked, innocently.

"Yes, Lady Mary. It is an intimate game that lovers' play." Edward explained. Like the earl, he found her virgin's curiosity intriguing.

"Lord Durham told me that Don Franco would show me when we married. Is that so?" She asked.

"One would imagine."

"And kissing?" She asked.

"What about kissing?"

"Would you show me? I have never been properly kissed. I do not wish to go to my marriage bed totally ignorant, Viscount."

Edward sighed. She was sorely tempting him. She had blossomed into a lovely young woman, a young woman, despite his better judgment, he felt drawn and attracted to. What would one little kiss hurt? "Yes, just one. Then no more questions, My Lady." He replied his voice sterner than he had intended it to. Better he be the one to do it than some other man who may want more than just one kiss.

Drawing her into his embrace, he felt her instinctively arch her back up, her breasts crushing against the velvet of his doublet, as he pulled her closer to him, lifting her chin up to crush his mouth against hers, kissing her passionately.

Mary stood up on her tiptoes, winding her arms about his neck, as she kissed him back, tentatively at first, her mouth moving against his lower lip, testing the waters, not knowing if he found her pleasing. Her sweet innocence proved her undoing.

Murmuring a vulgar oath, he pulled her back further against the window, affording them more privacy. His tongue snaking out from between his lips, tracing the seam of her mouth until it slowly opened, allowing his tongue to caress hers for a few short moments, before he tore his mouth from hers. She could see his shoulders rising and falling as his breath came in short pants as he strove to calm his unsteady breathing. What had just happened? No woman had ever made him this unsettled and aroused before. "That, My Lady, is what kissing is all about." He explained when he was finally able to get his breath.

"Is it always this way?" She asked, looking up at him, her fingertips caressing her swollen lips. She felt as though she had been branded.

"What way is that?" He asked.

"Does one always feel like one is melting when one kisses?" She asked innocently.

"No." He replied, knowing that he had just opened a Pandora's Box of feelings. It would be within his best interest to stay clear of the Lady Mary in the future, he thought to himself. She may prove to be his undoing... but he could not deny to himself any longer that he truly wanted her in his bed. And what Edward Seymour wanted, he usually got.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter II **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**A/N: Those expecting a fluffy, hearts and kittens type romance, I would advise you to stop reading. NOW! This is a story about 16th c. politics where good people do what may appear to be bad things to achieve their ambitions. Where a man and a woman's primary job was to advance their family going any means possible to achieve that end. Women were a commodity in this man's world, and sex and violence played and integral part. **

**Much thanks to all the reviewers. A very special Thanks to Caro, AutumnRose and Failed to De-Anon who encouraged me to write this. Many Thanks, Ladies! Thanks also go out to SB, MB and TH, who help keep this author's Creative Well filled. Best wishes to them on all their projects and much success! **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**Ladies up in here tonight**  
**No fighting, no fighting**  
**We got the refugees up in here**  
**No fighting, no fighting**

**Shakira, Shakira**

**I Never really knew that she could dance like this**  
**She makes a man want to speak Spanish**  
**Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa?**

**Shakira, Shakira**

**Oh baby when you talk like that**  
**You make a woman go mad**  
**So be wise and keep on**  
**Reading the signs of my body**

**And I'm on tonight**  
**You know my hips don't lie**  
**And I'm starting to feel it's right**  
**All the attraction, the tension**  
**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving**  
**And it's driving me crazy**  
**And I, didn't have the slightest idea**  
**Until I saw you dancing**

**And when you walk up on the dance floor**  
**Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl**  
**And everything so unexpected -the way you right and left it**  
**So you can keep on shaking it**

**I never really knew that she could dance like this**  
**She makes a man want to speak Spanish**  
**Como se llama, si bonita, si mi casa, su casa**

**Shakira, Shakira**

**Oh baby when you talk like that**  
**You make the woman go mad**  
**So be wise and keep on**  
**Reading the signs of my body**

**I am on tonight**  
**You know my hips don't lie**  
**And I am starting to feel you boy**  
**Come on lets go, real slow**  
**Don't you see baby asi es perfecto**

**Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie**  
**And I am starting to feel it's right**  
**All the attraction, the tension**  
**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

**Shakira, Shakira**  
**[ Lyrics from: lyrics/s/shakira/hips_dont_ ]**  
**Oh boy, I can see your body moving**  
**Half animal, half man**

**I don't, don't really know what I'm doing**

**But you seem to have a plan**  
**My will and self restraint**  
**Have come to fail now, fail now**  
**See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know**  
**That's a bit too hard to explain**

**Baila en la calle de noche**  
**Baila en la calle de noche**

**Baila en la calle de noche**  
**Baila en la calle de día**

**I never really knew that she could dance like this**  
**She makes a man want to speak Spanish**  
**Como se llama, si bonita, si mi casa, su casa**

**Shakira, Shakira**

**Oh baby when you talk like that**  
**You know you got me hypnotized**  
**So be wise and keep on**  
**Reading the signs of my body**

**Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia**

**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say!**  
**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así**

**Yeah**

**She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the refugees from a 3rd world country**  
**I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty**  
**We need a whole club dizzy**  
**Why the CIA wanna watch?**  
**From Colombians and Haitians**

**I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction**  
**No more do we snatch ropes**  
**Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats**

**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie**  
**And I'm starting to feel you boy**  
**Come on let's go, real slow**  
**Baby, like this is perfecto**

**Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie**  
**And I am starting to feel it's right**  
**The attraction, the tension**  
**Baby, like this is perfection.**

**No fighting!**

**No Fighting.-**

**"Hips Don't Lie" -Shakira**

* * *

It was completely futile! Whatever he did to forget about the taste of that sweet innocent mouth upon his own was completely futile! If he closed his eyes and brought his fingertips to his lips he could still taste the sweet wine and the faint hint of spearmint, which she chewed to sweeten her breath. Exhaling softly, he felt the heat curl within his lower abdomen, his pulse quickening, the blood rushing to his normally cool and level head and his nether regions. Rolling over onto his back, he sighed in frustration, punching the feather pillows beneath him. He had not been able to sleep well these past several nights after what had happened between them. The only places he could escape from her were those where women were not allowed, His Majesty's Privy Chamber and the Council Chamber and of course, his own private apartments. Even then, she was not far from his thoughts because of the present discussions regarding her impending marriage to Don Franco Hapsburg. Nights were the worst, when she came to him with Morpheus in his dreams, innocently curious to what awaited her in the marriage bed. In those particular dreams he had been more than willing to tutor her in the ways of passion, delighting in hearing her cries of fulfillment and sighs of pleasure as he introduced her to the wicked delights and secrets that occurred between a man and a woman. He would awaken from these dreams tangled within the bedclothes, sweat covering his body and with a raging erection. Fortunately Anne, his wife, was otherwise occupied. She had not been witness to the turmoil that his growing desire for the King's eldest child was creating. But it was not just a physical passion; there was also an intense desire to protect her, the innately chivalrous part of his nature coming to the fore. He was finding that the more time the two of them spent in one another's company that he genuinely enjoyed being with her, finding himself searching about his sister, Queen Jane's chambers for the Lady Mary when he entered them, always seeking her out, speaking with her, engaging her in a game of cards, chess or backgammon. Speaking to her regarding the latest books they had both been reading. Despite the riot of feelings that she created in him internally, Edward could not seem to stay away from her. Even though he knew that he risked finding himself in another situation where he would wish to take another taste of her sweet mouth and draw her into another embrace or worse!

Tossing the covers off, he climbed out of the large lonely four poster bed, his grooms and servants were finishing preparing his morning bath. Edward stripped off the braes covering his nether regions, now naked he stepped into the warm water having a care to hide his raging erection from those attending him, grasping a small piece of toweling, submerging it under the water to cover it, fortunately the contact of the water made it reduce in size a wee bit as well as he settled in the tub.

He bathed quickly and dressed, remembering His Majesty's instructions the previous evening. The king, in an attempt to protect his Precious Pearl from the male attention she had been recently attracting, especially within the circle of young bucks at court which included his younger brother in law, Thomas Seymour, had instructed Edward to take the Lady Mary riding this morning after Mass. Trusting the care of his eldest daughter into the hands of a man who King Henry knew he could trust implicitly, no harm would come to her reputation whilst she was with Viscount Beauchamp, or so the sovereign believed. Edward would have been packed over to the Tower if the king were privy to his private feelings for Henry Tudor's beautiful ginger haired girl. Edward had no recourse but to accept the Royal Command he had been given without complaint and to perform it best to his ability no matter how dangerous to his own well being it may prove to be.

Such thoughts swirled about in his head when he made his way to the Lady Mary's apartments, crossing the threshold into the Presence Chamber which was elegantly furnished. "Viscount Beauchamp to see the Lady Mary." He said to one of the maids who nodded venturing through the open door that lead to, what Edward imagined was the bedchamber. He could hear the faint sounds of water splashing about and women chattering. A faint exotic scent, one that he had never smelt before came snaking out from the open door, swirling about him and enticing him to move closer to it just as the lady rose from the water of the scallop shaped tub, rumored to be a gift from Don Franco.

He stood there transfixed, unable to tear his gaze away from her, like Venus she was silhouetted against the scalloped shaped shell bath, her red-gold hair tumbled about her covering one of her beautiful young breasts, the other exposed, the nipple puckered in the coolness of the morning air. Her skin was magnificent, pale like the finest alabaster, the early morning sun casting dappled patterns upon it through the lead casement windows. He let his gaze travel lower over her torso down her belly, her fetching little navel that he ached to nip at with his teeth. Admiring the sweet swell of her hips that showcased the tangle of red gold curls covering her mont. She possessed a body that would tempt any man to sin. Don Franco would be most fortunate to have such as the Lady Mary to share his bed, Edward thought as a jolt of pure desire ran through him, his navy colored gaze meeting her sapphire one through the door way the imagine of her body seared in his mind for all eternity. He could imagine the pink tinge that stole all over her from the tops of her head to the tips of her toes as her servants came forward to wrap her in an enormous bit of Turkish toweling, another gift from the seafaring don, Edward imagined, stepping away from the opening. "Tell the Lady Mary that I will attend her at nine of the clock this morning. That Her Ladyship should be prepared for riding."

"Yes, My Lord Beauchamp" One of the servants said, inclining his head in respect. "Does His Majesty..."

"Do not question your betters, man! His Majesty was the one that commanded that I attend to the lady." Edward said, arrogantly, turning to leave Mary's apartments but not without one last glance at the open bedchamber door where he found her staring back at him, holding the Turkish towel against her bosom with an arm, barely covering her, the rest trailing down her front to pool at her feet. Quickly turning away, the blush stealing in her cheeks when their eyes met once again, his mouth lifting in a sardonic smile before finally exiting the chamber.

* * *

Mary knew that she could not protest the King's Command to ride out with Lord Beauchamp that morning, it would be futile to feign any sort of illness even a headache. What manner of harm was in it? Lord Beauchamp was a knight, a true gentleman completely unlike his younger brother, the rakish Thomas. He was her uncle by marriage, since the Queen was her stepmother and Edward Seymour's sister. It would be much more amusing to spend time riding about the country side with such as him then to sit about in the gardens on such a lovely day as this listening to the young gentlemen's attempts at wooing her. It was flattering but she did so love to ride and be outdoors in the fresh air. During the last three years she had not been given many opportunities to ride. She was quite enjoying her new found freedom.

She took great care when changing into one of the new riding habits that had been made at the expense of Queen Jane from the list that Mary had provided Lord Beauchamp when he had visited her at Hunsdon. Mary knew that the seamstresses had worked day and night to present her with these new garments, that more were still being made. The one she chose was in Tudor Green trimmed with pearls and sapphires at the neck of the low cut bodice, the sleeves cut as a man's doublet, full and slashed, pulling the white satin of her chemise through, the buttons down the front were Tudor roses, red and white combined, the underskirt was split to show a kirtle of the same design with wee Cadwallader dragons embroidered within the roses. She wore a cap with a curling ostrich plume upon her hair which was left loose to fall in curls about to her waist since she was still a maid. Before leaving her bedchamber to meet the viscount in the courtyard as had been decided, she paused to daub a bit of the new scented oil that Don Franco had sent her, jasmine it was called, upon her pulse points and between her breasts, the fragrance mingling with that of the rose scented powder that had been applied after her bath that morning, the combination of the two fragrances creating and exotic and enticing one of their own. Slipping on her gloves, she and her ladies went out to meet Edward Seymour.

He was where he told her he would be, near the stable, holding onto the reins of her new mare whilst a groom held those of his fine bay stallion.

"Lady Mary, Good Day to you! It is so good of you to accompany me!" Edward exclaimed as she approached him, his smile genuinely warm as he greeted her.

"Good Day to you, Lord Beauchamp!" Mary said, her smile just as warm, a blush staining her cheeks when she looked up into his dark blue eyes, which gazed at her knowingly, the pupils dilated. She instinctively knew that when he was looking at her he was remembering what had happened in her apartments that morning especially when they swept over her riding habit appreciatively, lingering at the bodice and hips, moistening his lower lip with his tongue. "I had one of the cooks pack us some necessities. There are some pasties, fruit tarts, cheese, apples and a small jug of wine in the event that we become hungry." Mary added, unable to tear her eyes from his. She swallowed, hard feeling the heat steal down from her cheeks over her neck to her chest, her stomach turning over, fire stealing into her lower abdomen. Sending up a small prayer to heaven when the Earl of Durham spying the pair, approached them.

"Pri... Lady Mary it does me well to see you. I had thought that you would be in the gardens today and would have been kind enough to shoot at the archery butts but I see that you are otherwise engaged. Lord Beauchamp." Thomas Nicholls greeted Mary, his blue-gray eyes warm and friendly the gaze changing to cold and formal when he looked at the viscount.

"His Majesty is entrusting Her Ladyship's welfare into my keeping, Lord Durham." Edward said to the earl, his eyes just as cold as Durham's. "As she is dear and precious to His Majesty and my sister, Her Majesty Queen Jane you may trust that I take the honor bestowed upon me with reverence and levity. I would do nothing to endanger the lady, having her security and happiness as my top priority and concern. You may rest assured, My Lord, that nothing evil or immoral will befall her, Lord Durham."

"See that it is so, My Lord." Durham replied, coldly. Not intimidated at all by the Queen's elder brother. The earl did not care for the way the viscount was gazing at the lady, like a wolf anticipating feasting upon his most delicious prey.

"I trust that your lady wife, the Countess is well. I had heard that she lost a child. My most sincere condolences. I trust the others continue to thrive?" Edward added, none too subtly reminding the earl that he had a wife up north. The king had decided that Edward was to protect his eldest daughter. The earl had no business meddling. Edward did not care for the way the earl's blue-gray eyes gazed at Mary Tudor either. There was more than mere reverence behind them for the princess and her late mother, Queen Katherine and what they represented. The handsome earl was burning with a passion for the young woman! A passion that Edward Seymour shared.

"They do. I have heard that several of Don Franco's ships have docked in London. That the don has been most generous in his gifts to your ladyship. I have heard rumors of a necklace of Persian sapphires. Is it true? Soon, God Willing, you will be married!" Durham saw Edward flinch slightly at his last sentence, a corner of the earl's mouth lifted. If he could not have her the parvenu Seymour, despite being His Majesty's brother by marriage now, could not either. Seymour dare not set aside his shrew of a wife for an even bigger prize. Durham knew that the man's ambition was such that Edward Seymour would do it if the King was well disposed and agreeable. What man would not want to have a young lady that all of Christendom still viewed as Heiress Presumptive to the English throne in their bed?

"His Majesty and the Privy Council will decide that, My Lord. Until such a time, His Majesty has entrusted the lady's governance and protection into my keeping as I have explained to Your Lordship. If you would please excuse us, the horses have become impatient. We had best set out as we had intended, My Lord." Edward said, nodding respectably toward Durham steering the Lady Mary away not before the earl took a moment to give her proper obeisance. Edward frowning with impatience, he did not like the earl's continued solicitation of the lovely young woman.

Edward was relieved when he, Mary and the horses reached the nearby mounting block and the earl was retreating across the courtyard, with the Lady Mary's eyes upon him until Edward cleared his throat loudly, making her turn her head, focusing all of her attention back to him where it should be. "Ready?" He asked.

Taking the reins from Edward, Mary stepped on the mounting block, allowing him to help her mount her mare, the feel of his fingertips as they slid from her tiny waist, skimming over her hips and thighs to her knees made her breath hitch, all thoughts of the handsome Earl of Durham dashed from her mind, her mouth going dry, Edward Seymour's touch creating an unfamiliar ache between her legs.

She was slightly disappointed when he released his hold on her knee through her gown, kirtle, petticoats and stockings going to mount his stallion. Settling in the saddle he took up the reins, giving the horse a gentle nudge. The stallion started to walk followed by Mary's mare, the two maneuvering side by side. "Do not make a habit of finding yourself alone in the earl's presence, My Lady." Edward warned Mary.

"But why? The earl is a true and trusted friend." She replied.

"So he would lead you to believe, Lady Mary. He wishes to take advantage of that trust. Despite a wife up north and a brood of children, if I may be frank, the Earl of Durham, treasonous as it may be, wants you in his bed!"

Mary's eyes widened in shock at Edward's revelation. It could not be true! "Nay! I do not believe it! How could you..."

"Because it is the truth. It takes another man to know it. See the earl there? James Lannister?" Edward pointed out a particularly good looking blond in his early middle years. "He had buried three wives in his forty-one years. He would desire a royal one for his fourth and would go to great lengths to achieve his ambition."

"Lord Lannister?" Mary repeated in disbelief.

"Aye. That Howard lad there believes that because of his impeccable pedigree he is worthy of a royal bride. That one came out of the present debacle unscathed and with his fortune relatively intact. He is anxious to procreate and create more Howards." Edward explained to Mary as they rode past a particularly handsome young man with dark brown hair and green eyes.

Mary suppressed a laugh. "Are you always this observant?" She asked him.

He grinned. "Lord Howard is younger than Lord Lannister, better looking if one prefers brunets to blonds." Edward remarked. "Then there is Lord Mortimer, there, along with those five young pups whose names presently escape me, all sons of peers of the realm and eager to obtain the ultimate prize, the most precious jewel in the kingdom. They will do all that is possible, including abducting your ladyship away if such an act did not reek of treason." Edward indicated a clutch of half a dozen young courtiers, the cream of the English aristocracy all of various shapes, sizes, eye and hair color combinations, the only constant between them being their good looks, all watched covetously as Viscount Beauchamp rode past with Mary.

"I do not believe it!" Mary replied.

"Do! It is the truth! That is why His Majesty entrusted your ladyship into my care to keep the wolves of the court at bay. I will keep you safe." He vowed. But who will keep you safe from me? He thought. No one! Mayhap the innocent virgin wished to be ravaged or at least have her intense curiosity satisfied? She was as passionate as her hot-blooded Plantagenet ancestors, he suspected. She would be quite the lioness in bed once her husband schooled her and unlocked her desires. Unfortunately he would not be that man. He regretted marrying when he did. He should have been bold enough to force Anne Boleyn to make good on her word to see Mary married to some varlet. Edward was far from a varlet and would have been more than willing to serve his king by taking his nubile flame haired troublesome child to wife.

What made matters worse now was his intense attraction for her and even though she may not fully understand it, hers for him. One that, unbeknownst to the king, Henry was adding wood to the fire by insisting that Edward become Mary's chaperone. Who were they to refuse him?

They rode out of the courtyard through the palace gates along the banks of the Thames, changing course, they rode into a small clutch of oak trees.

"There are no vagabonds or cutpurses about?" Mary asked scanning about their surroundings with her eyes, concerned.

"Nay. Mayhap a wild boar but that is doubtful. There is a large oak tree there that the appears to be a perfect place to have a picnic under." It was secluded and private. Edward dismounted his boots landing softly on the grass, letting the stallion lower its head to eat.

He went to help her down, the close proximity of her sent his heart to racing, a jolt of pure desire surged through him when her hands clasped his broad shoulders, his own grasping her tiny waist, giving a gentle bounce to her out of the sidesaddle, the lady sliding with sinuous slowness down his front, their eyes locking when her feet finally hit the grass, Mary lifting her chin, the air sparking between them with intense sexual tension.

She swallowed, attempting to moisten her mouth that was suddenly dry as dust, feeling her cheeks flaming, her heart hammering in her chest, her body trembling with anticipation, her gaze never wavering from his. Is this what the poets and bards spoke of in the romantic ancient ballads she had heard whilst at Ludlow? This indescribable feeling that had made her unable to sleep at night? She managed to exhale, her breath a warm caress upon his face, she saw it ruffle a fine hair against one of his temples. Hesitating at first, Mary slid one of her hands over his shoulder to the place where it met his neck, moving her gloved hand against it, her back arching, maneuvering her closer against him, her breasts grazing his chest through the fabric of her riding costume.

"I swore an oath to His Majesty to protect you..." He whispered, breathily, a second before his mouth crushed against hers in a demanding kiss, unable to resist taking another taste of her sweet lips, releasing her waist, moving his hands up and down her back, one slipping down over one of her hips and lower still, grasping a hold of one of her buttocks through the masses of dress, kirtle and undergarments, shifting her lower body closer against him as his mouth continued its assault on her lips, his tongue tracing the seam of her mouth, gently probing with the pointed tip until she yielded to him, parting her lips to allow him entrance, gasping with desire as he began teaching her a most pleasurable foreign form of kissing. She was sheer utter temptation! He thought as he continued kissing her, feeling her gloved hands caressing the back of his neck, one tangling in the hair at the back of his head, massaging it, a small whimper of desire sounding low in the back of her throat, as she instinctively pressed her body closer against his, eager to get even closer to the source of the exquisite feelings he was affording her, her natural virgin's curiosity getting the better of her once more as she strove to experience more of this new world of passion and desire that this man had introduced her to.

Better that Edward Seymour teach her, a man that her father trusted implicitly with her welfare and reputation than any other. No one would ever mock her for being so innocent to the ways of women and men as Sir Francis Bryan had ever again! She thought feeling the slow burn of what she was beginning to learn was physical passion and intense need start to consume her. Don Franco would not find his bride to be an ignorant frightened virgin when he took her to his bed.

Sweet Blessed Christ! She was incredible! Edward thought. All fire, warmth and pure desire! He had to be very careful lest he give into temptation and take what he wanted, especially when one of her curious little hands slid from the back of his neck to the top button of his doublet, unbutton it with nimble fingers, slipping her fingers inside to gently caress about the hollow at the base of his throat. If she pulled on the first closure of his shirt he knew it would be his undoing! This was not the way a man protected a woman's virtue! Especially one such as the Lady Mary! No matter how much he desired and wanted her and yet... Damn it! He could not manage to tear his mouth away from hers especially when she made that sweet whimper of desire in the back of her throat once more, it only fueled his need for her, making him pull her closer intensifying his kisses.

Snap! The sound of a branch breaking finally forced them apart.

"Oh God! It was a moment of sheer and utter madness! What you must think. I... Oh, Dear God! I..." Mary babbled, confused and somewhat embarrassed to what had happened between them. Fortunately it had not progressed further than kissing. But those kisses... Did every man kiss like Edward Seymour did? She had been branded over and over once again! "How could I...Lady Beauchamp..."

"...Is an unfaithful shrew, my lady. For the record I think that you were simply perfect in every way. Madness does not go on for several long delicious minutes. Neither of us pulled away." Edward reassured and reminded her. "Let us break our fast. For some reason I am have become particularly famished." He said. "Why you lay the food, I will take care of the horses."

Mary smiled, taking the basket, finding a spot beneath the largest of the oak trees, setting the small rug upon the soft grass, taking off her hat, removing the other items, setting them about. The servants had packed two silver plates for Mary and Edward, along with a serving platter, goblets, fine Irish linen and lace napkins and doilies. The entire effect was very pretty, she though plucking some summer flowers that she found nearby, placing them in a tiny narrow vase the kitchen staff had the foresight to slip into the basket. It added an additional touch to the array of food.

"I had heard that you had learnt to be quite the chatelaine but I never suspected..." Edward remarked. "The touch of a fine woman adds a certain special flair to whatever she touches."

"Thank you." She felt herself blushing at his compliments. Were his eyes truly moving up and down her body or was she imagining..."How are the horses?"

"I removed their saddles." He told her, laying them near the rug. "They are presently munching grass." He added, lying beside her on the rug.

"Shall I serve you, milord?" She asked picking up one of the plates, looking at him expectantly.

"Yes, please. If you would be so kind." He replied, watching her fill the plate like the great lady she had been bread to be. Edward had known her mother and her aunt, the Late French Queen, whom he had served as a page when a boy, were both known for their hospitality and elegance of their tables. Mary had inherited the traits from both women.

Mary handed him the plate along with a linen napkin and goblet of wine. The she served herself, pausing to say Grace before they began eating.

"Don Franco should be arriving at court soon." Edward commented as they ate.

"What if he is cruel? Not what he appears to be?" Mary asked, concerned.

"You have me, My Lady. I will whisk you away to Calais if need be no matter the potential consequences." Edward replied.

"You are not serious?" Mary asked.

"Aren't I?" He shot back taking a bite of apple tart.

"What your lordship intends would cause a scandal from one end of Christendom to the other. His Majesty would clap us both in the Tower or place us under house arrest in Calais."

"It would be worth it to see you happy, My Lady. My chief concern and that of Her Majesty the Queen."

"Mine own Sir Galahad." Mary murmured smiling, tearing a piece of bread, popping it into her mouth.

"Sir Galahad? He was renowned for his gallantry and purity. I have been told that I possess much of the former but as to the latter..." Edward shrugged, grinning at her, making Mary laugh, he chuckled stopping abruptly when Mary reached up to brush a crumb from one of the corners of his mouth, lowering her eyes modestly, blushing prettily, lifting them to gaze into his. "I am sorry but you had a crumb... Oh!" she cried, her words cut off as his mouth descended upon hers once more in another delicious kiss. He tasted of sweet wine and spices, she thought, and something else, something warm and forbidden that foretold of more delights to be found in his embrace.

"You are delicious." He stated, smiling when their mouths had parted.

"Enough for another taste?" She asked kissing him back, unable to resist. What was the matter with her? When had she become so bold and wanton?

He chuckled, low in his throat, the sound muffled by the pressure of her lips against his.

The cry of the stallion startled them both, forcing their mouths apart, two pair of eyes traveling to the source of the sound.

The stallion was sniffing about the white mare, his member engorged, hanging down. Mary had viewed other creatures coupling but nothing like this. Gracious! She watched, utterly fascinated, her eyes wide as saucers, the stallion bit the mare's neck, going up on his back legs preparing to cover her. She heard the mare scream as the stallion pierced the mare's sheath with his great lance.

"Oh, Dear God!" Mary cried out, burying her face into one of Edward's shoulders, her cheeks burning with embarrassment, the heat traveling down her body settling in her core, making her limbs tingle.

"What will you do on your wedding night? I thought that you were braver than that. Will you prove me wrong by fainting dead away with embarrassment when your husband shows you his love lance? Will you? Or will you show him the woman that you truly are, the fruit of a union between two great houses? That you have the power within you to ensnare him with a glance, so that he will be craving even the tiniest touch from tip of your little finger?" Edward asked, lifting one of her hands to his mouth, beginning with the pinky finger, he drew each one of her well manicured digits up to his mouth, kissing and drawing each inside to gently suck before releasing it, reaching his palm down to cup her chin, lifting her mouth to his until he claimed it in a searing kiss. "Show me how brave and bold you truly are, my precious Sweetheart..." He said, claiming her lips again. He could not seem to get enough of her luscious sweet mouth, or the rest of her if truth be told. His body was aching for her with an intense lust and desire, one that had been intensified by the nature of the horses' coupling.

"Is this bold enough, Viscount Beauchamp? Do I have the power to ensnare you?" Mary whispered against his lips, her nimble slender fingers working at the buttons of his doublet, quickly undoing the lot.

"More that you could ever imagine, Sweet Siren! I am a feared that I may be bewitched by a flame-haired Welsh Witch." He confessed.

"Has she enchanted you?" She asked. Why did it matter so much that his answer would be yes? What did it matter how potent her female allure was proving to be especially to this man in particular?

"More than enchanted, Lady Mary, I am in danger of losing my heart." Edward replied with naked honesty.

At that moment the stallion chose to scream, withdrawing and thrusting inside the mare once more moving about brutally.

The combination of his words, the timbre of his voice, the continued coupling of the animals finally proved their undoing.

"You consume me." He whispered huskily against her mouth, taking possession of it once more. His hands seeking beneath her skirts, tossing all caution to the four winds, one of his hands stroking up her shapely calf to her knee, his fingertips dancing higher up, caressing the soft flesh of her inner thigh as his mouth continued to ravage hers.

She moaned, a low sensual sound in the back of her throat as his mouth and fingertips branded her as his, her slender fingers pulling at the closures of his shirt, undoing each in turn, revealing the skin of his chest beneath, her fingertips tracing along the hard muscles, caressing his nipples, feeling them harden beneath her inquisitive hands as the incredibly curious virgin explored a man's body for the first time, marveling at the reaction a gentle caress against her lover's chest had upon him.

Edward's fingers moved higher up her inner thigh. God's Blood! She had the smoothest skin, he thought feeling her body instinctively arch toward the source of the exquisite pleasure he was affording her, she was beginning to burn for him, he could feel the heat from the core of her, as his fingers danced higher up her lily white inner thigh, his fingertips grazing the soft red-gold curls that covered her sex, pausing ready to withdraw his hand but the young woman chose that moment to moan again against his mouth, moving her legs apart slightly, arching up against his lean hard body, indicating her desire for him even though she probably had no notion as to what she was playing at. She had been a complete innocent! No more thanks to him. He was unlocking that world of passion, she was proving a most adept pupil, their intense attraction for one another making the experience most exciting for her as he gave her the first tastes of desire with a man that loved her, he admitted to himself. Because he was falling in love with her, God Help him!

His fingertips gently breached the soft curls, finding her wet and burning, quickly finding her hidden pearl, beginning to stroke it with a forefinger, switching to his thumb as he gently slipped the other digit into her sex, moving it in and out, feeling the walls of her passage tense about it as she began her first ascent.

Her thighs trembling, Mary felt as though her limbs were melting as his fingers worked against her most intimate place. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced in her twenty years of living, she was traveling closer and closer to Paradise, climbing higher and higher until she felt her soul being torn from her body, merging with his as she soared, enjoying her first fulfillment. She had barely come back to earth when she was asking for..."More!" She whispered against his swollen lips.

Edward chuckled at her boldness, smiling smugly, knowing that he would always be the first man to show her Heaven on Earth. Don Franco may take her maidenhead but Edward would always be the one to bring her to Paradise first, taking what he wanted, as he always did.

* * *

"Lady Mary, I do hope that my husband did not bore you with his talk of politics when he took you riding this morning." Anne, Lady Beauchamp mentioned to Mary later that evening. They were in Queen Jane's Presence Chamber, Anne was scanning about her eyes roving about for Sir Francis Bryan, her present lover.

"No, Lady Beauchamp. He did not. Quite the contrary, Lord Beauchamp's instructions were rather enjoyable and enlightening. I was not bored at all." Mary replied sweetly, her eyes cast modestly downward as she worked her needle in one of the king's shirts, concentrating upon the Tudor rose she was presently embroidering; it was one of many in a chain along the collar.

"An Expert Needlewoman, as well as quite the chatelaine, why am I not at all surprised?" The familiar timbre of his voice startled Mary as she felt him come up behind her, making her prick a finger with the needle the last time she had been near him he had stolen a kiss from her in the stable after their most eventful ride that morning.

"Oh!" She cried out, bringing the finger to her mouth to stay the bleeding.

"Edward! Look at what you have done. You should not come upon people like that. You have startled the Lady Mary!" Queen Jane exclaimed from her place across the room where she was playing with a new spaniel pup, a gift from the king. "Are you all right, Lady Mary?"

Mary withdrew her finger from her mouth quickly. "Yes, Your Majesty. It is nothing truly." Mary lied.

"Not it is not. Let me see?" Edward said, before she could do anything he snatched her hand, from where he stood now on one of the sides of her chair, bringing it up closer to his face to examine it, the physical contact and their close proximity to one another making it difficult to conceal their intense attraction for one another. To make matters worse he had the nerve to close his lips about her injured finger, sucking gently against the tip. "That should help." He told her with a reassuring wink, handing her hand back to her.

"Yes, My Lord. Thank you." She murmured low, focusing her attention back upon the shirt, trying to ignore him, especially when he braced one of his calves on the arm of her chair.

"Those are incredibly fine stitches, Lady Mary. Mayhap I should have you make my shirts as well as His Majesty's. Lady Beauchamp is virtually hopeless with a needle." He remarked examining Mary's handiwork from his position above her, if she looked up she knew his face would be level with hers, if she tilted her chin up he could kiss her!

"Be my guest, Lady Mary. You do sew and embroider so much better than I." Anne said, watching her husband, who had obviously taken quite a shine to the young woman. Good! If he was occupied with the king's daughter it would give Anne more time to pursue her lover.

"Lady Beauchamp, you truly do not object?" Mary asked. The making of the shirts for her lord was quite intimate why would the viscountess entrust it into Mary's care? She remembered talk of the fuss The Concubine had made when she found out Mary's mother was still making her father's shirts. How she had raged.

"Of course not, My Lady. I can send him to you on the morrow and you can take His Lordship's measurements. Mayhap before you go riding? Edward tells me that His Majesty commanded him to take you riding again tomorrow. I will be eternally grateful for the kindness." Anne cloaked her asking in feigned sweetness.

"Is that true?" Mary asked trying her best to retain her composure, he was so close she could see the dark blond hairs on his chin, felt the power of his tall and lean soldier's body. Her heart started pounding in her chest.

"Yes. Be ready to receive me at eight of the clock on the morrow." He stated.

"Then it is settled then?" Anne said, her eyes passing from Mary to Edward, awaiting confirmation.

Mary nodded. "Yes, it is settled." She replied, instinctively grasping Edward's hand for reassurance as Sir Francis Bryan came sauntering in the room wondering why Anne Stanhope preferred that lecher and would take him to her bed. Edward Seymour had never been cold to Mary. Quite the contrary.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter III **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**A/N: Those expecting a fluffy, hearts and kittens type romance, I would advise you to stop reading. NOW! This is a story about 16th c. politics where good people do what may appear to be bad things to achieve their ambitions. Where a man and a woman's primary job was to advance their family going any means possible to achieve that end. Women were a commodity in this man's world, and sex and violence played and integral part. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and Best Wishes for much success! **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

Oh...  
I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone  
To release me

You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby  
(baby, baby, baby)

Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)

If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out

The music's playing and the lights' down low  
One more dance and then we're good to go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me

Hormones racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gonna be tonight  
Baby, baby, baby  
(baby, baby, baby)

Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)

If you wanna be with me  
Baby, there's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Come and set me free, baby  
And i'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out

Oh whoa...  
My body's sayin let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)

If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do

If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Come and set me free, baby  
And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out- "Genie In a Bottle" Christina Aguilera

* * *

"Good Morrow, Lady Mary, it does me good to see you!" The Earl of Durham exclaimed, excusing himself from James Lannister, dashing over to where she stood in a clutch of women milling about the Queen outside the Chapel Royal after Mass the following morning. "If it pleases Your Ladyship I would be honored to escort you about the gardens after we have broken our fast." He offered, a warm smile playing about his mouth.

"I would be delighted to, Lord Durham..." Mary replied looking up into the earl's startling blue grey eyes.

"Then it is settled then. I will come to your Presence Chamber at..." Thomas Nicholls began.

"But Viscount Beauchamp is attending me at eight of the clock this morning. His Majesty has then commanded that His Lordship take me riding once again. Mayhap we can arrange another time, perhaps?" Mary explained to the earl. She saw his lips set with disappointment. She knew that he was none too pleased that Edward Seymour was going to be monopolizing her time once again.

"Mayhap on the morrow? The same time, after we have broken our fast after Mass?" The earl asked, his eyes hopeful. "I hear that the late summer roses are in bloom. I would so much like to see them if I could prevail upon your ladyship to be gracious enough to show them to me. Afterward, if your ladyship desires, we may practice at the archery butts together." He offered, cocking his handsome head to one side, waiting for her to answer, that same engaging smile playing about his lovely mouth. Please say yes! He prayed.

"I would be delighted to, My Lord Durham, if Her Majesty the Queen does not require my attendance upon her nor, more importantly, His Majesty the King." Mary replied diplomatically, lowering her eyes modestly, the sweep of her long lashes casting shadows against her pale cheeks, then taking a moment to peer up at him through them, innocently flirtatious.

Thomas Nicholls felt a jolt of pure desire shoot through him. Did she even understand the potent sexual power that she could command? How a mere look from those lovely blue eyes and the lifting of that lovely mouth into a smile could entice a man to want to commit the grievous of sins? "We will make certain that you may slip away." He replied with a wink and a smile.

Mary felt the heat steal into her cheeks as she blushed. "Thank you, My Lord. I cannot promise Your Lordship, being a member of Her Majesty's Household, my time is not mine to give."

"I shall pray that Her Majesty, kind mistress that she is, will give you leave to venture into the garden with such as I. Then be disposed to allow Your Ladyship to shoot arrows, with a gentle warning to have a care lest one pierce my heart." His words were outrageous. He was blatantly flirting with her, his body close. She could smell the exotic Egyptian musk he wore mixed with the faint scent of peppermint. It was a potent combination.

"My Lord! You are bold! His Majesty, the King, my father is a scant ten feet away! " Mary warned blushing that much redder.

"Faint heart never won fair lady!" Durham replied, with another smile and wink. "I look forward to our rendezvous, My Sweet Lady." He said, his voice making it sound incredibly wicked. To emphasize his point he grasped her right hand, bringing it up to his mouth to plant a kiss upon it. Was that his tongue she felt sweep across the top of her hand? She asked herself, heat involuntarily stealing up her arm. Her eyes meeting his which were dancing wickedly, a rakish smile playing about his lips, he was blatantly flirting with her, his interest clear and plain.

She withdrew her hand, relieved when she saw the King her father motion her over to him. "Lord Thomas, if you would please excuse me. His Majesty requires my presence." She explained to the earl.

"My Lady." Durham said, bowing, his eyes fixed on her retreating back, imaging what was hidden beneath that fetching gown, if her skin was that fine and white all over.

"Your Majesty." Curtseying, Mary greeted her father.

"How doth My Precious Jewel? How are you finding Lord Beauchamp? Did you enjoy your outing with His Lordship?" The King asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Lord Beauchamp has been a most agreeable companion..." Mary replied.

"Good. Is he proving to keep those young pups at bay?"

"Yes, Father. Lord Beauchamp can be quite intimidating. He growls rather loudly and bares his teeth. I am most grateful for his diligence and commitment to guarding and protecting my virtue. He is a prime example of an English Gentleman." Mary told her father. "He was kind enough to warn me as to which courtiers that I was to be wary of. I trust there to be no trouble because of his protection."

"As well it should be. Who are these knaves that dare cast their covetous eyes upon you, child? I will banish them from court for their presumption!"

"Lord Beauchamp growled loud enough scaring most of them away." Mary replied.

Henry laughed. "Go on now. We hear that he is to attend upon you to take his measurements. Queen Jane says that you are to stitch his shirts. Is the only purpose that Lady Beauchamp is useful for is spewing venom? You will be in his bed soon enough." Henry mumbled the last bit under his breath. He had noted the way that Edward Seymour looked at his daughter. Better a man that Henry trusted...

"Your Majesty?" Mary asked.

"No matter. Go meet Lord Beauchamp. Do not keep him waiting." Henry said dismissing his daughter with a kiss on both cheeks.

* * *

She was sitting upon the window seat reading a book when he entered her apartments, arrogantly dismissing all her servants. "You will not be needed." He stated as they all scurried out leaving Mary and Edward quite alone.

"I trust that the plot is quite compelling. You did not even look up when I entered the room. I no longer interest you?" He teased, standing over her, casting a shadow on her open book.

Mary looked up, her eyes meeting his. "Do not look so disappointed, My Lord."

"If I may prevail upon you to change that." He said grasping for her book.

"How do you propose that I do?" She asked, holding the book close against her chest.

He grinned. "Greet me properly with a kiss."

"Is that wise? We are both well aware of what happens when we kiss. It leads to far much more than kissing."

"I thought that you enjoyed my company, Sweetheart, and my kisses."

Placing the book on the window seat, she approached him, placing her fingertips upon his mouth. "Shhhh... Someone may hear you."

"Then you will have to silence me." Edward remarked as her fingers fell away.

Mary tilted her face up to his. "How do you propose that I do that?" She asked.

"Kiss me!" He commanded. "I ache for a taste of your sweet lips."

"Just a taste?" She flirted unable to help herself, lowering her lashes in an alluring feminine gesture that instantly heighted his senses.

"Careful, Mary. I will devour you." He warned.

"All of me?" She asked.

"Aye!" He responded roughly pulling her into his embrace.

Mary struggled to free herself. "Let me go! What if Lady Rochford of Lady Missledon were to come in and see me in your arms or worse? What then?"

"No one will come in! I left specific instructions that we are not to be disturbed by anyone." He replied with a smile. "Now kiss me before I go mad!"

"Mad? We will be having none of that." She replied feeling more secure that no one would find them together, especially Lady Rochford. Worse yet, what would Lady Beauchamp do if she found Mary in Edward's arms, kissing him? Lady Beauchamp had nothing to say since she sought pleasure with Sir Francis Bryan and others. She could not complain that her husband sought pleasure elsewhere. No matter it was still a sin. Mary had sought absolution from the Bishop of Durham, Cuthbert Tunstall for her part. The cleric had been most sympathetic to her plight. She smiled remembering the light penance she had received, wrapping her arms about Edward Seymour's neck, kissing him fiercely, enjoying the feel of his mouth upon hers, the tickle of the hairs on his upper lip against her mouth. "Have I satisfied your ache for a taste?" She asked when their lips had parted.

"Momentarily. I will have more you. Do you know that I dreamt of you last night? The most vivid erotic dream..." He told her making her blush, bending his head to kiss her neck.

"What of the measurements?" She asked. Her palms pushing at his chest hearing him laugh through his kisses.

"What of them? Shall I tell you of my dream?" He teased her, enjoying seeing her flustered.

"I would rather that you remove your doublet, My Lord." She said, firmly.

"I have a name. I would prefer that you use it."

"My apologies, Lord Beauchamp."

Not my title! My Christian name, I want you to use my Christian name. Call me Edward. In our intimate moments, Ned."

"Would you please unbutton your doublet, Edward?" Mary asked using his Christian name.

"Would you please assist me?" Taking her hands in his he brought them up to the line of buttons of his doublet, helping her undo them until it fell open, guiding her hands inside over his fine cambric shirt. "You have ensnared and bewitched me." He whispered hoarsely. "I wish to possess you! I want to strip you naked and kiss you all over! Every inch of that perfect skin, each freckle upon you!"

"You should not say things like that! Someone could be listening at the door and hear you! No matter that you dismissed the servants." She admonished him. "You should know better than I."

"The idea pleases you, I see, Sweetheart. Your face and chest are flushed. Shall we find out if you are that lovely shade of pink all over?" He asked letting her help remove the doublet, tossing it on the window seat, focusing his attention back to her. Tracing the neckline of her bodice with his fingertips, making her tremble with pure desire.

"For a man with your reputation for single-mindedness and efficiency you are so easily distracted, Edward." She teased.

"My passion for you drives me to distraction." Edward told her, pulling at the closures of his shirt, undoing them quickly, slipping his shirt over his head, tossing it on his doublet. He was now bare from the waist up.

Mary gasped and stared, unable to take her eyes from him, assessing his lean muscled warrior's body.

"Does what you see please you? Go ahead and explore to your heart's desire. I will not bite you, you have my word. Unless you wish me to, My Sweet Siren."

"I am not wary of being bitten."

"You should be. There are certain parts of you that I will nip that will have you writhing in ecstasy."

"Where are they?" She was as curious as the cats that were kept about the palace to keep the vermin at bay.

"I promise to show you." He said.

Taking up the measuring tape, she unfurled it, wrapping it about his neck. "Will you?" She asked looking into his lovely dark blue eyes as she made him sit.

"Eager are you not?" He asked grabbing for her.

Allowing herself to pulled into his lap, Mary relaxed the tape, letting it fall against his skin as he reached up to cup her chin in his palm, turning her face toward his, guiding her hands over his front. Encouraging her to touch him whilst he kissed her with great passion, chuckling with pleasure against her lips when she innocently ground her bum against his groin feeling the tangible evidence of his desire for her. It excited and frightened her at the same time, wondering if he would bite her neck when he finally took her as his stallion had taken her mare the day before. She instinctively knew that he would become her lover in every sense. There was no doubt that their affair would lead to wanton copulation or involve all the intimacies of love making but the ultimate act. What of her marriage?!

Withdrawing from their embrace she stood, pulling him to his feet, measuring the other portions of his person she needed to. He continued to be wicked, stealing several kisses, nibbling one of her earlobes, finally pinning her against a paneled wall, his mouth seeking hers once more. His hands grasping at her skirts, lifting them up over her shapely calves while his mouth trailed a path over the line of her jaw, down her neck and lower still, his hands moved higher. He knelt before her. His mouth leaving a trail of burning kisses down the front of her bodice.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Her whole body was burning with need, anticipating what he would do next.

"Worshipping you!" He replied. "I believe that it is time that you learnt about certain Old Country Practices, Sweetheart." Grasping her naked buttocks he positioned himself, caressing her thighs with the fingertips of his other hand from her knees to the tops of her adorable garters which were in the shape of Tudor roses, caressing her inner thighs with feather light touches. Soon his mouth replaced his fingertips, placing burning kisses upon her lily white skin. His hot breath blowing on the curls that covered her most sacred place before his mouth closed over it.

"Oh, Ned!" She moaned feeling the sweetness of her first invasion, his tongue flicking against her intimately. It was wonderful! She thought arching herself against him, seeking to get as close as she possibly could without climbing into his skin. What was he doing to her? It was so dreadfully intimate!

Oh God! She was delicious! He thought enjoying the shell like taste of her.

"I could not imagine that an Old Country Practice could be so absolutely wonderful. Is it from Wiltshire? She asked innocently stating the county where his family was from.

Edward laughed. The sound muffled against her sex. "Aye." He replied flicking the tip of his pointed tongue against her little jewel feeling it blossom under his ministrations until she was writhing, clawing at the paneled wall for support, using the other to tangle in his crisp dark blond hair, pushing his head closer against her as the exquisite pleasure she was feeling intensified. Her thighs trembling, her knees buckling, "Ned!" She cried out, feeling herself being pulled down into a vortex of desire and pure naked passion such as she had never experienced in her young life. Her climax, when it came, was intense. Her entire body convulsing with the force of it, Mary biting her lower lip until it bled to stifle her cries as the waves of pleasure washed over her, leaving her weak, barely able to stand.

He rose, pulling her into his embrace. "How do you feel?"He asked. Kissing her tenderly, his eyes concerned.

"I would never have imagined that something so wicked could be so wonderful." She told him honestly.

He laughed.

"Your tongue..." She began, her voice faltering. Blushing scarlet she buried her face into his chest, the memories making her tremble.

"What about it?" He prompted, smiling, stroking her hair.

"It is always so pleasurable that way?" She asked, lifting her face to his, her eyes searching his face.

"We could find out." He answered, his lips lifting in a roguish smile.

"Not here!"

"No, not here." He agreed. "But on our ride."

"You are wicked! Very, very wicked!" She told him.

"You will have to help me to redeem my wickedness. However, if I do recall, you rather enjoy it when I am very wicked. It gives you much pleasure." He teased.

"It is sinful!"

"Deliciously so. Do not tell me that my brave girl is turning coward? Where is the strong woman who endured so much hardship and survived?"

"My cousin, Margaret Douglas and Lord Thomas Howard were clapped in the Tower for their reckless affair and remain there! Do you wish the same fate for us? What does our future hold?"

"Do not fret, Sweetheart! Lord Thomas Howard is a handsome but young man not known for discretion nor, with all due respect, is Lady Margaret Douglas. I am far too clever to ensure His Majesty's wrath. My loyalty and devotion to the King extends to the welfare of his eldest daughter, whose care and protection he has entrusted to me knowing I will do all in my power to unfailingly labor to be certain of her continued happiness. To give her that which she most desires." He explained not wishing to venture to what their future held. Ideally, he would seek an annulment from his marriage to Anne, marry Mary, who would give him a brood of healthy sons, He would be elevated to a Royal Dukedom Clarence or Gloucester, perhaps? But he dare not voice those ambitions aloud. She would go to Don Franco's bed and he would be left nursing a broken heart. Mary was not the sort of women who would cuckold her husband. She was loyal and loving. He felt slightly guilty drawing her into this passionate love affair, just slightly. This may be his only chance at love not matter how clandestine it was. He would be certain that no harm came to her but he would take what he wanted. He would have her. She would be his!

"Will you give me that which I most desire?"

"If it is in my power to give it. Yes! What do you desire?"

"You!" She said. "God Help Me!"

Edward could not help smiling broadly incredibly pleased. "Who am I to deny a lady her heart's desire? Come now, it grows late. We should be outdoors enjoying the day. I will leave you to change and meet you in the courtyard? Until then, My Sweet Lady." With that, grabbing his shirt and doublet, stealing a quick kiss from her lips, he was gone.

* * *

He spotted her in her dark blue riding costume, this one's bodice cut a bit lower as the court fashions dictated. Her lovely breasts swelling over the top. Edward did not care for the appreciative looks and leers the courtiers gave her as she passed them as she sought him out.

"I can take you riding, My Lady. It will be a much more enjoyable experience that the one you have with cold Viscount Beauchamp. You need a man with hot blood running through his veins, not ice!" James Lannister said boldly, stepping into her path, blocking her way.

"Lord Lannister, your offer is kind. His Majesty commands that I ride out with the viscount, so ride I must. I am His Majesty's Most Humble Servant. His to command in all things." Mary replied.

"Pity. Another time then? I would have been certain that our ride would have been most pleasurable." He told her his eyes fixed upon her bosom. Licking his lips, the eyes traveled down her body. "I do have quite a store of experience."

"I am an expert horsewoman, Lord Lannister." Mary told him.

"Are you now?" He asked, his eyes glittering with lust. He wanted this lovely young filly in his bed, to take great pleasure in breaking her in, showing her the delights that could be found in the Marriage Bed. No matter that his son and heir was four years the lady's senior and the earl, himself, twice her age.

"Yes, My Lord. Now if you will please excuse me, it would be rude of me to continue keeping Viscount Beauchamp waiting.

"What must I do to persuade you to go riding on, erm, with me?" James Lannister asked.

"Your interest is flattering but my riding companion has been chosen. Good Day to you." Mary told the earl walking past him almost right into Edward.

"Did Lord Lannister say anything to disturb you, Swee...Your Ladyship?" Edward asked, catching himself at the last moment. The man was smitten

"He tried to persuade me to go riding with him. I refused. He has a handsome visage to recommend him but he has buried three wives, is more than twice my age and then there are the rumours..." Mary shuddered with revulsion. Lord Lannister was rumoured to engage in some unnatural practices.

"What is it?"

"I should not be casting aspersions on Lord Lannister's name but one hears things regarding he and ladies of the court, Druids and certain debaucheries."

"You should not be listening to such tales!"

"Lady Rochford, Lady Beauchamp and Lady Missledon are quick to gossip in the Queen's Chambers. It is difficult not to hear it."

"Do not place much stock in what knowledge that trio of scandalmongers impart! Well, with the exception of those rumors, I do not care how he leers at and watches you as he is doing now! The lecher!" Edward said, glaring at Lord Lannister, placing a proprietary hand on Mary's lower back as he guided her to the riding block. The dark blond haired nobleman appeared as though he was contemplating his next meal and wished Mary to be the main course!

"I would be wary of him. More so than before, the man is dangerous. He should be banished from court for his presumption. How he conducts himself is not in the manner of a gentleman. Earl or not!" Edward said, helping Mary mount her mare, his hands running up her legs from calves to thighs, through the fabric of her gown leaving a scorching path along her skin in the places his hands had touched through the layers of fabric.

Mary held her breath, she could not seem to breathe. She could feel the heat stealing up her chest over her face as she blushed prettily, looking down at him, their eyes locking, neither one of them capable of tearing their gazes away. She saw the raw hunger for her in his dark navy eyes. It sent a thrill through her, dancing up her spine. "Mayhap Lord Lannister could acquire those manners which he lacks from Your Lordship? Unless he is to the point where he is beyond redemption? Viscount Beauchamp you are the epitome of what an English gentleman must and should be."

Edward inclined his head graciously. "Lady Mary." He said with a smile, mounting his own horse.

She was proving to be his undoing. He lost his good sense whilst in her presence, acting rash and reckless in her chamber. He did not regret it but he knew that he'd best have a care. The court was rife with gossip. Some people would think the worst. Their words and innuendos could destroy Mary's reputation. She had to be above reproach. What they had done, if it got out, could ruin her chances of a good marriage. Fortunately his reputation as being cold, aloof and serious could work in his favor. No one would ever suspect that such as he could have passion for a woman.

Edward knew that the king was anxious that the marriage with Don Franco went through. The Hapsburg Bastard would bring a fleet of trade ships with access to North Africa, and as far away as Cathay and the New World. England would be getting footholds in the Americas which was viable to the country's prosperity. There were resources to be had. Didn't mean that he could not enjoy some of her affections but he had best be certain that he left her chaste with an unsullied reputation as difficult as it proved to be. He wanted her! He thought as they rode out of the courtyard. Badly! She was difficult to resist even though he knew better of it. He could not seem to help himself.

"I thought we would do some exploring today. There is a hunting lodge that King Edward IV used that I wish to find. I hear it is a beautiful spot to have a picnic."

"Is that what my great grandsire used it for?"

Edward laughed. "My Lady, you tend to be far too curious for your own good. Such as what His Late Majesty, Edward the Fourth of that name, used the lodge for is not for a lady's ears.

More than hunting one would imagine?" She probed.

"I cannot say." He was not going to tell her.

"Cannot or will not, Viscount Beauchamp?" She probed a bit further.

"Some matter are best not spoken of, Lady Mary. Especially to high born well bred virgins."

"My status as much does not appear to impede your desires to introduce me to certain intimacies between men and women, Edward."

"Upon contemplation I have realized that I behaved rash and recklessly. You will prove to be my undoing. I cannot manage to refrain from touching and kissing you. You are a wickedly delicious temptation that I cannot resist. "He confessed.

"Mayhap, then we should put a proper distance between us to avoid the Near Occasion to Sin?" She asked.

He shook his head. "You cannot hide yourself from me that easily. You know that I would find and come to you." He told her.

"Would you?" She asked.

"You know that I would. You could take a ship to Cathay and I would follow you there. You could go back to Hunsdon and I would come to you." He explained. "I would search the ends of the earth to find you if you ever tried to flee from me."

Mary felt her heart begin to pound in her chest; she knew that he was serious. Edward Seymour was not a man to form a pretty phrase to get a woman into bed as his brother Thomas was wont to do. This man had a reputation for being serious, aloof and cold. She had obviously touched something very deep inside him.

They rode for a time in a companionable silence enjoying the feel of the sun on their faces and the slight breeze that waft through the trees as they rode along until they came upon what appeared to be the hunting lodge tucked down in a small valley beneath a copse of large ancient oak trees. It was quite a bit larger than Mary had anticipated. Obviously it had been created as a place where her great-grandsire could enjoy a romantic interlude of several weeks with one of his light-o- loves.

The hunting lodge was a replica of Windsor Castle, one of Edward IV's favorite residents. Scaled down, of course, made of the same stone taken from the same quarry as the original castle, it had a small courtyard, a place where riders could tether their horses. There also appeared to be a small stabling area that appeared to be deserted at the moment, even though it appeared that the lodge had been used in the not too distant past. Perhaps by His Majesty King Henry?

"Oh, it is lovely!" Mary exclaimed, looking about taking it all in. "Look over there, the tower is the same as the one at castle down to the same pattern upon the stone! It must have taken the craftsmen an age to duplicate it! How clever it is!"

"Shall we dismount and venture inside?" Edward asked, reining in his horse. He could not but help but grin watching her reactions to all of it as she looked about. Her eyes wide with wonder and delight at the obvious attention to even the smallest details. This was just the outer structure of the lodge itself. Edward was anticipating how she would react when she entered the lodge.

"There are no vagabonds or gypsies about?" Mary asked, looking at him concerned.

"Nay, Sweetheart. They daren't venture in the Royal Park. There are severe consequences if any are caught trespassing." Edward explained. "We very much alone here, just us two, the deer, a fox or two, mayhap a boar, the various woodland creatures and birds."

"I trust that you can defend my honor against that score of creatures." Mary quipped.

Edward pursed his lips, his blue eyes glittering with mirth. "I would be wary about the foxes. Wily creatures they are, sneaky. .. They may seek to cast aspersions against Your Ladyship's good name. It will be my pleasure to defend your honor if the need arises." He told her, dismounting. Tethering his horse, then walking over to Mary and her mount.

Mary giggled. "Thank you, Viscount Beauchamp." She said, holding out her arms to grasp his shoulders.

Taking a step forward, he closed the gap between them so her front slid down his as she came down from the horse, her lush form moving down his hard one with agonizing slowness, her hips fitting perfectly against his muscular thighs like pieces of a puzzle as her booted feet hit the ground, looking up into his handsome face, her heart beating a wild tattoo in her chest, heat stealing into her face staining her cheeks a pretty pink.

"You are most welcome, My Lady." He responded. Their faces inches from one another, the two of them staring into each other eyes, the sexual tension crackling and sparking between them. Edward's tongue slipping out from between his teeth to moisten his lower lip.

"What would I do without you to keep me safe, Edward?" Mary asked, she could feel his hot breath fanning against her face, standing up on her tip toes she wrapped her arms about his neck. "Such dedication and unfailing loyalty should be rewarded." She whispered, leaning up a scant inch more, her mouth meeting his.

He groaned a low feral sound in the back of his throat as he responded to the kiss, pulling her and the horse along as his lips continued to devour hers toward the post beside his own mount, pausing for a brief moment to securely tether her horse. That task completed, he picked her up in his arms, carrying her toward the entrance of the lodge, reaching down to open the door with a hand, nudging it open with his shoulder. "Reward me then." He told her, carrying her over the thresh hold of the lodge, shutting the door behind them, his eyes fixated on the staircase that stretched up before them across the entrance hall, looking down at her waiting for her consent to take that first step.

Looking up into his face, swallowing nervously, she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter IV **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**A/N: Those expecting a fluffy, hearts and kittens type romance, I would advise you to stop reading. NOW! This is a story about 16th c. politics where good people do what may appear to be bad things to achieve their ambitions. Where a man and a woman's primary job was to advance their family going any means possible to achieve that end. Women were a commodity in this man's world, and sex and violence played an integral part. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and Best Wishes for much success! **

**Thanks to all that have read, reviewed and favourited this story! I appreciate your support. **

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**Are those your eyes  
Is that your smile  
I've been looking at you forever  
yet I never saw you before  
Are these your hands holding mine  
Now I wonder how I could have been so blind  
And for the first time I am looking in your eyes  
For the first time I'm seeing who you are  
I can't believe how much I see  
when you're looking back at me  
now I understand what love is, love is  
for the first time**

**Can this be real  
Can this be true  
Am I the person I was this morning  
and are you the same you  
It's all so strange  
How can it be  
All along this love was right in front of me  
And for the first time I am looking in your eyes  
For the first time I'm seeing who you are  
I can't believe how much I see  
when you're looking back at me  
now I understand what love is, love is  
for the first time**

**Such a long time ago I had given up  
on finding this emotion ever again  
But you're here with me now  
Yes I found you somehow  
and I've never been so sure  
And for the first time I am looking in your eyes  
For the first time I'm seeing who you are  
Can't believe how much I see  
when you're looking back at me  
Now I understand what love is, love is  
for the first time  
For the first time-**

**"For the First Time" Rod Stewart**

* * *

"Are you absolutely certain?" He asked her, taking that first step across the Entrance Hall, giving her that opportunity to reconsider if she wished.

"Yes!" She replied. Her gaze never wavering from his, her affirmation firm and resolute. "I will. I will reward you. Give you that which you desire." She told him whilst he carried her to the staircase.

"One last time to reconsider, Sweetheart." He warned her reaching the first step. There would be no looking back once he started up the stairs.

"Take me! Take me up the stairs!" She commanded.

"As you wish!" He replied with a grin. Pausing in his ascent to plant a kiss on her forehead, the tip of her nose then her luscious mouth.

Mary tilted her chin up, kissing him back, her fingertips caressing the curve of his jaw, one of his cheeks.

"Was that my reward?" He asked when their mouths had parted, knowing clearly that it was not.

"One of several..." She told him, breathily.

They were almost there, upon the second floor landing, three more steps then they were there. Wide corridors stretching out before them. Edward turned to the left walking down the carved oak paneled corridor passing a closed door, pausing at the second, further down, that stood ajar. Peering inside, they could see a large four poster bed past the small Presence Chamber.

Edward carried Mary inside. The two of them gasping in admiration at the heraldic devices, White York roses and Suns in Splendor, Edward IV's device, that were carved upon the paneling, painted and guilded. The four tapestries were a series depicting scenes of love and seduction from the pages of the Old Testament, Greek and Roman Mythology and Arthurian Legend. King David watching Bathsheba bathing, Aphrodite and Ares, Jupiter seducing Leda and Queen Guinevere and Sir Lancelot.

The bed was made, all of the bed clothes and hangings in shades of red, the color of love and sexual passion. Anticipating the arrival of the king and queen?

He carried her to the bed, gently depositing her upon it. Coming to lay beside her. The two of them staring at one another, as they removed their hats and gloves tossing them upon a side table that was near the bed, Edward easing Mary into his embrace, lifting her chin with his fingers. "Tell me..." He prompted her, allowing her to be certain.

Her heart was pounding in her chest with anticipation. "No one will ever know?" She wanted reassurance.

"Not anyone. No one will ever suspect to even consider such intimacies ever occurred between us. I promise that no one will ever question your virtue or reputation."

"Such gallant words, Edward. You seem so confident and assured."

"Because I care very deeply for you, I will do all that is possible to see that you are not hurt and no taint of scandal touches you." He explained, brushing a lock of hair from one of her temples, marveling in its softness, how it curled about his fingers. How the thick mass of waves would feel caressing his naked chest, brushing against his nipples, his belly. How she would arouse him in her innocence seeking knowledge of what occurred between women and men. She was proving to be an adept pupil, a woman made to pleasure a man.

"Who will see to your reputation?" She asked, her eyes searching his.

"I am seen as cold, serious and aloof. No one will suspect." He replied. "Do not fret about me. Your concern touches my heart."

"What other parts of me touch you?" Reaching up, fingertips of one of her hands caressed one of his cheeks, the index finger the seam of his lips which were warm to her touch.

"Every precious inch of your person, your mind and your very soul; I want to possess the very essence of your being."

"Begin with my body. You desire me?"

"You know that I do, more than anything."

"Do you not always take what you want?" She challenged him.

"Where have you heard that?" He asked.

"Is it not common knowledge? Take what you want, what you desire." She told him, her eyes trying to read what emotions and feelings were contained behind that deep blue gaze of his that seemed to burn with an unquenchable fire whenever he feasted his eyes upon her even though he did his best to hide it within the precepts of the court. Here, alone with her, he could allow his passions free rein, but to what extent she was not certain. She had viewed naked lust in Lord Lannister's eyes when he looked at her, passion and want in the Earl of Durham's eyes. Viscount Beauchamp's held all those emotions and something much more, tenderness, affection... love?

"You need to be cherished and adored."

"And desired and wanted by you, Edward."

"Ah, My Love, My Darling, My Sweetheart." He said pulling her into his arms. Kissing her tenderly, his mouth brushing against hers again and again and again.

Mary moaned against his mouth, low, sensual and inviting. Her mouth opening under his allowing his tongue inside to fence with hers, her hands clutching at his shoulders, sliding down to frantically unbutton his doublet, her hands seeking his fine cambric shirt beneath whilst they continued to kissing passionately, enjoying and exploring the taste and feel of one another's mouths, lips, teeth and tongues.

Mary pulled on the silk cords of the neck and breast closures of Edward's shirt undoing them, revealing an expanse of finely muscled chest. The curious young virgin that she was, reaching inside to touch him, tentatively at first then more boldly upon hearing him gasp with want against her lips.

"Yes, My Angel, touch me! I like the feel of your fingers against my skin, so gentle and soft. Each caress sparks a fire in my blood." He whispered hoarsely against her mouth.

"What if I replaced my fingertips with kisses?" She innocently asked. "What would happen to the sparks then?"

"I would reckon you would soon find yourself upon your back, naked as the day you came into the world." He said honestly.

"Is that a promise?" She flirted. "I quite have a mind to find out."

Edward laughed. "Do you now? Does it please you to ponder being in such a state before my eyes?"

Mary blushed, shivers of desire mingled with anticipation dashing up her spine. The thought was deliciously wicked. "Like Venus emerging from the sea..."

"In a manner of speaking but you won't be wet from the ocean..." Oh, Lord! Did I just say that? He asked himself.

"Will I be wet at all?" She asked looking up at him through lowered lashes.

Edward licked his lips, grinning wickedly. "I may have to investigate that, Sweetheart." God! Did she know what she was doing to him? What she was saying? He wanted her so very badly, he ached for her!

"In what way?" She asked.

"By removing your garments, garters and stockings and kissing every inch of you. Everywhere!" He added, his meaning all too clear.

Mary swallowed, moistening her suddenly dry lips with the tip of her tongue, her breathing suddenly ragged, feeling the heat stealing into her most intimate place where he had given her such exquisite pleasure earlier that morning. It was so wickedly intimate but she wanted to experience it once more. "Show me." She stated.

"Curious, aren't you?" He teased. "So very curious. Your wish is my command, My Love."

"What of your doublet and shirt?"

"Remove them!"

He was quite obliging, helping her take his doublet and shirt off, tossing them on a chair positioned close to the bed. They landed one on top of the other in a heap.

For the second time that day she had the opportunity to admire his body, naked from the waist up. The second time was as arousing as the first, if not more so, for now she knew how he reacted when she caressed him, kissed and nipped at the freckles that scattered his chest and abdomen. Reaching out a hand, she allowed her fingertips to dance over his skin that seemed to shiver with desire beneath her touch.

Edward watched her allowing her free rein to explore him, the feel of the soft pads of her fingers against his skin making the organ between his legs swell. Soon her lips replaced her fingers, Mary planting kisses along the paths that her fingers had traced before, slipping her tongue out from between her teeth to lick at him as a kitten, teasing his flesh with the pointed tip, then kissing a path over his taut muscles, inhaling the sandalwood fragrance that gently lingered against his skin.

"Does this please you, Ned?" She asked between her kisses, nipping at his belly playfully, looking up into his dilated blues eyes, the shadow of passion and lust that had descended upon his handsome face. Assessing her as a ravenous wolf would a Spring lamb.

Like the wolf he waited for the right moment to snatch his prey. Grasping her, rolling her onto her back, his long slender fingers working upon the closures of the low cut bodice of the jacket of her riding costume, yanking it off her, his fingers unlacing her bodice next, then her sleeveless chemise, pausing for a moment to admire her breasts, swirling caresses about them, down her slender torso. "Sweet Jesu! You are so beautiful!" He exclaimed looking down at her. "I must see all of you, Sweetheart!" He added his fingers working quickly at her skirts, all of the clothes being tossed upon his doublet and shirt into the chair as they were removed one by one until she was just left in her garters and stockings.

She could feel her skin flushing as he gazed upon her naked form, watching him take an inventory of her person from the top her head to her stocking clad toes, attempting to hide the upper portion of her person with her mass of red-gold curls in her embarrassment.

"Don't. You are absolutely lovely. Do not be shamed. The Good Lord in his Mercy created you in such a fashion to be admired and adored by men, Mary. Do not hide yourself. 'Tis a sin against that Who fashioned you. You are perfection! Let me look upon you!" Edward told her gently.

Mary moved her hair away from her breasts, uncovering them to her lover's hungry gaze.

Closing her eyes, feeling his mouth close over her right breast, flicking his tongue against the taut nipple, sucking gently.

Moaning, she arched her back up, seeking to get closer to the source of exquisite pleasure. "Oh, Ned!" She crooned, feeling the fingers of one of his hands caress her left breast, tracing patterns over the smooth skin making her tremble with desire and want. Opening her eyes to stare into his handsome face, his eyes looking down at her with such tenderness and love, it made her heart swell with joy, bending his head, he kissed her breastbone trailing a path of burning kisses to her other breast the fingers of that hand sliding down her side to her tiny waist over her rounded hip.

His lips reining kisses over the swell of her breast, closing over the nipple making her moan once more, biting her lower lip. "Oh, oh! Ned... Ned...!" She cried, encouraging him, feeling his tongue swirl about her hardened nipple. She had been nervous and uncertain at first, keep he4r arms and hands cast at her sides, now she became bolder, tentative at first, brushing her fingers over her lover's broad shoulders down his muscular back.

"Give over to the pleasure, Angel. That's it! Touch me... Caress me... Explore..." He encouraged her, his mouth moving over her breast to her breastbone once again, pressing gentle kisses against her soft fragrant skin, beginning his descent southward trailing kisses over her abdomen nipping at some of the freckles he found with his teeth, moving that much further downward, nuzzling the indentations of her tiny waist, kissing and nibbling her skin, seeming to brand various portions of her body as his, as he had when he had kissed her that first time, claiming her mouth.

His lips moved from her waist, kissing a hip bone, along her flat and taut stomach, the hairs on his upper lip grazing and tickling her sensitive skin making her giggle. "Oh!" She squeaked. "Ooooh, Ned!" She cried out feeling his teeth nip her navel, plunging the tip of his pointed tongue inside, darting it in and out quickly like a hummingbird making her stomach flutter, her thighs spreading apart slightly to accommodate him as he continued to slip down the bed, anticipating his intent. The mere thought made her burn. She knew it was wrong but she wanted to feel his mouth on her once more giving her that melting pleasure.

Edward paused for a moment, pulling back to look at her, her skin warm to his touch flushed a pretty pink, her eyes glazed with desire.

"Please! Please do not stop! Ned, come pleasure me!" She crooned, crooking an index finger beckoning him back to her.

He grinned broadly, showing his dimples. "When did you become so brazen?" He chuckled. "Wicked Tudor Wench! I find that I cannot resist you! I have fallen completely under your spell." He told her, bending his head to kiss the tender skin beneath her navel.

She gasped. He was so close. She felt his hot breath against the tangle of golden curls covering her mont, then against her wet sex.

"Is this what you crave, My Sweetheart? I promise I will pleasure you. Better yet, I will take you to Paradise."

"Oh, Ned!" She cried out, feeling his tongue touch her hidden jewel. Her head tossing back against the cut lace covered pillows, moaning, a deep sensual sound coming forth from the back of her throat sounding like the growl of a lioness, the growl of the golden lioness that she was. Giving over to the exquisite pleasure that he was affording her, with swift sure strokes making her chest heave, her breath coming in short and hot pants.

He was more aggressive this time. They were completely alone so he felt he could give free reign to his passions. Which he did, nudging her milky white thighs onto his shoulders, nipping her gently with his teeth, sending shards of fire through her body.

Her ragged breathing swiftly turning into words of encouragement and mews and moans of pleasure. She felt as though she was burning. Her body on fire while his wonderful mouth did the most wickedly sensuous things to her all which she knew were Mortal Sins. This was lust and pure naked desire. She would probably burn in hell for engaging in such lascivious behavior and for breaking God's Seventh Commandment. She was ashamed to admit it but she would willing face hellfire in exchange for the time she was spending with this man in his intimate embrace. Especially when he was doing the things to her like he was doing now, slipping two digits inside her tight sheath. The walls of her passage clenching against them like a vice as her moved them in and out.

Clutching the bed clothes with one hand, the other tangled into his hair. Pushing his face closer to her, pressing her buttocks into the mattress, undulating her hips against him.

"Scream your pleasure, Sweetheart! You are safe. Be as loud as you wish." He said, taking a moment to encourage her, flattening his other hand against her lower belly, holding her fast, staying her movements pulling her that much closer, increasing the pressure against her ever so gently.

It was enough. Soon she was screaming his name over and over as she experienced an intense climax. Crying out her pleasure in the silent room as wave after wave of the most intense desire washed over her, her breath coming in short ragged pants as she strove to calm herself a sheen of sweat covering her flushed and overly sensitive body.

He came up to her, covering her body with his, plunging his tongue in her mouth, the leather of one of his boot clad legs pressing against her still throbbing sex, pushing against her, stimulating her wet and burning flesh.

"Please! Ned, no!" Her pleas went unbidden, devoured by his mouth as she quickly exploded in a second climax brought on by his ravaging mouth and the stimulation of his booted leg against her. Mary clawing her nails down her lover's back wrapping her legs instinctively about his hips as her world shattered behind her eyes in a rainbow of stars, her soul feeling as though it was being torn from her body to merge with his.

He did not stop in his sweet assault on her person, moving off her briefly, turning her over onto her stomach, brushing her curtain of red-gold curls away from her neck and off her back. Nuzzling an earlobe, nibbling it with his teeth. "Are you satisfied yet, My Love?" He whispered in her ear, tonguing the tender spot beneath it, trailing a path of burning kisses down her neck over the slope to her spine, his mouth continuing his exquisite torture, his lips teasing down the long line of her back to the slopes of her rounded buttocks, licking and nipping at one with his teeth whilst one of his hands caresses the other with light strokes of his fingertips. "How does this make you feel, Sweet Siren?" He murmured against the firm, smooth flesh of her backside, she felt the fingertips of his hand gently trace the line of her bum from her lower back down over the swells to brush against her sex, then back again. Mary squirmed on the bed, wiggling her hips, seductively. Trying to escape his inquisitive hand whose movements she found incredibly arousing, she was on fire for him once again, she could feel her body physically reacting to his touch. She could not seem to get away from it. Pressing her hips into mattress, moaning against the pillow, stifling the sound, biting her lower lip, feeling his fingertips caress the smooth skin of her inner thighs, his lips still kissing and nipping at her buttocks. "You must know that I desire you with all my heart." He whispered against her heated flesh. "That I wish to take all that you have to give but I will preserve your honor and maidenhead for Don Franco, though it greatly pains me. As God is my witness, I adore and am completely enamored of every inch of your delectable person!" He declared, planting kisses from her buttocks up to the small spot at the base of her spine, nipping at and nuzzling her skin.

* * *

"Would you care for some more apple tart?" Mary asked looking down into her lover's face from where he lay with his head in her lap dressed in his shirt, slops hose and boots. The doublet folded neatly on one of the corners of the blanket. They were seated outside upon the lush green lawn of the hunting lodge underneath an oak tree enjoying the food that Mary had brought, a book lay open beside them.

Edward sighed. "You know what I would truly care for?" He asked with a roguish grin, raising a brow at her.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"To carry you back inside once more and..." He began.

"And..." She prompted.

"Ravish you!" He replied, with a wink. "Quite a convenient way to settle our meal, do you not think so?"

"You are impossible. You have taken complete leave of your senses! Reading is another way to settle a meal. Now where was I in the tale I was reading?" Mary asked, reaching for the book.

"You were at a portion of the story where the boy was rubbing the enchanted lamp and the dijinn was about to come forth..." Edward offered, sitting up, leaning in close to her, taking a moment to skim his fingertips down a shoulder and over the tops of her bosom, causing her to look up from the book, lowering it down, giving him an opportunity to steal a kiss. "Would that I were your dijinn." He murmured, pulling away from her, settling himself back upon the blanket beside her.

"What would you do?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Steal into your bed chamber at night undetected, materialize from nowhere. Spend the night weaving deliciously sensual magic about you." He explained.

"Would you come to me at night like a dijinn? What Aladdin in the tale calls the genie, would you? Even with the horrible risk involved?" She wanted to know.

"If you desire me to I will come to you secretly in the darkness."

"Would you be my slave then, at my every request submit yourself to me in mind, body and soul to do as I please, when I please, be prepared to do whatever I command as the genie is in the tale of Aladdin?" She said, her lips curving upwards into a smile, crooking a finger at him. "Clever man that you are, you will find a way, will you not? I have heard that lionesses hunt in the dark of night. What of wolves?" She asked, bending down to trace her fingers against the opening of his shirt, over his chest, teasing and enticing him.

"I will materialize in your bedchamber under cover of darkness to be slave to that which you desire and want." He promised.

Mary blushed. "Will you?" She asked.

He grasped for her hand, bringing it up to his mouth, kissing each fingertip in turn. "Anything you wish." He stated.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mary sat with a clutch of the Queen's ladies sewing out in the garden.

"How can you bear it?" Lady Rochford pointedly asked Mary. "It must be an earthly Purgatory. If I was commanded to spend time with Viscount Beauchamp I would most certainly feign illness to avoid it."

"Pity His Majesty did not entrust your care to Sir Thomas in Viscount Beauchamp's stead." Anne Bassett said.

"A rake and a rogue!" Jane Ashley sighed dreamily.

"Yes, Please!" Anne Bassett rejoined. The women laughed.

"To be in your position defending your virtue against such charm if it were so. How could you endure it? I would succumb at the utterance of the first or second honeyed phrase that poured forth from those lovely lips. How can you stand to spend an hour, let alone several, with a man so cold and serious?" Mary Arundell teased.

"As Her Majesty's brother, Viscount Beauchamp is the most important Gentleman of His Majesty's Privy Chamber. He enjoys great influence with the King's Grace, my father. "Mary explained, trying her best not to blush when the Viscount's name was mentioned. She could still feel the brand of his parting kiss on her mouth taken secretly behind a large oak tree before he sent her off to join the Queen's household in the garden.

"No matter! He appears so haughty and reserved." Anne Bassett said.

"Viscount Beauchamp may be seen as haughty and reserved. However he does have other aspects of his person to recommend him. He is quite learned. He went to Oxford. His Majesty did appoint him to be His Grace the Duke of Richmond and Somerset's Master of the Horse when His Lordship was only nineteen. He also served as a soldier in France when he was but seventeen." Mary told the women.

"Leave it to Her Ladyship to find the man's more endearing qualities. Which would appear to be intelligence, an eye for horseflesh and a streak of bravery? What woman does not enjoy the look of a soldier? How many of us have swooned when the gentlemen practice their fencing and archery?" Jane Ashley defended Mary.

"Or sailor for that matter! Think of them stripped to the waist on some sun drenched deck out on the ocean. Besting marauding pirates! Or better yet, being the marauding pirates, themselves!" Lady Misseldon exclaimed coming over to join the group. "Which do you prefer, Lady Mary, bearing in mind that your chivalrous protector is a soldier but you will soon be going to an expert mariner's bed as his bride? Or would you prefer a rakish English pirate? Like Thomas Seymour is rumored to be?"

All eyes turned to her, waiting for her answer. "I...I honestly do not know." She replied, wary of letting the true nature of her preference be revealed. For now.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter V **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and Best Wishes for much success! **

**Thanks to all that have read, reviewed and favourited this story! I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**You ask how much I need you**  
**Must I explain**  
**I need you oh my darling**  
**Like roses need rain**

**You ask how long I'll love you**  
**I'll tell you true**  
**Until the twelfth of never I'll still be loving you**

**Hold me close**  
**Never let me go**  
**Hold me close**  
**Melt my heart like April snow**

**I'll love you 'til the bluebells forget to bloom**  
**I'll love you 'til the clover has lost its perfume**  
**I'll love you 'til the poets run out of rhyme**

**Oh, until the twelfth of never**  
**And that's a long long time**  
**Until the twelfth of never**  
**And that's a long long time-**

**'Twelf of Never' as sung by Johnny Mathis**

* * *

"Viscount Beauchamp engages in whatever he must, whenever he must to ensure that his ambitions come to fruition in the last amount of time. He is impatient. He does not care to wait. If there is an inkling that His Majesty will bestow another honor upon His Lordship just for acting as his eldest child's duenna, then so be it. As long as he receives a reward for his service to his king and country. The man has no heart. Or if he does have a heart it is made of ice." Lord Durham warned Mary as they moved together in the intricacies of the country dance, his palm touching against hers.

"Is it not the duty of every man and woman to seek to advance their family?" Mary asked, looking to where Edward stood on the sidelines amidst a group of Privy Councilors watching and observing all that went on about him.

"Yes. But not in the cold, hearted mercenary way that Viscount Beauchamp is known to venture to achieve that which he most desires. He is grasping!" Durham complained.

"Viscount Beauchamp's loyalty to His Majesty the King, my father is unquestionable. That that loyalty extends as much as His Lordship considers the welfare and safety of His Majesty's offspring a part of that loyalty is a credit to His Lordship's good character no matter what other's opinions may be." Mary told the handsome earl as he took her other hand in his in the movements of the dance.

Thomas Nicholls was a skilled and elegant dancer. His physical closeness made Mary all too aware of his refined virility. Centuries of careful breeding from back to the time of the First William had created the best of what an English nobleman was and should be: sophisticated, aristocratic and tasteful in the body of a tall, straight and slender man who carried himself with great self assurance. His incredibly handsome face an added asset. Thomas Nicholls was well aware of his place in the world and what he was entitled to because God had chosen to put him there. He was given that which was his right; he most certainly did not vulgarly take what he wanted as many of the New Men in His Majesty's court were wont to do. Thomas did not care for the possessive way Edward Seymour was looking at the Princess Mary (she would always be a princess to Thomas, no matter what title her father, the King bestowed upon her). The man could not seem to take his eyes off the beautiful young woman even when he was engaged in conversation with one of his fellow courtiers. Viscount Beauchamp was keeping a protective eye on the King's Precious Pearl, much to Durham's disgust. There was no opportunity to take this incredibly curious virgin behind an arras or tapestry to steal a kiss or engage in a brief dalliance. The practice of Courtly Love was still rampant at the Tudor court mayhap Durham would try his hand at becoming the lady's 'lover' in the chivalrous and chaste sense though he did quite fancy taking this flame haired beauty to bed, becoming her lover in truth. His Lady wife was far away in the north, no rumors would reach her there if he made the decision to dally with Forbidden Fruit. Though he did not fancy forfeiting his lands and title if he was brought up upon charges of High Treason. He did not relish the thought of being placed into a dank and uncomfortable prison like the Tower of London or losing his head, for certainly the king... No woman was worth facing such distressing consequences for, was she? Even a woman as tempting as the Princess Mary was proving to be.

"How long will it take him to take what he wants? He does, does he not? Snatch at all that he covets? He manages to possess it all eventually!" Durham stated, looking back to cast a cold challenging look at Edward Seymour.

"That, My Lord Durham is for the Lord in His infinite mercy to decide. He and he alone. He holds Viscount Beauchamp's fate in His hands as He does that of every personage, high or low in this hall. Allowing for freewill, of course. If He so desires it, it will happen in His time. It is not for us to speculate upon." Mary explained.

"He is intent on taking all he can to achieve his ambition. If he was not known for being so cold and reserved, I would be concerned for Your Ladyship's reputation. Beg Pardon, Lady Mary but Viscount Beauchamp has been spending more time with Your Ladyship than protocol deems prudent for an unmarried lady of your degree to be finding herself in the company of such a gentleman. Several hours at a clip in truth without a chaperone present." Durham observed.

"If His Majesty the king has place his complete trust and faith in Viscount Beauchamp, knowing that nothing untoward will happen to me. There is no need to being unnecessary gossip. Who would even dare or consider that His Lordship behaves less than a gentleman when he is accompanying me? Lord Durham, for the love and respect you bore for my mother and the respect that I know that you harbor for me and the esteem with which you hold me, I would ask that you please cease in making your insinuations and casting aspersions against Viscount Beauchamp's good name."

"Lady Mary..." Durham said giving her a discreet neck bow handing her off to her next partner, moving off to be paired with Lady Jane Rochford leaving Mary with James Lannister.

"Lady Mary." He greeted her bowing with a flourish.

"Lord Lannister." Bobbing a curtsey, she greeted him in turn, before the music began again.

From across the room, Edward discreetly changed his position to afford himself a clearer view of the dancing, Lord Lannister dancing with Mary in particular. Edward did not trust the earl or his intensions toward the young woman. Even from the several yards that separated them, Edward could see from his stance and the way that he moved toward Mary that James Lannister was on the prowl, his present partner his intended target.

"God's Foot, My Lady! You outshine every woman here! If you are not a succulent sight!" James commented.

"Thank you, My Lord." Heavens! His compliment was quite excessive.

"Getting rather close to the likes of the Earl of Durham and Viscount Beauchamp, are you not? When I turn about that Young Ginger haired Northern Fox is at your elbow engaging your attention or Viscount Beauchamp, that Wiltshire Wolf, is out riding with you or hovering about your delectable person growling at any man that dares come near you. You do know, of course that both men are married?" James Lannister pressed.

"My Lord Lannister what is it that you seek to tell me?" Mary asked firmly as they began to dance.

"I do not wish to see Your Ladyship's reputation sullied by spending inordinate amounts of time with gentlemen who, because of their present commitments, can only afford the pleasures of a Courtly Love Affair. Durham was known to be a bit of a rake in his time and Viscount Beauchamp is so haughty and reserved."

"So I have been told, Lord Lannister." Mary said, coolly.

"Since you enjoy dancing so much there is another new game that you might enjoy at court." He said to her, changing the subject. How this golden haired young woman fired his blood. He was burning with lust for her. He was determined to have her or at least have a taste of her before she was married off to that foreign bastard.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"It is called fellatio. I would be more than delighted to instruct you." He offered.

"One must be instructed as to how to play at it?" She asked rather skeptical. Her conversation with Sir Francis Bryan about what he had termed as an 'Old Country Practice' made her wary. She did not trust the look in James Lannister's eyes nor that of his sister, Lady Celeste whom was watching them intently from across the room, seemingly fixated upon her brother and Mary.

"Yes, My Lady. It is incredibly enjoyable once one learns... Trust me." He reassured her.

"I would have an explanation before I make a decision." Mary replied. She did not care for the way Lord Lannister was looking at her. She did not really care for James Lannister, period, a fact that he was not well aware of. James Lannister enjoyed playing with fire. The thought of having this lovely young woman engaging in and learning lascivious acts from himself and Celeste beneath the very nose of His Majesty the King and Viscount Beauchamp was deliciously tempting. He would enjoy showing the flame haired beauty how to suckle him whilst Celeste pleasured Mary with her mouth.

"I would have that pretty rosebud mouth of yours about my member. A skill a bride should master before she travels to her marriage bed. A pity that it will not be mine. You are one of the most beautiful women in this court, Lady Mary. Your skin is perfection. I shall dream for many nights of how I would look upon you and give you the most exquisite pleasure that you have ever known. What I would teach and do to you..."

"You are far too bold, Lord Lannister. I would that you cease this discussion at once! What manner of woman do you believe me to be?" Mary asked.

"An incredibly curious virgin that was made by God for pleasing a man. You were born to be fucked." He stated plainly. "Fucked by a hot blooded man like me, there are no men like me. After I am through with you, you will not be able to walk for days but I am most certain that you would not want another man between those soft white thighs but me."

From his position seated upon his throne upon the dais, Henry watched his Precious Pearl with Lord James Lannister. Something that the earl had just said to Mary has obviously distressed her. Henry could see her visibly tense as the earl moved about with her in the intricate figures of the dance, attempting to disengage her hand from where James Lannister held it fast in one of his. Henry caught Edward Seymour's eye from where the viscount stood speaking with Thomas Cromwell and Richard Rich. The king waved him over.

"Your Majesty?" Edward asked after bowing before Henry awaiting his instructions.

"A fair damsel appears to be in need of rescuing, Viscount Beauchamp, something most precious to us." Henry stated, pointedly looking at Mary and Lord Lannister. The earl was apparently not being a gentleman. It was one matter for Henry to send one of his courtiers to test his daughter's virtue as he had Sir Francis Bryan. Woe to any of his courtiers that attempted to taint Henry's jewel. Especially the likes of Lord James Lannister, Henry himself had heard rumors from Cromwell of the man's reputed debaucheries some that even involved his own sister. Henry almost shuddered at the thought. He would have Cromwell and Rich look for further evidence. If there was plausible cause, James and Celeste Lannisters lives would be forfeit. "Take her away from that beast before he attempts to devour her, Edward."

"The Lady Mary appears to be quite capable, Majesty." Edward said upon hearing James Lannister yelp in pain. Mary had stepped not too gently upon the man's foot.

Henry barked with laughter. "Clever child, waiting for the opportune moment to strike." He said approvingly watching Mary dash away from Lord Lannister. "Catch her before she finds herself in the clutches of one of those other eager pups. Go!"

Edward bowed to the king, knowing that he had been dismissed. Mary was attempting to get past a group of about half a dozen young blades that were all too quick to block her path to the sanctuary of Queen Jane's and Mary's own women who were standing along the perimeter of the dance floor. One young man had just stepped in front of her. He had obviously had drunk far too much wine that evening. He would never have done such a thing in clear sight of his king if he were sober. Fortunately Edward was there before the young man had a chance to accost Mary, who was doing the best to hide the distress of her encounter with Lord Lannister.

"Lady Mary." Edward said, approaching her, one of his arms reaching out to grasp one of her elbows turning her away. "Excuse us, gentlemen." He added absently to the young men. "No need to be distressed, Sweetheart. I am here now. I will safeguard you." Edward whispered in one of her ears so that she could only hear as he guided her to a curtained window in the ballroom away from prying eyes. "What happened to distress you so?"

Turning about, so she was now facing him, Mary looked up into his face. Edward's dark blue eyes were glittering with anger in the candlelight, his jaw set, lips pursed. "Lord Lannister was behaving not as a gentleman of his station should. He made some lewd and lascivious suggestions." Mary told him.

He could see her trembling with fear. "What did he say?" Edward asked soothingly.

"That I was made to be fucked." Mary stated, a hand coming up to hide her face, which was hot with shame.

James Lannister, for all his callous behavior, was most correct when he made that comment, Edward thought to himself. Mary had been fashioned to experience the pleasures and passions found between two lovers. He, himself, was falling desperately in love with her. He could imagine that James Lannister would succumb to Mary's evident charms as well, she was also considered a matrimonial prize here and abroad. The man was a rake and a rogue, Edward suspected that Lannister said far more than what she was telling him. "What else did he say?" Edward prompted.

"He wanted me to place my lips about... about... about his member. To suckle... that he wished to..."

"Good God!" Edward exclaimed after Mary had spoken of Lannister and his member. "Shhh... I can imagine what Lannister said given his reputation." Edward said, allowing Mary to move closer to him as she sought comfort in his embrace, enveloping her in his arms, allowing her to rest her head against his chest as he began to stroke her back to calm her.

"He said that he was not finished. That he... I fear for my virtue."

"Not after Your Ladyship stepped upon his foot causing him to howl in pain. Certainly..." Edward offered seeking to calm her.

"Methinks it gave him cause to become more determined. He called me a 'golden haired lioness' saying that I possessed the traits of my Tudor and Plantagenet forbearers, that I was, hot blooded, fiery and amorous. That he would have me roaring my pleasure as he took me... I do not trust him. The look in his eyes when he gazes at me... Viscount Beauchamp, please! Would you?"

"Let me come to your bed tonight. Dismiss your ladies when you retire. I will find a way , I promise, Mine Own Sweetheart."

"If someone should see!"

"I vowed that I would steal into your bed chamber soundlessly and undetected as the genie in the book of Eastern Fanciful Tales Don Franco sent you. I will appear. I will appear and keep the beasts at bay. Your Ladyship need not fear James Lannister or for your precious virtue."

"You will not be missed?" She asked, discreetly referring to Lady Beauchamp.

"Nay, that of whom you refer will not even notice my absence." Edward told her honestly. "She will be occupied elsewhere with one of her several lovers."

"She has more than one?" Mary was shocked.

Edward mutely nodded. "Expect me. I will come, Sweet Siren."

* * *

The Great Hall was virtually deserted when Mary decided to make her way back to her apartments with a pair of her ladies, pausing for a moment as she left the hall, hearing sounds of what appeared to be pain coming from behind an arras. Mary left the women to investigate. Her fingers going to her mouth to stifle a cry of shock.

Anne, Lady Beauchamp was one her knees before James Lannister apparently engaging in what he desired Mary to perform upon him as his sister, Celeste knelt behind Lady Beauchamp, whose skirts were lifted about her waist. Lady Lannister was upon her hands and knees, her head between Lady Beauchamp's thighs as Sir Francis Bryan impaled her from behind. Mary dropped the arras not before Sir Francis Bryan caught sight of her, smiling wickedly and winking at her with his good eye. She dashed away as quickly as she could, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Madame?" One of Mary's ladies inquired.

"Let us leave this place." Mary replied, leaving the Great Hall with her women behind her.

* * *

"Thank you, Susan. I will require you no longer this evening. You may go." Mary told her chief lady in waiting and closest friend as Susan finished brushing her mistress's hair with a brush dipped in the jasmine oil that Don Franco had sent.

She was dressed in a simple low cut night rail with full sleeves, embroidered with purple and white violets and decorated with seed pearls it was made of the finest linen, almost transparent.

"Yes, Madame, May God Grant you a Good Night." Susan said to her mistress.

"And you." Mary replied, watching Susan leave the bed chamber.

Rising from the dressing table, she picked up a book from the table near the fireplace, whose flames fluttered and danced in the dimness of the room. Settling in a chair, she opened it, turning the pages absently as she waited.

The sound of objects hitting the doors that led out to the terrace of her bed chamber, made her lay the book down and rush to the doors, lifting the curtains to see Edward below in the garden tossing another pebble at the doors, looking six shades of gorgeous in his shirt, slops and boots. She felt her heart begin to accelerate in her chest, opening the doors. "Have you gone totally mad? Someone will see you!" She hissed.

"Mad for you. I am coming up!" He declared walking over to the thick ivy vine that climbed up the wall of the palace, hauling himself up, climbing up the vine whilst Mary watched him, praying that he did not fall, breathing a sigh of relief when he stepped over the marble terrace rail.

She rushed toward him, launching herself into his arms, seeking the comfort of his embrace, lifting her face to his, inviting his kiss.

His mouth met hers, his hands going about her, he could feel the warmth of her skin beneath his fingertips as he pulled her against him, running his hands up and down her back, over the slope of her bum, squeezing a buttocks making her moan against his mouth, as she thrust her hips forward against him, her fingers caressing the fine hairs at the nape of his neck moving up to tangle in his hair.

A shiver of desire danced down his spine as he continued to kiss her for several minutes, the two of them lost in each other. "Hardly the way that a genie steals into a room undetected, is it?" He asked against her lips.

"No, but it was most romantic. I pray that no one saw you!" Mary replied. "I am so glad that you are here! I need you, Edward..."

"Did James Lannister give you any more trouble? He did not attempt to enter your apartments to rape you, did he?" Edward asked concerned. "The king should banish..."

"No, Lord Lannister is otherwise occupied with your lady wife, Lady Celeste and Sir Francis Bryan." Mary managed to get out. "I am so sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry. All four together? Sweet Jesu!" Edward exclaimed. "I am sorry that you had to witness that, Sweetheart. It must have been quite a shock."

She nodded. He could see the fear in her eyes. "Please help me erase the memory of James Lannister's words from my mind, what I saw, show me the tenderness found in love...Edward..." She pleaded, disengaging from their embrace, taking one of her hands in his, guiding him from the terrace into the candlelit bed chamber toward the large four poster bed.

Edward allowed her to lead him to the bed. In her present state it was important that she be in control so she would not lose her nerve. Virgins, like horses, could be skittish and needed a gentle hand. He would let her set the pace. "Your wish is my command!" He said, imitating the genie's words from the tale of Aladdin making Mary smile. "What manner of pleasures should I conjure for you this night?"

"I wish to view you the way God fashioned you as you looked upon me earlier today."

His eyes widened, his lips curving into a smile. "Will you act as my valet?"

She nodded. She needed him tonight to help her feel safe and secure. James Lannister had frightened her. Oddly Thomas Nicholls had not. His comments regarding Edward had angered her but she found herself physically attracted to the earl even though she knew it to be sinful. Though not as deliciously sinful as her 'affair' with Edward Seymour, who would be naked in her bed soon enough once she helped him remove his boots and clothing. "Yes, Ned." She said, adding emphasis to her nod, reaching out to pull the hem of his shirt out of his slops, allowing him a moment to remove his boots, letting her slip his shirt over his head tossing it upon a nearby chair.

Standing before her, letting her look at and admire him which she was doing quite openly much to his intense pleasure and amusement her sapphire eyes darkening with lust in the candlelight. "Come and touch me! Do not be shy. I promise that I will not bite unless you wish me to. Remember the slops and hose must be removed, as well. Are you losing your nerve?" He teased guiding her hands to his chest. "Touch me!" He instructed watching as she flattened her palms against his stomach, her gentle fingertips tracing swirling patterns against his skin the contact making his member become erect, the bulge visible.

Mary looked down at the evidence of his physical reaction to her caresses. She felt herself blushing just as she reached out to graze it with her fingers, looking up at Edward for reassurance.

His eyes fixating upon her, his lips slightly parted, his breathing ragged, licking his dry lips, he swallowed striving to calm the pounding of his heart and the bolt of pure desire that shot through him. Both proving futile as he watched her fingers travel to the laces of his slops, giving a gentle tug to undo the bow, untying them, swiftly unlacing letting them slip down over his narrow hips, yanking them lower, sliding over his bum, then completely off. The hose came next until he stood gloriously naked before her.

Mary allowed herself a quick perusal of her lover's body. "I have never seen a grown man as God has fashioned him. Just infants at their baptisms and of few of the young lads of the villagers on my estates and at Ludlow... So this is the magnificence they can expect to grow into?"

Edward grinned. "Not bloody likely." He winked.

"You are a rare specimen then?" She asked innocently.

He laughed enjoying the fact that her assessment had become bolder, he could see the desire for him in her eyes. "Have you not snatched peaks at the gentlemen when they train?" He asked answering her question with one of his own.

"Yes, I have. But none appear like this."

"You can touch me. Let yourself explore. I am not made of glass. Quite honestly, I crave the feel of your hands upon me."

"All over?" She asked, taking a step closer, laying her hands upon his chest this time, moving them quickly down his stomach, over a hip, unable to tear her eyes from the organ that seemed to grow even bigger, if that were at all possible, with each of her caresses. "Even here?" She asked grazing her fingers against it.

"Especially there." He said, helping her close her hand about him, showing her how to caress him. "Most especially there."

"Do you like that?" She asked tentatively, still a wee bit uncertain, dancing her fingers against his length.

"Yes. Very much." He replied. Good God! She would have him spill his seed in no time if she continued to touch him thusly.

"Do all men, like Lord Lannister, wish that a woman would take it into her mouth to suckle upon it like a sweet?"

"Only if the lady feels comfortable doing so. A gentleman does not force such desires upon his mistress." Edward explained. Curious Little Minx! She was leading him down a dangerous path one that he was more than willing to travel with her. Anne was seeking her pleasures elsewhere why was he not allowed to do the same? The difference being that he sincerely doubted Anne cared for her lovers whereas he cared most passionately about his.

"Has anyone?" Mary knew it was a highly personal question but she needed to know.

"Yes." Came the one word answer. It was enough to satisfy her. She did not need to know who it had been.

"Would you like me to?" She asked.

"Are you certain? Only if you truly want to, I know that you were quite frightened about it." Edward said. "Of course I would but I do not wish to force you to engage in any act that would be fearful to you." He wanted to travel particularly slow with her, be particularly gentle but the temptation was proving difficult to bear. She was so eager to please him because she trusted him to be tender.

"Why would I ever be afraid when it is you, Ned?" She asked, her hand still stroking him as she leaned up to plant a kiss upon his jaw. "I know that you would never give me cause."

He smiled smugly at that. He could not resist. Nor could he resist pulling her against him, dipping his head to kiss her soundly. "I am honored that you think so highly of me."

"I have faith in you. So much faith that I trust you to teach me how to worship you. Must I kneel before you?" She asked, disengaging herself from his embrace going down on her knees in front of him. "Once kneeling what do I do? Do I lower my head and..." Opening her mouth, she brought it to the head of his erect organ, gently closing her lips about the very tip easing it lightly into the warm cavern of her mouth, suckling soothingly upon him, licking him tenderly with the tip of her tongue.

"Yes! Sweet Jesu, Mary!" He rasped hoarsely, closing his eyes, feeling her take a wee bit more of him, swirling her tongue about him, then increasing the pressure of her lips ever so slightly about him as she continued to suck. Letting his hand fall away from hers he tangled it within the hair upon her head, kneading her scalp as she afforded to him some of the most intense pleasure he had ever know. Letting his head fall back as he sighed, contentedly, his breath quickly became shallow, coming in short harsh pants as she proceeded to work her sensual magic upon him, allowing her slender fingers to glide ever so gently about his hips and buttocks until Edward had to bite his lower lip to stifle a moan that threatened to escape.

"Does this please you, Ned?" She asked, feathering tiny kisses upon him before taking him back into her mouth, quickly finding a rhythm that brought him closer and closer with each movement of her lips about him. Soon...

"Mmmmm... Yes! Sweetheart... what are you? If you do not cease your exquisite torture... I will..." It was too late; his tribute flooded her mouth as he experienced an intense release.

Mary took what was given to her, swallowing and drawing upon him until it was over, withdrawing her lips from about him. "Was that a proper veneration?" She asked, lifting her head to look up at him, delighted with the expression of utter bliss upon her lover's face.

"Yes! You were magnificent!" He smiled. "But I must chastise you for your blasphemy, wicked naughty wench! Stand." He commanded.

Mary did as he was bid, coming up off her knees. "What manner of penance do you intend to inflict upon me?" She asked, beginning to tremble with anticipation and desire viewing the look upon his handsome face. He so clearly wanted her.

"This!" He replied, lifting her in his arms, carrying her the scant few feet to the bed, depositing her upon it. Pausing for a moment to admire her before coming to lay beside her, the look of pure naked hunger for her upon his face making her ache with longing, a longing centered between her thighs.

"You are lovely." He stated. "I need to see you in the glow of the candlelight." His hands were soon all over her, pulling at the hem of her night rail lifting it up over her shapely calves, past her knees and thighs, slipping beneath, caressing her soft skin making her moan with pleasure. "Oh, Ned! Yes!" She encouraged him, lifting her bum slightly, helping him lift her night rail up over her head.

Edward tossing it on the floor beside the bed, turning back to admire her nakedness, his deep navy eyes sweeping over her appreciatively. "Exquisite! You are exquisite! How your skin and hair glow in the light of the candles." He commented, coming to her. Starting at her forehead, he began his sensual assault on her body. Planting kisses from her forehead down her nose to the slightly turned up tip, her luscious mouth, the line of her jaw, the smooth slender column of her throat, his tongue slipping from between his lips to tease the hollow at the base. Moving southward, over her chest, even lower, his mouth closing over a breast, kissing and licking it, closing about the nipple, sucking upon it until it became a taut peak. Transferring his ardent attentions to the other, until Mary was moaning and writhing beneath him, breathlessly repeating his name over and over as she became more and more aroused with each sweep of his tongue over her nipple.

"Does this please you, Sweetheart?" He asked, releasing her taut nipple from his mouth, kissing the smooth soft fragrant skin of her abdomen all over, grazing it with the fine hairs of his moustache and close cropped beard, tickling the skin, sending shards of pure desire coursing through her body.

"Yes!" Mary could feel her face burning now, a feeling that threatened to sweep down her neck and over her chest. "Ned! Please!" She pleaded urgently, feeling the hairs upon his upper lip teasing one of the indentations of her waist, tickling the smooth skin as he kissed and licked her, nipping a hipbone gently, using his bearded chin to graze against her, the sensations of the fine hairs against her skin was driving her crazy. "Ooohhhhhh! Oh, God!" She cried up, gripping handfuls of the bed clothes, tossing her head back against the pillows, bringing a hand up to bite down against it to stifle a cry whilst the other gripped the bed clothes tightly, feeling his tongue dip into her navel.

"Your penance is almost complete, My Love." He whispered, his mouth moving lower still, pausing for a moment, positioning himself properly between her legs, easing her thighs onto his shoulders. His tongue made contact with her little love button.

Mary shrieked softly, feeling his mouth upon her, Edward's palms reaching beneath to lift her bum up, as he pushed his face against her hot sex, her thighs moving that much further up on his shoulders, as he continued to lick her, his tongue teasing and torturing her until she felt as though she would explode with her longing. Getting closer and closer, moaning his name over and over, softly, until finally she came, experiencing an intense orgasm, her thighs trembling with the force of it, turning her head to bite down on one of the feather pillows to stile her screams of pleasure as behind her closed eyes, her world shattered into a thousand stars and she came close to fainting.

* * *

"Ah, Viscount Beauchamp, Your Lordship is up late this evening." Cromwell remarked leadingly. What was the Queen's elder brother about this late at night, what was left of it? He should be long abed. Soon the cock would be crowing the dawn of a new day.

"On a mission from His Majesty the King, Mr. Secretary, keeping the wolves and other predators at bay." Edward explained.

"From something that is precious to His Majesty?" Cromwell asked, he could faintly smell the scent of a women's perfume lingering upon the viscount's shirt. Only one woman at court wore that sent. "Performing in the capacity of a knight errant, My Lord?"

"Aye, ladies do require such protection at all hours. "Edward replied.

"Your Lordship takes the care and protection of that which is most precious to His Majesty quite seriously. Better to have a man that His Majesty trusts implicitly protecting that which His Majesty, once again, deems most precious to His Majesty's person. Lord Lannister most certainly would have forced his attentions up the Lady Mary. Though I do consider your methods of protection quite unorthodox perhaps even treasonous, one can see the merits behind them. His Majesty may sleep soundly knowing that his eldest daughter is in Your Lordship's most capable hands free from the corruption of such men as Lord Lannister and Sir Francis Bryan."

"I endeavor unremittingly in His Majesty's Service performing all that is asked and required of me as a loyal subject should, Mr. Secretary."

"See that it remains that way, Viscount Beauchamp." Cromwell told Edward Seymour. "I know that His Majesty has placed a great trust in you."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter VI **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and Best Wishes for much success! **

**Thanks to all that have read, reviewed and favourited this story! I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**

**As life goes by**  
**Romantic dreams will start**  
**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**  
**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**  
**And now forever I know**  
**All that I wanted to hold you**  
**So close**

**So close to reaching that famous happy end**  
**Almost believing this was not pretend**  
**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come**  
**So far we are so close**

**How could I face the faceless days**  
**If I should lose you now?**  
**We're so close**  
**To reaching that famous happy end**  
**And almost believing this was not pretend**  
**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**  
**So close**  
**So close**  
**And still so far - "So Close" from Enchanted**

* * *

In the Chapel Royal the following morning, Edward slipped into the pew beside Mary. Anne, his wife, nowhere to be seen.

Queen Jane looked over at her brother. "Where is Viscountess Beauchamp?" She asked.

"Indisposed, Your Majesty." Came the reply. Edward leaving his sister to supply what was lacking.

Henry turned his head, scowling. He could just imagine what that insufferable baggage has been engaged in the previous evening. He pitied Edward Seymour his seemingly bad luck with women. His first wife, Catherine Fillol had been a whore as well, just as Anne Stanhope was. Fortunately, there was his daughter, the Lady Mary to keep Edward Seymour occupied so he did not have a spare moment to ponder his wife's infidelity. "The Lady Mary will keep you company, Viscount Beauchamp. Is not that correct, My Pearl?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. If Your Majesty wishes, I would be most delighted to keep the viscount company." Mary replied.

"Sweet Jesu, Brother! What did you present to the lady to make her eager and desirous to be in your company?" Thomas Seymour asked his older brother. His eyes sweeping over the king's daughter as he took his seat beside Edward in the pew, she was a pretty thing, he thought to himself. Edward had all the luck being appointed the chit's virtual governor!

Mary cast her eyes downward, seemingly engrossed in the heraldic design embroidered upon the kneeler, knowing that she would be unable to look at Edward Seymour without blushing. Remembering how he made her feel when he took her in his arms, kissed her, caressed her, and touched her intimately, with his fingers, lips and tongue. "Your brother, Mr. Seymour, is an excellent backgammon and chess opponent." Mary replied, unable to resist.

Edward grinned. "It is true." He confirmed, quickly winking at Mary, who did manage to blush prettily, casting a glance at Edward out of the corner of her eye.

Thomas Seymour looked from his brother to the Lady Mary and back again. "He is not the only man in the family skilled at those games." Thomas said pointedly. "With His Majesty's permission, I would be more that delighted to indulge in such games with Your Ladyship..."

"Denied." Henry stated. He did not care for the way Thomas Seymour was gazing at his daughter. Henry could see the lust in the man's eyes. If it were any other woman of the court, Henry would have appreciated Thomas's open admiration of the lady and his attempts at flirtation, the roguish behavior of which he was becoming famous. But not when it involved Henry's own child. Mary was most definitely not to be tarried with by such a rake as Thomas Seymour.

"Your Majesty..." Thomas said, stung by the king's refusal, inclining his head respectfully. So that was how it was to be? That was the end of it because the Mass began.

Throughout the Mass, Mary and Edward stole glances at one another, accidentally touching one another, the brush of a finger against a hand, a hip, Mary's waist, the small of her back, Edward's thigh, his forearm. The subtle flirtation in the sacred space making it that much more forbidden and exciting especially when no one was aware of it but the pair of them.

For the first time in her young life, Mary was having difficulty focusing on the celebrant and the Lord. The man seated beside her proving to be too much of a distraction. She finally had to close her eyes, concentrating on the words of the sacred scriptures and the hymns that the choristers were singing but even then Edward Seymour invaded her thoughts. It was quite distressing to the devout young lady who was used to pondering the divine whist at Mass not the rich timber of her lover's voice and how he could not resist curling his lips up in a small smile every time their eyes met.

Edward Seymour was not the only man in the chapel that morning that was casting covetous glances at the Lady Mary. Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham was seated in such a way where he could view the lady quite clearly. Looking up from his prayer book, being certain Viscount Beauchamp's eyes were elsewhere, to catch Mary's eye, briefly, smiling, raising a brow and winking by turns, making her cast her eyes downward, flustered, back with great concentration to what prayers and illuminations were contained on the pages of her Book of Hours. Completely unaware that Lord Lannister, managing to have risen after his night of debauchery, had entered the chapel as the Mass had begun , and was standing in the back, watching her. Praying that he would be afforded an opportunity to catch her eye and speak with her. He was determined to approach her once more, persuade her to spend some time with him unchaperoned. Mayhap if Celeste and the delectable Viscountess Beauchamp accompanied them, he could amuse himself with Mary whilst watching Anne and Celeste pleasure one another as they had last evening, amusing him and Sir Francis Bryan before they had joined in the wickedness. He felt himself getting hard thinking of the possibilities, how she would respond to his touch.

From his place in the chapel, Thomas Nicholls still cast covetous glances at Mary, as the Mass progressed. Once to be rewarded with a small smile which made him grin with undisguised pleasure behind his Prayer Book, lifting his eyes to capture hers once more, still smiling. Unfortunately, Edward Seymour took the moment to look up from his own Prayer Book catching Durham in the act, glaring across the aisle of the church. Foolish man! Edward thought. What if the king were to view Durham's behavior? Turning his head to snatch a peak at Mary whose eyes were downcast, seemingly intently interested in her prayers. Feeling his eyes upon her, she glanced up, meeting his gaze, smiling up at him, her lips curling in a pretty smile.

"Wily fox!" Edward muttered.

Mary coughed gently hiding her snort of laughter at the jest at Thomas Nicholls's expense.

The congregation soon knelt for the Consecration. Edward, ever the gallant, assisting Mary as she knelt upon the kneeler pillow, both bowing their heads. Mary catching a peak as the rays of the sun came through the stained glass windows catching the golden lights in Edward's dark blond hair, making it shine. The effect making her heart clench within her chest as she resisted a powerful urge to reach up and touch a strand of it, but she restrained herself.

Looking up for a moment, her eyes meeting those of Thomas Nicholls, once more, who upon seeing that Edward's were downcast, winked at her, his lips curling into a rakish smile. Mary shot him a reproving look. She could see his shoulders shaking with mirth. How he wanted to kiss that rosebud mouth until it was bruised and swollen and she was breathless.

Mary looked down, brushing her hand against Edward's forearm.

"The Wily Fox, once more?" He whispered.

"Yes!" She whispered back.

"Remind me to growl at him!" He said so only she could hear, refocusing upon the Consecration.

It came time to recite the Pater Noster and exchange the Kiss of Peace before the congregation knelt once more for the Agnus Dei.

Mary tried to maintain her composure, when during the Kiss of Peace, Edward pulled her close.

"Tonight!" He whispered. One word. She knew what it meant.

"Yes!" She whispered back against one of his ears, the words so low that only she and he could hear them.

When it came time to receive Holy Communion, the Royals were the first to approach the rail up at the altar to receive. On the way back to their seats, Mary spied Lord Lannister at the back of the chapel. He seemed to follow her with his eyes as she walked back to her seat, kneeling down to pray. The predatory look on his face sending a shiver of fear down her spine as he smiled wolfishly.

Celeste and Anne had not satisfied him last evening. It was Mary that James Lannister wanted. He wanted to hear her scream his name when he pierced her maidenhead. He would have to speak to the king to offer for her. Telling Henry that he would take the girl in just her shift if need be, without a dowry. She incited his lust. He had to have her naked in his bed.

Fortunately the object of James Lannister's thoughts was totally unaware. Mary knelt in prayer as other members of the court stepped up to the rail to received Holy Eucharist including the dashing Earl of Durham, who could not resist smiling and winking at her when he briefly caught her eye as he made his way back to his seat.

Mary could not resist returning his smile in spite of herself. The audacity of the man! She would have been furious if her were not so blasted handsome and charming even if he had said unkind words about Edward. It was just a smile. What harm could a smile afford?

James Lannister walked up to aisle, genuflecting before reaching the Communion Rail, trying to contain a smile remembering how the priest had reacted to his Confession that morning. James was certain that the poor old priest was going to have a fit of apoplexy after what James had told the cleric of his sins including the previous night's activities. Rising from the rail, he made his way back up the aisle to his seat, disappointed that the Lady Mary had not looked up when he had passed her. The young woman appeared to be quite absorbed in her Book of Hours. Damn it! There would certainly be another opportunity to gain the lady's attention after the Mass had concluded.

* * *

"Lady Mary! Good Morrow! I am looking forward to viewing the roses in the garden..."

"Roses? What of Viscount Beauchamp, Sweetheart? Most certainly His Lordship will accompany yourself and Lord Durham. We command it." Henry stated.

"The practice at the archery butts...?" Mary asked her father, her voice trailing off.

"Yes, yes... Viscount Beauchamp shall be at your side." Henry told his daughter.

"As Your Majesty commands." Durham said bowing reverently before his sovereign. He would have to devise an alternative plan to find himself alone with the lady. The king, apparently, only trusted his queen's elder brother with his daughter's virtue. Therefore Beauchamp had to be about the Lady Mary at all hours of the day and night. Pity!

"We do, Lord Durham." The king said, indicating that the earl was dismissed.

Thomas Nicholls bowed once more and moved off, backwards as protocol demanded, his eyes upon the lady, until he stood and turned, a smile playing about his mouth.

* * *

The king scanned the courtiers for a glimpse of James Lannister, the Earl of Merioneth. This morning, Henry had heard of the words Lannister had spoken to his daughter, Mary the previous evening, crude and lecherous words. The earl's mere intentions were treasonous. Henry had also heard of what had occurred later that evening, the debauchery between Lannister, his sister, Celeste, Lady Beauchamp and Sir Francis Bryan. Henry had no choice but to arrest Lady Celeste along with her brother. Lady Beauchamp would be quietly banished from court for a time, claiming that the stagnant air from the river Thames had ill effects upon her health. It would avoid a scandal. Bryan would be sent abroad on a diplomatic mission of to hunt for Reginald Pole in the Italian States where the cleric was rumored to presently be hiding.

* * *

Mary walked in the palace gardens after breaking her fast that morning accompanied by Thomas Nicholls and Edward Seymour, one gentleman on each arm. The trio deep in discussion about the roses they were viewing. Weighing each varieties color, fragrance and beauty, the conversation seemed to meander down the path of games and pastimes.

"We have lovely moors in Durham. They are almost like the fields here in the south, wonderful for galloping over. Though one has to be wary of rocks and the occasional downpour." Thomas Nicholls was explaining. "It would be my greatest pleasure to show them to you. You are always welcome to visit, My Lady. I... erm, we would love to have you." Durham's double entendre completely intensional was not lost on Edward who frowned.

Mary just smiled, totally oblivious to what the earl had said, enjoying the attentions of two such gallants as any young woman would. Still too innocent to realize that Durham was beginning to seduce her with his words and the velvet timbre of his voice which was almost as alluring and mesmerizing as Edward's. "Thank you, Lord Durham. You are far too kind." Mary said. "But I believe His Majesty had me entering into marital bliss not traveling north especially with the present unrest."

"Certainly not! The Privy Council would not risk it!" Edward exclaimed.

"One would imagine." Thomas Nicholls added, reading between the lines. The king and Cromwell would not risk sending Mary north when the pilgrims were demanding the ceasing of reforms and the dissolution of their beloved abbeys and monasteries. They wished to go back to the Old Ways. Mary, to the citizens, represented that which they wished would come back. Like her mother before her, Mary was beloved of the common people. They would rise in her name if she but gave the word. Which she would never do.

There was also a king over the border in Scotland who was reckless enough to send a raiding party to try and capture her and take her to Edinburgh, marry her to one of his nobles, or to the king, himself, his negotiations to marry Madelaine of France not completed. Another risk that the King of England was reluctant to take. "It would be a diplomatic blunder if Don Franco came to court and His Lordship's intended bride was nowhere to be found because she was north riding over the moors, Lord Durham." Mary said.

"With and English nobleman . It will not do at all." Durham agreed with an engaging smile. He chuckled. Riding over the moors, indeed. Riding him if he had his way, Thomas Nicholls thought as they continued to walk amongst the rose bushes. Mary causing the trio to stop to smell the fragrance of several of the pretty blooms.

"Look at the lovely color of this one! Gracious! The fragrance is absolutely divine. Come, you must...Ouch!" Mary cried, pricking her finger on one of the rose's thorns, snatching it up to pop it in her mouth to stay the bleeding.

"My Lady!" Both gentlemen chorused.

"Let me see!" Thomas Nicholls was the quicker of the two, holding one of his palms out.

"Tis nothing. Truly." Mary protested.

"You are bleeding. That is certainly something. Let me see." Durham repeated as she removed her finger from her mouth, the earl snatching her hand in his bringing it closer to examine it, completely not intimidated by Edward Seymour who stood by glaring at him, irritated that he had been bested.

"Does it hurt?" Durham asked.

"A wee bit." Mary replied, watching the earl's movements. They were so close she could see the faint smattering of freckles on one of his cheekbones, almost gasping when he brought the injured finger to his mouth to kiss it, flicking his tongue quickly against the tip just enough to make her start, the sensuousness of the act not lost on her. "All better now, My Lady." He told her, smiling, releasing her hand.

Mary's cheeks colored prettily. "Thank you, My Lord. I appreciated your attention to my wound."

"Is it truly better?" Edward asked. He was not taking his defeat well. Snatching the hand with the injured finger before Mary could do a thing about it he brought it up examine it, bringing it up to his mouth, taking the digit into his mouth to the first bend in the finger, sucking gently upon it before releasing it, planting a kiss on the wound. "Now I believe it is." He stated, his dark blue eyes meeting those of Thomas Nicholls's blue gray ones in an unspoken challenge.

* * *

James Lannister looked at himself in the pier glass, adjusting the sleeves of his doublet, picking off a piece of lint here, a stray thread there. He wanted to look impeccable for when he saw her at the archery butts, to turn her heard, despite his advancing years he knew that he was still an incredibly handsome man, some would even still consider him still in his prime. He hoped to have an opportunity to speak with her.

THWACK! The doors to his apartments were thrown open with such force that they wacked the paneled walls behind them, rattling on their hinges. Half a dozen Yeomen Warders entered the room, along with Thomas Cromwell, Richard Rich and Thomas Seymour.

"James, Earl of Merioneth, by order of His Majesty the King you are charged with high treason against the realm. We are to convey Your Lordship to the Tower and there you will be lodged to await trial for said offences at His Majesty's Leisure." Thomas Cromwell announced.

"How have I offended His Majesty's Grace that it constitutes high treason?" James Lannister asked.

"Come now, Lord Lannister, your memory cannot be so faulty. Mayhap the rack within the precincts of the Tower could assist you in remembering?" Richard Rich asked.

"Sir Richard?" Lannister asked, confused.

"Tut... tut... My Lord, beguiling by your words and intent to incite the King's eldest daughter to engage in unlawful sexual intercourse with Your Lordship." Cromwell admonished the earl.

James Lannister turned deathly pale. "They were only words... I swear it never passed beyond words. I want to marry the lady! Would have taken her in her shift if His Majesty had been so inclined eschewed a dowry."

"The mere intention of your words constitutes high treason." Richard Rich reminded him.

"But His Majesty allows his unmarried daughter to spend hours unchaperoned with Viscount Beauchamp, who could have fucked her five times over for the hours he spends with her. Tell me, Sir Thomas, does your brother brag to you that the young lioness roars his name when over and over when she reaches her crisis when he rams her deep?"

SMACK! The sound of Thomas Seymour hitting Lord Lannister across the face sounded about the room. "My brother is an honorable man. He has never touched her! How dare you!" Thomas Seymour growled at the other man, so angry that he was shaking.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Lannister drawled, raising and eyebrow.

In response Sir Thomas Seymour's made contact with Lord Lannister's jaw.

"Striking a man within the precepts of the court in an offence.." Lannister began rubbing his bruised jaw.

"Not when it pertains to a treasonous piece of shite like you!" Thomas Seymour spat, casting Lannister a disgusted look.

"Take him away!" Rich said to the Yeomen Warders.

The Yeomen Warders closed about Lannister as Cromwell's minions began ruffling through Lannister's possessions searching for evidence.

* * *

Out in the gardens, totally unaware as to what was transpiring inside the palace, Mary lead Lord Durham to the maze, Edward having been summoned to attend His Majesty the King.

"I do hope you know the way out!" He exclaimed, following her into the tall green hedgerows.

"You do not believe that I would lead you into the unknown, would you?" She asked him, sweetly. "You trust me, do you not?"

"I... I... Of, course I trust you!" He replied looking at the mischief in her eyes.

"Foolish man!" She laughed, taking his hand pulling him along. "When I was a young girl, the Marquess of Dorset and Lady Clifford along with Lady Margaret Douglas and myself, would venture into this maze with our governesses. Lady Salisbury got lost for hours once until I was sent to find her and lead her out. Fortunately my parents never heard of the escapade. Uncle Charles did."

"What did His Grace of Suffolk do?" Durham asked, chuckling imaging the antics of the group of young royal cousins.

"He made a great a show of giving the quartet of us a stern reprimand." Mary replied.

"He was not serious, was he?" Durham asked, he knew Charles Brandon well enough to know that the duke liked a good joke.

"Heaven's no!" Mary answered. "He could not very well punish the Heir to the Throne, as I was then, now could he? I had already made amends to My Lady Governess so there was naught for His Grace to do."

"Ah-hah! Clever young lady! Covering all the spaces. " Durham said. "Are you always so resourceful, My Lady?"

"When the situation merits it. Come now, My Lord, do you know the way to the center of the maze?" She challenged him, allowing him to lead the way.

There were dark corners created by the hedges as they ventured further and further into the maze, dashing this way and that until the earl stopped abruptly causing Mary to fall into his arms, her body colliding with his with the momentum.

"My Lord!" Mary said, brethlessly, her sapphire colored eyes meeting his blue gray ones, the sun casting shadows against his face, enhancing the sharpness of his cheekbones, his engaging smile, drawing them closer. Closer. Closer. His elegant hands encircling her narrow waist.

"You are so very lovely." He murmured before his head dipped, his mouth claiming hers in a delicious kiss, his lips slanting over hers as her arms snaked up about his neck.

Blessed Christ! She was sweet! He thought tasting a faint hint of peppermint then honey and candied rose petals. It excited him.

He was as tall as Edward, mayhap a tad thinner, she could not clearly tell through the layers of his clothing. The feel of his mouth rather wonderful, the only other man she had experience kissing had been Edward, he had a fine moustache and beard that tickled when they kissed. Lord Durham was clean shaven; the sensation was different, smooth and soft, he tasted of cloves and mint and something else she could not place. Something that sent a shiver of pure desire down her spine and made her weak at the knees similar feelings to when she was kissing Edward, but when Edward's mouth was upon hers all the feelings seemed magnified threefold. This was almost as wonderful. Almost. Especially when one of his hands skimmed down her waist over one of her hips moving over her bum, his hand running over her skirts, pulling her that much closer against him, as his mouth continued its gentle assault on hers as he became a wee bit bolder. Just a bit more, he told himself. Give me a sweet memory to take back north to warm my nights when they became cold once more.

The sound of a bird singing in one of the trees nearby and the sound of a boatman upon the river startled them, making them pull apart from one another.

"I trust you to keep what happened here within the privacy of the maze, My Lord." Mary said, smoothing her skirts, attempting to keep her voice steady; her chest rising and falling as she gained her composure. God Help her! She found him damnable attractive! Not as lovely as Edward but there was so much about Thomas Nicholls to recommend him.

"On my honor, my dear sweet lady." Thomas Nicholls vowed gallantly with a smile. "Whatever you wish, my Angel, I will do whatever you wish."

* * *

"Where is Lady Beauchamp? I expected her to be in attendance upon Her Majesty. Is she not the one that sorts the embroidery silks in the sewing basket?" Mary asked. They were in the Queen's Presence Chamber after an eventful morning. Mary did not have a chance to practice archery with the gentlemen, Queen Jane having required her. She was most grateful. She was dreading seeing Lord Lannister, who most certainly would have been there.

"Have you not heard, Lady Mary? His Majesty has given Lady Beauchamp leave to travel to Wolf Hall immediately. Her Ladyship left this morning. Apparently the vile vapors from the river, Thames were making her ill. Unfortunately for you, Viscount Beauchamp did not accompany her. No hope in that dishy brother of his replacing him. I still do not understand how you endure it. Those cold eyes ever watchful, constantly upon you." Ursula Misseldon shuddered.

"Like a wolf contemplating an innocent lamb." Lady Rochford added, coming about the chair where Mary sat sewing one of Edward's shirts. "Does that not frighten you?"

"No, Lady Rochford, it does not. Viscount Beauchamp was responsible for protecting me from the Earl of Merioneth. If it were not His Lordship I would have been in grave danger and fearful for my virtue. As it was, Lord Lannister did not behave in a manner befitting his station."

"Lord Lannister has been arrested on a charge of high treason and conveyed to the Tower of London along with his sister, Lady Celeste this morning. The entire court has been buzzing about it." Ursula Misseldon said.

"Do not be distressed, My Lady, Lord Lannister's reputation precedes him. No one would ever think of casting aspersions upon your good name. Your virtue and piety are known and respected throughout the court and beyond." Lady Rochford explained to Mary, who from the look upon her face had not heard of Lord Lannister's arrest that morning. "Though with Your Ladyship's impending betrothal will His Majesty send Your Ladyship to another palace to quell the wagging tongues?"

"His Majesty has not given orders or any indication." Mary replied.

""His Majesty would send Viscount Beauchamp to accompany you for protection." Anne Bassett speculated.

"I would not know, Mistress Bassett. If His Majesty chooses to send me away to safe guard my reputation from the court gossip and chooses to send Viscount Beauchamp to accompany me seeing as His Lordship is most valuable to His Majesty. I do not know if His Majesty could spare him. As a loyal subject of the King, my Most Esteemed Father, I will accept His Majesty's decision without question or complaint. Accepting whomever he chooses to safeguard my virtue." Mary replied.

"So diplomatic and quite truthful, Lady Mary." Lady Rochford said, approvingly.

"Thank you, Lady Rochford." Mary replied, looking down to focus upon the hem she was finishing.

"Thank you for what?" The king asked coming into the room along with several of his courtiers including Viscount Beauchamp and Lord Durham.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, stood and curtseyed.

"Sweetheart!" Henry directed his endearment to his daughter. "We are sending you away from the court for a few days. Richmond Palace has been placed at your disposal. Though we do require him about us, we have commanded Viscount Beauchamp to accompany you. It will not be for long, a week at most. We have heard that Don Franco's fleet is scheduled to dock in London within the week. There are rumors that the don carries many exotic and costly gifts that he wishes to present. We will be more than pleased to receive them when such time arises. Until such time, we will leave you in Lord Beauchamp's most capable and loyal hands."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter VII **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and Best Wishes for much success! **

**Thanks to all that have read, reviewed and favourited this story! I appreciate your support. Sources consulted: The Wives of Henry VIII by Antonia Fraser, The Six Wives of Henry VIII by Alison Weir, The Tudors: King Takes Queen by Elizabeth Massie, The Tudors by John Guy. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

Long day and I'm ready,  
I'm waiting for your call,  
Cos I've made up my mind.  
My heart aches with a hunger,  
And a want that you were mine,  
No, I cannot deny.  
So for one night,  
Is it alright,  
That I give you...

My Heart, My Love, My Heart,  
Just for one night.  
My Body, My Soul,  
Just for one night.  
My Love, My Love,  
For one night.  
One Night  
One Night

When morning awakes me,  
Well I know I'll be alone,  
So don't you worry about me.  
I'm not empty on my own,  
For inside, I'm alive,  
That for one night,  
It was so right,  
That I gave you...

My Heart, My Love, My Heart  
Just for one night  
My Body, My Soul  
Just for one night  
My Love, I Loved  
For one night  
One Night  
One Night

For one night  
It was so right  
That I gave you

My Heart, My Love, My Heart  
Just for one night  
My Body, My Soul  
Just for one night  
My Love, I Loved  
For one night

"One Night" The Coors

* * *

Mary and Edward had their evening meal of cold fowl, fruit, bread, cheese and wine eaten in the library in front of the fireplace, two servants in attendance to lay out the food and pour the wine. Mary dismissed the pair, serving herself and Edward from the makeshift sideboard. They sat upon cushions in front of the crackling fire dressed comfortably.

Mary in a loose gown and brocaded dressing gown in Tudor green edged about the cuffs and hem with white fox fur, the closures in the shape of enameled gold Tudor roses. Her hair pulled off her face, dressed with matching green silk ribbon and strands of pearls, she had pearl studs in her ears and a strand of pearls about her throat.

Edward had slipped into a lynx-lined navy blue brocaded robe after his bath (  
taken soon after they had arrived at the palace early that evening), belted. He wore nothing beneath. There were colorful brocaded slippers upon his feet representing the chivalric scene of Saint George slaying the dragon portions of the design emphasized with precious and semi-precious jewels.

"Were you the only nobleman His Majesty considered to accompany me to Richmond to protect my honor, virtue and reputation from wagging tongues?" Mary asked. She was curious.

"Does it truly matter? His Majesty the King did entrust me with the honor. Incredibly curious, are you not, Lady Mary? If you must know His Majesty considered His Grace the Duke of Suffolk, The Marquess of Dorset, the Earl of Durham and me."

"Oh!" Mary exclaimed unable to help herself, popping a piece of chicken into her mouth chewing quietly, looking up at Edward. "Why does His Majesty use every opportunity at his disposal to place us in one another's company?"

"Would you have preferred someone else? I thought you liked me or have I been replaced in your affections by that Wily Northern Fox? Are you to prove to be a fickle female?" Edward asked referring to Durham.

"He does have much to recommend him, but... As for being fickle, I believe, My Lord Beauchamp that you will find that I have a steadfast heart. Once engaged it holds true." Mary explained to him.

"But?" Edward prompted taking a sip of wine, staring at her. "How fortunate for the man you chose to give your heart to." He added wistfully.

"But... Lord Thomas Durham is not you." She replied honestly.

"Certainly he is the sort of man that a woman such as you would give her heart to? But Lord Thomas Durham is not me." Edward inquired. "Is that distressing to Your Ladyship?"

"Yes." She answered remembering how Durham's mouth had tasted and his body had felt against hers when they were in the maze locked in that embrace. "I feel secure when you are about. You are my knight errant, my champion. As His Majesty, my father wishes it to be."

"When Durham is about?" Edward asked.

"Not as secure. He is quite chivalrous but I do believe that the earl would be more of a Lancelot than a Galahad. He stole a kiss from me in the maze." She stated, plainly.

"Did he now? That was not very chivalrous of him, was it? Must I remind you how intimate we have been? That does not distress you? We have done far much more than kiss in a maze, Sweetheart. Did his kiss make you feel the same as when I press my own lips to yours?" Edward asked. Damn! Durham was clever!

"You will have to refresh my memory. I seem to have forgotten." She flirted with him.

He knew that she was lying. He had witnessed her reactions and felt his own when they had kissed. "Pretty Little Liar! Angling to be kissed, Sweet Siren? He observed, smiling roguishly.

"Am I so transparent, Ned?" She asked, lowering her eyes looking up at him through her lashes in a practiced coquettish gesture.

"When it comes to me and your desires, Sweet Siren, I find it refreshing, honest and purely English. There is no artifice."

Reaching over she touched his mouth with her fingertips. "Shhhh... Hush, My Darling. That wonderful mouth of yours should be pressed against mine, not speaking."

He chuckled. "Direct, not demure."

"I can be demure if you wish. I can be all you desire. What do you wish me to be?" She asked.

My wife! He thought. "Tell me what is in your heart, what do you want?" He answered her question with a question.

"What do I truly want? I want the position where God, in His Mercy, seeks to place me, a nursery full of children and a good, true and honest man that loves me, and only me, for a husband." Foolish man! I want you! But I cannot have you because you belong to someone else. Someone that does not deserve you! She thought.

"God willing, you will find all of it when you marry Don Franco." Edward replied.

"But His Majesty takes every opportunity to place us in one another's company. It is not my place to question the King..."

"No, it is not."

"But why? Is he testing our resolve? Does he not know how we feel for one another? No chaperones, no other family members about, just us two."

"Sweetheart, it is a testament to the great trust that His Majesty has placed in me that we are allowed to be alone together without chaperones." Edward explained.

"His Majesty entrusts my precious virtue to the man of his court that he should be most wary of. Or mayhap, my father has known all along what he has been about. I do not know if His Majesty knew that I heard him but one morning after Mass, he asked me how the pair of us were getting on, that Her Majesty, Queen Jane had told His Majesty I was to make your shirts anon. That Your Lordship was coming to me to be measured for them. He commented that the only purpose Your Lady Wife, Viscountess Beauchamp had was for spewing venom. Then His Majesty mumbled beneath his breath that I would be in your bed soon enough as though it were most natural. His Majesty was not cross or distressed, quite the contrary, he was most calm and matter of fact as though it was what was to be, the inevitable." Mary said.

"In my bed?" Edward asked, unbelieving, his eyes wide with shock, his mouth slightly agape, he swallowed, not knowing what to say.

"Your king has given you permission..." Mary replied.

"One does not question the King, My Lady." Edward said. "As loyal subjects of His Majesty it is our duty to obey."

"What of the kiss that you promised me? My memory is in sore need of being refreshed. I must find if Lord Durham's kiss makes me feel the way that yours do."

"You even have to compare them?" He asked, incredulous. "I am sore offended that you would forget my kisses so quickly."

Mary smiled at her lover. "Oh,Ned! Does t hat mean that you will not acquiescence to my request? What if I asked kindly?" She asked moving closer to him, running a forefinger from the hollow at the base of his throat down his chest, inside his robe with agonizing slowness, caressing the smooth expanse of skin, leaning over him. Their gazes locking. Mary watching and gauging his reaction, she could feel the skin beneath her finger warming to her touch, his breathing becoming shallow, his chest rising and falling. Edward's lips parting slightly to allow the air to escape in a gentle hiss.

"Who taught you?" He asked, capturing her hand in one of his, staying it, moving over her. "Or is it instinct, you flame haired Welsh witch? With a touch and look you ensnare a man when he should be sore cross with you." He gripped her, pulling her into his embrace, moving himself so his mouth was scant inches from hers. "Time to fresh that faulty memory. You will not be making comparisons when I am through."

"No? So confi..." Her words were cut off as his mouth met hers.

Edward lowering his hard warrior's body upon her, his chest crushing her breasts, his lips nipping against hers playfully, slowly ceasing as the kiss became more and more impassioned, one of his hands running up and down one of her sides, from breast to hip, caressing her through the fabric of her dressing gown.

Mary moaned against his mouth, clutching at him, pulling him that much closer, shifting her body, allowing Edward to place a knee between her slightly parted legs.

He chuckled. "Are you weak at the knees yet?" He asked against her wet and swollen mouth.

"Uh-huh. Not just the knees." She answered, breathily, snaking an arm up, fingertips of the hand pressing against the back of his neck to hold him, arching her back up against him, seeking to get closer to the pleasure of his mouth and those delicious caresses.

"What is the earl's name?" Edward asked.

"Lo...lo...Lord Dormouse." Mary replied hotly from within the increasingly passion induced haze that he was creating within her mind.

Edward laughed softly. "Forgotten so soon?" He teased, unable to hide the hint of triumph in his voice. "It appears that Your Ladyship prefers Wiltshire pups to Durham kits." He withdrew from her watching her, unable to hide his pride in her reaction, smiling with pleasure knowing that he had bested Durham once again.

Mary's fingertips went to her lips, tracing over her bottom lip feeling the second brand of his kiss. He had staked his claim upon her once more, marking her as his.

* * *

Thomas, the Earl of Durham sat in his Presence Chamber that same evening, enjoying a glass of fine red wine, swirling the blood red liquid about in his silver goblet. He could not stop thinking about her. Those burnished curls, sapphire colored eyes, how she had responded to his kiss with a mixture of curiosity and awakening desire. She had been so vulnerable in the maze, he could have taken many more liberties if he had wished. She was young. She was an unmarried virgin but obviously so ready to become a bride. He could not have dishonored her or risked his own head. A nobleman languished in the Tower on charges of high treason for voicing his desires.

He heard the door of his chamber open, a pretty petite maid with long red hair came in carrying a tray of fruit, bread and hard good English cheddar cheese. She lay the tray down upon a side near where the earl was sitting.

Thomas's eyes narrowed speculatively at the young woman. Her hair was almost the same color as the Princess Mary's. In the light of the candles her eyes could appear to be sapphire blue not the green the most assuredly were. The maid's skin was almost as pale. She would do perfectly, he thought. He set his goblet down, rising, advancing upon the young lady.

"What is your name, lass?" He asked tracing her cheek with a forefinger.

"Molly, My Lord."

"How old are you, Molly?" Molly?! Her name was perfect. Molly was a form of Mary. Thomas thought.

"Fourteen, My Lord." She answered, as Durham traced his finger from her cheek down her neck to skim over the tops of her bosom bursting forth from her low cut tight bodice.

"I want you, Molly. Can I fuck you?" He asked, bluntly.

"Yes, My Lord!" Molly answered. God! He was a fine one!

"Are you a virgin?" He did not wish to contend with an irate father or guardian.

"No, My Lord." She said, working quickly on the closures of her bodice, shedding it, revealing small plump breasts. The rest of her clothing soon followed, she was naked save for her garters, stockings and shoes.

He pulled her roughly into his arms, kissing her fiercely, his mouth moving down her body, quickly, pausing to lick her nipples, tongue her navel. Kneeling to part her thighs to taste her intimately, tonguing her until she was wet and writhing against him with her need.

"Please, My Lord!" She cried frantically, ready to burst.

Durham undid his codpiece quickly, coming up, bending the girl over the chair, entering her from behind, pumping into her methodically, one of his hands reaching about, a finger finding her little hidden jewel, stimulating it as he moved within her until she cried her pleasure.

"Oh, Mary! Mary! Mary, my angel! Yes, yes, come for me." He whispered into her hair as he felt the girl spasm about his member that was still inside her burning sheath. Behind his closed eyes the girl had become the object of his desires in his fantasy; it was the princess he was making love to. His ache for her temporarily soothed. He pulled out of the young maid, adjusting his clothing, refastening his cod piece. "Run along, Molly."

The girl gathered her clothes, dressing quickly. "If you require more of me, I will be most happy to serve, My Lord." She told him, her meaning all too plain.

"Mayhap another time." He replied as he watched her leave, giving him an inviting smile before she disappeared behind the door of his Presence Chamber.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't but she was irresistible, she needed him tonight to calm the fears that arrived when the deeper darkness descended. Edward went to her bedchamber, entering quietly like a cat, virtually undetected.

She was embroidering an intricate pattern of vines interspersed with birds and small creatures along the collar and down the front placket of his shirt. Presently stitching a hare, using a French knot for the eye, she looked up upon hearing him approach.

"I thought that we would read together." He said, quietly coming out of the shadows.

"Read together? I thought that you would tell me a bedtime story." She said, laying aside her sewing upon a nearby table.

"Would you like me to? I brought the book of Eastern tales. You had left it in the library. The one containing the tales of the 1001 Nights of Scheherazade, we were finishing the tales of the Seven Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor the last time we read together. I believe that we were on the tale of the fourth or fifth voyage were we not?" Edward asked.

"Not the one with the dreadful cannibals? That was the fourth voyage. I believe we finished that one and were onto the fifth, was it not? The one involving Sinbad being enslaved by the Old Man of the Sea?" Mary answered his question with several of her own.

"After yet another shipwreck." Edward said with a smile. Those blasted tales of Sinbad always appeared to involve a shipwreck in their plots. "Shall we read together?"

"If you wish to, I would prefer a bedtime story. Could you tell me one?" She said, looking up at him, looking young and vulnerable. He knew that she did not wish to be alone. She was still frightened about what had happened to Lord Lannister and his sister, distressed that her own good name may be dragged through the mud and her reputation sullied and destroyed.

"What manner of bedtime story would you wish to hear?" Edward asked, attempting to distract her from the unpleasantness she must be feeling. He could see the distress in her eyes, he would do all he could in his power to banish it away.

"A story involving brave knights, fire breathing dragons and fair damsels in distress." Mary posed, walking over to him, taking the book from his hand laying it upon a nearby table. "Unless of course if you would care to finish Sinbad. I could tell you what happens. I took the liberty of reading on ahead. Then, of course, there are the tales from the Bible." Mary said, taking up another book that was upon the table. She opened it, turning several pages until she found what she was looking for. "Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth—  
for your love is more delightful than wine. Pleasing is the fragrance of your perfumes; your name is like perfume poured out. No wonder the young women love you!  
Take me away with you—let us hurry! Let the king bring me into his chambers."

Edward took the book from her hand, recognizing the Song of Songs, King Solomon's love poetry, seductive yet religious, sensuous yet pious, soothing and words that could be used to lure a young virgin to the bed of her lover, to banish all the dark thoughts of nasty dark lords like Lord Lannister away. "How right they are to adore you! Dark am I, yet lovely, daughters of Jerusalem, dark like the tents of Kedar, like the tent curtains of Solomon. Do not stare at me because I am dark, because I am darkened by the sun. My mother's sons were angry with me and made me take care of the vineyards; my own vineyard I had to neglect. Tell me, you whom I love, where you graze your flock and where you rest your sheep at midday. Why should I be like a veiled woman beside the flocks of your friends?" His gaze me hers in the candlelight, taking her hand, he led her to the curtained bed, drew her down beside him, turning the page. "Come with me from Lebanon, my bride, come with me from Lebanon. Descend from the crest of Amana, from the top of Senir, the summit of Hermon, from the lions' dens and the mountain haunts of leopards. You have stolen my heart, my sister, my bride; you have stolen my heart with one glance of your eyes, with one jewel of your necklace. How delightful is your love, my sister, my bride! How much more pleasing is your love than wine, and the fragrance of your perfume more than any spice! Your lips drop sweetness as the honeycomb, my bride; milk and honey are under your tongue. The fragrance of your garments is like the fragrance of Lebanon. You are a garden locked up, my sister, my bride; you are a spring enclosed, a sealed fountain. Your plants are an orchard of pomegranates with choice fruits, with henna and nard, nard and saffron, calamus and cinnamon, with every kind of incense tree, with myrrh and aloes and all the finest spices. You are a garden fountain, a well of flowing water streaming down from Lebanon." Edward translated the ancient words from Latin to English as he read them to her, his voice soft and soothing like a caress, turning his head to look at her as he spoke, his head inching closer and closer to hers, tilting her chin up with long elegant fingers, pressing his mouth against hers, the sacred book falling from his hands landing with a resounding thud upon the floor as he drew her into his arms, easing her down upon the mattress of the bed as the kiss deepened and he eased his hard body against her, having a care not to allow his weight to crush her.

Snaking her arms about his neck, she threaded her fingers into the hair on the back of his head, pressing gently against the back of his skull, as she lifted her chin a fraction higher, offering herself to him. Her mouth moving against his as the kisses deepened becoming more and more passionate and intense with each passing moment, enjoying the taste of him and the feel of his neat moustache and beard against the tender skin of her face, gently grazing against her cheeks and jaw as he tenderly nuzzled her, his mouth beginning to trail a path from her lips, down her jaw, nipping the tender hollow behind her ear with his teeth, continuing down a side of the smooth column of her neck, while nimble fingers worked at the closures of her robe, swiftly unfastening each in turn, until the fabric parted, falling open.

Moving her hands between their bodies, she moved the dressing gown off her shoulders, Edward pausing from raining a trail of kisses against the hollow at the base of her throat and across her chest, to help her out of it, allowing it to tangle about her upon the bed. "Lift your bum." He instructed, using his free hands to attempt to pull the dressing gown out from under her, which he finally did. It fell off the bed to fall beside it.

"What about yours?" She asked, her fingers traveling to the sash of dressing gown. "Tis only fair, Ned. Please. I do have to get used to the prospect of viewing a man as God has fashioned him."

He grinned against her skin, chuckling lightly. "Honest and direct once again."

"I could play the coquette. Would you prefer that?" She asked, sweetly. "I thought you preferred honest and direct English maidens. You told me so in the library."

"Strictly raised honest and direct English maidens." He reminded her. "Since you did say please..." His voice trailed off, reaching down, helping her to tug upon the sash of his robe, undoing it, laughing with pleasure when she did not hesitate for a moment to delve her hands inside, enjoying the sensations of hard and firm male body and the softness of lynx fur against her finger tips. Swirling her fingertips over one whilst she buried them within the other, sighing with pleasure as she began to explore her lover's naked body.

What she was doing was completely against her strict upbringing, all that her mother and Lady Bryan and the Countess of Salisbury had raised her to be. Princesses of the Blood Royal were not meant to succumb to their baser natures. Passion and lust were sins. She was not to give into the innate sensual nature that she had inherited from both of her parents. How could she resist it when her father dangled a man like Edward Seymour in front of her? He aroused feelings in her that she never knew she was capable of possessing. She was completely incapable of resisting him.

Her hands were everywhere, dancing across his body; touching and caressing muscle, feeling nipples pucker and harden beneath her inquisitive fingers, skin warming, fine hairs standing upon end, feeling him shiver with desire beneath her exploring palm, a giggle of triumph escaping from between her slightly parted lips, her mouth curling up into a warm smile, delighted in the knowledge that she had him virtually twisted about her little finger.

He had chased the dark clouds away for now. Sex was a potent distraction especially from the memories of Lannister's crude and vulgar words. He would have used Mary to satisfy his base and carnal desires with not a thought to her pleasure. Selfish cur!

She need a man that cared very deeply for her, nay, loved her, to show her the incredible tenderness and affection found between lovers. What she and Edward had been exploring together in these wondrous nights. As now, feeling her hands all over him, descending down his lower abdomen, her destination clear, grasping his engorged, hard organ, caressing the length, tentatively at first and then with more confidence when she heard him begin to moan with pleasure making her giggle lightly, incredibly pleased with the sexual power she could wield over him. Taking the opportunity to lean in, kissing him, letting her hand fall away secure in the knowledge that he wanted her, allowing him to caress her through the thin fabric of her night rail lifting it up over her shapely calves.

Mary curling her toes as tiny flames of desire leapt up her legs to settle in her increasingly aching core, feeling his expert fingers dance up her skin from the tender backs of her knees to thighs to her tight rounded bum, taking the thin fabric with it, baring her to his gaze. Lifting her bum, he took handfuls of the night rail, lifting it up over her head, quickly, eager to get her out of it, tossing it upon the floor beside the bed leaving her quite naked.

"Perfect. Just perfect." He murmured, his dark navy eyes sweeping over her from the tops of her pearl and ribbon dressed hair to her pink little toes. Easing himself down upon the bed, laying upon his back, he beckoned to her. "Come straddle my head, Sweetheart."

Mary looked at him quizzically, inside, however; she was trembling with nervous excitement. "I... I... You wish me to...?" She blurted, looking at him.

"Yes, Sweetheart, I am virtually starving... Don't be frightened, you will enjoy it, Mary Love. I promise..." He reassured her watching as he spoke her profound curiosity beginning to take over, he could tell by the thoughtful look upon her face, the slight knit to her brows making her look adorable. He smiled, unable to help himself.

She moved across the bed, climbing astride him, straddling his face. Edward smiled wickedly up at her, snaking his tongue out from between his lovely mouth to flick against her swollen little hidden pearl of flesh. Mary gasping at the familiar sensation, slowly lowering herself further upon his mouth, until she felt the bristling of his beard and moustache against her increasingly sensitive wetness, nearly shrieking with pleasure at the sudden sensation. It was so deliciously wicked. His moustache and beard grazing against the tender skin of her most intimate place and her thighs, the slight chafing of his neat beard against her one of the most sensuous and delightful sensations she had ever experienced in her young life.

Edward feasted upon her tender flesh as she began to rock her hips back and forth. He tenderly sucked and nibbled at her little hidden jewel, Mary having to hold herself rigid so she would not collapse against him. The feeling of his facial hair against her as she rode him driving her almost mad with desire, she was panting and moaning by turns, not able to seem to get enough of it. "Ned! Ned! Please! Oh, Sweet Jesu! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ohhhhhh... Mmmmmmm... Ned, Please!" Sweet Mother Mary she was so incredibly close... She did not know if she was capable of enduring much more of this, especially when he reached up and inserted two long slender digits inside of her and began to move them within her, pressing them against the tight walls of her passage. "Nnnneeeeeddddd..." She moaned his name a low keening sound coming forth from the back of her throat, the sound of a woman in the throes of experiencing pure unadulterated passion, hoarse and breathy with her desire. No wonder why Lady Salisbury had kept her ignorant of the existence of such pleasures. She would have blasphemed and would have faced a harsh penance comparing them to Paradise. Certainly such manner of things as this existed in heaven? For most certainly God had created something that felt as wonderful as the feeling that Edward was creating in her at this moment.

Half a dozen more strokes of his wicked tongue upon her hard nub of flesh and strokes of those elegant fingers insider her, by now wet and burning sheath, and she soared. Her climax intense, Mary biting one of her hands to stifle her screams so she would not awaken the entire palace. Moving off of him, she collapsed upon the bed, tangling herself within the bedclothes, exhausted and content, lying beside him. "Are you an angel?" She asked quietly.

Edward smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have been to heaven." She replied.

He laughed at that, a low rich sound, proud and immensely pleased. "Crawl in bed and sleep now, Sweetheart."

"You will not leave me?" She asked as the pair, both still naked, slipped beneath the crisp sheets and duvet, Edward spooning her, his member nestling within the small of her back, one hand wrapped possessively about her waist, his face buried in her hair that fell against the pillows.

"I will leave before my presence here in your bed will cause the most dreadful scandal. I promise."

* * *

She awakened before him, just before dawn, the fading moonlight shining through the windows casting shadows upon his handsome face as he slept, his eyes finally fluttering open to meet hers. "Did you sleep well?" She asked being a wee bit uncertain if she enjoyed opening her eyes to find a man still in her bed, with her impending marriage she would have to get used to it. Certainly Franco would not wish to leave her before dawn given what she had heard about his amorous inclinations? If she was being honest with herself she had to admit that she rather liked waking up to find Edward Seymour, naked, beside her, finding it most comforting.

"With you how could it be otherwise? I have to go but before I do I have a gift for you."

"A gift? What manner of...?" She asked her voice trailing off.

"Upon your back, Sweetheart." Edward instructed.

Mary did as she was bid, watching her lover disappear beneath the bedclothes, feeling his mouth and rough cheeks upon the tender skin of her stomach, kissing a path southward. "Edward! What are you? Oh, Jesu!" She cried softly feeling his mouth fasten upon the intimate space between her thighs. That tongue! That marvelous tongue! Oh, God! What he was doing to her with it! She thought she would burst with the pleasure. Spreading her legs a wee bit wider, she reached down, threading the fingers of a hand into his hair, holding him there, pressing his head a fraction more against her, seeking more of the wonderfully delicious sinful pleasure he was affording her, looking at the lump beneath the covers, giggling then sucking in her breath when she felt a finger, then two, enter her, squeaking when he flicked the point of his tongue playfully against her, moaning when he nipped her, mewing when he sucked upon her, crying his name when he finally sent her over the edge as the pleasure burst about her as she climaxed.

He popped up from beneath the covers, grinning wickedly, winking at her. "Good Morrow, Sweetheart." He said. "I have to leave before I am found in your bed and cause a most dreadful scandal." Reaching down he picked up her night rail, handing it to her. "Put this on. You do not wish to be found naked in your bed."

Mary took the night rail slipping it over her head as he watched her, helping her slip it over her bum, pinching her bottom playfully.

"Ned!" She admonished him, slapping away his hand. "You have become far too bold, Sir." She whispered.

"You would not have me any other way, would you?" He shot back, scrambling for his robe, regretfully leaving Mary and the warmth of the bed, slipping it on. "I will see you in the chapel at Mass." He said, kissing the tip of her nose, tilting her chin up with his fingers, their eyes locking in the fading moonlight, his mouth descending upon hers, she could taste herself on his lips as he kissed her, the feeling so incredibly intimate in made her tremble. The kiss so tender and loving that it made her heart catch, she prayed that Don Franco would kiss her like this, especially when Edward kissed her chin lowering his head to nuzzle and nip at her neck. "Go back to sleep, Sweet Siren." He whispered. "Let Morpheus take you." Withdrawing from her he disappeared out of the room.

* * *

"What were your intensions, My Lord, if not dishonorable?" Edward Seymour asked.

"Is it dishonorable to wish to marry the lady?" Lannister shot back at the viscount.

"It is when one would subject the young woman to all manner of sexual depravities given what is known of your proclivities, My Lord. His Majesty would not allow his eldest daughter to be involved in such act involving multiple partners. It is unnatural in the eyes of God and Man!" Edward barked.

"As my property she would have belonged to me to do with as I saw fit." Lannister retorted.

"His Majesty would disagree. His Majesty would never have agreed to the match. Your Lordship is far too old in years." Edward stated.

"Not unusual. The lady would have learnt to enjoy the idea of entertaining two cocks, one in her pretty little cunt and the other between those lovely lips." Lannister grinned lasciviously at the thought.

SMACK! "Watch your tongue, you disgusting piece of filth!" Edward barked at the earl. Hitting the Welshman in such a way to cause blood to begin to seep forth from his mouth.

"Come now, Viscount Beauchamp, certainly you have entertained such fantasies. Or does a grasping and greedy New Man, as you, want her luscious cunt all to yourself?" Lannister taunted Edward.

This time Edward's fist hit Lannister's nose, breaking it, blood gushing forth from his nostrils.

"Shut up!" Edward growled.

Behind him, Thomas Cromwell nodded to the guards who advanced on Lannister, dragging him down into the hideous bowls of the Tower of London, deep into the dungeons where they came to a room with an open door, revealing to James Lannister what he was to endure.

Dear Holy God!

Horrified, James struggled to flee, but guards held him tightly, dragging him toward the formidable instrument of iron and wood.

Cromwell spoke evenly taking over some of the interrogation from Edward Seymour who stood nearby watching. "I want to know what you said to the Lady Mary, His Majesty's eldest daughter and when you said it. What were your intensions?"

"I told you my intensions were honorable!" Lannister protested.

Cromwell laughed harshly. "Honorable? It is not honorable to wish to share a lady with another man. Let alone one's sister. Incest is punishable by death, My Lord, in several manners. Put him upon the rack!"

Lannister had been stripped of all but his braes. The guards tied his ankles by ropes to a roller at the base; his arms were stretched over his head with his wrists secured to a roller at the top. Time had no meaning to the earl now, only the pain and the terror. As the questioning began and the rack began to twist until his wrists and ankles became bloodied and swollen and his muscles and tendons ready to tear. Sweat cut his face, the taught skin of his abdomen felt as though the devil's knives were flaying it.

Cromwell sniffed and came closer to the rack. "You told the Lady Mary that she was made to be fucked? By the likes of you?" He asked his voice deadly calm. "That you would have her upon her knees with your member within her mouth? You dared to say such things to the king's eldest child? Vile cur! How dare you!"

Lannister opened his mouth to speak but he could only gasp and babble. Cromwell gave the signal to the torturers who turned the levers at each end of the platform. The roller turned and the ropes tightened. Lannister screamed as his limbs were stretched more and more until a gruesome popping sound rendered the room, his arm and leg bones being dislocated from their sockets.

"All for the treasonous lust of a profoundly pretty young lady." Rich stated, clucking his tongue disapprovingly.

"And committing vile incest with his sister." Cromwell added with a disgusted shudder, looking at Edward Seymour, the unspoken question hanging in the air. "Untie him and then throw him in his cell to await His Majesty's Pleasure." He added as the three courtiers stormed from the torture chamber.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter VIII **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all that have read, reviewed and favourited this story! I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**Prince: Ten minutes ago,**  
**I saw you I looked up when you came through the door my head started reeling**  
**you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor.**  
**Ten minutes ago, I met you, and we murmured our how do you dos**  
**I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and sing out the news.**  
**I have found her, she's an angel, with the dust of the stars in her eyes.**  
**We are dancing, we are flying, and she's taking me back to the skies!**  
**In the arms of my love, I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen.**  
**And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again.**  
**I may never come down to earth again.**

**Cinderella: Ten minutes ago, I saw you.**  
**You looked up when I came through the door.**  
**My head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor.**  
**Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmured our How do you dos.**  
**I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news.**

**Prince: I have found her.**  
**Cinderella: I have found him, he's the light of the stars in my eyes.**  
**Prince: We are dancing**  
**Cinderella: We are flying**  
**Prince: And she's taking me back to the skies**  
**Cinderella: In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen.**  
**Prince: And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again.**  
**Both: I may never come down to earth again.**

**"Ten Minutes Ago" From the Rodgers and Hammerstein Musical, 'Cinderella'**

* * *

"Which one is she upon the dais?" A gentleman asked scanning the members of the English Royal family.

"The one in the dark green gown?" The strikingly handsome swarthy man answered.

"The one with the hair the color of burnished gold? Allah, Franco! The lass would have made you a fortune in the slave markets of Algiers. The bidding would have been quite competitive on that one. More so when word had gone about that she is the granddaughter of Their Most Catholic Majesties. The vizier would have delighted in the fact that a devout Catholic woman from the House of Trastamara was upon her knees sucking his cock every night had he had the fortune to purchase the girl. She is exquisite, the skin appears flawless, the color, and the eyes must be light colored, blue, grey or green would be my guess from this distance." Aramis, Franco's companion murmured in Arabic from the places in the back of the Great Hall as they prepared to be announced to the English Court.

"Nay, Aramis! That pale beauty is mine! I will take her to wife and sire a brood of sons upon her. The King of England's terms of the marriage treaty are most satisfactory. It is worth the addition of a Royal English Dukedom and to sacrifice a portion of my fleet. Let the vizier find another luscious flame haired beauty for his harem!"

"Ah! For a smile from any of these Venuses." A young man standing beside the two older men wistfully sighed. "These English women appear as angels, pale and pretty. Certainly some of the fairest women we have encountered in our travels."

"Ah! The innocence of youth! You will learn, Diego, my son, that all the women of the world have their allure... and some of the men, as well!" Franco said with a wink. "The man near the dais for one, the one with the neat beard and moustache, not the ginger haired one but the dark blond..."

"The tall one that is stealing a glance at your betrothed?" Aramis asked. "I rather like the look of the ginger haired man. The clean shaven one in the crimson doublet, mayhap a tad slender but..."

"At least the blond is doing his best to practice discretion. Mayhap that is Viscount Beauchamp? His Majesty, King Henry's brother by marriage. The Lady Mary's erstwhile duenna, though I would not care to have my daughter placed within the care of a man that looks like Edward Seymour. His Majesty is only inviting trouble." Franco stated.

"Though he could prove useful when you are away at sea." Aramis posed, caressing Franco's forearm, smiling.

"Ah! There is that! I would not be so unfeeling as to leave my lady wife to pine away whilst I take my own pleasures upon a long sea voyage." Franco said, gently tugging his arm away from his lover's caress.

"As long as they are discreet about it, which I imagine they would be. Viscount Beauchamp does have a reputation or so the English sailors have mentioned. No dreadful scandals to look forward to." Aramis said. "There is young Diego, here, to consider as well. Though with the lady's strict Catholic upbringing, I would imagine that she would be adverse in sharing a bed with a son by marriage no matter how good looking and charming he is."

"Unless Diego makes himself irresistible and the lady cannot avoid a Near Occasion to Sin." Franco put in. "But I most sincerely doubt that would happen though one never knows. If the lady is curious enough, I would trust my betrothed's honor to Diego over any other man save Viscount Beauchamp. That is, of course, if I did allow the lovely young lady freedom to take a lover."

"What of that incredibly good looking ginger haired gentleman in the crimson doublet. I hear he is quite chivalrous? "Aramis asked indicating the Earl of Durham.

"I hear that he is also quite married." Franco parried back.

"So is Viscount Beauchamp." Aramis said.

"To a whore!" Franco stated. "You as well I both know that makes all the difference."

"That it does." Aramis agreed.

"I almost feel sorry for the man. Arriving and whisking his mistress away to wedded bliss. Though the Lady Mary does deserve every happiness after what she has suffered these past years. She needs the love, protection and position only a husband and a good marriage can afford her. I tend to give that to her no matter how unconventional it may prove to be in the future. At least now, she will have my complete devotion and fidelity. I know that you will not mind, Dear Aramis." Franco said watching his betrothed upon the dais.

"Nay, Franco! I am honored to share you with such as her. All of Christendom recognizes her as the Heiress Presumptive to the English throne regardless of what King Henry says or does. You may be king one day providing that Queen Jane does not have a son."

Franco laughed. "The First William was a bastard, as am I. Though he was Norman, I am the get of Philip the Fair and a dancer. I would be content to be the second or third gentleman in the land behind the king, the Prince of Wales. Another dukedom and a lovely bride. Drusilla and Lavinia will school her. I do not wish someone as fair as she terrified of the marriage bed. Though one would imagine Viscount Beauchamp has been a sufficient tutor where the likes of kissing and caressing if not a wee bit more are concerned. It would please me to teach her all the secrets of passion and desire, create my own personal courtesan, to be the envy of the court knowing that my good English Royal Wife is a lioness within our bedchamber. "

"To share with Diego, Viscount Beauchamp or that handsome very married nobleman. He looks to devour her with his eyes." Aramis chuckled.

"Better his eyes than his mouth within the court." Diego quipped.

"The lady would not allow it. She would not dishonor her lord publicly. Now have all the captains arrived? We are prepared to enter the Hall with the gifts and the creatures."

They took their places, cutting off their banter as a fanfare was sounded.

"Don Franco, El Duque de Cadiz." The majordomo announced as the procession began. The court gasping as sailors from all corners of the globe dressing in their finest clothing carried in chest after chest filled with some treasure from the New World or the East into the hall along with various species of exotic animals. There were marmosets and tamarinds, lemurs from Madagascar, orangutans from Borneo, jaguars being led in wearing jeweled collars attached to gilded leather leads, cougars from the New World, A pair of white bears said to be taken from the top of the world, colorful parrots and macaws their feathers a rainbow of colors, a large anaconda snake. There were tigers and lions, rhinoceros, giraffes, a pair of elephants. There was a chieftain from one of the island tribes kitted out in his finery of feathers and hammered gold. A loin cloth covering his nether regions and bum, his legs bare, his feet clad in gold and leather sandals. He was accompanied by several tribesmen and women, their long and straight blue-black hair cascading down their backs covering their bare bosoms.

From her seat upon the dais, Mary scanned all the sailors looking for her betrothed, more and more of them kept pouring into the Hall carrying more chests or one exotic creature or another. "There he is." She murmured as much to herself as to anyone upon spotting him between two other men, one a youth the other about the duke's age. His portrait had done him justice. In the flesh her husband-to-be was as devastatingly handsome. He was dressed in what appeared to be a black or midnight blue doublet decorated with diamonds and pearls accentuating his dark good looks. His skin baked a rich tan by the rays of the sun, his hair black as night, close cropped and wavy. His eyes, as he got closer, sparkled like two onyxes. She felt her heart catch in her chest. She would do her best to love him even though another man presently held her heart within his keeping. He was the sort of man a woman could easily love if Chapyus's reports and gossip were true, the mirror image of Edward Seymour. Franco was dark where Edward was light, his eyes, his hair, his complexion, indications of origins from a far distant shore of fantastical stories, exotic and seductive scents and creatures. Mary felt strangely drawn to it, wanting to unveil the secrets and learn more of this New World and portions of the Old that had been denied exploration to her natural curiosity. Marriage to this man would open the doors to so many new and exciting adventures.

Don Franco approached the dais, making note of the inviting looks from some of the women of the court as he passed. If he cared to, he would have no want of mistresses. But Franco was not the sort of man to stray. He had gotten the entire devil out of him in his youth. Now he was prepared to settle down with an English Royal Bride and sire a brood of legitimate heirs and heiresses. He only had eyes for the young woman upon the dais, the neatly made flame haired beauty that was to be his wife. Catching her eye, he smiled broadly, showing his flashing white teeth and winked at her seeing her flush prettily at his flirtation enjoying how she lowered her eyes modestly a small smile playing about her mouth. How he ached to have a taste of those lips, Franco thought. How he ached for her, period. He had been too long without a woman. Aramis did not possess the same softness that a woman did. Franco ached to feel the soft pillows of her breasts crushing against his chest, the feel of what would probably be a nicely rounded bum cradled within his palms, the sweet taste of the place between her thighs.

He would have to wait the passage of three Holy Days when the banns would be proclaimed before they could be wed. However, once they were formally betrothed he would take advantage of his rights. He could not wait to school her in the ways of Eros.

"Your Grace of Cadiz! Your Grace of Cadiz! Welcome to England! Welcome to our court! We thank you most heartily for the tributes and gifts. We are in awe of your generosity to us and your betrothed spouse, our daughter, the Lady Mary." Henry VIII's booming voice cut into Franco's thoughts as he reached the dais, bowing low along with his companions, looking up as he raised, his eyes locking with those of his betrothed.

Blue! Her eyes were the most marvelous color of Ceylon Sapphires. He could not resist smiling at her. The corners of his lips curling up in a roguish smile.

"Your intended bride, Your Grace, our daughter, the Lady Mary." Henry stated, drawing Mary forward.

"Your Grace." Mary said, curtseying, lowering her chin and eyes modestly, feeling heat steal into her face, the hungry look in Franco's eyes making her slightly nervous and aroused at the same time. She knew that look. Edward looked at her that way before he went to kiss her.

"My Lady." His voice was a low caress. Taking one of her hands, bringing it to his mouth, kissing the top, nipping at the skin gently with his teeth, his tongue slipping from between his lips, the pointed tip flashing against her skin, releasing it, winking at her when their eyes met. "It is a pleasure to meet Your Ladyship. Your reputation for piety and virtue are known throughout Christendom. I am honored His Majesty the King, your father and His Imperial Majesty the Emperor have agreed to our union. I will do all that is within my power to make you happy and bring you much comfort as your Lord Husband. Let me begin by firstly by presenting Your Ladyship with a gift."He stated, waving a hand, motioning something or someone to come forward.

Two women dressed in French court dress the lower portions of their faces veiled came forward they bowed before their new mistress with much reverence, keeping their eyes lowered.

"These are two handmaidens for Your Ladyship, Drusilla and Lavinia. They are Conversos. I do hope that you will accept them into your service. As you will these two men that I rescued from a French galley." Franco added as two tall strapping Moors came forward dressed in their colorful native garb. "Ali and Mustapha will be honored to serve Your Ladyship." The two men bowed before Mary with a reverent flourish, their heads lowered with respect. Franco did not make it known to the court where the two handmaidens had come from. Certain people of the court would view the fact that they had been rescued from Carnal Bondage in a harem as a means to put about that the Lady Mary's household was licentious and immoral which was far from what he could surmise. "Drusilla and Lavinia will help Your Ladyship prepare for our impending nuptials. There are some ways and customs that please me that I would wish Your Ladyship to become familiar with before we are married. "Franco vaguely explained. He had heard rumors that the former princess was extremely curious and had a great passion for learning. Franco had all intensions to use that profound curiosity to his advantage.

"Yes, Your Grace. I will do whatever Your Grace wishes." Mary replied, modestly.

"Your daughter is most agreeable, Your Majesty." Franco commented to Henry. "One can see that she has been mostly gently raised."

"She can be willful and stubborn." Henry said. "It is her Spanish blood, Your Grace, beg pardon."

"We shall rub along famously, Your Majesty. As I do prefer a spirited filly to a more complacent mount. I do enjoy a bit of fire. I crave the warmth and have learnt not to get burnt. If I were adverse it would please me greatly to tame your willful filly, Your Majesty."

"Ah, Your Grace, I know you shall. For when you do there will be jewels, plate and deeds to lands in the saddlebags and an English Royal title as a reward for you have well earned it."

"Lord Beauchamp, you have spent long lengths in the Lady Mary's company, would you say that Her Ladyship is stubborn or willful?" Franco asked.

Edward Seymour looked from the king to Don Franco. He dare not contradict the king.

"I see, Your Lordship, I have placed you in a precarious position. Come out with it. I am certain that Your Lordship will not offend His Majesty with your honesty. If you displease him, I promise to fix your way, there are rubies as large as quail's eggs and red as robin's blood contained in one of the chests that I will be more that delighted to present to His Majesty upon your behalf." Franco said.

"Thank you, Your Grace, the Lady can be stubborn and willful when the situation merits it." Edward replied honestly.

Franco laughed. "I can see what His Majesty has entrusted the honor and virtue of Her Ladyship to Your Lordship's care. You are the consummate courtier, Viscount Beauchamp, that silver tongue of yours and your vast abilities will see you go far. I do hope that we can be friends, since we will become related through marriage within a short time. Mayhap we may enjoy a fine glass of Madeira one evening?" Best to get the lover upon his side, Franco knew that he would possibly be needing Edward's services when it came to the comfort of his bride in the future.

"I am honored for the consideration, Your Grace." Edward replied. "Provided His Majesty does not have need of me."

"Of course not, Your Lordship. I would not think of impeding upon your commitment to His Majesty nor the services with which he needs Your Lordship to perform. "

Henry smiled well pleased with Franco's answer. "Come now, Your Grace. Let us know the gentlemen beside you. We would know of all the brave mariners that have brought us these riches and fantastical creatures from far across the seas in the New World and Algiers."

"As Your Majesty wishes. May I make known to you, my son, Don Diego Hapsburg and my one of the captains of my fleet, Aramis Lucco?" Franco asked the king.

"We are pleased to make your acquaintance, Don Diego. Your grandsire and sire have passed along their good looks to you, I see. I trust that you must have a way with women even in your youth. You must have a sweetheart in every port." Henry teased Don Diego as was his way. He liked the look of the young man.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I have not traveled the world yet to constitute a woman in every port but I am working upon it." Diego responded.

Henry burst out laughing, it sounding throughout the court. "Several at court, as well, I would warrant. Do not venture to shock your new mother she is liable to faint dead away being unfamiliar of the ways of men. We cannot have that, now can we, Diego?"

"No, Your Majesty. I would never endeavor to bring distress upon Her Ladyship. I would endeavor to do all that is in my power to please her, as a good son should, Sire." Diego replied looking up at Mary, his eyes sparkling with flirtation. Wishing he was within his father's shoes. Having an older bride may have served to settle him. He would give up all the women in all the ports for just one night with her, pondering if the color of her hair was any indication of her nature. Was she as fiery? Alas, he would not be the one to discover the answer to that. His father would be, at thirty-four the man was in his prime and would most certainly be able to please a young filly such as the Lady Mary in the marriage bed.

"Spoken like a true courtier, Don Diego." Henry complimented the young man watching his daughter's reaction to the young man. She had modestly lowered her eyes, the long lashes sweeping over her cheeks. If she were anything like her mother, she would be able to handle him no matter how close they happened to be in age. "Your Grace would you do us the honor of introducing us to your gallant captains and make it known to us what manner of creatures and riches that you have brought." Henry announced his attention focusing upon Franco.

"It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty!" Franco replied, motioning the captains to come forth to meet the King of England.

* * *

James Lannister and his sister, the Lady Celeste still languished within the Tower. The earl's legs were swollen and virtually broken from racking. The man could barely walk. His handsome visage, once an object of much swooning by the women of the Court, was almost indiscernible under the bruises and caked blood especially about his nose and mouth where several teeth had been knocked out when one of the torturers had struck him during an interrogation.

Lady Celeste had not fared well, herself, in her prison. The guards had been particularly lewd and dreadful especially when Thomas Cromwell and Sir Richard Rich made it known as to what the charges leveled against her were. The men had taken advantage of Celeste, forcing her to perform lewd acts upon them for their amusement. They thought their treatment justified considering what she had got about to with her brother. There was no sympathy for a woman that many of the men that worked in the precepts of the Tower believed to be devil's spawn.

With Don Francos's arrival, the king had debated as to whether or not Lord Lannister's trial would be private or public. Justice had to be metered out within the precepts of the Tower or in a public forum at Tyburn. Cromwell and Rich had advised that the earl's punishment fit his crime of treason, that it be performed in public as an example. His daughter, regardless of her status in England, was still much respected in Christendom and was viewed as the legitimate heiress to the English Crown by Catholic Europe. Nothing should besmirch her honor or reputation. The public execution would show Europe that the king was not soft on traitors such as Lord Lannister. The man truly deserved a grisly end for the citizens of London to view.

His trial was set for five days hence at Westminster Hall. To be presided over by His Grace, the Duke of Norfolk as Earl Marshal of England.

Henry sat in his Presence Chamber debating what to do with his daughter. She would be safe within the court this time. What with her intended husband, his son, Viscount Beauchamp and her male relations about. There was also the Earl of Durham, who had made it quite clear his loyalty to the king which extended to the Lady Mary. The king chuckled, remembering the look of dismay that had been upon Durham's features when the devilishly handsome half-Moorish Duke of Cadiz and he had become acquainted. Henry had given his permission for the duke to teach Mary several customs before she and Franco married. Customs that she was presently learning of which if His Majesty knew he would be slightly shocked. For under the auspices of Drusilla and Lavinia, Franco had begun his bride's sexual education.

* * *

Mary stood nervously between Drusilla and Lavinia as Diego stepped from behind the trifold screen with just an Egyptian cotton towel wrapped about his waist falling to just about his knees covering his nether regions. The youth approached the women. His eyes dancing mischievously, he was proud of his body and enjoyed displaying it to the three women especially the student.

He stopped just in front of Mary, lifting a hand, running the back sensuously slow down a side of her face from a temple, down the side of her face, her neck to skim beneath the robe that she wore dancing his fingers over a breast, his fingers teasing a nipple until it hardened with desire.

"Well done, My Lady. You cannot be squeamish or exhibit fear when your husband touches you intimately. If you do not enjoy it His Grace will smell it like dogs smell fear. He will hate you for it." Drusilla comment watching Diego's dip lower into Mary's robe as his other hand ventured within the opening below the belt skimming along the smooth firm skin of a thigh, between her legs, his index finger slipping beneath her curls to tease her sensitive nub of flesh, his head dipping to kiss her temple, moving down the side of her face as he murmured endearments in Spanish and Italian, nipping at her earlobe as his talented finger continued to work upon her between her legs.

"No...no... I cannot... I cannot do this! This is incestuous and wrong. Please... "Mary cried pulling away from Diego's touch, her face flushed with embarrassment and shame.

"You did not find what Don Diego was doing to you distasteful, My Lady?" Lavinia asked watching her new mistress with some concern.

"Yes... I... The fact that Don Diego was touching me intimately? Yes!" Mary replied.

"But you did not find the touching distasteful regardless of whom it was that was arousing you?" Drusilla asked.

"What if it were I that was touching you, Mi Cara?" Franco asked coming out from behind and arras; he had been listening and watching Mary's reactions to Diego's touch. He was dressed in a cloth of gold robe embroidered with Imperial eagles upon it. It was obvious when he approached that he was naked beneath. Diego stepped further away from Mary as his father approached. "What if I touched you like this?" He asked, mimicking what his son had done, feeling her warm to his touch, he could feel her breath catch with desire as his finger worked against her little nub.

It was not at all unpleasant, Mary thought. He smelt of musk, exotic spices and sunshine, his lips scorching her skin where he kissed her, a soft moan of pleasure escaping her lips as her betrothed continued to kiss and caress her. She closed her eyes, another man's handsome visage appearing behind her eyelids, deep navy eyes not brown, dark blonde hair not black. She tried to will it away but to no avail. She could not forget about Edward even in the arms of man that was to be her husband. What was the matter with her? She asked herself. Even though she married Franco would she forever belong to Edward Seymour?

* * *

He found her later that afternoon, she was outside in the gardens underneath an oak tree still embroidering the shirt for him that she had been working on at Richmond Palace.

"Your Ladyship, I would speak with you. In private." Edward said, approaching her, she was surrounded by her women, Edward made note that the two women Franco presented her with were sitting close to their new mistress.

"Is there something amiss?" Mary asked, laying aside his shirt, rising, taking the arm that Edward offered. "I will not be long." Mary called after her women as Edward hustled her over to the entrance to the maze that was nearby. "What is it that you had to say to me?" Mary asked once they had entered the maze away from prying eyes.

"How do you find your betrothed?" Edward asked.

"I only met him but five days ago. That is not that much time to form an opinion, My Lord." Mary replied.

"I hear he visits your chamber in broad daylight." Edward accused.

"Are you jealous? Must I remind you that he is to be my husband?" Mary said.

"How could I forget? For all his reputation and swashbuckling ways, he does not appear to be all that bold. If I were His Grace I would have pulled you into my arms and kissed you in front of the entire court. "

"Would you be courteous enough to provide me with a demonstration?" Mary asked, flirtatiously. Squealing in delightful surprise as he pulled her roughly into his arms, kissing her passionately, his mouth taking possession of hers.

"One more night, give me one more night." He asked between his kisses against her lips, her chin, her jaw, his hands running frantically up and down her back.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly. "One more night."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter IX **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all that have read, reviewed and favourited this story! I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try**

**I'm in over my head**  
**You got under my skin**  
**I got no strength at all**  
**In the state that I'm in**

**And my knees are weak**  
**And my mouth can't speak**  
**Fell too far this time**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)**

**ooh**  
**Well you whispered to me**  
**And I shiver inside**  
**You undo me and move me**  
**In ways undefined**  
**And you're all I see**  
**And you're all I need**  
**Help me baby (help me baby)**  
**Help me baby (help me now)**

**Cos I'm slipping away**  
**Like the sand to the tide**  
**Flowing into your arms**  
**Falling into your eyes**  
**If you get too near**  
**I might disappear****  
I might lose my mind**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)**

**I'm going crazy in love for you baby**  
**(I can't eat and I can't sleep)**  
**I'm going down like a stone in the sea**  
**Yeah, no one can rescue me**  
**(No one can rescue me)**

**Oooh, my baby**  
**Oooh, baby, baby**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you**

**I'm lost in you**  
**I'm lost in you**  
**I'm lost in everything about you**  
**So deep (so deep), I can't sleep**  
**I can't think**  
**I just think about the things that you do (you do)**  
**I'm too lost in you**  
**(Too lost in you)**

* * *

"Are you mad? You allowed them one last night before you marry the lady yourself? What if he takes her maidenhead? Plants his seed within in her that results in a child? What then?" Aramis asked Franco.

"I will recognize any child she presents to me as mine. Aramis, I know that she would hate me if I prevented it. No matter that it is within my rights to do so. Viscount Beauchamp is so desperately in love with her even though he tries to mask his true feelings and his all consumable passion for her. It simmers below the surface. Poor man! In the presence of the king and unable to tell his monarch how he truly feels. Though she will fall in love with me, she will never be able to completely exorcise her love for him in my arms nor that of another lover. Just as I will fall in love with her, I will always crave your touch and your staff." Franco insisted, reaching down to caress his lover, stroking Aramis's length until he moaned with pleasure.

"You will allow her to entertain him when you venture to sea?" Aramis asked, thrusting his hips up as Franco continued to caress him.

"Absolutely. It is completely unfair to have her pining for me and in agony because she cannot have the handsome viscount. Though if he is ever unavailable I am most certain that the delectable Earl of Durham would be delighted to take Edward Seymour's place."

"Will the lady object?" Aramis asked. "Pity he does not appear to be inclined toward gentlemen."

"Nay, he does not. He has an eye for and a way with women. He wants one woman in particular."Franco replied continuing to stroke Aramis, moving over to kiss his lover's chest, caressing his nipples until they became taut peaks, moving down the other man's hard body using his mouth and hands to create the desired effect, making the handsome mariner sigh with pleasure.

"Yours."

"Aye." Franco answered grinning. "I should make certain that Viscount Beauchamp keeps that ginger haired fox out of my hen's house. He seeks to devour her."

"What of Diego?"

"She would not have him. Even though her body enjoys her touch. He has yet to taste her. She will never allow it. Wanting me in his stead whilst Drusilla and Lavinia are tutoring her. Not that it distresses me, of course. She is a delicious armful, full of fire, curiosity and innocence. They have proven to be a potent combination." Franco explained. "She rightly views any interaction between herself and Diego other than that which a mother would engage in with the son of her husband as incestuous and unlawful. My Precious Jewel is does have morals."

"Which are overlooked because Viscount Beauchamp's wife is as a common doxy from the stews? Bedding any man she pleases without respect to her marriage vows! Poor man! Your Precious jewel would never consent to joining us?" Aramis asked.

"Tut, tut, Armais! I am appalled that you would even consider it. Do not tell me that you are interested in enjoying a lady? I thought that I was enough to satisfy you." Franco teased, before taking his lover's engorged member within his mouth to suck upon it.

"You are, my dear Franco. Oh, Dios Mio! You most certainly are! Forget I ever suggested it!" Aramis said, tossing his head back upon the pillows to enjoy the ministrations of his lover's talented mouth.

* * *

He knew he took a chance being there but he could not stay away from her. He needed her, he needed to feel the soft pillows of her breasts crush against his naked chest when he drew her into an embrace, smell the exotic combination of jasmine and roses that was her perfume, catch himself within the cloud of her mass of loose red-gold curls.

She was sitting near the fireplace, in which burned a blazing fire, the flames leaping up the chimney casting dappled light within the room. Dressed in a low cut full sleeved night rail, the thin lawn almost transparent, he could see the outline of her body in the light from the candles and the fire. The sight of her made the organ between his legs swell. God! How he wanted her!

Sensing someone's presence in the room, Mary looked up from the copy of Sir Thomas Mallory's Morte D'Arthur that she was reading watching as he stepped from the shadows. "Are you prepared to do more reading together, My Lord Beauchamp?" She asked. "Or did you have another pastime that you wished to engage in this evening? I have taken the liberty to begin Mallory's Morte D'Arthur. Pray, it does not distress you that I have done so without you?"

"You have decided upon tales of King Arthur, his knights and gallantry, Sweetheart? Bored so soon with the Eastern tales of Scheherazade? Wishing for the comfort and pleasure of Good English knights and chivalry?" Edward asked, walking toward her, a smile playing about his chiseled lips, his deep navy eyes twinkling in the candlelight and the flames from the fire.

"I know what you are implying, Edward. Jealousy does not suit you." Mary said, looking up at him. "Wipe that smug look off of your face."

"I thought that you rather fancied it when I looked smug, Sweetheart." He shot back, his eyes still twinkling, reaching her, he drew her up into his arms, brushing a lock of burnished gold hair from a temple, looking down into her face, he chuckled.

"I do, you wicked and naughty man! God help me, but I do! Now come draw a chair near the fire and read with me."

"I had something far more intimate in mind than reading."

"So you do have some other pastime in mind? Shall I hedge a guess or will you be kind enough to tell me?"

"I am going to kiss you senseless and that is only the beginning." He explained, still smiling.

"What else do you intend to do?" She asked, with wide-eyed innocence.

Arching a brow over an eye, his smiled turned wolfish. "Go on and hanker a guess or would you care for me to describe it to you?"

"Every deliciously naughty detail? I would prefer that you show me, Edward." Mary said, sweetly. Her eyes taking an inventory from the top of his head to the tips of his polished black leather boots, they glittered with desire in the candle and fire light. "Kiss me senseless, Edward." She added, lifting her chin, offering her lips to him, her voice warm and husky.

Dipping his head slightly, his mouth took possession of hers in a searing and passionate kiss, pulling her close against him. Her breasts crushing against his hard chest, his hands running up and down her back, skimming over the place where her buttocks began to swell, down over the plump mounds of her deliciously rounded bum caressing the moons of flesh through the thin fabric of her night rail, chuckling against her mouth when she wriggled suggestively against him, feeling her warm beneath his touch, nipping at his lower lip playfully. "Naughty lady!" He teased. "Do I have to take you over my knee?"

"Would you like to?" She asked saucily using some of the tricks Drusilla and Lavinia had taught her. Dancing her fingers down his front, the tips shyly caressing him. "You could draw me down in the chair here near the fireplace." She suggested.

"What if I drew you to the bed?" He asked.

"To chastise me?"

"If you wish. I was thinking of something more intimate."

"Are you hungry?" She asked, blushing fiercely when she saw the look upon his face confirming that he was.

"I could devour you." He replied, his lust and desire for her written all over his handsome face.

"Could you?" She asked. "Eat me all up then?"

"Every precious inch especially that wonderfully sensitive place between those lily-white thighs. Would you straddle my head again, Sweet Siren?"

"If it would please you." She replied honestly. Not resisting when he loosened his grip upon her, coaxing her toward the large four poster bed.

"What would please you, My Precious Darling?" Edward asked drawing her down upon the bed.

"For you to make me feel as though I am the only woman in the world. That you desire me above all earthly possessions, pastimes and pleasures. Show me Paradise once more, My Dearest Ned." Yes! Show me Paradise once more. Let me find exquisite pleasure in your arms before I go to my marriage bed, she thought wriggling onto the bed pulling her night rail up about her thighs, watching him as he began shedding his clothing, boots first, then his jerkin all falling in a neat pile near the bed upon a nearby brocaded stool.

"Shall I help you?" She asked, eager to see him naked, she began pulling upon his shirt not waiting for an answer kissing each bit of his skin as it was revealed to her making him chuckled with pleasure and happiness. She would soon belong to another man but he knew that a part of her would always be his!

"Eager, aren't you? When did you become so shameless?" His asked her with one of those heart melting smiles.

"What you introduced me to passion." She replied yanking his shirt over his head. She wanted to remember this and their other times together. "You were the first man to kiss me." Taking his hands in hers, she guided then to her thighs, to the gossamer thin fabric of her night rail that was bunched up about them. Lifting her bum, helping him lift the garment over her head, shaking her head, the mass of her hair falling about her now naked body in a cloud of burnished gold, smiling with pleasure when their eyes met. The look upon his face sending shards of molten desire through her, settling between her legs, making her ache with longing. Helping him remove the rest of his clothing until so he was as naked as she, letting him lay down before straddling his head with her front facing his feet, lowering herself over his mouth, gasping with pleasure as the hairs from his neat beard tickled the tender skin of her inner thighs, leaning down, stretching herself over him, teasing his hips and groin with her breasts before she took his hard member within her mouth to suck upon him as he teased her intimately with the flat of his tongue, giggling in delight when she heard him moan.

"Sweet Jesu!" He groaned against her his breath hot against her sweet wetness.

She reveled in the feel of his beard and moustache against her, moaning while she continued to suck him, undulating her hips against him, things escalating rather quickly until she shattered her climax intense. She moved off of him, coming up to him, Edward rolling her onto her back, moving between her thighs which spread further apart to accommodate him. "Ned! Please!" She pleaded feeling his shaft sliding against her hard little jewel that still managed to throb. "Ned..." Her voice was breathless and hoarse with her need, bucking her hips against his indicating what she wanted from him, she could not wait any longer.

"Are you certain, Sweetheart?" He asked, feeling her move against him, all of his iron self control and common sense quickly slipping away.

"She nodded, mutely, her eyes staring into his. "Please!" Her voice a breathless plea, thrusting her breasts and pelvis against him, making it clear what she desired.

That proved his undoing. He thrust into her, Mary gasping in pain and surprise at the feel of her first invasion.

"It hurts." She complained as the sharp burning pain radiated from her now pierced maidenhead down her thighs for a few agonizing moments.

"Just for a moment, My Darling, then I promise it will get better." He replied, leaning forward to kiss one of her temples, letting her get accustomed to the feel of him inside her. God! She was so very tight. He thought. The walls of her passage encasing him like a velvet clad vice. He moved out of her, slowly at first, not wishing to afford her any more pain than was necessary. "Does it still pain you?" He asked, concerned attempting to ease the initial discomfort away with a few gentle strokes of his member inside her tightness trying to get her used to his length and the pleasure it could afford her.

"A little." She replied honestly, instinctively lifting a leg to wrap about one of his hips, she gasped, feeling the discomfort slowly begin to change to ecstatic pleasure as he moved within her, Mary wrapping her other leg about his other hip. "Oh!" She gasped once again, feeling him on all sides of her passage as her sheath instinctively began tightening about him slowly with each movement of his shaft inside her, clamping about him as he afforded her the most wonderfully delicious and exquisite pleasure she had yet to know.

"All better now?" He asked, concern etched against his face, his brows furrowing.

"Yes, better now." She replied, arching her back up against him, as the pain gradually subsided to be replaced by ecstatic pleasure, wanting more of him, brushing her breasts teasingly against his chest, dancing her hands up and down his sides, making his skin tingle as Mary got used to the rhythm of the organ plundering her sweetness so that soon she was moaning and whimpering by turns as things quickly rose between them to a fever pitch.

Mary opened her eyes, she could not seem to focus, the room was all a blur as Edward pulled her down into a vortex of sensual pleasure. Mary cried his name over and over as she felt herself climbing higher and higher, feeling her stomach muscles tensing and contracting, the heat pooling in her core, curling about her abdomen. She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes, her finger nails raking down his back, pressing her buttocks into the mattress. She felt her soul being torn from her body as her world shattered into a thousand colorful stars, gasping as she experienced her first vaginal climax as a scant few moments later, Edward's tribute flooded her womb as he, too, experienced an intense orgasm, his body shuddering against her as the tremors of his climax gradually subsided, collapsing atop her, his chest crushing against her breasts, bending his head to plant tender and loving kisses over her lips, her, cheeks, the line of her jaw, the tip of her nose. "You had possessed my heart. Now you possess my very soul. I love you." He murmured tenderly against mouth.

* * *

James Lannister sat in his cell in the darkness upon his bed. Sleep seemed to elude him. He was terrified. Cromwell and Rich had arrived with a serpent that His Grace the Duke of Cadiz had obtained upon his last voyage to the New World. The creature was massive, long and thick, possibly the largest animal James had ever seen. The two courtiers had allowed the beast to slither about James's cell, cornering him at one point. Thank God and all His saints that the animal had recently feasted as shown by the large bulge in its middle or else James was certain that the Secretary and the Chancellor would have fed his broken body to the creature. They were most certainly amused to see him so terrified taunting him with words. His trial was set for two days hence where he would soon know his fate. God Grant that it would be not as gruesome as the fate of the serpent which the gentlemen had taken out and slaughtered, decapitating the creature after it had bitten one of the guards. Fitting end to an animal that most certainly came from the bowels of hell or near to it.

* * *

"Is it like this every time?" She asked him breathlessly, her body still throbbing after their second bout of love making.

He grinned, chuckling. "Like what?"

"The burning hot passion. Will I experience it with every man?"

"Erm... Not bloody likely." He replied, kissing her forehead, pulling her close.

Mary's hands poised about his chest, her fingertips brushing tentatively against his skin looking down at her lover's naked body in the candle and firelight a dark mark upon his skin catching her eye. "What is this?" She asked looking down between them tracing the bit of raised skin above his left hip, sliding down his body for a closer look, propping herself up on her elbows as she peered even closer.

"A birthmark, all the men in my father's family have it, my father, me, Thomas, Henry. All the men in my father's family had it before him and all the sons that my brothers and I will sire will be born with it afterward. It is called the Seymour Sword."

"Quite an apt name for such a mark since you are so adept at wielding the two that you possess, one on the battlefield and the other within the bedchamber with such great skill." Mary remarked. "Are Thomas and Henry just as adept at wielding theirs?"

Edward growled, lifting her up, rolling her over upon her back before she knew what was happening, making her squeal in alarm as he nuzzled and nipped at her neck. "I would kill them both if they ever laid a hand upon you. You said yourself that Thomas would make you miserable being the rake and the rogue that he is. Henry is still a green boy. That leaves you with me, you wicked wench!" He declared, the hairs of his neat beard tickling her making her giggle. "Shhhhh... Would you care to wake the palace with that noise and cause a dreadful scandal?" He added, teasingly, reaching down to tickle one of her sides with a hand, covering her mouth with the other to stifle another squeal of surprised and the giggles that followed.

"Then I am the most fortunate of women." She declared when he had removed his hand.

"As well you should be, Sweetheart." Edward said, with a grin, his white teeth flashing in the fire and candle light, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Now get some sleep. You may be a bit sore and tender in the morning. There will not be too much discomfort." Edward said, nestling in beside her. The two soon drifting off into the land of Morpheus.

He awoke just before dawn, dressing quickly, watching her stir awake. "I have to go. I dare not chance being discovered here." He explained, handing her the discarded night rail which she quickly scrambled into. "How do you feel?" He asked, concerned, watching her ease out of the bed.

"A wee bit sore but it was worth every pleasurable moment." She replied, allowing him to pull her toward him to kiss her, maneuvering her to the door, kissing her and murmuring tender lover's words by turns, regretful to leave but know that he had to for both their sakes. Kissing her quickly as he opened the door. The light from the torches in the palace hallway illuminating their silhouettes against the oak paneled wall.

Thomas Durham quickly made his way from Lady Ursula Misseldon's rooms which were situated near those of other prominent ladies of the Household because of her relationship with His Majesty the King, bare chested and legged, dressed only in his breeched. The rest of his clothing he carried in his arms. . He had spent the previous evening enjoying the lady's bountiful charms imagining she was someone else as he fucked the pretty dark blonde senseless. Leaving Ursula in an exhausted sleep not bothering to say farewell. The light from the torches lighting his way to his own rooms. Pausing for a moment when he heard hushed voices, a low masculine chuckle. A man was saying farewell to his mistress in the early morning darkness. Durham gasped low when he recognized who the lovers were.

Viscount Beauchamp was standing outside the Lady Mary's chamber door holding her in what only could be described as an intimate embrace,, kissing her passionately.

"Come back to bed, Edward." Tom heard Mary attempt to cajole the viscount. "For an hour. The palace will not begin to stir for another two."

"Temptress!" Tom heard Edward reply. "I would desire to but we both know I cannot. Give me one more kiss farewell, My Dearest Sweetheart. I promise to be in the chapel later."

"Leaning up, Mary kissed him as Durham watched the pair, standing transfixed in the hallway near and alcove, imagining himself in Edward Seymour's place. Watching as with one last kiss the Lord Beauchamp released her and headed toward his own rooms in the palace. Not aware that the earl had seen them together and could only surmise how intimate their relationship had become until Mary spied the earl's own dishevelled state as he skulked down the hallway the two of them pausing to stare at one another, Durham's state of undress made quite evident from the light of the torches. Quickly moving away, embarrassed that she had seen him thusly.

Mary went back to bed to be awakened by Drusilla and Lavinia, gasping when she saw the virgin's blood upon the bed sheet. "Oh, nooooo." She cried in dismay.

"Shhhh... No shame in enjoying yourself before marriage, My Lamb." Lavinia soothed as the two women brought a tub in. Ali and Mustapha carrying ewers of water as the two women began to strip the bed after the tub was laid before the fireplace which the women applied more wood to, stoking it so the flames leapt once more. They took the sheet and lay it within the flames. Destroying the evidence of Mary's previous evening's carnal pleasure.

Ali and Mustapha poured the water into the tub.

"Viscount Beauchamp pleased you?" Thomas Durham had not been the only one to observe Edward's passionate farewell outside Mary's chamber door in the early morning darkness.

"Yes." Mary answered honestly, knowing that she could be unashamed with these two women. She blushed.

"He is quite virile and passionate, I would warrant. Such a contrast to what he presents to the world. Take this..." Lavinia said handing Mary a cup. "The potion should prevent conception."

Mary drank the bitter liquid down biting into the sweet strawberry that was handed to her to counter the taste allowing the women to remove her night rail and help to ease her into the tub. "The stiffness and slight discomfort will subside after this hot bath. A small price to pay for a night in Paradise, eh?" Drusilla asked Mary with a wink.

Mary could only nod her assent, blushing once again, sighing with pleasure as she felt the warmth of the water against her skin totally unaware that Edward may have left her with a most precious gift.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter X **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favourited this story! I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you**

**No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**  
**No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**  
**With you**  
**With you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**

**What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way**  
**What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you**  
**What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way**  
**What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you**

**And I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**  
**No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**  
**With you**

**The world was on fire and no one could save me but you**  
**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do**  
**I'd never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you**  
**I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you**

**No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**  
**No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**  
**With you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**  
**With you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**

**No I...(this girl is only gonna break your heart)**  
**(This girl is only gonna break your heart)-**

**"Wicked Games" as sung by Chris Isaak **

* * *

James Lannister was taken from his cell, placed in a chair because he could no longer walk on his own, carried by four large burly Yeomen Warders to the barge that would be rowed to Westminster Hall for his trial. The day was gray and chilly, the dampness from the River Thames sank into James's limbs, making his joints ache.

The Warders placed the Earl roughly in the barge, taking their positions as the barge was pushed away from the quay rowing toward Westminster.

Thomas Howard, the Duke of Norfolk had been appointed Lord High Steward of England a temporary office only conferred to Great Lords for the purpose of organizing coronations or presiding over trials of peers who were customarily tried in the Court of the High Steward.

James Lannister was carried into Westminster Hall and arraigned for high treason. The charges against the accused being read:

That James, Earl of Merioneth had intent to seduce and violate the Lady Mary, His Majesty's daughter, to have carnal knowledge of her. That he had attempted to procure her favors by lewd words, gestures and deeds. That he had wished to take the Lady Mary as his fourth spouse, to corrupt her. The he had engaged in the most unnatural lewd acts and carnal behavior with the Lady Celeste, His Lordship's own sister, most detestable against the law of God and nature, also."

"My Lord Lannister you have heard the grievous charges against Your Lordship's person. How dost thou plead?" Norfolk as Lord High Steward of the Court as the prisoner.

"Not guilty." Lannister rasped, his voice rendered raw by screaming during his torture. James would not plead guilty to charges leveled against him the other members of the court, he felt, were guilty of, though had not been charged. The king's brother by marriage for one, Viscount Beauchamp, Lannister was certain that Edward Seymour was more than the Lady Mary's protector.

"How will you be tried?" The question was fired at the earl.

"By God and the country."

The jury was then sworn in, many familiar faces including Viscount Beauchamp and the Earl of Durham. Both men said to have tendered affections for the King's eldest daughter.

The evidence against the Earl of Merioneth was read from sworn statements by members of those that attended upon the Lady Mary, Her Majesty, the Queen Jane's Grace, witnesses in the Great Hall that evening. As to the unnatural relationship with his sister, Lady Celeste, statements from members of respective households. Some of the testimony so lurid and shocking several ladies in the galleries observing the trial fainted and had to be removed.

Finally the court was adjourned and the jurors retired to reach a verdict. The jurors did not keep the court waiting for long. They were back within the hour filing into the courtroom.

"My Lord Durham have you reached a verdict?" Norfolk asked the earl who had acted as foreman.

"Yes, Your Grace. We have."

"What is said verdict?"

"Guilty and he should die." The blade of the axe that had preceded Lannister's entry into the hall was now turned toward him.

Norfolk pronounced the sentence: James Lannister, you are to be taken to the place from wence you came; from there to be dragged through the City of London to the place of execution called Tyburn. There to be hanged, cut down while still alive, your privy parts to be cut off and your bowels to be taken out of your body and burnt before you, your head to be cut off and our body divided into four parts, the head and quarters to be set at such places the king will assign. May God have mercy upon your soul!"

Lannister glared from his place at the Earl of Durham and Viscount Beauchamp who had sat in judgment but tendered the same affections for which he would lose his life. Durham had even pronounced the sentence. The hypocrite! James knew that the earl nursed a passion for the Lady Mary even though he was a married man, his countess preferring the country life not attending the court, giving the earl liberty to indulge in flirtations and Courtly Romances.

Lanninster's thoughts were broken into by the rough hands that lifted his chair. The Yeomen Warders and the axe pointed toward him declaring him a condemned traitor closed about him as he was taken from the hall, to the barge that awaited him, to be rowed back to the Tower of London to be lodged until the king saw fit to carry out the sentence.

* * *

"Oh, Sweet Jesu!" Mary breathed as Franco stroked the tip of the ostrich plume lightly against her naked torso. Her abdominal muscles tightening, her skin tingling with anticipation as he stroked the smooth pale skin, noting how it flushed, changing to from the color of the finest alabaster to the hue of pale pink roses, indicating her arousal, her eyes sparkling with pleasure as the feather danced down her body tracing about the perimeter of her navel, making her gasp with desire. "Franco... Franco, My Darling!" She whispered arching her back, thrusting her hips up to the source of the pleasure, the feather tracing along her hips, down over the tender skin between her navel and the red-gold curls that covered her Venus mont. This love play was exciting, playful. She was made for sensual pleasure; God had created her for the carnal delights found within the marriage bed. Edward Seymour had been the first to try her, introduce her to pleasure. His Lordship was sick with love for Henry Tudor's beautiful daughter. Franco, for all his desire for Aramis, completely understood Beauchamp's unnatural attraction and intense passion for the girl. She could arouse an eunuch as much as she could any normal man.

"Let me, Your Grace. Please! Would the feather give you as much pleasure as I have received from it?" Mary asked.

Franco grinned. He loved the fact that she as so intensely curious about so many things, eager to learn all she could. "Why do you not find out for yourself, My Love?" Franco asked, his grin broadening, showing very white even teeth against his deep complexion, handing her the feather. "Go ahead, My Angel. Do not be shy."

Taking the feather, Mary danced it down his neck, swirling it over him as he lay upon his back against the pillows of the bed. "Like this?" She asked, the feather dancing about his chest, over his nipples which hardened, puckering with desire.

"Yes! You are an adept pupil. Quick to learn." Franco commented. "Be as bold as you wish."

Mary smiled, giggling, as she moved the feather over his taut flat abdomen watching the muscles ripple, the organ between his legs hardening and swelling with each caress, increasing in size with each swirl of the feather against his skin.

Thomas Nicholls moved through the palace corridors to the Lady Mary's apartments upon His Majesty's Business. Fortunately after the morning incident several days past he had not had an opportunity to speak with her.

Lady Ursula Misseldon had been taunting and tormenting him regarding his passion for the King's daughter, however. Especially since he had called out Mary's name several times when he had lain with Lady Misseldon, a whole evening that he now realized had been a dreadful mistake. Allowed admittance to the Lady Mary's apartments by the two strapping Moors that now stood guard, he made his way through her Presence Chamber noting that someone had dismissed her women, stopping in his tracks, catching sight of the sensual tableau before him.

The princess and Don Franco lay upon Mary's bed, both as naked as they had come into this world, the lady upon her back, enjoying the attentions of her betrothed whose head was between her milky white thighs pleasuring her orally, his mouth, teeth and tongue appearing to be working their magic for the princess was moaning, keening and calling for her handsome dusky skinned lover by turns.

Thomas closed his eyes imagining himself in the duke's place, wishing he was the man making her cry out her pleasure, tasting her intimate treasures. He would have her, he vowed to himself, in his bed, naked, crying for him as he must have cried for Edward Seymour that night and how she presently encouraged Franco Hapsburg. Soon, he thought before turning on his heel and leaving the apartments. The King's Business was not so urgent that he could not wait for a few minutes until Franco brought his betrothed to a shattering climax.

* * *

"Oh My Goodness! This is quite scandalous!" Mary exclaimed as Drusilla put the finishing touches on her costume, placing the teardrop amethyst inside her navel. "Are you certain this is how the ladies dress in Algiers?" Mary asked smoothing the belt that hung low on her hips. Made of deep purple silk it was embroidered with silk thread in a pattern of various flowers set with precious gems, panels of sheer purple silk fell from it swirling about her thighs to her ankles, from breasts to hips her skin was bare. Her bosoms covered by a jeweled bra cut low, exposing most of her fine young breasts, jeweled and enameled flowers decorating it. Mary moved watching the jewels catch the sunlight pouring in the windows.

"Yes, My Lady... erm, Your Grace." Lavinia replied. "You look beautiful. His Grace will be unable to take his eyes from you. The color suits you. There are more." She added drawing forth one un turquoise and gold. "They this next!" She added excitedly.

The two women helping Mary out of the first costume dressing her in the second which was far scantier than the first, the belt slung a bit lower on her hips. The turquoise silks spangled with gold dust, yellow diamonds and turquoises gently falling about her. The top, wrought in a pattern of gold, turquoise and yellow diamonds strategically covering her nipples.

Drusilla came forward with a powder puff made of soft feathers dipping it in a pot of fragrant gold dust that she daubed all over her mistress leaving a soft gold sheen on her pale skin.

"Your Grace, the Earl of Durham."

Mary turned about looking for a robe to cover herself but she was not quick enough.

He strode into the chamber, dressed all in midnight blue which set off his vivid coloring. She felt her heart catch as their eyes met. His gaze smoldering with desire taking in her costume, or lack thereof, appreciating every swell and contour. "A rather daring costume for a masque, Your Grace. You will be having all the gentlemen of the court seeking their confessor, afterward or worse." Thomas commented.

"Do you think it quite daring? His Grace of Cadiz had it created for my trousseau to be worn in the privacy of our bedchamber." Mary explained.

"You could lure a man to commit any number of sins dressed thusly. But it appears what one wears is not an issue."

"My Lord?" Mary asked uncertain as to what he was alluding to then she remembered. "I am not the only one with a perchance for being in torch lit palace corridors during early morning hours. I at least keep my semi-nakedness confined to the privacy of my apartments."

"That night rail was virtually transparent." Durham remarked.

"You dare to pass judgment, My Lord Earl? I knew where you had come or from whom you had come, sir."

"A mistake. A horrible, horrible mistake. There was another place I wanted to be that night but another had taken my place." He stated, plainly.

"Where might that have been?" She asked.

"I believe you know the answer to that, Your Grace." He answered, his blue-gray eyes meeting hers. "I could give you comfort and make you happy if you but let me. Give me leave to pleasure you. You would not be cajoling me back to bed because neither of us would wish to leave. I promise you that."

"Are you good at keeping your promises?" She asked. What was the matter with her where she wished to banter and flirt? "Shall I inquire of Lady Misseldon?"

"She is hardly a reliable source. Am I not honorable? Do you trust me?" He countered.

"Do I have cause to?" She countered back.

"Do you have cause not to?" He countered back once again taking several steps closer to her. She did not retreat but stood her ground.

"No, My Lord. I have no cause to be wary of you." She replied.

"I would be your champion if you allowed me to be."

"Just my champion?" She asked.

"Your Lover." He said, honestly.

"I do not wish to take Lady Misseldon's leavings!"

"Are you to forever to remind me of my folly? It is you I want, only you. You haunt my dreams at night and cloud my thoughts during the day. Let me..." He whispered his voice husky, his eyes sweeping over her delectable form, closing the space between them in another step, reaching out, tracing his fingertips over the bare skin of her chest.

"I cannot." She stated, reaching up to stay his exploring finger tips. "If the situation was different between us..."

"If it were not for Edward Seymour, you mean." He cut to the chase. "Shall I be bold like Viscount Beauchamp? Would you want me a little if took what I wanted? I know you like me, Mary. Would you care for me more if I was a bit more aggressive in my wooing? If I did something like this?" He asked, grasping her forearms, pulling her close against him, his mouth capturing hers, kissing her fiercely with great passion, his lips bruising hers, making her stagger backward when he released her, panting and breathless, her fingertips reaching up to caress her lower lip which tingled, her face flushed and burning. She swallowed nervously, her stomach muscles tightening and contracting, her eyes meeting his.

"Well?" He asked, his eyes sweeping over her. He knew he had unsettled and aroused her from just looking at her. Oh, to tear that scanty costume from her body and carry her to the bed! She was so very ripe for the loving of a man. Her body was practically crying out for the intimate caresses and pleasure that a virile gentleman could afford her. Passionate Tudor Princess! For she was as hot blooded as her ancestor, Owen Tudor was reported to have been and he knew her father and aunts to be.

"Yes, My Lord if someone did not already possess my heart, I would be yours. But, I fear that you have come too late a wooing, Thomas." Mary said.

"What must I do to change Your Grace's heart? Take it from his keeping and place it into mine?" He asked. "I would do all that you ask if you would but become my lady and mistress."

"What would you do? Oh, Thomas, you have so much to recommend yourself." He was making this so incredibly difficult. Damn him!

"Would you care to elaborate? Or must I hasten a guess or two? Is it the manner in which I take Your Grace?" He asked pulling her into his arms.

Crying out in alarm she pushed at his chest. "Thomas! Thomas, please!"

"Please what? Is it the manner in which I kiss, My Angel?" He asked, yanking her against him, swooping down to capture her lips with his once more, reaching beneath the layers of sheer silk, cupping the twin moons of her buttocks, lifting her up against a sideboard, bracing a palm against her lower back to hold her steady wedging her legs apart. Then insinuating his body between them, his mouth ravaging hers, his free hand roaming over her bare skin, slipping beneath the narrow belt near a hip, splaying long slender fingers against her upper thigh, the pad of his thumb caressing the soft tender skin of her inner thigh, between her legs ,until she was moaning with desire and in protest against his mouth.

"No. I cannot." She said, barely holding onto the last vestiges of her resolve. He was so incredibly tempting!

He read the turmoil on her face, the warring emotions and released her as any gentleman would when in the presence of a vulnerable woman, setting her back down upon her feet. "I will never stop trying. If Viscount Beauchamp ever mistreats or misplaces that heart you so graciously placed into his keeping you know where to find me. I will be more than willing to tend to any damage he may wrought upon it. I do present myself to address any and all manner of desires that Your Grace may require." With those words, a tender kiss upon her lips and a graceful bow he was gone leaving Mary more confused than ever.

* * *

The courtiers clapped as the two noblemen shook hands over the net, holding the rackets in their left hands.

Reaching down on his belt, Franco withdrew a silk handkerchief embroidered with Mary's monogram, passing it over the beads of sweat that collected against his forehead. It had been a vigorous game. Viscount Beauchamp an equal opponent, the games going back and forth until Franco had beaten Edward. "You have proven to be a formidable opponent, Viscount Beauchamp. You play with great skill."

"Not as well as Your Grace it would appear." Edward said to Franco, good naturedly.

"But for that one serve, Your Lordship would be the winner." Franco reminded him with a smile. "Do you have a handkerchief to tend to yourself? Your Lordship does not wish to soil such a shirt as yours. The embroidery is exquisite. Your seamstress is incredibly talented, a lady of your family?"

"Her Grace the Duchess of Cadiz, Your Grace's espoused wife at Her Majesty's insistence and with His Majesty's approval. I do hope that Your Grace is not offended." Edward explained.

No, My Lord, not in the least. It appears that My Lady Wife-to-be is in possession of many talents. This brings me to another matter, My Lord Beauchamp. Might I prevail upon Your Lordship to deliver Her Grace a gift and keep Her Grace entertained upon my behalf this evening? That is, if Your Lordship is not attending upon His Majesty's business. I would be forever in you debt if you will attend upon and keep Her Grace amused."

"Your Grace." Edward said with a gentle incline of his head. "I would be honored present which ever gift His Grace seeks to present Her Grace and to attend to Her Grace and keep her amused and entertained on Your Grace's behalf. His Majesty does not require my presence this evening as he will be attending up Her Majesty the Queen."

"Good. Then it is settled then." Franco said, with a smile, not knowing if Edward read the meaning behind his words. He could see quite plainly what drew Mary Tudor to Edward Seymour and him to her. She would be quite safe with the viscount whilst Franco attended to other intimate matters.

* * *

Mary knelt upon the carpet in her bed chamber later that evening, playing with one of the new spaniel pups she had received as a gift from Franco. Rolling a ball upon the floor, the pup would chase after it on its tiny legs bringing it back to her mistress where Mary would roll the ball again taking great pleasure in the antics of her new pet pausing to scritch the dog behind her ears as she prepared to roll the ball once more.

There came a staccato knock at the door.

"Come!" Mary called as the spaniel puppy dashed over to Edward who came into the bedchamber carrying a velvet box in one hand, smiling at the wee beastie that wagged its tail furiously at him and went up upon her hind legs to paw at his booted calves.

"Why hello! Whose little girl are you?" Edward asked, bending down with his free hand to give the pup an affectionate pat and to stroke her fur, whilst looking at Mary, who had gotten up, crossing the scant feet between them to stand nearby.

"This is Artemis." Mary answered.

"Why hello, Artemis." Edward greeted the spaniel. "Please excuse my behavior, Your Grace. I have been instructed to present this to you with His Grace the Duke of Cadiz's compliments. His Grace prays that what he has sent brings Your Grace great pleasure."

Mary smiled. "Thank you, Lord Beauchamp." Taking the carved ebony box removing the lid, nestled in the red velvet lining was a necklace of Ceylon emeralds and white diamonds set in gold tucked in beside the necklace was a pair of earbobs to match, the gift worth a King's Ransom and then some. Mary gasped then giggled with pleasure lifting the necklace out of the box. "Oh, it is lovely! Please convey my sincerest thanks to His Grace, My Betrothed Spouse. I am eternally grateful for his most kind generosity. Oh! There are earbobs to match! Look at how the stones sparkle in the light!" She exclaimed, giddy as a young girl.

"Very lovely. His Grace prevailed upon me to inform Your Grace that I am here to entertain and amuse Your Grace in any manner that would please you." Edward said.

"Did he now?" Mary asked placing the necklace within the box, replacing the lid, laying it upon a nearby table. "Could I have your opinion on this robe? I had it made for my trousseau but could not resist wearing it presently. Does it please you, Edward?" She added, presenting herself in the Tudor green and white brocaded garment.

"It is very pretty, Sweetheart. But is needs some adornment, a wee bit of enhancement. Mayhap a wee bit of adornment such as this?" He asked drawing forth a strand of the most perfect rare white Baroda pearls between each was a perfect diamond attached to it was a pink diamond teardrop with a purplish cast, the most desired and rare of colors for such gems, meant to nestle between the wearer's breasts. He held it out in his palm offering it to her. "A representation of mine own heart, Your Grace to wear near to thine own when we are apart as soon we shall be, My Love. I cannot present you with a representation of my soul which you also possess but know that it comes with mine own heart as one."

"Oh, Edward, it is beautiful! For me?" She asked, snatching it up from his palm, his tender words not lost upon her. He told her that she held his heart. He was bold enough to give her a representation of it to wear and show the world.

He nodded, grinning at the look of pure pleasure and tenderness on her face, unprepared when she tossed her arms, impulsively about his neck, kissing his cheek, the necklace hanging down in one of her hands.

"Thank you!" She cried, kissing him once again, this time Edward turned his head so that their lips met, pulling her close against him, inhaling her perfume, kissing her back.

"You are most welcome, My Dearest Heart. I had earbobs made to match." He said reaching within a pocket to draw forth the matching ornaments for her ears.

She squealed in delight, kissing him once more, her mouth slanting over his.

He laughed with pleasure against her mouth. Taking the necklace and placing them with the earbobs on the table beside Franco's gift. Picking her up in his arms, carrying her to the large four poster bed, laying her gently upon it.

"Is this how Your Lordship seeks to entertain me?" She teased, reaching up to pull him down atop her. "Not with reading, music or any other sport or pastime but love making?"

"I am hungry, Sweetheart. So terribly want of a desire for a taste of you." He stated undoing the sash of her brocaded robe, parting it with his long slender fingers.

"Are you now My Lord? Is that how you entertain His Grace's espoused bride?" She asked.

"His Grace is otherwise occupied with another as Your Grace is quite aware. I gave His Grace my solemn word that I would do as I must to keep Your Grace amused. His Grace prays that what he has sent pleases you." He said.

Mary laughed. "Franco did indicate all that he sent to me this evening? Including the messenger?"

"It would appear to be so, Sweetheart."

"It would be incredibly disrespectful to not enjoy all the gifts that His Grace sent me, would it not?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, it would be." Edward stated, helping her out of her robe as he planted gentle kisses on her neck, biting the tender flesh gently sending shivers of anticipation and desire down her spine pausing for a moment to take in the froth of lace and sheer white gauze that was her night gown. It was most indecent, meant to incite a man's carnal passions and appetites with just a not so gentle tug he could render it in two and leave her naked.

"You are such the consummate courtier, Edward." Mary purred as his lips grazed a shoulder slipping the delicate lace down, tugging at the ribbons between her breasts, mouth trailing a scorching path from shoulder to the valley between her sweet orbs, long slender fingers dancing down her torso to her thighs, pulling at the white gauze and lace, giving that not so gentle tug with his fists. The flimsy fabric parted in his hands revealing the lower portion of her body to his gaze. Edward wasted no time in tearing the rest of the fabric from her. His mouth moving down her body, licking and blowing against her tender skin making her sigh with pleasure. "Ned!" She cried out feeling his teeth graze her stomach near her navel. Pausing for a moment to remove his shirt, tossing it on the foot of the bed, now bare chested he came back to her, positioning himself between her thighs, bending his head to gently bite her stomach, nipping on the tender skin to a hip, trailing a pair of kisses to the inner portion of her thigh down to her knee and back again until she was moaning and keening with the pleasure of it. "Ned! Ned! Oh, my darling!" She encouraged him in his sensual assault upon her, gasping when his tongue found her hidden pearl licking at it with the pointed tip. "Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! Ohhhhh..." She panted feeling him do the most deliciously sensual things to her with his tongue and teeth, making her toss her head back against the pillows, her hands clawing against the bed clothes as he drew her down into that vortex of exquisite pleasure until she shattered into a thousand stars.

He did not wait for her climax to subside, impatient to be inside her, desperate to feel her on all sides of him once more, undoing the laces of his codpiece, releasing his hardness, he thrust into her roughly making her squeak in alarm. Christ! She was so damned tight! He thought as he moved within her, lifting her legs up about his hips, seeking to get as close as he could without climbing into her skin, going as deep as possible, withdrawing to thrust even deeper if that were possible.

Mary clutched at her lover, her nails leaving little crescent marks up and down his broad muscular back, as he proceeded to thrust inside her affording her some of the most exquisite pleasure he had ever known. It did not hurt as much as it did the first time when he had breached her maidenhead just at that first initial thrust. Now she was clawing those same fingers up and down his back as he made passionate love to her, grasping his arse pushing him closer against her thrusting her chest up against his, her hardened nipples grazing against him. Tossing all caution completely to the wind, knowing that her betrothed was at present most likely engaged in his own Mortal Sin. No one will ever know...

"You can scream when you reach your crisis, Sweetheart. I will catch it for you." He whispered breathily against her lips, kissing her fiercely as he felt himself tense as she tightened about him, the walls of her passage clamping about him like a vice, his breath hitching as he tensed, flooding her with his tribute capturing her screams of pleasure as he promised when she reached an intense climax a second after.

* * *

"Good Morning, Your Grace, did you pass a pleasant night? This was delivered for you this morning by a young page in the Earl of Durham's livery." Lady Susan said, coming toward the bed with a small carved ivory box in her hand.

Mary eased herself up in a sitting position, her legs a wee bit stiff. As requested by Franco, Edward had kept Mary well entertained and amused until the wee hours. Leaving her bed just before the palace began to awaken shortly before dawn.

"What is it?" She asked her voice still clouded with sleep. Yawning, she held her hand out for the box, easing back against the pillows.

"I do not know. The page just said for Her Grace the Duchess of Cadiz with His Lordship, the Earl of Durham's compliments."

Mary lifted the lid, withdrawing the rolled piece of parchment that lay on top, nestled within the box was a brooch in the shape of a red fox, wrought in gold and enamel, the beast's eyes blue sapphires the color of Thomas Durham's. "What a thoughtful gift!" She exclaimed, holding the pin in the palm of her hand. Letting the sapphires sparkle in the early morning light. Laying it in her lap upon the velvet coverlet, she unrolled the parchment to read:

_Waiting to address and attend to all and any of your desires. Wear this and think of me. _

_ Durham _

Rolling the parchment back up, she placed it back in the box with the brooch, laying it upon the bedside table, skirting back down into the bed with a wistful sigh. "Alas, My Lord, I fear you may be too late."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter XI **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham, Franco, the Duke of Cadiz, Aramis Lucco, Diego Hapsburg, Drusilla and Lavinia, etc. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! You inspire me! **

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favourited this story! I appreciate your support. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk and a scene depicting graphic death by torture. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**People are talking, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under cover  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing something we don't, Darlin'.**

**Let's give them something to talk about**  
**Let's give them something to talk about**  
**Let's give them something to talk about**  
**How about love?**

**I feel so foolish, I've never noticed**  
**You'd act so nervous,**  
**Could you be falling for me?**  
**It took a rumor to make me wonder**  
**Now I'm convinced that I'm going under**  
**Thinking 'bout you every day**  
**Dream 'bout you every night**  
**I'm hoping that you feel the same way**  
**Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'.**

**Let's give them something to talk about**  
**A little mystery to figure out, babe**  
**Let's give them something to talk about**  
**How about love, love, love?**

**Let's give them something to talk about babe,**  
**A little mystery to figure out,**  
**Lets give them something to talk about,**  
**How about love?- "Let's Give Them Something to Talk About" as sung by Bonnie Raitt**

* * *

"James Lannister, I have come to tell you that you are to die on the morrow. It is time to atone for your sins and make your peace with the Almighty." Sir William Kingston informed the prisoner.

Incarceration had not been kind to the earl. His once handsome visage was disfigured by large black,, blue and yellow bruises, cuts and caked and dried blood. Several days' growth of beard covered his cheeks and chin. "Would you send His Excellency the Bishop of Winchester to hear my confession and administer Absolution?" Lannister's voice was a croak. "So I may do as much, Sir William."

"Aye, My Lord. His Excellency will travel here anon."

"What of my sister, Sir William? Have you heard of what is to Lady Celeste's fate?"

"Banishment, My Lord. To Calais. His Majesty will spare her life but will not have her foul and base degree taint His Majesty's court. She is to live out the remainder of her days across the English Channel."

"My son and heir?"

"You forfeited your lands and titles when you committed treason, My Lord. His Majesty will decide your heir's fates as he has that of your sister. Concern yourself with preparing your own soul to meet its Maker, My Lord." Kingston told the earl.

* * *

The following morning dressed in a clean white shirt and black breeches, James Lannister, Earl of Merioneth was dragged from his cell and tied upon a hurdle drawn by a horse to be born from the Tower of London, through the streets of London to Tyburn. People lined the streets, risking the pouring rain, tossing garbage and offal, shouting epithets and coarse words as he passed wanting to see the traitor that had dared attempt to violate their beloved princess. A letter of complete submission written by the earl to His Majesty professing his profound guilt for the crimes leveled against him and a cry for mercy could not have the sentence commuted to the more humane beheading. His Majesty was adamant, and would not be swayed or influenced. James Lannister would suffer fully for his crimes.

The earl flinched when a rotten cabbage hit his shoulder and something particularly foul smelling sprayed his face, burning his eyes. The stench of day's old piss and shit causing the bile to rise in his throat. He heaved. Closing his eyes tightly, drifting off to a land of fantasy in his head shutting out the cruel taunts, the epithets and worse being tossed at him by the hostile crowds.

Her face came to him. The beautiful bitch! The source of his present misery he should have carried her away to the Island of Anglesey. Locked her in Beaumaris Castle. Kept her there for days engaging in the most wicked carnal delights. The Welsh Witch had bewitched him! Infused him with an unnatural lust. God Damn her! He imagined he would see those lovely sapphire eyes when he took his last breath.

The scaffold was in readiness when he arrived, the executioner, a chaplain and many members of the Privy Council were there to witness Jame's demise. Among them the dukes of Suffolk, Norfolk and Cadiz, Cromwell, Rich, the Earl of Durham, Viscount Beauchamp, Tom Seymour, Surrey, Bishop Gardiner and others. Suffolk and Franco, Duke of Cadiz were there to represent His Majesty the King. There was also a vast crowd assembled to watch the proceedings.

Lord James was untied and carried up the steps of the scaffold. The chaplain prayed with him for a moment, reciting Psalm 23 in Latin with him before James turned to the crowd which fell silent to listen to the condemned speak. "I come here to die to atone for my treasonous offences against His Most Gracious Majesty King Henry, Our Sovereign Lord, a great and glorious prince, long may he serve to reign over you all according to the Will of Almighty God. Please pray for me." James said, his voice faltering at the end. There would be no long speech from him. The time had come.

The executioner stepped forward. "Do you forgive me, My Lord?"

"Yes, willingly. Please make it quick. I wish to be free of this world."James Lannister stated, regaining some of his courage.

The executioner placed the noose about James's neck, stringing him up, his broken legs and feet dangling off the floor in a grotesque array above the scaffold until he was almost unconscious. He was lowered to the floor with a thud, the noose removed, brought to a table where he was held down, his arms stretched like Christ upon the Cross, his breeches were torn open and his privy member was cut off.

James let out a scream of pure agony as the severe pain registered with his brain. It would be over soon...

The crowd cheered as the executioner took his axe and sliced into James Lannister's chest, blood spilling forth as he was vivisected and his entrails were pulled out, and the metallic scent of blood filled the air. "Lord Jesu, have mercy upon my soul... Lord, Jesu, have mercy..." James murmured over and over like a litany as he began to lose consciousness once more an image of those brilliant sapphire eyes clouding his vision as the blackness over took him. "Sweet Mary... Have mercy upon my soul..."

Franco, Edward and Durham all flinched and closed their eyes as another scream of pure agony rent the air and the crowd cheered louder watching the gruesome spectacle. It was all over when the traitor's head was finally stricken off with the same axe that had been used to vivisect him.

"So perish all His Majesty's enemies!" The executioner cried holding up the severed head of the foolish lascivious and lecherous lord whose vaulting ambition had proven to be his undoing.

* * *

Mary stood in her bedchamber watching whilst the garments of her bridal trousseau were laid upon the bed, there were all manner of items from chemises to petticoats, kirtles, bodices, sleeves, cloaks, French hoods, caps, snoods, night rails, robes, exotic costumes all in a rainbow of colors from the deepest burgundy to the darkest violet including items in shades of white and garments in black including an Algerian ensemble decorated with white diamonds, black, grey and white pearls upon the tiny top and wide belt, silver spangles and diamonds decorated the sheer panels falling from it.

It caught Franco's eye when he entered his betrothed's bed chamber. "Does it all please you, My Love?" He asked, grinning.

"You have been more than generous, Franco. I will be forever grateful. I do not know if I will be able to wear them all within a year. I do not know if many will fit. I do hope to present you with an heir within that year."

"Do not fret, Cara Mia, many have places where panels may be sewn in for an expanding belly." Franco said with a lascivious smile.

Mary felt the heat steal within her cheeks, blushing prettily. "I would fill a nursery with your sons, Franco, God willing. I trust that the business that you had to attend to for His Majesty this morning has been expedited?" She asked.

"Yes, My Love. It has. In the end, His Majesty did not commute the sentence to a mere beheading. Lord Lannister suffered fully for his crimes at Tyburn." Franco explained to her. "Who has His Majesty betrothed me to that men are willing to literally die and go to great lengths possess you?" Franco asked, his eyes studying Mary intently. He knew the answer but he wished to hear her opinions on her worth.

"I did not intend for Lord Lannister to be charged with treason and to perish on my account. May God have mercy upon his soul." Mary said, crossing herself, piously.

"I have heard to the contrary, My Love. Your Grace has become an English Helen of Troy."

"Men went to war over Helen of Troy. I have not caused a war or launched ten thousand ships. Nor would I ever intend it, Your Grace." Mary told her betrothed husband.

"But there would be men that would war over Your Grace's affections." Franco said, smiling. He was teasing and toying with her.

"What good it would do them? I am declared bastard still. His Majesty only seeks to match us to appease my cousin, the Emperor and to get a foothold within the New World." Mary replied the conversation suddenly taking on a serious tone.

"All of Christendom still views Your Grace as the Heiress to the English throne not the Lady Elizabeth who was declared a bastard when His Majesty annulled his marriage when the Harlot, Anne Boleyn was executed. No one in Christendom recognizes the fruit of that misalliance as lawfully begotten."

"Shhhh! Have a care as to what you say, Your Grace!" Mary hissed. "There are spies about. If word got to His Majesty the King, my father there could be trouble for us both."

"Nay, His Majesty seeks issue from our union, My Love, grandchildren, grandsons, more specifically. If His Majesty did not seek to please my half-brother, Charles he would not have matched us. It is a pity that Charles was not able to marry himself for he most assuredly would have had you."

"He would have?" Mary asked, pleasantly alarmed. It had always been her mother's dream that she and the Emperor marry. They had been betrothed once when Mary was a girl.

"Yes. But he sent me in his stead since I was available."

"Affording me the better part of the bargain, Your Grace, you are by far the fairer to look upon than His Imperial Majesty the Emperor." Mary told her betrothed.

Franco laughed out loud at her blatant compliment. "But I am swarthy, Your Grace, dark and dusky as a Gipsy or Moor."

"Aye, but most finely made, Franco." Mary countered, quite blatantly assessing him assets and most certainly not finding him wanting in any way. He was an incredibly handsome man, dark skinned, black haired, twinkling onyx black eyes. The opposite of Edward with his pale skin, dark blond hair and dark blue eyes. A mirror image of each other.

"Your Grace is kind. His Imperial Majesty has assured the legality of our union will not be questioned. He petitioned His Holiness Pope Paul III for a dispensation since we are well within the realms of consanguinity and affinity, though I am bastard born."

"His Majesty most certainly knows none of this! Secretary Cromwell either!" Mary exclaimed, her eyes widening with fear.

"No, My Love. Not for the benefit of England. But for your benefit and all of Christendom and good Catholics who still uphold the authority of His Holiness. There will never be a question to the legality of our marriage or the legitimacy of our children. All the babes that you present to me I will acknowledge and recognize as my own." His eyes flickered over her. He knew that she could be carrying Edward Seymour's child no matter how strong the potion she drank every morning there was that slim chance. "As lawfully begotten." He added with a smile.

"His Holiness has granted it?" She asked.

"If His Holiness has not by now he most certainly will. Especially with a ship filled with gold, jewels, and other treasures presented to him to be most assured that he would be most agreeable to granting His Imperial Majesty's request." Franco explained.

Mary bit back a bark of laughter that threatened. She knew that bribes were common place to getting one's political desires met, she was aware of spies as well. She had employed them herself on more than one occasion. What made her laugh was that Franco was so blatant and blasé about it.

"How soon will you know the outcome?"

"Before we are married. I would never allow either of us to stand before God to take our final vows. it is just reassurance. Our betrothal is legal in the eyes of God."

"The betrothal can be as binding as the marriage. When it is consummated it is. The wedding then becomes a formality. Our's is good and valid."

"Yes, My Love." Franco said, careful not to trigger memories that were still raw to Mary. "Would Her Majesty have approved of me? Your Late Mother, Queen Katherine?" Franco asked.

"The man, most assuredly she would have. Your parentage and origins may have proven to have distressed her. It was her wish that I become the Holy Roman Empress though Your Grace has much to recommend him. I believe that she would have appreciated your adventurous spirit and desire to explore the New World."

"The fact that I am Handsome as Sin would have proven to be advantageous. Trastamara women have an eye for a dashing rogue." Franco teased Mary, his dark brown eyes twinkling. He laughed, a rich and sensual sound that sent shivers of pleasure dancing up her spine.

Mary blushed, joining in the laughter. He was correct. He was a charming rogue. From being a sheltered young woman with no virtual interest and experience with men she had then become the object of desire of several courtiers and had learnt of her allure. It would prove to be a powerful political asset in the years to come.

* * *

Mary sat at her writing desk, taking the sander; Mary shook it gently on the ink upon the paper to dry it. Placing the quill back in the inkwell, fortunately the ink dried rather quickly. Folding the paper neatly, she took up the stick of sealing wax; with the candle nearby she dripped some of the blue wax onto the fold of the paper and sealed it with her personal seal, a Welsh Cadwallader dragon with a Tudor rose within his mouth. She pressed the seal against the wax, making an imprint, blowing on it so it would dry, motioning for a young page that was standing nearby to come forward. "Could you please see that this is delivered into the hands of the Earl of Durham, William?" Mary asked the young boy.

"Yes, Your Grace. Shall I wait for a reply, Your Grace?" The young page, William asked.

"Yes, please." Mary said looking at the boy. "Go on with you now." She shooed him out wondering what the earl's reaction to her Message of Thanks would be. She had placed the jeweled and enameled fox brooch within her jewel case. The missive that Thomas had sent she had hidden away within the stack of personal letters and effects that she kept tied with a ribbon secreted in another box within her chamber. Such a thoughtful and personal gift demanded a personal note of thanks from the receiver. He was so chivalrous and gallant but Mary was finding that she enjoyed her men bold, a wee bit reckless, aggressive like... Edward and Franco, she thought with a sigh.

Durham was on the tennis court playing doubles match. His partner, Aramis, Italian grandee in Don Franco's household against the Don, himself and Viscount Beauchamp when the page found him, delivering the message during a break in the play.

"I was told by Her Grace to wait for a reply, My Lord. What shall I tell Her Grace?"

Durham was taken aback by the short and gentle note of thanks from the princess. She enjoyed the brooch. She left him hopeful that she may need him in the near future to attend to her desires but she was not completely clear. At some point he would wear down her resistance. He looked up in the expectant faces of the Duke of Cadiz and Viscount Beauchamp hearing Seymour clear his throat rather loudly.

"Well, My Lord? The young boy is waiting for a reply." Viscount Beauchamp prompted Durham who looked up from the missive to stare into Edward Seymour's cold blue eyes.

"I pray that Your Grace is not offended?" Durham asked Franco.

"You have done a service that pleased my betrothed. Why would I be offended, My Lord, unless your intensions behind the service were dishonorable? Then I would have to run you through with a blade of Spanish steel." Franco teased the meaning in his words clear.

"Nay, Your Grace." So Thomas had been measured and found wanting?

"I did not believe so, My Lord." Franco said. "I know of the great love and esteem you hold Her Grace. That Your Lordship would never seek to dishonor her." He raised a brow. "Go on now; give your message to Her Grace. Mayhap Her Grace would care to leave her fittings to watch us gentlemen play tennis? Extend the invitation if you would." Franco said turning to the young page.

Young William bowed. "It would be my pleasure, Your Grace."

"You could command her." Armais posed. "Cannot bear to be without her for long lengths of time, Your Grace?"

"I am certain that Her Grace would be willing to excuse herself from fittings for her trousseau in order to grace us fine gentlemen with her lovely presence, to observe this fine exhibition of sport." Edward put in.

"Go fetch Her Grace then. Not before Lord Durham tends his reply to Her Grace's message. Her Grace has been most sorely missed. I fear that I am desirous of her company, as, I would warrant are many gentlemen about us."

"Yes, Your Grace. My Lord, what shall I tell Her Grace?" William asked looking expectantly at Thomas Nicholls.

"Tender my profound thanks to Her Grace for her missive. I will keep it close to me." Durham told the page.

Edward resisted the urge to make a face as the page hurried off to do the Duke of Cadiz's bidding.

He found the lady examining jewelry and hair ornaments.

"Your Grace, I tendered your missive to Lord Durham. His Lordship was most pleased and tenders his profound thanks. His Lordship said that he will keep Your Grace's missive close to him. His Lordship was on the tennis court with His Grace of Cadiz, Lord Lucco and Viscount Beauchamp. His Grace of Cadiz requests your presence, Madame." The page told Mary.

"We shall not disappoint, William" Mary said, smoothing her gown, twirling a curl between her fingers, adjusting the small cap that covered her hair which was hanging loose down her back as befitting her maiden state. "I am ready."

All eyes turned from the play on the court to the lovely red head and her women as Mary and her ladies took their seats. All of the men on the court stopped to acknowledge her entrance.

Franco smiled at his betrothed, reaching into his jerkin to withdraw another of her monogrammed handkerchiefs that he had filched from her chambers, kissing it, and then saluting her, tucking the piece of embroidered lawn into her jerkin once more. Looking to his left at his partner, noting that Edward Seymour wore one of the shirts that she had handmade for him, the black work upon the collar and cuffs exquisite.

Franco noted how the viscount's demeanor changed ever so slightly when his beloved was nearby. Though not perceived by the average courtier, only those whose business it was to read other men's nuances and expressions as Franco had learnt sailing the Seven Seas. Edward Seymour's eyes were hungry, the pupils dilated with desire when he glanced at the fiery haired beauty.

Franco was not the only one that was observing Viscount Beauchamp when he gazed at Mary Tudor. The Lord Secretary Cromwell was also watching intently. Noting the hungry looks that Edward Seymour was giving the King's eldest daughter. The man was besotted with her, a fact that His Grace of Cadiz did not seem all that distressed by. Quite the contrary, His Grace did not seem to be distressed at all. Cromwell's intelligence network had informed him of the duke's intimate friendship with Lord Lucco, the late evening amorous activities that the Lady Mar..erm, Duchess of Cadiz and Viscount Beauchamp got up to. Fortunately she had succumbed to the bold and coolly elegant knight's son from Wiltshire and not the devastatingly charming Catholic earl from the north. Though Lord Durham had fallen for her. That was rather apparent to Cromwell. Since she had entered the Oberservers' Enclosure, Thomas Nicholls's had been unable to tear his gaze from her, his intent clear upon his face. He was more than willing and most eager to be the lady's lover. Cromwell wondered if the earl knew that Edward Seymour had gotten their first and it was the most probable cause of the healthy and radiant glow to Mary's skin and the new sparkle to her blue eyes. The pleasure Henry Tudor's daughter received in the arms of Her Majesty's older brother. Who would have thought that Ned Seymour was so hot blooded. The maxim regarding still waters certainly applied in this situation and was completely true, Cromwell thought. Seymour's blood boiled for Catherine of Aragon's girl. Cromwell could not resist a chuckle as he intently watched all the players in this interesting drama.

Hearing the noise, Sir Richard Rich turned toward his master. "Mr. Secretary?"

"Viscount Beauchamp has won the game before any of the other competitors have ascertained the rules and that which they are all playing at." Cromwell chuckled pointedly looking from the four men on the tennis court to Mary Tudor and back again.

"Pity she cannot marry the man." Rich observed.

"In all good time, Richie, in all good time. Presently, His Majesty and His Grace allow His Lordship the honor of playing at as Her Grace's 'protector'. As in all things that young man undertakes, I would warrant that he executes his duties most seriously and performs..." Here Cromwell cleared his throat. "The best of his ability." The meaning behind the Lord Secretary's words was quite clear to Rich. "He is ambitious and had developed an unnatural passion for her, quite a potent combination."

"Does the King know?" Rich asked.

"It was His Majesty who commanded Viscount Beauchamp to look after his Precious Pearl to begin with." Cromwell told Rich.

"Certainly His Majesty thought..." Rich began.

Cromwell arched a brow over an eye his meaning clear once more. "Come now, sit back and enjoy the fun..." He added, laughing lightly motioning to the quartet of men on the tennis court and the young woman in the stands. "I trust we will not be bored with either manner of play."

* * *

"Do the emeralds please you?" He asked with a teasing smile. "Or do you prefer the pink pearls?"

"Neither. I rather fancy the messenger that delivered them into my most grateful hands. You both are so very generous. How shall I repay such kindness?"

Edward's smile turned wolfish. "Repay the messenger or His Grace? If Your Grace's is considering how to repay the messenger..."

"His Grace is not present. Therefore I would be considering how best to show my appreciation to the dashing messenger. Several manners of ways have dashed through my mind."

"That would make a seasoned whore blush, I would warrant, you Wily Vixen!" Edward teased, grinning broadly when her eyes swept boldly over him, lingering upon his codpiece. If another woman had been so brazen he would have been sore offended. But not his Mary. It delighted him that she was unafraid to be honest in her passion and desire for him. They were lovers.

"Fie, Sir! For Shame! You would have me upon my knees in worship." She teased back, tapping the tip of his nose with a well manicured index finger.

Edward took the opportunity to grab her about the waist pulling her into his arms making her cry out in alarm. "At the moment I would have you kiss me, Sweetheart!" He stated his mouth capturing hers in a passionate kiss his mouth slanting over hers.

Wrapping her hands about his neck she pulled him close, her bosom crushing against his chest, fingers lacing through the fine hairs at the nape, He had schooled her to be bold in her passion, turning matters about, tracing the point of her tongue along the seam of his lips seeking entrance.

His mouth opened under her, his tongue slipping from between his teeth, plunging into her mouth, taking possession of her, chuckling, a low sensual sound in the back of his throat upon hearing her moan with naked desire against his plundering mouth.

He danced about with her in his arms, kissing her fiercely, pulling her down into his lap as he sat upon a marble bench in a secluded portion of where they were in the garden. Away from prying eyes, her skirts flaring about him, splaying a palm against the small of her back to steady her whilst his mouth trailed a path of blazing kisses from her mouth over her jaw toward an ear.

"I want you!" He whispered, nuzzling her neck, his free hand grasping at the fabric of her gown seeking beneath her kirtle and petticoats. "Oh, yes!" The tips of his finger touching the smooth skin of a royal knee, they danced up an inner thigh, caressing the soft flesh leaving a scorching path in his wake.

Mary squirmed in his lap, slipping a hand down from about his neck, venturing it beneath her skirts, grasping his, guiding it higher up her burning skin to her core.

"Eager are you not?" He asked, laughing lightly. "Do not fret, Sweetheart. I will give you all that you want and more. I promise you." He added, nipping the side of her neck. "Shall I take you here? Would you enjoy that?" He knew the risks involved. The scandal that it would create if someone discovered them. He had been arrogant and imperious with the guards when they had come here. Telling them that Her Grace had gotten over heated in the Great Hall, that he had brought her there for some air, dismissing the Warders, who left them alone together, just the two of them so no one would observe them, no one would ever know or suspect because of the trust and esteem His Majesty held Viscount Beauchamp. Soon she would belong to another man. He had to take these fleeting moments when he could, before she became Franco's.

"You cannot. Oh, Ned! Oh, My Darling! We shant... We must not... Franco..."

"Entertains Lord Lucco, as before, My Love." He told her.

She knew of her betrothed husband's predilection for the charming Lord Lucco. That he enjoyed the carnal attentions of men as well as women, at present only Armais and herself seemed to be what he desired.

"Come now, Sweetheart. Let me..." Edward coaxed feeling her body calling out her unspoken need to him. She was so ready and willing and he was so eager to take.

"Not on a bench in the garden...Oh!" She gasped feeling his fingertips graze the curls at the juncture of her thighs.

"Where then? Shall I carry you inside through the Great Hall and up to your apartments?" He asked through kisses against her throat. Muttering a vulgar oath when hearing footsteps upon the gravel path nearby. "Quick, Sweetheart! Off my lap! Someone approaches!" Edward exclaimed as he withdrew his hand from beneath her skirts, helping her off his thighs to sit up the bench. "I am not finished with you!" He added with a wink and a devilish smile as the pair settled in, side by side, upon the bench as from behind the hedgerow and rose bushes, Master Secretary Cromwell and Sir Richard Rich appeared.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter XII **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favourited this story! I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**I've been really tryin baby**  
**Tryin to hold back this feeling for so long**  
**And if you feel like I feel baby**  
**Come on, oh come on, ooh**

**Let's get it on, ow baby**  
**Let's get it on, let's love baby**  
**Let's get it on, sugar**  
**Let's get it on, woo**

**We're all sensitive people with so much to give**  
**Understanding sugar**  
**Since we got to be, let's live, I love you**  
**There's nothin' wrong with me lovin' you, baby no no**  
**And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong**  
**If the love is true, oh baby ooh**

**Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be, ooh ooh**  
**I'm askin' you baby to get it on with me, ooh ooh ooh**  
**I ain't goin' to worry, I ain't goin' to push, won't push you baby**  
**So come on come on come on come on come on baby**  
**Stop beatin' round the bush, hey**

**Let's get it on, ooh ooh**  
**Let's get it on, you know what I'm talkin' about**  
**Come on baby, hey hey, let your love come out**  
**If you believe in love let's get it on, ooh**  
**Let's get it on baby, this minute, oh yeah**  
**Let's get in on ee_**  
**Please get it on, hey hey**  
**Come on come on come on come on come on darlin'**  
**Stop beatin'round the bush, oh, gonna get it on**  
**Beggin'you baby I want to get it on**  
**You don't have to worry that it's wrong**  
**If the spirit moves you, let me groove you**  
**Good, let your love come down, oh**  
**Get it on, come on baby, do you know I mean it**  
**I've been sanctified, hey hey**  
**Girl you give me good feelings, so good**  
**Somethin' like summer time-**

**"Let's Get It On" as sung by the late and great Marvin Gaye**

"Do you believe that His Majesty could have bestowed any more titles upon His Grace? There will be none left for the rest of us!" Viscount Beauchamp complained to his brother, Thomas his eyes looking several people down from his place upon the dais at the bridegroom. "Duke of Bedford and of Cambridge? Jasper Tudor, His Majesty's great uncle was the last to hold the title of Duke of Bedford. A bastard half brother of the Emperor marries His Majesty's eldest daughter and it appears that manna has reigned down from heaven." He groused.

"Come now, brother. His Grace did marry His Majesty's Pearl of Christendom. There must be some reward in it. Are you jealous of the titles or of the fact that now you will not be needed to act as Her Grace's protector now that she has the benefit of a husband? His Majesty had to do something for the man. You know as much as anyone that the titles are a small price to pay for what His Grace brings England in return. The funds into the Exchequer garnered from the voyages to the New World along with the Dissolution of the Monasteries will make His Majesty the richest monarch in Christendom. Not to mention the vast amount of riches brought back from New World that will enrich the nation. Marrying the don to his eldest daughter and bestowing upon him titles is a small price to pay for all that. I would imagine that His Majesty with his love of children looks forward to the couple providing him with a grandchild in the not so distant future, preferably a grandson. Marriages are made to produce legitimate issue." Thomas explained to Edward noting the slightly pained look in his brother's eyes when they fell upon the bride for a brief moment. "Come now, Ned. This is a celebration. We have been invited to drink with the groom and Suffolk. I do not know about you but I plan upon getting raging drunk. Such a celebration calls for imbibing large quantities of wine."

"I wish to propose a toast." Franco slurred slightly, the quartet of gentlemen had been drinking for nigh on an hour or two and were well into their cups. They had first toasted the bride's family relations all the way back to King Arthur and were working their way back to the Ancient kings when Suffolk, who was leading the toasts had forgotten the line of descent so now they had decided to toast the bride herself raising their glasses to various portions of her person getting drunker and drunker in the process.

"What are we drinking to now? Her Grace's...erm... pert little nose?" Thomas Seymour asked, looking up at Franco. "Her Grace does possess quite a neat and well favored nose." He stated in his drunken haze.

"I was thinking of that pretty mouth of hers." Edward stated, taking a sip from his goblet, taking the carafe of wine on the table and filling it once again. "It was made for kissing."

"It was made for engaging in much more intimate pursuits than kissing My Lord Beauchamp." Franco stated with a lascivious laugh. "Those which both you and I have experienced, I would warrant, that lovely mouth about your cock, hmmm?" Franco whispered in Edward's ear so only he could hear, the duke then clapped him upon the back in a fraternal gesture. "To my wife's pretty and most talented mouth!" Franco toasted raising his goblet.

All the men clinked glasses drinking soundly. Filling their goblets once again.

"It is your turn, Your Grace. What other portions of Her Grace's person shall we toast? She does have a rather lovely bosom. Shall we toast to Her Grace's lovely bosom. A pair of tits that would make a man weep to gaze upon them." Thomas Seymour said.

"Aye! Her lovely tits! The tiny waist and that delicious plump little arse! Each cheek made by God Himself to fit perfectly within a man's palm. Praise to the Lord!" Franco stated, toasting once more.

"And to all his saints and martyrs!" Charles Brandon added, clinking his goblet against Franco's. "Lord Durham! Come and join us, man! We are toasting portions of Her Grace of Bedford, Cambridge and Cadiz's person. What would you raise your glass to Nicholls? We have toasted her eyes, nose, mouth, waist, her lovely tits and that delectable little arse!" Brandon waved the earl over, pouring him a goblet and setting it into his hand. He was obviously incredibly drunk because when sober he would not refer to his niece's body in such a fashion.

"Her hips, Your Grace." Durham stated.

"Aye, those hips, we cannot forget about her thighs and most importantly her..." Franco slurred, laughing, stumbling over his words. "That most intimate place."

"You mean her cunt?" Tom Seymour asked, dodging his elder brother's cuff to his head.

"Watch your tongue!" Edward hissed.

"Why? Do you not wish to be reminded of what you ache for, brother?" Tom Seymour asked Edward so he could only hear.

Edward glared at Tom. "Shut up, Thomas! You do not know of what you speak!" Edward spat.

"I say we drink to Her Grace's knees!" Brandon said noting the tension between the Seymour brothers even in his drunken state.

"Aye! Do not mind if I do!" Durham said, clinking his goblet against Brandon's the two of them drinking soundly.

"Well, Durham, what shall we drink to next? Eh?" Franco asked, putting his arm about the other man.

"The graceful line of Her Grace's back, Your Grace." Thomas Durham said.

"So you have noticed that she has a graceful line to her back, eh, Thomas?" Franco asked. "I believe that toast will require a long drink. What say you, My Friend? To Mary's graceful back!" He cried out raising his goblet then clinking it against Durham's both men taking a long drink as the other men joined in. "Ned here spends as much time with my wife as I do. I say you offer the next toast, Viscount Beauchamp. What say you?"

"I would be most honored, Your Grace. Your Grace mentioned it but did we indeed toast Her Grace's lovely legs." Edward stated.

"Aye! You have seen them as well have you? Most shapely are they not? I had best be abed with the beautiful lady consummating our union. I am far too in my cups, Ned! What if I cannot find my way about that luscious body? Would you be my proxy, Ned? Satisfy her this evening if I am completely unable to do my duty? The lady is deserving of much pleasure this evening. If you are too far in your cups mayhap Durham would be obliging?" Franco asked his voice slurred.

"Do not fret, Your Grace. You will be able to consummate your marriage. When you see Her Grace within the bridal chamber your head will instantly sober and your instincts will guide you." Edward replied. He could not believe that Franco had suggested such a thing. The poor fellow was incredibly drunk.

As it turned out, Franco's fears were unfounded and Edward was completely correct in his assessment of the situation. Franco instantly sobered upon seeing his bride. The two of them spent quite a night and the next three days and nights consummating their union. Franco not emerging from Mary's bed chamber until the morning of the fourth day looking incredibly content unable to hide the grin of satisfaction that spread across his dark handsome features, a grin that caused much distress to Viscount Beauchamp.

Unfortunately, reports of risings in Lincolnshire and Yorkshire, in the whole of the north cut short what time Mary and Franco would have together in the new days of their marriage. Henry needed all of his gentlemen about him, including his new son-in-law who was a proven commander. The king dispatched the Duke of Suffolk and the Duke of Bedford and Cambridge and Lord Aramis Lucco to quell the rebellion. What was to be called in history as 'The Pilgrimage of Grace' had begun.

A devout Catholic, Mary was sympathetic to the rebels and their cause not being a supporter of Lord Secretary Cromwell's Dissolution of the Monasteries especially when her husband's wealth from his voyages to the New World had added copious amounts of riches to the Treasury though she was clever enough to keep her father unaware of her inclinations. She knew that her husband and her uncle were also sympathetic to the rebel's cause only doing what their king had ordered them to. The whole rebellion had caused a dreadful rift between Mary and Edward. They had had several horrible rows. Mary was so upset and distressed that she was refusing to speak with him and see him in private, when they were in public she would speak to him with the utmost courtesy so not many detected that all was not well between them.

Even though her husband was away in the north, Henry made the decision to send Mary to her estate at Hunsdon sending along Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham to escort her as Viscount Beauchamp could not be spared the king needing his level headed advice in the Privy Chamber.

The couple traveled together from London with Mary's retinue and baggage seeking lodging in a manor house of a baron and his wife who were friends of Mary and her late mother and secretly sympathetic to the pilgrims. Arriving late at night, Mary and Thomas were shown to their connecting bedchambers, which happened to be those of the Lord and Lady of the Manor. Provided with a light supper, the lady of the house made certain that baths were available for her noble guests before they retired for the night.

* * *

Mary could hear the sounds of splashing coming from the open doorway that connected the mistress's and master's chambers. Thomas Nicholls was enjoying his bath, Mary thought as she ran the brush through her long hair, pausing for a moment, setting it beside the basin of water and pitcher on a table the baroness had set up for Mary's toiletry needs. The young duchess started when she heard the mixture of masculine and feminine laughter.

"No, no, My Lord!" Mary heard the admonishment from the maid followed by giggling.

"Do you not have to see to the pleasure and welfare of all your guests? Was not that the strict instruction of the baron?" Durham's distinctive voice came through the open door, she heard him chuckling as he bantered flirtatiously with the maid.

Mary rose, walking to the open door way that separated the chambers, watching the scene before her. The earl in the bathtub, the maid, a buxom brunette that Mary remembered from earlier that evening when they had arrived at the manor house late, exhausted from their day of travel; the maid that Susan White, Mary's confidant and head waiting women had told the duchess that had a certain sort of reputation. She was leaning over him, her ample bosom looking as though it would spill over the top of her incredibly low cut bodice, reaching in the water to retrieve a natural sea sponge. The girl was quite pretty in a bovine sort of way, Mary thought, feeling a stab of jealousy as it registered that the handsome earl was enjoying the young woman's attentions.

The little cow was certainly enjoying his! Mary thought feeling her anger rise realizing that she truly cared for Thomas Nicholls far more than she had cared to admit to herself until now. She felt herself being pulled closer toward the thresh hold of the open doorway as if pulled by some unexplainable force. Crossing into his bedchamber.

The maid saw Mary before Thomas did.

"Your Grace?" She asked, the sensual laughter quickly dying in her throat, looking up into Mary's face, quickly discerning the way her eyes glittered in the candlelight, the pursing of her mouth as though she were agitated about something.

"You may go. You are no longer needed here." Mary commanded staring at the girl coldly.

"Madame, His Lordship's bath?" The maid protested noting the Mary's attire, the richly brocaded robe and the velvet mule slippers upon her feet. She was an elegant and intimidating presence.

"I will finish it." Mary replied noting the smile of pleasure that spread across the earl's face. "Unless Your Lordship has an objection then I will give the maid leave to continue."

"Nay, Your Grace. Go on with you, Meg." Thomas Nicholls said, looking at the girl, waving her off with a hand.

"Shall I return? In an hour perhaps?" The maid purred at the earl, her voice seductive. It was obvious rather obvious what she was offering.

Durham looked to Mary.

"No, Meg. You will no longer be needed this evening." Mary replied, her voice still cold. What she had heard of the baggage was true. Meg the Maid was notorious for insinuating and flaunting herself at men. From what Susan had told her Meg had quite a reputation from what the other servants in the baron's household had managed to explain to her as Mary and Durham had been enjoying refreshment with the baron and baroness when they had arrived. Mary did not care for the way the girl was slyly assessing the earl as he sat in the tub like she was contemplating her next meal. "Now go!"

"Your Grace, My Lord." Meg rose up, smoothing her skirts down before bobbing a curtsey at the duchess and the earl, knowing that she was dismissed noting the adoring looking that Durham gave the king's eldest daughter as the lady walked closer to the tub as Meg advanced out of the chamber. She prayed that a man would gaze at her the way that Durham was looking at the Duchess of Cadiz and Cambridge.

"Let us wash the stink of travel from Your Lordship." Mary said, removing her robe so that it would not get wet, laying it upon a nearby stool, stepping out of her slippers. She was dressed only in her nightgown. A pretty confection, full sleeved, low cut, decorated with seed pearls and embroidery, ribbons and lace.

"As Your Grace wishes." Durham replied.

She felt her heart catch as their eyes met. His gaze smoldering with desire taking in the cut and contours of her night rail, how lovely she looked. "Should you be attending to me thusly attired, Your Grace? I will have to seek out my confessor upon the morrow if Your Grace comes forward and..."

"Hush!" Mary said, placing her fingertips upon his lips to silence further protests. "The baroness has already sought her bed, I dismissed the maid. I am afraid I am all that is available, Thomas. Unless, of course, you would wish to take care of the matters yourself, if you desire, I will be more than delighted to leave you to them. But it is so much more pleasant with two." Mary explained undoing the fastenings of her sleeves, turning back the cuffs up to her elbows so she would not get them wet.

"You know that it is most improper for Your Grace to be here. Though I appreciate your desire to assist me what of your honor and good name?" Durham asked.

"Have you not pledged to be my champion, My Lord?" Mary asked. "If one seeks to tarnish my reputation would you not defend me? I doubt that Meg will say much. I hear the servants dislike her because of her behavior. They will not hold any credit to what she says if she chooses to gossip about us." Reaching beneath the water, Mary searched about for the sponge, grasping it and lifting it to the surface, squeezing the water upon his naked chest with the smattering of ginger colored hair the droplets of water cascading down it in little rivulets catching the candlelight so they shone like little jewels. "What does it matter? It is only a bath, is it not?" Reaching for the cake of soap she worked up lather within the sponge, leaning forward to wash his chest, gently dashing it over his upper chest, down over his nipples, which she paid extra attention to.

Thomas chuckled. "Is it truly only a bath? Have you come to care for me just a wee bit more, Mary? Because Viscount Beauchamp has mistreated that which was placed with so much trust within his keeping? You know that I will cherish all that you choose to entrust into mine for however long it may be. Let me make you exquisitely happy even if only for a little while." Thomas said to her. He had heard of the row that Mary and Edward had had regarding the present uprising in the north. Thomas knew how miserable Viscount Beauchamp was afterward how miserable Edward still was. Moping about, tossing himself into his work because the duchess was virtually not speaking to him. When it was necessary for the pair to converse Mary was polite and gracious as a woman in her position would be to a gentleman in Viscount Beauchamp's. Thomas also knew how deeply hurt Mary was. Her Sir Galahad's armor was severely tarnished and covered with blood. He was not the noble knight that she imagined he was.

"Mayhap... We are friends..." Mary began.

"I believe that I can make you much happier if we were a wee bit more than friends." Thomas said, watching as the sponge in her hand was squeezed over his taut abdomen and stomach, Mary inched in that much closer affording her better access to him. It would be so easy to pull her into the tub with him.

"A wee bit or much more than friends, Thomas? What do you want? You speak of protecting my honor and good name but it appears that you are quite desirous to corrupt me all the same. Do you seek to mend the damage that Viscount Beauchamp has wrought upon my heart?" She asked. They were alone; the vestiges of her resolve were rapidly slipping away. She knew that Franco was up north with her uncle Suffolk quelling the rebellion. Lord Aramis had gone with them. She knew of the intimate relationship between her husband and the handsome Italian. She knew that Durham was a man Franco implicitly trusted with her honor and virtue, that there would be no scandal. That like with Edward, no one would know if she chose to take him into her bed. Not a living soul.

She was moving closer to him, decreasing that gap between their bodies, her voice hot against his face as she danced the sponge over his abdomen her gaze falling watching the water sluice down his stomach and into the tub over the hard and taut muscles. Swallowing, Mary licked her lower lip with the tip of her tongue knowing that he was watching her every move, reaching out her other hand she touched him, feeling the warmth and heat of his body emanate and reach out to her inquisitive fingers. Mary began to tremble with desire, her head coming up, eyes locking with his, seeing the deep tenderness and love in his gray-blue eyes, just as his head lowered, his mouth seeking hers in a searing kiss as she was pulled within the tub water sloshing over the sides, her night rail becoming soaked, Mary crying out softly in alarm. "Do you trust me to mend your heart? Is my great folly all but forgotten? Because I do wish to love you, My Angel, every precious inch of you if you would let me." He whispered before his mouth captured hers once more.

She could not pull away the sponge fell into the water as one of her hands went up to cradle his neck with a hand, as his own hands came about to grasp her shoulders, holding her close against him as his lips caressed hers, lowering her onto him in the tub. The kiss turning into kisses that became more and more impassioned as she shifted herself so she was facing him in the tub one of her legs going over one of his as they shifted about finding the most comfortable positions in the confined space, her soaked night rail falling about both of them, the wet fabric clinging to her limbs, whilst he pulled her closer, his chest crushing against her bosom, making her moan against his mouth. Blessed Jesu! His kisses were sweet! She thought feeling one of his hands on a wet royal knee, his fingertips caressing her skin, moving a wee bit higher up her thigh, sending shards of pure desire through her.

His other hand fell away from her shoulder running frantically up and down her back to her buttocks and back again, her lips parting slightly against his, their tongues teasing one another, swirling about, teeth nipping not so gently at each other's lips, his fingertips moving that much higher against the soft pale skin of her inner thigh, making her gasp against his mouth.

"Thomas, please! Not here! Please not here!" She whispered, moving closer against him wanting more, feeling the hand at her back run over her hair down her neck to splay his hand against her waist, caressing her skin through the wet fabric of her night rail, as she allowed his mouth to devour hers becoming temporarily lost in his delicious kisses.

His fingers became bolder caressing their way even higher, reaching the soft flesh of her inner thighs. "Whatever you wish, My Angel, I will give you whatever you wish. Where then?" He rasped against her swollen lips, crushing his mouth against hers once more sliding the hand against her waist up to her bosom, his fingers working upon the closures of the garment, frantically tearing it from her body, eager to get to the warm and fragrant skin beneath.

"The bed, Thomas, please! On the bed..." Mary whispered against his lips, helping him to remove the fine lawn from her person, as they both stood in the confines of the tub, the garment falling away into the water, swirling about her feet, Mary stepped out of it, allowing him to pull her close to him, standing out of the tub, both of them wet, the water sluicing down their slippery naked bodies. "We will catch a chill if we are not careful."

"We will be warm by the fire." Thomas replied, drawing her near it, quick to capture a robe and some toweling to wrap them both up in against the chill. Settling them down on the oriental carpet, he set about drying her, pausing to admire in the candlelight, the toweling gently running over her skin, soon to be replaced by his kisses, against her breasts, her ribs, the indentations of her tiny waist as he admired and appreciated her body. Kissing her hipbones, each one it turn before paying particular attention to her navel, making her laugh. "Ah! You are ticklish there!" He observed smiling devilishly, nuzzling against her, planting kisses and nipping at the tender skin with his teeth, listening to her laughter slowly turn to gasps and a moan of pure desire feeling her trembling ever so slightly, raising his head a wee bit to look into her eyes which were glittering with intense passion and desire reading the unspoken wants that were clear to him in the depths of her eyes. Dipping his head down, kissing the tender skin between her navel and the thatch of golden curls that covered her sex, his mouth trailing a path over to the swell of her hips, then against the curls themselves, situating himself between her thighs, easing them apart gently to fit himself between them, moving closer, easing her legs up onto his shoulders, the point of his tongue gently touching her tiny pearl of flesh, flicking it against her, then sliding the flat of his tongue against her, making Mary's breath catch, a gentle gasp in the stillness of the room, easing her back softly down against the rug as Thomas began pleasuring her with his mouth. The warmth and glow from the fireplace creating additional heat and dancing patterns and shadows against their skin.

"Oh, Thomas! Yes!" Mary whispered making him chuckle against her, as her hips moved against the carpet, thrusting up to meet his mouth. "Oh! That is so good!" She whispered, her breathing becoming short and rapid, the blood in her veins quickly turning to molten liquid, the heat swirling about in her belly and down her thighs as she became more and more aroused with each caresses of his tongue against her little bud of flesh.

She was everything he had dreamt of and more. So honest in her passion and plain in regard to her desire especially for him, softly crooning and keening as Thomas continued to pleasure her with his mouth drawing her closer and closer to an incredible climax until behind her eyes the world shattered into a thousand stars as he took her over the edge into Paradise, feeling her soul being torn for her body and becoming one with his.

She was so beautiful, her eyes half closed her skin warm, lush and soft, flushed a soft pink in the candlelight, a small contented smile playing about her mouth.

"More Thomas! Darling, give me more! Or shall I return the favor?" She asked, coming up, rolling him onto his back, exploring his lean athletic body, caressing and touching every inch of his skin, watching his blue-gray eyes dilating with desire. Her lips soon replaced her inquisitive fingers.

"Oh, Mary! Wicked and naughty lovely Mary! You would unman me, Angel. Then where would I be?"

"Why would I choose to destroy one of my greatest sources of pleasure?" She asked planting scorching kisses against his chest, swirling her fingertips about the wee bit of burnished gold hairs upon his breastbone. Sliding down his body, her teeth and mouth grazing against the taut and strong muscles against his ribcage, over his hard abdomen, nipping him gently with her teeth, descending with agonizing slowness to his navel, Mary inhaling the heady combination of the mingled scents of fine Egyptian musk, spices and the hint of sandalwood left by the soap against his skin.

"Do I give you great pleasure, then?" He asked, softly.

"Exquisite pleasure, I am most curious to see what other talents you have hidden about your person, Thomas. What you will be willing to show me."

"What would you wish to see?" He asked her.

"All of it. I want it all."

"Greedy, are you not?"

"It is you that makes me thusly. Are other portions of your person as talented as that tongue of yours?" She asked.

He burst out laughing. "Are you curious to find out? Would you care for me to demonstrate?" He asked grinning wickedly licking his lips in anticipation.

"Would you be so kind as to oblige me?" She asked. "After I have my first chance to reciprocate." She whispered her breath hot against his skin, her kisses punctuating her words over his hip bones, descending lower to the soft skin of his lower belly her mouth closing over the tip of his raging erection, taking his length within her mouth, suckling upon it.

"Sweet Mother Mary!" He whispered in the stillness of the room, feeling her lips and tongue do the most erotic things to him. Franco had schooled and taught her well,, because he doubted that Edward Seymour would have shown her some of the sensual tricks she was employing at the moment though one never knew for certain. Her ministrations and attentions to his member soon had him ready to explode, the feeling of her long hair tickling and teasing his groin finally proving too much. "Ohhhh! "Urgh! Ahhhhhhhh!" He cried out experiencing an intense orgasm, his tribute spilling inside her mouth, Mary drawing upon him, taking all her had to give her, neatly licking her lips.

Thomas was incredibly fit; he recovered quickly from Mary's oral stimulation, his member swelling with arousal becoming erect and hard.

"Oh, My Lord! I did not realize that I had such an effect upon you." Mary teased, giggling flirtatiously looking up at him through lowered lashes, swaying her hips enticingly, giving him a clear view of the line of her long and graceful back, the indentations of her tiny waist, the swell of her hips and her arse!

Oh Jesus God! Thomas thought. That near perfect plump little arse swelling gently from the smooth small of her back, watching her move up to him, making his mouth go dry as she deliberately aroused him. The pair staring at one another within the crackling fire, the flames leaping in the hearth illuminating their faces.

Mary loved how the firelight cast shadows against Thomas accentuating the elegant lines of his aristocratic face, his cheekbones, jaw line, the deep darling dimples on either side of his wonderful mouth. The copper lights in his ginger hair. He was beautiful, she thought, truly a beautiful man.

Thomas smiled under her frank appraisal. "Do I please you, Angel?" He asked. "Because you most certainly please me."

Mary blushed watching Thomas's eyes sweeping over her appreciatively.

"You have the most perfect plump little arse." Thomas said with a wink and a grin.

"Yes, you please me. You are most elegantly made and your are possessed of a devastatingly handsome visage."

His grin widened showing his dimples. "It appears that those are not the only portions of my person that please you. I heard mention of my mouth, did I not?" That is not the only part of me with, erm, certain talents. Shall I show you what my fingers can do?" He asked wiggling them in front of her.

"If you promise to demonstrate in the warmth and comfort of a bed." She answered.

"Mine or yours?" He asked.

"Mine. The lady's chamber should be most warm and inviting." Mary replied.

"And the bed?" Thomas asked, his gaze meeting hers, the pupils of his gray blue eyes dilating with desire.

"The sheets may burn this evening with passion." Mary said.

"Then what shall we ever do to keep ourselves warm if the sheets do burn away, Angel? Will the intense fire and passion between us keep us warm?"

"I know not."

"Shall we seek an answer then?"

"Yes!"

A wicked grin split Thomas's face as he got up from the oriental carpet, pulling Mary up with him. "Take me to your bed then, My Fiery Beauty." He commanded. She could feel the heat of his breath against her face, read the intense desire and passion in his expression. He was burning for her, silhouetted against the flames of the fire looking as a knight of old; he was her Sir Gawain, formidable, courteous and compassionate, a defender of women, tall, slender, muscular and intensely handsome, a smile from those lips and a gaze from those compelling eyes could do the most deliciously wicked things that a woman would wish to part with her virtue. As Mary wished to now, she wanted him.

She took his hand and silently led her through his bed chamber, the open door that separated the two to hers. The light of the candles about it casting a sensual glow, the fire crackling and snapping, making the room quite warm and inviting. The bed large and inviting draped in shades of red, the color of passion. Like the bed Mary had shared with Edward in her great-grandfather, Edward IV's cottage at Windsor. The sheets however when Mary turned down the down coverlet were white, made of the finest linen. She drew Thomas into the bed with her, their bodies easing onto the mattress which shifted beneath their weight slightly.

They were in each other arms almost instantaneously, kissing one another fiercely as their fingertips explored and caressed one another's bodies, Thomas easing Mary down against the soft feather pillows, moving his weight over her gently as not to hurt her in any way, his teeth gently nipping at her jaw lineup to her earlobe which he nipped gently with his teeth.

"I want you so very badly!" He murmured hotly against her ear, his warm breath fanning against her skin, blowing gently sending exquisite shivers through her.

"Then take me then." She murmured back. "Be bold, Tom, take what you want."

"Are you certain?" He asked, pulling back to look at her, his eyes searching hers.

She nodded. "Please... Ease my pain and distress..."

"Do not fret, My Beauty. I will soothe all your hurts, please you, we will make the sheets burn with passion." He told her, tenderly, bending his head to kiss her neck the chords in her slender neck as he began to make love to her.

Thomas was gentle and tender, touching and seeking, kissing and caressing, whispering lover's words against her soft smooth skin, loving her until she was moaning and writhing upon the bed as he traveled southward, nudging her legs apart, drawing closer, positioning himself, running the pad of his thumb over her heated wetness then withdrawing it.

"Toooommmmm... please..." She pleaded, thrusting her hips up to him, offering herself.

"Tom, what love? What is it that you want, Mary?" He asked, teasing. "I cannot do what you wish unless you tell me." He wanted to hear her beg for it.

"Use your mouth against me. I want you to feast upon my flesh." She begged bluntly, her cheeks flaming.

"As you wish. Now was that so hard, Mary Love?" He said, smiling wickedly, inching closer to do as she asked.

"Devil!" She shot at him, gasping when she felt his tongue touch her intimately, licking against her tiny jewel for the second time that evening.

Thomas chuckled. "Now, now... I thought you rather enjoyed me wicked. It affords you great pleasure when I misbehave and am quite naughty. Shall I show you what my fingers can do, Sweet Mary?" He asked, delighting in teasing and playing with her, using his fingers to caress her whilst his tongue worked its magic upon her sensitive nub of flesh. Slipping one, then two then three inside her sheath, moving them in and out, feeling the walls of her passage tightening about them as he mimicked something else a wee bit large that would be soon be replacing his long slender digits, moving them in and out, looking up to see her toss her head back upon the pillows, gasping and moaning by turns, bucking her hips up.

"Oh, Tom... Tom..." Mary encouraged him, reaching down a hand, to lace within his crisp hair, the other clawing the bed clothes wondering if he ever behaved this way with his cold, haughty and proud countess. Did the woman know how passionate her husband was? That he could have a woman melting with desire with a mere touch? How sensual he was? She had heard that Lady Joan was a beautiful woman a year or two her husband's senior with not the nicest reputation, she was arrogant and none too kind to servants. The earl was one that his household and tenants loved and respected. No wonder Thomas left the lady to run their estates up north whilst he busied himself with the court and gaining a reputation as quite a gallant rogue though she had known only of his brief encounter with Lady Ursula Misseldon, there could have been a time or two with a willing serving maid here or there but other than that he had been celibate to her knowledge. Tom wished to be away from his dreadful shrew of a wife. Mary knew that besides the emperor her mother had wished her to marry a man like Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. Her mother would be shocked that Mary had taken that same man as her lover. That presently he was doing the most deliciously wicked things to the most intimate part of her with his mouth, lips, teeth and tongue drawing her down into a vortex of the most wonderful pleasure. She was burning for him, the blood in her veins had turned to molten liquid, her skin hot and flushed, her pulse racing, every fiber of her being alert and aware, her senses heightened. Her stomach muscles tightening and contracting with as he brought her closer and closer to shattering once more, her buttocks pressing into the mattress, tossing her head back, arching her neck her breasts thrusting upward, the nipples taut and hard. A few more licks of that talented tongue against her and several more thrusts of his fingers inside her tight sheath and she would be exploding with pleasure. When it hit her she had to grab a pillow and bite upon it to stifle her screams of passion as her body spasmed over and over shaking with the intense force of her release.

He came up thrusting inside her before the tremors had subsided, impatient to take her and make her his. She was so very tight, Tom thought. The walls of her passage clamping about his organ as he moved within her. One of the most wonderfully sensual feelings he had ever known. "Oh, Good God!" He moaned thrusting deep, hitching her legs up about his narrow hips leaning down to kiss her forehead, tenderly. "How do you feel?" He asked, concerned, his brow furrowing.

"Like I can touch the stars."

He grinned. "So soon? I have not even taken you to Paradise... "He paused. "Yet." Winking at her, his grin broadening, how he love teasing and playing with her.

"Are you planning to?" She asked him.

He chuckled. "I believe that I am quite capable. What if I do?" He asked, thrusting his hips forward, impaling her upon him, making her gasp.

Mary moaned in response to his question. "If you continue as you are we both are going to be soaring above the clouds to the stars before long." She said.

"Together?" He asked. "You know that I would do all that I can for you, I will carry you to Paradise if you allow me to." He was true to his word as things soon became fast and furious between them, the pair rolling about the bed like two frisky puppies, moaning, laughing lightly, Tom thrusting himself inside her until she was clawing her nails down his back whispering encouraging words into one of his ears, before he captured her mouth with his, kissing her fiercely, his lips bruising hers, plunging his tongue inside, mimicking the movements of his member as it moved within her sheath which tightened against him with each thrust of his hard length until they soon felt themselves being torn from their bodies, the pair becoming one as their souls merged together experiencing the most intense climax, Tom pouring his tribute inside her, gasping and moaning against her lips. "Oh, ohhhhhh... Sweet Jesu! My Darling Angel! Oh, My Sweet Darling Angel!" His body trembling against her, panting slightly as he calmed, the spasms slowly subsiding, gasping for breath. "Did I manage to take you to Heaven, Angel? Did you reach Paradise?" He asked her.

"Yes!" Mary replied, still a bit dazed from the experience. When she closed her eyes she could still see the rainbow of colors the force of their passion had produced. She was still striving to regulate her own breathing after that intense bout with Eros. Thomas Nicholls had to be one of the most skilled lovers she had had in her bed; he certainly knew some ways to pleasure a woman that she had not experienced with Edward or with Franco. Or was it the way that he made love which set him apart from her husband and the man, despite their present estrangement, she still knew she loved? He was tender, loving and gentle but he was also fierce and passionate. How he made her feel when she was in his arms was like nothing she had ever experienced. Cherished and adored yet he was also possessive, claiming what he wanted. He would be the sort of protector that Franco would have wanted her to have as he was engaging in the king's business and amusing himself with that good looking Italian lord. In fact, Mary would not have been at all surprised to learn that Franco had told Durham to look after all of her comforts and to keep her happy when he was away. The earl had proven to be more than obliging and the young duchess had given into her secret desires. How long would their intensely passionate affair last?


	13. Chapter 13

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter XIII **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favourited this story! I appreciate your support. **

**Books consulted for this chapter: The Tudors: Thy Will Be Done, Blood Sisters by Sarah Gristwood, The Saint Andrew Daily Missal (1959). **

**Sorry for the wait. I had family come and visit for Spring Break. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**How can I forget you**  
**The memories come and go**  
**You're all I've ever wanted**  
**You're all I've ever known**  
**Can I be happy living with your ghost**

**The pictures tell the story**  
**I took them off the wall**  
**It's hard enough to get through**  
**I still can't feel the fall**  
**Do you even think of me at all?**

**Oh I want you**  
**Only you**  
**And I want You**  
**Only You**

**And I can't start it over**  
**And find somebody new**  
**A beautiful distraction**  
**Just a hand to hold onto**  
**But if you asked me if that love be true**

**No I want you**  
**Only You**  
**I want you**  
**Only you**

**I want to taste you again**  
**Like a secret or a sin**  
**Breathing out breathing in**  
**There's no one else for me**

**But you**  
**Only you**  
**And I want you**  
**Only you**  
**And I want you**  
**Only you**  
**I want you**  
**Only you**  
**And I want you**  
**Only you - Only You as sung by Matthew Perryman Jones**

Mary was dreaming, she was lying in a field of wildflowers, butterflies fluttering about her neck and chest, landing, staying for a few moments, and then flying away, some of them stretching their wings. She opened her eyes, still clouded with sleep to find Thomas nuzzling her breasts with the tip and bridge of his nose planting tender kisses upon them.

Sensing that she was awake, he turned his head to look at her. "Good Morrow, Angel. Did you pass a pleasant night?"

"Yes! You know I did, you wicked man! Though I did not sleep much thanks to you, four times, Tom! Where did you find the stamina?"

"Are you prepared for a fifth?"

"There will be nothing left of me. I will be unable to move."

"I do not remember such complaints last evening. If I remember correctly all I that I heard pouring forth from those luscious lips of yours were cries begging for more, and more and yet still more. You gave as well as you got, My Precious Angel. I have the marks upon myself to prove it." He said, easing her gently upon her back, kissing her breasts, his tongue snaking out from between his lips to swirl about a nipple causing it to harden into a taut peak, sucking on it gently, then increasing the pressure ever so slightly, nibbling it gently with his teeth until she gasped and giggled with the pleasure of it.

"Tom! What are you doing?" She asked, feeling shards of heat travel from her breast down her body to settle in her core.

"Is it no obvious, Darling? I am beginning to make love to you. I can stop if you do not wish me to. You only need to ask, Sweeting. But I do not believe you wish me to stop, do you?" He asked, giving her other breast the same attention that he had the first making Mary's breath hitch in her throat, coming in short bursts. Tom chuckled, amused. "I did not believe so." He murmured against her, planting burning kisses along the pale skin of her abdomen down to her stomach, nipping and blowing against her skin, becoming quite playful as he descended further south along her body.

"Tom! Tom! Stop it!" Mary laughed. "If you continue like that we will awaken the entire house with our noise!" She admonished him.

"Good Gracious! We cannot have that, can we?" He asked looking up at her, his gray-blue eyes glittering with mischief in the light of the early dawn, a rakish smile playing about his delicious mouth.

How Mary was beginning to crave the feel of that mouth against hers, giving her the most intoxicating kisses that could make her swoon with pleasure and incite her to part with her virtue as she had four times the previous evening. Oh, but what she had experienced in his arms, she felt her skin flushing at the memories. "No, we cannot." She replied her eyes meeting his.

"Then whatever shall I do to pleasure you, Sweeting, if my planting of raspberries over every inch of your delectable skin may wake the house? But it would delight you when the house did awaken if that naughty maid, Meg came and found me naked in your bed, would it not?" He teased her.

"Tom!" Mary went to playfully swat him.

He ducked her blow, nipping the spot where her tiny waist dipped in, snickering. "Do not fret, my darling. No scandal will tarnish your good name. You have my solemn word on it. No wicked maids will find me abed in your arms making passionate love to you. I promise you."

"You do promise to make passionate love to me?"

"Changed your mind then? A scant few moments ago you were protesting that you would be unable to move? Why the reversal of heart? Have I proven that irresistible?" Looking up he saw her hesitate to answer. "Ah, that is it! Is it not? You find me irresistible!" He smiled smugly, his eyes dancing with mirth, focusing his attention back upon the smattering of freckles near a hip bone, kissing each one in turn, his lips venturing over the thatch of curls covering her sex, caressing their silken texture. "You are incredibly beautiful here. Has anyone ever told you? All pink, white and golden." He told her, nudging her legs gently apart, her lily white thighs falling open. Tom's fingertips sliding down caressing her inner thighs. "Your skin is so smooth and soft, so warm. Are you burning for me yet? Shall I find out?" He asked dancing the fingertips of one hand up the smooth skin of her thigh to the juncture threading through the curls covering her sex, easing his fingers inside her sex. "You are burning... and so very wet... slick with need so soon, darling? We have only just begun."

"We most certainly have. Wait until I have my own opportunity."

"To?" He asked. He was intrigued.

Crooking a finger, she motioned for him to come up to her. "Let me show you, Tom. I promise that you will not be disappointed."

"You could never disappoint me, Angel." He stated coming up, moving over her.

Leaning up, Mary captured his lips with her own, easing up into a sitting position. "Mmmmm... Mmmmm... Oh, Tom!" She murmured between their wet passionate kisses, enjoying the pressure of his mouth against hers far too much. They were well matched, both hot blooded, intensely attracted to one another. Edward Seymour had taught her about desire but Thomas Nicholls was refining those lessons, Mary thought, introducing her to several naughty tricks and pleasures that, surprisingly, Franco had not known of or had not had a moment to apprise her of their existence, the man that she thought of as the arbiter of all that was sensual and carnal.

Once upright, Mary moved over her lover, straddling his hips with her knees.

"What are you seeking, Sweeting?" He asked, leaning back against the pillows continuing to plant delicious kisses upon her mouth.

"To make you my slave." She told him, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles against her palms and fingers as she allowed herself to explore him, her hands ascending up over either side of his ribcage, further north toward his pectoral muscles, tracing swirling patterns with her fingertips, whilst her mouth descended from his lips, trailing a path down his chin to the chorded muscles in his neck, planting scorching kisses down the column of his throat to the hollow at the base, kissing and nipping it ever so gently with her teeth, stretching herself over him, now, to afford better access to his person, her palms moving to either side of the pillow, down to grasp against his muscular shoulders, focusing her kisses and attentions to his collarbones and his broad shoulders and upper forearms, enjoying the feel of toned exquisite warrior's body beneath her fingers feeling ever muscle and sinew beneath his skin knowing that this was a man seasoned in battle and well versed in chivalry, a man that would give his life for her without giving it a thought, such knowledge was incredibly potent and arousing to a young lady as Mary who can grown up with reading the legends of King Arthur and his knights. Here was a flesh and blood man that was a prime example of all the old tenants of chivalry and aristocracy. It sent a shiver of desire down her spine knowing that such a man was her lover. Leaning forward to brush her breasts teasingly against his chest, using her long red-gold hair to tickle against his skin the actions incredibly sensual and playful at once, undulating herself against him as Drusilla and Lavinia had taught her, moving about as an Eastern houri, enticing him as her hips moved back and forth against his stomach, her breasts grazing against his chest once more as her back arched seductively up until her back was straight with her long hair falling about her shoulders, Mary thrusting her breasts up whilst her hands collected her heavy mass of curls, pulling it back from her shoulders, up the back of her neck to let it fall about her in a cascade of fiery waves falling down her waist as she thrust her breasts a fraction more upward, her body lit by the early dawn light peeping through the diamonded paned windows looking as some pagan goddess.

Tom swallowed, licking his lips, his mouth suddenly dry as dust as gazed up at woman atop him. Watching her whilst she leaned over him once more, her lips capturing his, as they began to kiss once more, gently and playfully at first then with more and more passion, until she was moaning against his mouth as he began to ease down her body, making her come up, getting closer and closer to his head as he kissed down her front, over her chin, down her neck over her chest, between her breasts, over her abdomen, stomach, to her navel, her body coming further and further up his until her knees were just about his shoulders and he was easing her toward him. "Straddle my head, Darling." He instructed, using his hands to guide her upward so she was over his face, grasping her buttocks each in a palm he lowered her down to him, his tongue slipping from between his lips to tease her opening, fastening about her sex as he began to orally pleasure her.

Bracing herself against him by grasping his thighs as she enjoyed the ministrations of his incredibly talented tongue, her neck falling back, as she began moaning and crying out her pleasure, her cascade of long hair falling about his groin and legs to tease him increasing the intensity of pleasure as the locks brushed against the sensitive area about his lower belly making his erection pulse.

Mary gripped tightly against the hard muscles of his thighs, her nails leaving little crescents against his skin, her hips beginning to undulate as he brought her closer and closer to her release, her cheeks burning, the flames of desire stealing down her throat to settle in her belly. "Oh, Thomas! Oh! Yessssssssss! Yesssssss... Ohhhhhhhhh... Mmmmmmm... Oh! Blessed Mother! Oh!" She was almost there, one or two more strokes of his facile tongue and she was exploding about him, her thighs trembling, and then switching her position, impaling herself upon his member. "Oh, Jesu!" She breathed, beginning to move upon him.

"Wild Welsh Witch! Would you seek to destroy me with all this passion and pleasure? Is it your intent to show me more of that earthly Paradise that I have been so privileged to have found in your bed? Now this! You are an expert horsewoman, Mary. Ride me!" He instructed, grasping a hold of her hips with his long elegant fingers to hold her, guiding her as she slowly moved herself down his length and up again.

"OH!" She gasped, moving up, feeling him on all sides of her passage, the walls tightening slightly about him with each movement, like the slow clamping of a vice.

Tom's pulses were racing as she moved herself up and down upon his member, arousing him like no other had before. She was magnificent, incredible, ever so curious, so open and honest in her passion and desire for him, her long hair falling about them in a sensual cascade, tickling and caressing his chest and shoulders moving against him.

"Insatiable, Tom? Where do you find your stamina? I do not believe a young man of fifteen is as virile."

"Nor will you ever gain such knowledge. Though there are several lads of that age about that would be more than willing to oblige Your Grace. You need a man in your bed not some green boy."

"Like you, My Lord?"

"Aye! Like me!" He agreed, laughing lightly thrusting deeply. "Insatiable!" He chuckled, moving within her, changing their positions so she was now upon her back as he continued to piston her, her back and buttocks pressing into the mattress as he moved within her deeper and deeper with each thrust until on a low cry he came, flooding her with his tribute.

Mary reaching hers soon afterward, the pair tangled within the bed clothes.

"You are perfection!" He whispered into one of her ears, collapsing atop her, nipping her earlobe playfully, nuzzling her neck. "Sheer utter perfection!"

"You are rather amazing yourself!" Mary retorted, nudging his head up with the tip of her nose capturing his lips with hers, kissing him soundly.

"Though I desire with all my heart to spend the next several hours making passionate love to you, I dare not chance being discovered in your bed. We dare not chance a scandal though it greatly pains me to leave your warmth and the delights and pleasures of your beautiful body." Tom explained, withdrawing himself from her, tracing his fingertips down one of her sides. "Until night falls once more."

"Or we seek out a private spot for a tryst." Mary offered, cocking her head flirtatiously."What if I find that I want you inside me all the time?"

Tom laughed, grinning broadly with happiness, showing his adorable dimples and flashing white teeth. "All the time? You would wear me out, Sweeting. I would be rendered exhausted."

"But you will be incredibly satisfied and content."

"He snickered. "So confident in your skills of seduction in one so young, at your age I was a father thrice over."

"Oh, you are positively ancient. I will have you know that I have been told that I can ensnare a man, if I so choose."

"I am thirty, about twelve years your senior. Whoever told you was not lying. You most certainly can."

"Ten. I am twenty. Do you truly believe so? Have I ensnared you?"

"Ripe for marriage and a family would that I had waited. Yes, you have."

"We can still pretend." She offered.

"His Grace did entrust your welfare and comfort to my care."

"Shall I write to my lord husband commending you on your performance?"

"Naughty!" He exclaimed smacking her bottom lightly with a palm, making the skin sting lightly.

"Oh!" Mary gasped in surprise. No one but Lady Bryan and Lady Salisbury had ever smacked her bare bottom before. When Tom did it, it was almost sensual. There was a certain delicious wickedness to it.

"His Grace knows that you will be well cared for. You are far too precious to neglect." He said, punctuating his words with kisses along her lips, jaw line, the tip of her nose.

"Good morrow, Your Grace!" The baroness's voice rang out in the Presence Chamber as she came through. "Shall I have your women come to attend you?" She asked coming through to the bed chamber.

Muttering a vulgar oath that made Mary giggle, Tom dove beneath the covers attempting to make himself as inconspicuous as possible creating a long lump beside Mary beneath the bedclothes.

"Oh, Your Grace, I did not realize that you were presently indisposed." The baroness exclaimed looking at the bed, seeing the long lumpy mound beside the duchess. Her Grace obviously had company and the baroness could ascertain who the company may happen to be. "Shall I give you an hour?" She asked. That should be enough time for the lovers to enjoy one more romp, she thought. She herself had reluctantly left the warmth of her bed and the baron to attend to their guests. "We shall expect you in the chapel?"

"Yes." Mary replied, in a sleepy voice. "Please send my ladies to me in an hour then expect us in the chapel an hour after that."

"Yes, Your Grace." The baroness bobbed a curtsey leaving.

Tom waiting until he heard the door to the Presence Chamber shut before popping his head out.

"Oh, Good Gracious! Do you think she knows about us? My reputation and good name are in tatters if she does... I..." Mary wailed.

"Well, Darling. She most certainly knew that there was something beneath the bedclothes beside you. Do not fret, Mary. She was a lady in the Late Queen your mother's service. She was loyal to Her Majesty and she is loyal to Your Grace. She will not breathe a word." Tom told her, taking her into his arms, kissing her lips and brow to reassure her, stroking her back. "Mmmm... What say you about taking advantage of that hour?"

Mary laughed lightly. "In what manner?"

"I ache to kiss you... All over!" He replied drawing her beneath the covers, tossing them over their heads, creating a romantic cocoon, pulling her into his arms, his lips seeking hers, kissing her passionately, their hands all over each other's bodies, touching and caressing. Mary brushing her fingertips against his erection, his member rock hard beneath the tips of her fingers.

"Shall I make love to you once more, My Darling? This randy fellow is eager to be inside you." He told her grasping and running his long elegant fingers down his hardness for emphasis, his eyes pleading. "Let me love you, Sweet, sweet Mary." He coaxed capturing a nipple within his mouth, licking about it with his tongue, then increasing the pressure sucking upon it. "You have the most beautiful breasts." He commented, taking most of the entire orb into his mouth, closing his eyes briefly.

Mary groaned, a hand stealing over his, guiding his hand from his erection to her sex as he licked and sucked. "Oh, yes!" He whispered hotly against her skin as his fingertips plunged into her heated wetness. "You are burning for me. Let me quench that fire, Angel." He said, withdrawing his fingers, lowering himself upon her, his chest crushing her breasts, positioning himself between her legs, rubbing the tip of his engorged organ against her sex. "Do you want me, Mary?" He asked, his eyes searching hers.

"Oh, God! Yes! You know that I do!"

"Say it then... Tell me what it is that you want."

"I want you inside me! Now! Make love to me, Tom!" She exclaimed guiding his hardness inside her. "Oh, Lord!" She moaned feeling him enter her.

He laughed. "Like that do you?" He teased her, grinning. "You may enjoy this a wee bit more." Withdrawing himself almost completely out of her, he plunged deep to the hilt.

"Oh God, Tom!" She cried. It felt so good, so wonderfully good, his huge member plundering her sheath until Mary's vision blurred her body tingling and burning all over, their breath becoming ragged, a fine sheen of sweat breaking out over their bodies, the intense passion increasing between them.

"Yes, yes! Oh, Yes! Mary, my sweet darling. Oh, My Angel!" He said, nipping at her neck, planting searing kisses against her already over warm skin.

Mary clawed her nails down his back for the second time that morning, gripping his arse as he continued to make exquisite love to her, a cry tearing from his throat muffled against the crook of her neck as he exploded within her.

"I believed that we managed to burn the sheets." Tom observed with a smile.

"They appear to be a wee bit singed." Mary countered.

He laughed, kissing the tip of her nose. "Words from the lady who was carrying on a scant few moments before begging and pleading for me to give her more and more and yet still more."

"I was praying that if I said that they were merely singed that you would take me once more being determined to burn them away."

Tom arched a brow over an eye. "As much as I would desire to, Angel, I doubt we have the time. We have caused enough of a scandal as it is. Our hostess may be sympathetic but that does not measure to the fact that I have corrupted Your Grace, their beloved princess, in the most base and carnal way having engaged in wanton copulation with Madame six times over within the past evening. Albeit I am a preferred lover than one of His Majesty's New Men; I do reckon that Lady Cecilia was not that shocked that there was a man to be found in your bed, My Dearest Darling. For what man could resist you?"

"Nor was she that shocked that it was you that she found there." Mary replied.

"It grows late. I should go. Your women will soon be here to attend you. I dare not risk being discovered naked beneath the sheets in your bed. I will not dishonor you."

"How will you explain my night rail floating in the cold water of your bath?" Mary asked.

"Do not fret. I will come up with a plausible explanation."

* * *

Lavinia and Drusilla were the first of Mary's women to attend her. Both women smilingly knowingly at the duchess, smelling Thomas's scent and the scent of sex upon their mistress, the stains upon the sheets, the crumpled bedclothes from the looks of it, the young woman had spent the previous evening with a lover. Lavinia and Drusilla could certain discern who the handsome nobleman was.

They were relieved that the tub was quickly brought and Mary was helped into the hot water. She was already bathing when her English ladies bustled in, Susan coming over to Mary after seeing the stained bedclothes.

"They say that Lord Durham's bed was not slept in last evening. I can only imagine upon who's pillows His Lordship lay his handsome head and in whose bed he spent the night. So was he a worthy substitute for His Grace?"

Mary looked about to be certain that no one was eaves dropping. "He took me six times, twice this morning." She confessed.

"Six times? It is no wonder that His Lordship can walk after such sport. The man certainly has stamina. Did he please you?"

Mary nodded, smiling her cheeks staining a pretty pink.

"More so than Viscount Beauchamp?" As soon as the question was asked, Susan knew that she had hit a nerve. Her mistress had been deeply in love with Edward Seymour. Their estrangement hurt and pained her. Susan suspected that Mary loved him still even though they had quarreled so horribly. Durham was a salve that could so easily mend her broken heart. Susan knew that Mary could find it within her to fall deeply in love with this man as well. She knew her mistress had lost a good portion of her heart to him already.

"They are so very different. Tom is..."

"Tom is it? Not My Lord Durham? Or His Lordship? So familiar, Madame. "Susan teased Mary. "Go on!"

Mary's blush deepened to scarlet, the flush reddening her already pink cheeks. "Tom is playful, tender, chivalrous and gallant. Viscount Beauchamp was aggressive, intense, powerful and forceful."

"So which do you prefer?" Susan asked.

"At the moment I believe I prefer a chivalrous and gallant lover."

"But if a powerful and forceful one came seeking your bed once more?"

"He would have to come crawling on his knees, contrite and pleading for forgiveness." Mary told Susan.

"You Grace would make His Lordship grovel? Rumor has it that he has tossed himself into his work. To combat the pain, I would warrant. Madame, you left him in a dreadful state when you parted."

"Who held me as I cried myself hoarse?" Mary reminded Susan. "I wish to no longer speak upon the matter."

"Yes, Your Grace. Now what of this gallant earl?" Susan asked.

"What of him?"

"Did he use his devastating charm and that adorable smile to climb into your bed? Or did he seduce you by other means?" Susan asked her mistress with a twinkle in her eyes, wringing the natural sponge out upon her back.

Looking over her shoulder Mary smiled. "Who says he seduce me?"

Mouth falling open and eyes widening with shock, Susan gasped, her lips curling up into a mischievous smile. "I was entertaining thoughts that our chivalrous nobleman saved the damsel in distress."

Mary laughed. "In a manner of speaking." She told Susan, blushing once again remembering the hours that she and Tom had spent making passionate love together.

"You quite fancy him!" Susan accused her mistress. "Your Grace will be entertaining this gentleman for such a time that you and His Grace are separated, mayhap beyond."

"Yes, I fancy him. There is much to fancy." Mary admitted.

"There is much to fancy. I warrant you that. He is a handsome one. You will have the women swooning when he comes about." Susan observed.

"That is all the women best be doing!" Mary warned.

"The lioness has staked her claim upon the ginger haired Durham fox." Susan observed.

"Aye! Woe be to anyone that seeks to take that which he has entrusted into my care and keeping."

"Fierce, are we not? Now out of the tub with you, My Fierce Lioness. Time Madame was dressed and at Mass. What gown do you choose to wear this day?"

"The midnight blue velvet with the diamonds and sapphires. Please be certain that my green riding costume has been aired and brushed."

"What jewelry do you wish to wear with the riding costume?"

"The white pearls and diamonds, the set His Majesty gave me." Mary told Susan.

"Excellent choices, Madame. Shall Your Grace be wearing the fox brooch?"

"Susan!" Mary cried, feigning mortification. "Yes, of course. Thank you. That would be lovely."

"I knew you would..." Susan stated, muttering something under her breath about Mary and Durham, foxes and lionesses that Mary could not completely catch but she could just imagine what the nature of Susan's natterings were about.

* * *

He was waiting for her in the back of the manor's chapel, looking like ten types of gorgeous, dressed in a crimson velvet doublet accented with gold thread and pearls, a gold chain with yellow diamonds and cream pearls with pendant of a gryphon wrought in gold and enamel with a ruby eye hanging from it. His slops were of the same fabric, black hose and shining black boots completed his costume.

Mary could not resist allowing her eyes to sweep over him appreciatively from the top of his ginger head to the tips of his boots.

"Does what you are gazing at please you?" He asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes. Your Lordship cuts quite a fine figure if I may be so bold as to say so." Mary replied.

"Your Grace flatters me, Madame." Tom said.

"Has Your Lordship made his confession?" Mary asked.

"Aye. Father Cuthbert is worse off for it, I fear. Poor man almost had a fit of apoplexy. He is most honored to hear and is anticipating Your Grace's. However when Your Grace finishes unburdening Your Grace's sins he may succumb to that fit."

"My Lord! You accuse me of and assume me of much wickedness!" Mary said with mock severity.

"Because it was I that enticed Your Grace to such wickedness."

"Does Your Lordship have any regrets?" She asked.

"Honestly, none whatsoever." He replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "As I am assured of total Absolution for my Mortal Sins upon confession and penance."

"And a promise never to sin, again, My Lord." Mary reminded him.

"Then I have committed a Mortal Sin before I finish my confession for I do intend to sin most grievously as much as my mistress will entertain me."

"Provided Your Lordship's mistress is so inclined to endanger her immortal soul for Your Lordship's sake. I am of the opinion that Your Lordship is of a disposition and countenance that entails the prospect of facing eternal damnation and hellfire an agreeable price to pay."

"Your Grace would risk your immortal soul for my sake?"

Mary nodded. "Yes, yes I would."

"Then may the Almighty and Merciful Lord grant us pardon, absolution and remission of our sins. Those that we have committed and those that we have as yet to commit. Kyrie Eleison."

"I must seek out Father Cuthbert before Mass begins, it grows late."

"Shall I await you here?" Thomas asked. "Mayhap I must in the event that the good father becomes unwell and needs assistance, hmmm?"

"Do not be irreverent, Thomas." Mary said walking past him upon her way to the Confessional making note of the smile that passed over his handsome face when she used his Christian name.

Several minutes later, Mary emerged. A serene look upon her face, Poor Father Cuthbert on the other hand, exited the Confessional, quite shaken. Who would have thought a man had the stamina to satisfy a lady six times in one evening let alone engage in a manner of other lewd acts? Her Grace's penance had been a rosary and the donation of six gold coins for each act of fornication enough to pay for the recasting of the chapel bell.

It was not his place to pass judgment. He would leave that to the Will of Almighty God but Father Cuthbert was of the opinion that the Tudors were a lusty lot.

"The good father looks no worse for wear. He is made of stronger stuff than I had imagined."

"Wicked man! I will be happy to quit this place! He inquired of too many details. I thought that I heard rustling of garments coming from behind the screen where the good father was sitting." Mary explained her meaning clear.

Tom made a face. "Do I have to protect your honor from such as him? Say the word and I will run the very wicked father through."

"Thank you, My Lord. Your chivalry will not go unrewarded."

Tom's handsome face split into a grin. "Another Near Occasion to commit a delicious sin."

"Thomas! We had best take our seats." Mary told him.

The pair walked down the center aisle to the front of the small chapel, genuflecting and crossing themselves in front of the Blessed Sacrament contained in the Tabernacle behind the altar, before sliding into the front pew, kneeling upon the embroidered kneeler pillows beside the baron and baroness.

"Here comes Father Lech." Thomas whispered in Mary's ear as the priest appeared at the altar.

"Thomas!" Mary admonished him in a whisper. "Shhhh... Someone could hear you!"

"If they did? I do speak true." Thomas said as all those present in the chapel focused their attention to God and the Mass.

After the Mass, they broke their fast in the Great Hall with the baron and baroness after they had eaten Mary went up to change into her fetching green riding habit certain that the fox brooch was affixed to the bodice. She then went to make her farewells, her women seeing to the last bit of packing of her belongings.

* * *

Mary was walking down a corridor in direction of the Great Hall when she heard some grunts and groans coming from behind a curtain in the hall.

"You hear it, as well?" Thomas asked coming up behind her a smile upon his face. "You look quite lovely in green, Your Grace, if I may be bold enough to tell you so. Lovely addition to your corsage." He added indicating the brooch that he gave her pinned to her bodice.

"Thank you, My Lord. Yes, I do. Grunts and groans... They appear to be coming from..."

"Over here?" Thomas asked pulling the curtain aside to reveal Father Cuthbert and Meg the Maid in a compromising position. The maid upon her knees in front of the priest whose cassock was bunched up about his thighs. Mary and Thomas could only ascertain what was happening from the position each was in.

"After you suck me to a standstill, I will plunder your Portal of Sodom, my hot little bitch!"

"Yesssss... Mmmmm... Fill me full with your great lance." Meg encouraged between licks and sucks.

Mary stared, her eyes wide with shock. "Father Cuthbert! What is the meaning of this?"

The priest turned his head as Meg's mouth went slack the cleric's engorged member falling from her mouth. "Madame, I can explain! The little slut enticed me..."

"The girl has a reputation for certain but after the probing questions in the Confessional this morning." Mary glared. "I will be taking back the six gold coins of my penance. Then there is what His Lordship and I were just privy to hear. Fie! For shame! Not even in private. Lord Durham, would Your Lordship be kind enough to see to the return of the gold."

Tom raised his brows, his jaw set. "The gold, Father Cuthbert, if you please." He stated hold out a palm as Mary turned her back on the entire sordid scene.

"What of your sins, My Lord?" The wayward priest asked Tom.

"I have not taken a vow of celibacy and have been absolved of all my transgressions against God. Not so you, you hypocrite. You will be damned to the Second Circle of Hell for you are overcome with lust." Tom retorted taking the duchess away from the lurid scene.

They made their farewells. Tom mounted his horse pulling Mary up to sit in front of him, a hand splayed against her waist to hold her stead, the other holding the reins as they trotted down the path of the manor house on their way to Hertfordshire. Mary's own horse being led along behind, the rest of her retinue and the baggage carts following behind.

Mary pressed her back against his front. "You are a master horseman, Thomas."

"You ride well, My Love." Thomas retorted caressing her through the fabric of her riding habit. "Upon my fierce stallion. You could master any male with your many charms, all manner of males will fall under your spell and be captivated."

"As I have done to you, Sweet Tom?" She asked.

"Me and most of the men in the court, what man could not desire a golden haired English Rose in their bed to breed up handsome, tall, straight sons and lovely, sweet natured, well mannered daughters for England? I only regret that I married as a youth and did not wait for Your Grace to grow. I would have taken you naked or just in your shift if His Majesty had so desired to give you to me thusly."

Tom was the second man that had expressed such regrets in regards to his present marital state wishing he had waited for her to flower, just as Edward Seymour had. Both men would have married her if they could.

"Naked would have shocked the court. I will come to you now as long as it pleases you, give myself freely to you, body, heart and soul with the upmost discretion."

"Would that you were mine forever."

"I will be your mistress for as long as it pleases you, Thomas."

Grinning with pleasure he laughed. He had her now, his heart's desire, his precious princess. Her body, heart and soul would be given to him freely, the pleasure to lie with her and enjoy the secrets and intimate places of her exquisite body, to make passionate love to her whenever he so desired until such a time as the Duke of Bedford and Cambridge needed his precious lady. "What of forever, My Sweet Angel?" He asked, leaning forward, kissing her beneath an ear.

"What of here and now? We both do not know what the future holds to look to forever. But if it pleases Our Gracious Lord and it is His Will..."

"Let me come to your bed tonight." He stated. God! He wanted her! She was the fiery passion in his blood! He had to spend another night making love to her!

"I will be counting the hours..." Mary replied.

* * *

Charles Brandon and Franco Hapsburg leaned over the table in the farmhouse's small front room, reading the dispatches that had just arrived, sorting them, making notes, their vein abuzz in their heads pounding with urgency. Through the window they heard the practice shots of soldiers in the meadow beside the house, and the shouted commands of Lord Aramis Lucco and their other superiors. It was a stifling hot day for mid October, flies found the table to be a shady place to congregate. Yet again, Franco and Charles waved them off. Lesser officers stood about the room talking in low voices.

Aramis Lucco ducked under the low threshold and into the parlor. Brandon and Hapsburg looked up.

"Your Graces." Aramis announced. "The Earl of Shrewsbury is here."

Brandon and Hapsburg both nodded as the earl entered the room. "My Lord."

"Your Graces." Shrewsbury was a man in his late thirties, of medium stature, with broad shoulders and thinning hair.

Brandon dismissed all the other officers including Lucco so he, Hapsburg and Shrewsbury could speak alone. Once the door has been closed, Brandon and Hapsburg sat on the edge of the table and gestured at the papers strewn across its surface. "We meet at a desperate moment." He said. "Not only are the rebels overwhelmingly strong against us, but even those men we have got we cannot altogether trust. Many of them, I swear, think the rebels' quarrels to be good and godly."

Shrewsbury grunted softly. "Still, the king has urged us to attack as soon as possible."

"His Majesty would not do so if he saw our plight with his own eyes. We have almost no horsemen, and most of those we have are rather the flower of the north. It is not possible, Your Lordship, to give battle knowing defeat to be a certainty." Franco added as Charles nodded his assent to what the king's new son-in-law was explaining to the earl.

Shrewsbury glanced out the window at the soldiers drilling with Aramis Lucco and their sergeant. They were competent, certainly, but so few in number. " Do you have some other plan?"

"We intend to parlay with them. If Your Lordship agrees." Shrewsbury glanced back sharply but Brandon held his hand so he could finish. "My Lord, our first duty is to stop them escaping and marching south. If they are talking then they are not marching At least we buy some time."

"Then, " said Shrewsbury, the twist in his lips showing he was not entirely convinced."You, Your Grace of Suffolk, or His Grace of Bedford and Cambridge, here, must tell the king."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter XIV**

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. ****Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favourited this story! I appreciate your support. **

**Books consulted for this chapter: The Tudors: Thy Will Be Done and Blood Sisters by Sarah Gristwood **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

_"So I've ruined everything?!" - Lady Mary Crawley_

* * *

**Cannot touch **  
**Cannot hold **  
**Cannot be together **

**Cannot love **  
**Cannot kiss **  
**Cannot have each other **

**Must be strong, **  
**And we must let go **  
**Cannot say **  
**What our hearts must know **  
**How can I not love you **  
**What do I tell my heart **  
**When do I not want you **  
**Here in my arms **

**How does one walk away **  
**From all the memories **  
**How do I not miss you **  
**When you are gone **

**Cannot dream **  
**Cannot share **  
**Sweet and tender moments **

**Cannot feel **  
**How we feel **  
**Must pretend it's over **

**Must be brave, **  
**And we must go on **  
**Must not say, What we've known all along **

**How can I not love you **  
**What do I tell my heart **  
**When do I not want you **  
**Here in my arms **

**How does one walk away **  
**From all the memories **  
**How do I not miss you **  
**When you are gone**  
**How can I not love you.. **

**Must be brave, **  
**And we must be strong **  
**Cannot say, What we've known all along. **

**How can I not love you **  
**What do I tell my heart **  
**When do I not want you **  
**Here in my arms **

**How does one walks away **  
**From all the memories **  
**How do I not miss you **  
**When you are gone **

**How can I not love you..**  
**When you are you gone... "How Can I Not Love You?" As sung by Joy Enriquez from the movie, Anna and the King. **

* * *

Members of the king's Privy Council had gathered in the Council Chamber to hear the latest missives from His Grace the Duke of Bedford and Cambridge and His Grace the Duke of Suffolk. Henry leaned back in his chair, starting at Cromwell as he scanned the messages that had just arrived from the field. Sir Francis Bryan and Viscount Beauchamp, Richard Rich and the other councilors were silent around the table, watching their monarch on one end and the bearer of hard news on the other.

At last Cromwell looked up from the papers. "Their Graces inform Your Majesty they have no choice in the matter but to treaty with them..."

Henry narrowed his eyes and Cromwell hesitated. Then he continued. "In doing so, they hope to bring the gentry and nobles to treachery, that for their own sakes and their own interests they will disown the commons, if promised a pardon, as in fact what happened in Lincolnshire."

Henry shook his head. "They are not to be pardoned, Mr. Cromwell. Not the leaders. Never the leaders." Several of the councilors nodded in quiet agreement. Others looked doubtful but held their tongues. "But, "Henry continued, "what terms does His Grace of Bedford and Cambridge and His Grace of Suffolk intend to offer the commons to make them go home?"

"Their Graces do not go into details," said Cromwell. "But to allay Your Majesty's fears, His Grace of Bedford and Cambridge writes in his own hand, I beseech Your Majesty, my good and gracious father, to take good part whatever promises His Grace of Suffolk and I shall make to these rebels, for surely we will never keep any of them."

That is what Henry liked to hear. He chuckled and tipped back his head. Franco Hapsburg was proving to be an able and adept son-in-law, he and Charles Brandon were the right men for the job after all, truly Machiavellian. "Any word from Her Grace of Bedford and Cambridge, Mr. Cromwell? How does Her Grace fair upon her travels?"

"The Earl of Durham wrote that they were progressing apace to Her Grace's residence of Hunsdon and would reach Her Grace's home within the week, Your Majesty. It appears that Her Grace, His Lordship and their retinue were taking advantage of the local hospitality, spending the night with local gentry along their route when it is warranted. There is a private missive here from Her Grace to Your Majesty."

"The week? Your Majesty, certainly that is overlong to travel." Viscount Beauchamp spoke out. "With Your Majesty's permission, I would leave and travel myself to see what the delay may be."

Cromwell and Rich exchanged a look. So, Edward Seymour was keen to repair the rift between himself and the Duchess of Bedford and Cambridge? Cromwell knew that the estrangement was eating the man up inside though he did his best to try and hide his anguish. Not yet, it was not time for reconciliation. The Earl of Durham was still needed to amuse Her Grace whilst His Grace, her husband was up north with His Grace of Suffolk quelling the rebels. The earl's chivalrous respect and loyalty to Her Grace deserved that which His Lordship certainly was presently reaping the benefits of, Cromwell thought. Let the handsome northern earl warm Her Grace's bed until Cromwell, himself, thought otherwise. "Could be a manner of things, My Lord Beauchamp, the condition of the roads, the pace at which the party is traveling." He offered meeting Edward's look of sheer frustration. Cromwell could see how anxious the viscount was to get to her. He would have to wait.

"Mr. Secretary, with all due respect..." Edward began.

Cromwell shot him a look. "With all due respect, Lord Beauchamp, Her Grace is in the most capable hands of The Earl of Durham. Your talents and place is here to serve His Majesty."

"Listen to Crum, Ned. He knows what is best." Henry said from his position at the head of the council table.

"Yes, Majesty." Edward replied, pursing his lips, looking down at the table, defeated. "I will do whatever Your Majesty wishes."

"Do not fret, Viscount Beauchamp, the earl is loyal and incredibly prudent. He will not let any harm or scandal touch Her Grace whilst she is in his care." Rich added to His Majesty's and Cromwell's words.

Edward nodded mutely hiding his disappointment knowing that the matter was closed, trying not to allow himself feel the pain that was tearing at his heart.

* * *

Later that evening, Edward sat at his work table in his office, mounds of crumpled paper about him, pausing ever so often to wipe his fingertips on a nearby linen cloth as his quill scratched against yet another piece of paper whilst he attempted to compose a letter to Mary.

Pausing for a moment, he took a long drink from the goblet of wine beside his elbow, refilling it, pausing a moment to wipe his mouth on an embroidered large square of linen that was draped over one of his thighs. Stitched with his coat of arms, monogram and small Tudor roses, it had been a gift from Mary. Something she had created for him from a large scrap of fabric left over from the last shirt she had sewn for him, the shirt that he was presently wearing. Worrying his lower lip with his teeth, he went back to scribbling his missive, sighing in frustration as he scanned to contents of what he had written. "Damn it!" He exclaimed, laying his quill back into the silver ink pot, angrily crumpling up another piece of paper within his palms, tossing it onto the floor beside him. It landed next to the toe of one his boots. Edward kicked it under the table with a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his dark blond hair, closing his eyes. "Dear God, Mary. What went wrong?" He whispered followed by another heavy sigh beginning to write once more. "Do you truly think so little of me now after all I thought we meant to one another? I committed high treason; I risked my life for you. Please tell me that you do not despise me because I do not think that my heart could bear it if you told me that you did. Mary, please, as God as My Witness, I swear that I will do all that is in my power to preserve your safety, to be certain that you are always protected and secure. I promised you that I would do that, I will not break that vow, even if it involves shedding of, what you may view as, innocent blood. I will not have your death or the death of any future heirs that you may bear on my conscience because I did not do what had to be done. The rebels have to be destroyed not broken. Remember that breaks heal with the help of foreign powers. Destruction is the wiser course, would you not agree?" He voiced aloud as his pen scribble furiously against the paper the words that he was speaking. He added a few more private missives to the letter before placing his quill back in the silver ink pot. Sanding the page, blowing upon it to expedite the drying of the ink, once the ink was dry he folded it. Taking out a piece of sealing wax, he held it to the candle flame until some of the wax fell upon the fold of the paper which he sealed with a silver sealer that had his coat of arms etched into it. Grasping the goblet once again, Edward leaned back into his chair, taking another long drink, closing his eyes as he heaved another sigh, this one of relief, swirling the contents of the goblet about praying that his letter would be the first step in reconciliation with the woman he loved and who had stolen his heart.

* * *

Mary closed her eyes, feeling Thomas's warm breath against the back of her neck as his arms encircled her tiny waist, pulling her into an embrace. His mouth caressing the tender skin of her neck, his teeth nibbling against it sending delicious shivers down her spine.

"Thomas, please! Finish telling me the details of Father Cuthbert's fate." Mary said, reaching down to lace her fingers within his as he held her close against him.

"Some of the details may not be fit for a lady's ears." He whispered against one of hers. "Especially those as lovely as yours."

"Flatterer!" Mary exclaimed. "You know that I am stronger than I look. I am no longer a maid but a married woman, as well. No need to censor."

Thomas sighed in resignation. "Very well, the wicked Father Cuthbert was caught engaging in lewd behavior with two of the children of the tenants on the baron's estate. The tenants got word of it, went to the chapel where the priest was, erm, found once again engaging in lewd contact, this time, I am told with Meg the Maid. The tenants took the father and hung him from the nearest tree they could find, the large oak outside near the graveyard. They did not even give him a chance to be shriven, just strung him up left him to dangle there hurling all the refuse they could find and abuse at him."

"Children? He was engaging in lewd behavior with children?" Mary asked, mortified.

"Yes, children."

"How old?"

"Does it matter? They were children. Innocent little babies who probably looked to Father Cuthbert as God on earth. To be corrupted so."

Mary shook her head, trembling in Thomas's arms. He could feel how distressed she was especially when he heard her sniff.

"See. I should not have told you. I have distressed you horribly, you are crying, My Darling." He said, concern in his soft voice. "Come here now. It will be all right." He added, turning her about drawing her close against him, enveloping her in the warmth of his embrace, letting her burying her face into his shoulder as she sobbed. "Let me comfort you, My Dearest Angel. There, there. My Dearest Darling."

His voice was a low caress in the stillness of the room, his hands running gently down her back tenderly.

Lifting her head, Mary raised her tear stained face to his, their eyes meeting in the candlelight, leaning up, wrapping her arms about his neck.

"Oh, Mary... My Dearest Darling Mary..." Tom whispered, gently dipping his head to kiss the tears on her face away, pulling her closer against him. Once all her tears were kissed away his mouth found her cheeks, the bridge and tip of her nose, her eyelids when she closed her eyes, her chin, the line of her jaw, finally her lips, planting petal soft kisses upon them, gradually snaking his tongue out from between his own to probe at the seam of her mouth, tenderly beginning his seduction.

Mary moved closer against him if that were at all possible, pressing her front against his, her breasts crushing next to his hard muscular chest, pressing her hips against him, moving her pelvis against one of his thighs. "Tom... Oh, Tom..." She whispered between his kisses. "Oh... yessssssss... "

"You know that I love you, my sweet, sweet darling, let me... You know that I want you so very badly. Mary, dearest darling Mary... Let me make love to you." Tom whispered against her lips, punctuating his words with more passionate kisses.

"I want you, too! Seduce me, Tom... "She encouraged him, taking her arms from about his neck, using her hands to guide his up and down her back, to cup her buttocks, hitching her closer against him. Her mouth seeking his, pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss increasing the pressure of their mouths against one another's hearing him groan low in the back of his throat as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the large four poster bed, laying her down upon the mattress gently, pulling back for a moment to gaze down at her his eyes sweeping from the top of her head to the tips of her neat little toes, lingering in all the proper places, caressing her with his eyes, his pupils dilated with desire and sheer animal lust.

"Be prepared for a sleepless night, My Angel. I will be keeping you up until at least dawn." He stated.

"Dawn? Not into the morning light?" She asked.

"We do not wish to cause a scandal, do we, Darling?" He answered her question with one of his own. "Your reputation is the upmost importance to me. I will not let anything tarnish your good name. That being said, rest assured that I will be in your bed until the last possible moment."

"Lecher!" Mary teased.

"It is you that makes me thusly. Once I am in your bed I fear I cannot leave it. You are an all consuming passion. I cannot seem to get enough of your sweetness and delectable and delicious person." He explained moving onto the bed, the feather mattress sagging slightly underneath his weight, turning toward her, moving his hands to the sash of her robe, undoing it as she watched. "Let me look upon you." He said, as the robe fell open revealing her night rail of the finest Egyptian cotton and lace. She had it made for part of her trousseau when she had married Franco but had not had a chance to wear it for her husband. She would wear it for her lover instead. "Oh, my! What do we have here?" He exclaimed pushing her robe down off of her shoulders wanting to see more of her.

Mary helped him, lifting her arms out of the sleeves of the robe, letting it fall about them on the bed.

Grasping handfuls of it, Tom tossed the robe onto the floor, focusing his attention back to his mistress, taking in the picture presented before him in the soft candlelight, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he gazed at her, feeling the organ between his legs swelling with desire and need.

"Does it please you, My Lord?" She teased. "Come now. Take a closer look." Crooking a finger she beckoned him to come closer to her, meeting him half way as she scooted her bum across the down filled duvet that covered the bed. "Mayhap you fancy this a bit more?" She asked, her fingers going to the silk bows at the neckline, undoing one and then another, parting the separate portions of fine cotton revealing her cleavage and the swells of her young breasts.

Tom did as he was bid, smiling at her actions. "Your Grace, are you trying to seduce me?"

"You said that you wished to make love to me. I am only being obliging. Do you like what you see? Or would you care to see a bit more. I can show you if you wish. Mayhap a bit of calf and leg?" Using her hands, moving to her left side, Mary used her fingers to slide the fabric of her night rail up a shapely leg, revealing both her limbs with tantalizing slowness placing one of her feet in his lap, her toes teasing along one of his legs from knee to his groin brush against his erection. "Oh, goodness! You are all hard and swollen. What can I ever do to help? What about this?" She asked undoing another of the closures of her night rail, pushing the night rail down off of one of her shoulders, the fabric falling to reveal almost all of the swell of one of her breasts, the fabric teasing against her pink nipple which was already puckered with anticipation, waiting to be caressed. "Is that better?" She asked her eyes meeting his, lowering her lashes flirtatiously.

"Much." He replied, moistening his suddenly incredibly dry lips with his tongue, swallowing hard, using a hand to lift her leg from his groin and about one of his hard muscular thighs as he lowered himself down between her legs, fitting himself against her. Pulling the other side of her night rail up about her thighs. "Oh, no! This will never do. Take it completely off." He commanded, lifting himself up one more, bracing his elbows upon the bed, looking up at her. "Go on, darling, I want to see all of you."

"What of your clothes? If I am naked I will be at a disadvantage with you still almost completely dressed. Still in your shirt, slops, hose and boots, Thomas!"

"Then you will have to help me then."

"After you remove your boots and hose, My Lord." She instructed.

Sighing resignedly, Thomas sat up, moving himself off the bed for a moment, walking over to a nearby chair to quickly pull of his boots and hose, laying them beside the chair neatly. Dressed now in just his shirt and hose he approached the bed. "Is that better, Angel?" He asked climbing back upon the bed.

"A bit."

"What is amiss?" He asked looking down at himself.

"I wish to see more of you, as well, Tom." She stated, looking pointedly at his chest, pulling at the woven silk cord that held a portion of his shirt closed.

The bow came undone, Mary parting the two pieces of silk cord, revealing more of his chest to her gaze. "Mayhap one more..." She mused, mischievously. Her eyes meeting his, glittering in the candlelight undoing the next one. "Oh, yes. Perfect. Just perfect." She murmured her fingers brushing against the large expanse of chest now revealed, dancing her fingertips over his skin.

"I am delighted that you think so, My Dearest Darling."

"Am I your only Dearest Darling or do you have several tucked away at court and in the country?" She asked.

"You are the only one. The one there ever was and will be. I love only you with all my heart." He replied honestly.

"And your Lady wife and children?"

"Are my duty. My countess is cold, arrogant and will look the other way as long as her place is secure and I am discreet. I do not love her, Mary. Joan and I married when we were both very young for duty's sake. She was a respectable heiress from a good old northern noble family with an ample dowry. There is no love there, nor affection."

"Oh! I am so terribly sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Don't be. Do not be sorry, my love." He told her lifting her chin with two long elegant fingers, their eyes meeting. "Are you still eager to see more of me?" He asked.

"Yes, I will never stop wanting you, Thomas." She stated, feeling her heart clench slightly. There was someone else that she wanted more than Thomas but he had ripped Mary heart to shreds hurting her deeply, she thought a vision of Edward flashing in her mind for a moment. Mary blinked rapidly seeming to brush it away. She was content with Thomas. Tossing her thoughts of Edward aside, she began kissing him, warm and demanding kisses, her fingers pulling at the fabric of his shirt frantically.

He kissed her back with firm sweet slow kisses, helping her to remove his shirt, leaving him bare chested. Tossing the shirt over the side of the bed, it landed in a soft flutter upon the floor, his hands were then all over her, tugging at her night rail. "This MUST come off!" He declared chuckling through his kisses, his fingers pulling the fabric up about her hips. "Lift your bum, Sweeting." He said to her, pulling the fine cotton up about her upper thighs, his fingers caressing the smooth skin, sending shards of heat through her limbs as she became inflamed with her need for him.

Mary moaned, against his mouth, sucking in her breath as flames of passion stole down her thighs. Oh, God! She would die with the wanting. What was it that he inflamed her with a mere touch of his fingertips against her skin?

Thomas laughed lightly. "Patience, Dearest. Have patience. Lift your arms up. Yes. Oh, yes. That is it. Just like that." He said as Mary did as she was told, lifting her arms up about her head, as the cotton slid up over her body, she could feel the air hit her now naked skin, making her nipples pucker slightly. Her hands finally slipping out the sleeves, the garment completely off her, Thomas tossing it on the floor on top of his shirt, Mary shaking her head, her hair falling about her shoulders and down her back to her tiny waist, glowing like molten copper in the candlelight, the waves curling about. "I never tire of looking at you!" He exclaimed, letting his eyes move over her luscious form, his eyes dark with naked desire and need, lingering on her near perfect breasts, the curve of her waist, that made a man want to encircle it with his hands and pull her close against him, the roundness of her hips down her shapely legs, slender and elegant. Oh, she was lovely! Simply lovely! Edward Seymour was a fool to lose her. But what was the viscount's loss was Thomas's gain. He knew that deep in her heart of hearts, Mary was still passionately in love with the Queen's elder brother. Thomas could tell by the way she had looked at the man when she thought no one was looking when they were still at court. Poor darling! To experience one's first painful heart break. Fortunately, Thomas was there to mend it and possibly steal the shattered thing away. She was with him, here and now, so passionate, desirable and irresistible. He knew that he could not keep his hands off her. What sane man could? He would make passionate love to her all night long until, sated and exhausted, they would fall asleep just before dawn. He would take great pleasure nudging her awake as she nodded off during Mass, knowing exactly what made her so tired and weary, unable to keep her eyes open.

She was his deep all consuming passion. Ravish. The word entwined itself about his brain. He wanted to ravish her; to push her against the mattress and the pillows and fuck her senseless until the pair of them were exhausted and spent. But decided against it, like a fine wine, Mary was made to be savored and enjoyed slowly not consumed quickly, every inch of her loved and adored. Thomas wanted to hear her cry out her passion, listen to her moans and cries of pleasure as he quenched her burning desires. The pair consumed by the flames, burning the sheets away.

"Never tire of looking at me? What of loving me?"

"I would never tire of that either, My Fiery Angel. What man could? God fashioned you in His Infinite Wisdom to entice desire and to pleasure a man."

"You do not believe that such a thing is the work of the devil?"

"No. Such beauty could only be a work of God to be worshipped. Such as the alabaster column of your throat." He told her, leaning forward to trail kisses down her neck, his breath fanning hot against her his mouth scorching her skin. "Your chest and near to perfect breasts..." His mouth continued the trail of scorching kisses down her body, capturing both nipples, in turn between his lips flicking the taut peaks with the pointed tip of his tongue.

"Oh, Tom! You blaspheme!" She accused, falling back against the pillows as the handsome earl's lips trailed to the silky soft fragrant skin in the valley between her breasts inhaling the mingled scents of exotic jasmine and roses she now wore.

He laughed. "Nay! You were made to be adored." His kisses moving down over her smooth torso, his tongue slipping from between his lips to slide along her pale flesh turning the blood beneath pulsing within her veins to liquid fire.

Mary gasped. "Ohhhhh, Tom!" She cried, closing her eyes, biting her lips, feeling his mouth descending further south to her flat stomach, nuzzling and nipping at it making her giggle.

"So you are ticklish?" He teased trailing his fingertips along her sensitive skin, swirling about her navel.

Mary's stomach muscles contracted at the contact. "Tom! Please!" She pleaded, giggling at the contact once again.

"Mmmm." He replied chafing his rough cheeks against her.

"Oh, God!" She breathed, her sense beginning to reel at the feel of the sensations against her, heat pooling about in her belly.

"Close, but not quite!" He replied cheekily, through his kisses and attentions to her stomach, plunging his tongue into her navel, withdrawing it quickly, swirling it about the perimeter, biting the skin about it gently with his teeth, moving her thighs gently apart as he situated himself between them, lifting his head to gaze at her in the candlelight. "Blessed Jesu! You are so incredibly beautiful! You could entice a saint to sin." He stated.

Mary smiled at his compliment. "You have a silver tongue, My Lord Earl."

"So I have been told, Your Grace, rather talented, as well." He teased.

"It is now? I do not recall?"

"Wicked Wench! You have forgotten so soon of what occurred between us? Was it that unmemorable?" He chided her. "Or do you seek to flirt with me?"

Mary laughed. "I have not so soon forgotten the pleasures your tongue affords me. I was praying that if I feigned ignorance, Your Lordship would be a gentleman and be kind enough to refresh my faulty memory."

"Did you now? Who am I to refuse such a request?" Tom asked her lowering his head between her milky white thighs, parting them ever so slightly, his mouth fastening upon her wet and heated sex, his tongue flicking against her hidden pearl as he began to pleasure with his mouth.

Mary moaned feeling his tongue dart about here and there, touching and teasing everything sensitive until she was writhing upon the bed, gasping and keening low with her need to be possessed by him as her world soon shattered about her as she experienced an intense climax.

He came up, not waiting for the tremors to subside, impatient to have her, driving himself into her in one swift motion, her small cry of surprise and pleasure increasing his desire as he felt the walls of her sheath tighten about his erection as he began moving within her.

Mary lay beneath him, wrapping her legs about his narrow hips, pulling him closer against her, his member deeper inside her, the fire he was fanning in within her body was threatening to consume her. "Yessss! Oh, Tom! My Darling! Yesss!" She encouraged him in a husky, passion thick voice. "Don't stop! Please, Tom! Don't stop! Please!"

"Never, my Fiery Angel!" He told her, capturing her lips with his, his tongue plunging into her mouth. His passionate tongue kisses mimicking the plundering organ between her legs. Until she felt her world shattering once more into a million tiny star bursts as a low feral growl rose from his throat as he tore his mouth from hers, panting low and shallow as he exploded inside her giving over to his own fiery passion.

* * *

The sound of approaching hoofbeats reached the men atop the narrow bridge, and they turned to look up the road. In the broad field of ripened hay behind the bridge stood a muster of hundreds of Christian pilgrims, shoulder to shoulder, holding their banners and crosses aloft. The sight they created in the sunlight was impressive in its strength and holy defenses. Surely, Lord Darcy thought, the king's men would see this and know the truth, the devotion, and the Power of God behind the uprising.

Darcy, Robert Aske, John Constable, and Captain Sir Ralph Ellerker caught first sight of glittering armour through the autumn bright trees. Darcy placed his arthritic hands on the bridge railing and offered a quick and silent prayer.

_Guide us with Your almighty hand, our God._

The king's men appeared on the road's straightway and trotted their horses to the foot of the bridge, where they reined them in and then sat studying the vast army in the field. Charles Brandon and Franco Hapsburg, heads of the king's soldiers, dismounted and strolled onto the bridge.

"Alas, you unhappy men," said Brandon, his face set and as cold and hard as his armor. "What fancy, what folly has led and seduced you to make this most shameful rebellion against our most noble and righteous king and sovereign.

Darcy and Aske exchanged quick glances noting the man beside Suffolk. The Princess Mary's new husband, The Duke of Bedford and Cambridge.

Brandon scowled. "Are you not ashamed? How can you do this, not only giving offense to our natural sovereign lord but also giving you occasion to fight with us that have love you more than any other part of the realm, and have always taken you for best friends?"

"Your Grace," said Aske. "We mean no offense to the king. But we have a petition which we desire humbly to submit to him, for the restoration of many things that have gone amiss in this realm."

Constable took a step forward, his eyes bright with the challenge. "We demand the restoration of our abbeys and our ancient liberties!"

Ellerker nodded. "And for a new Parliament to be summoned to address all the people's sincere grievances."

Brandon and Hapsburg shook their heads. Then Brandon looked at the faces of the adversaries, each in turn. "We can decide nothing here." He stated referring to himself and Hapsburg. "But I propose a truce, during which time two of our captains can take your petition and present it to His Majesty. The truce will be maintained until they return. My Lord Darcy, may we talk a moment?"

Constable gave Darcy a sharp look of warning, but Aske nodded his agreement. Brandon and Hapsburg led Darcy to the far side of bridge, away from the others. Darcy could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes watching them from the field.

"Well, Your Graces?" Asked Darcy.

"My Lord Darcy, " Franco said in his lightly accented English. ""You more than anyone here have cause to be grateful to the kind for his bounty, so I have been told, for the trust he reposes in you and would like to repose in you still. And yet here we find you consorting with rebels and traitors."

Darcy held up his hand. It hurt mightily, but he didn't yet the pain show in his face. "Your Grace, I would rather have my head struck from my body than ever defile my coat of arms. For it will never be said that Old Tom had one traitor's tooth in his head. For my part I have been and always will be true to the king our sovereign lord, as I was to his father before him, and I defy him that says the contrary. For I have always said one God, one faith, one king."

"If you are as true and loyal as you say, then you can prove it by giving up your captain, Mr. Aske into our hands." Brandon interjected.

Darcy's heart clenched in anger and dismay. He glared at Brandon and Franco Hapsburg, who had so quickly become a king's man though married to Henry's oldest child who, Darcy knew was sympathetic to their cause. "Sirs, that I cannot and will not do. For a man who promises to be true to someone then deserts him may truly be called a traitor! For what is a man but his promise?"


	15. Chapter 15

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter XV **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favourited this story! I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

"Shall we go riding tomorrow?" Mary asked Tom, dancing her fingertips about one of his nipples and along his chest, laying on her stomach, propped up upon one of her forearms, the pair cozy beneath the covers, cuddling after their third bout with Eros that evening.

"Have you not had enough of riding this evening, my darling?" He teased, smiling lasciviously. "You wish to do more, hmmm? By the way that your lovely fingertips are exploring my person you may not have overlong to wait, Mary love." He explained, dancing his own fingertips down the long graceful line of her back, squeezing a plump buttock, massaging the firm skin, and skimming two fingers along the line that separated the two cheeks making Mary shiver with pleasure. "Shall I take you from behind next?" He posed absently.

"That is a sin!"

"A delicious one I would warrant. Shall we risk damnation? You did tell me that you were prepared to risk hellfire for my sake."

"Tom!" Mary admonished him, blushing.

"You know that I have never worshipped your back before, my darling. I must remedy that, do you not believe so?" He told her with a mischievous smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"You are impossible!" She said, laughing.

"I may be but you still want me desperately and the pleasures that I can, and do, afford you." He countered with a wink and rakish smile, reaching for her, turning her about on her back in one swift motion, reversing their positions, looming over her, making her squeal quietly in alarm so as not to awaken their hosts and the manor house at this late hour. He kissed her, capturing her mouth with his, nipping along the side of her neck with his teeth gently, nuzzling the tender spot where her neck and should met, covering her mouth with a palm to quiet her giggles and shrieks of laughter. "Shhhhh... We do not wish to wake the house, do we, my fiery angel?" He teased her, easing her gently back onto her stomach, straddling her hips, gently moving her long cascade of hair out of the way, baring the nape of her neck and the long line of her spine to his gaze down to the lovely nicely round twin moons of her buttocks. Oh Sweet Jesu! That near to perfect arse that he so admired, running his fingertips gently down her sides from her breasts to the indentations of her tiny waist, soft tantalizing caresses, that made Mary shiver and tremble with desire.

"Oh, Tom!" She moaned into the pillow, feeling something as a thunderbolt dash down her spine, feeling the feather light caress of his lips against the back of her neck as they began to trail a path down her spine whilst his fingertips continued to caress and dance about her overly sensitive skin as he began to introduce to more sensual delights making her feel as though she would soon melt into the mattress as her limbs seemed to turn to liquid fire, the heat pooling about in her core, leaping down her legs until she was squirming against the bed, pressing herself into the mattress feeling his kisses raining down along the line of her spine, fingers moving from her sides to dash over and caress her softly rounded hips and the moons of her buttocks, skimming to her thighs.

"Dear Blessed Jesu! Your skin is so fine, my darling! Like the best silk cloth from Cathay! So smooth."Tom told her, his lips reaching the small of her back, one of his hands dipping between her legs, parting them ever so gently, teasing her inner thighs, running against her slit, finding her moist and inviting as the flat of his tongue licked a buttock, then kissed and nipped at it with his teeth, chuckling softly when he heard a low husky moan tear through her throat.

"Tom... Please!" She pleaded, lifting her hips up ever so slightly causing his fingers to slip within her folds inside her wet and burning sheath.

"You are on fire, my darling! What shall I do to quench your heat?" He asked, parting her thighs a tiny bit more with the fingers of his other hand, drawing them away slowly, caressing down the back of one of her thighs, his mouth kissing its way over the buttocks to between her legs, reaching up with his free hand to grasp two pillows quickly and drag them beneath her hips, tilting her up to him, his mouth finding her overheated and stimulated flesh, slipping between the folds to taste and pleasure her.

Mary squeaked and then moaned against the pillow at the invasion making Tom chuckle.

"Enjoying this are you?" He whispered hotly against her.

"Yes!" She whimpered. Dear Lord in Heaven! What was he doing to her? It was so incredibly wicked and sinful and yet so wonderful all at once. His mouth! Dear God! His tongue! Reaching on either side of the pillow, Mary's fingers raked against the sheet covering the mattress, as she felt the flames leaping between her legs with each stroke of his tongue against her. Burying her face into the pillow to stifle her screams of pleasure and he brought her closer and closer to passion's brink, stimulating her until the last possible moment, and then withdrawing. "God Damn you, Thomas Nicholls!" She bit out, angrily. He had left her almost in pain, paused on the precipice.

"Curse me, will you!? You fiery Welsh Witch, you are greedy for it, aren't you?" He growled in one of her ears, covering her with his tall lean body, rubbing his engorged organ against her. "Tell me you want it! I want to hear you say that you want me, Mary! Say it!"

"I want you! Dear God! I want you!" She cried.

"Then you shall have me, Mary! All of me!" He whispered hoarsely in one of her ears as he plunged forward, his organ thrusting deep inside her, fingers of a hand finding her little hidden jewel, the index finger stroking her several times until she began pulsing about him. Mary almost fainting with the force of her passion as he continued to thrust vigorously inside her, filling her full of his large organ, she could feel him on all sides of her, sliding deeper and deeper inside with each thrust making her burn with a lust and desire she had never known but wanted more than anything. She would gladly face hellfire for this! She thought, turning her head about finding his mouth, kissing him hungrily as he continued to move within her running his hands all over her body, caressing her breasts, her flat firm belly, tangling into the curls that covered her private place and back again banking her fires until she was moaning against his mouth begging him for release the two of them finding Paradise together a scant few moments later. Tom pouring his tribute inside her, not waiting for her to finish, he began stimulating her little hidden jewel until she was crying out, her soft mewing cries filling the room once more as she soared again. Tom withdrawing from her, laying down beside on the bed, drawing her close, nuzzling her hair, planting kisses over her neck, cheek, ear. "Did I give you all you wanted, My Fiery Angel?" He asked through his kisses.

"Oh, Yes! More than I ever thought possible!" She replied, purring like a contented cat.

* * *

He left her at dawn as he had promised her, the pair of them spending the entire night indulging in their unnatural passion and desire for one another.

"Did you pass a pleasant night, Your Grace?" Susan asked, pulling aside the bed curtains to find her mistress sleepy eyed and nested within the bed clothes, dressed in her night rail, the scent of recent love making hanging in the air about the bed.

Mary smiled in response, stretching her arms up over her head. "Mmmmmmm..." She said, opening her eyes looking past Susan to see her bath and basket of soaps and perfumed oils being brought in. "I spent it in Paradise." She murmured.

"They say that the Earl of Durham's bed was not slept in last evening though he was found in it this morning. The servants say they found faint nail and bite marks down his back and all over his chest and torso as if he was attacked by some beast or succubus in the night when they were helping him bathe this morning." Susan stated looking pointedly at her mistress, helping Mary out of the bed, noting the stained sheets, the faint scent of the Egyptian musk she knew His Lordship wore clinging faintly to her mistress.

"Did you tell them that those were the marks of His Lordship's lioness? That she was merely staking her claim?" Mary asked Susan helping her maid undress her.

"Is that what they are?" Susan bantered back, taking the robe that one of the other of Mary's women handed her, holding it as Mary put her hands into the sleeves, Susan moving it up over her shoulders then tied the sash loosely about Mary's waist.

"Of course!" Mary said, both women bursting out laughing, Susan helping Mary to the tub, which was situated near the fire place and filled with hot water.

Undoing the sash of her robe, Mary shrugged it off her shoulders, letting it fall about her, Susan catching it before it hit the floor, stepping into the tub, enjoying the feel of the warm water against her legs as she eased down into the tub, Susan, Drusilla and Lavinia coming forward to help their mistress.

Mary closed her eyes, enjoying the sweep of the natural sea sponge as it glided over her arms, as Lavinia washed her, Drusilla and Susan washing Mary's red-gold hair, the former harem concubine's fingertips massaging into Mary's scalp the soap creating a large lather of white bubbles about her head, Drusilla having a care not to allow them to fall into Mary's eyes.

"Close your eyes now, Your Grace, it is time to rinse." Drusilla instructed Mary who did as she was bidden, as a pitcher of hot water was brought and poured over her head.

Mary laughed feeling the water drip down her face, sputtering wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, continuing to giggle as another pitcher of water was poured over her head. "I must look a fright!" She said, the water cascading down her front in little rivulets over her chest, breasts and down her belly, giggling once again.

"Nay! Your Grace!" Lavinia told Mary, motioning for one of the other women to bring forward a large Turkish cotton towel for drying her hair which she did as Mary's hair was completely rinsed, then dried with the towel, Lavinia running her fingers through the thick mass to remove the sleep tangles, pinning it on top of her mistress's head, letting some of the tendrils to escape and fall about her face.

Through the door that separated their bed chambers, Thomas could hear Mary's distinctive laughter and giggling, the sounds of water splashing coming from the room drawing him toward it like a magnet. He knew that he shouldn't but some inexplicable force drew him to her voice. She was as a siren calling to a sailor and he was unable to resist her call, stepping through the doorway quietly so as not to be heard. He stood there for several moments watching her transfixed as she trailed the natural sea sponge within her hand over her breasts down her belly, the rivulets of water upon her skin shining like tiny diamonds in the early morning light.

"Begging Your Grace's Pardon, Madame, but Baroness Somers sent word that Mass will be held in the chapel within the hour. The baggage with the exception of Your Grace's personal effects is all prepared for our journey, as well." He stated coming into the room, his eyes hungrily sweeping over Mary's nude form, smoldering with desire, before Drusilla had a chance to block the handsome earl's view of her mistress with Drusilla's body, covering Mary with a towel as she rose from the tub as the other ladies began fluttering about like hens, giggling and sighing behind their hands in reaction to the incredibly good looking fox now in their midst.

"This could not wait for a more convenient time, My Lord?" Mary asked, being certain that her lover got a tantalizing view of one of her long shapely legs as she was helped out of the tub and onto the mat beside it, then allowing him to feast his eyes on the long line of her back and that near to perfectly rounded bum that he so appreciated gazing at, turning back about as Susan and Lavinina helped her into her robe where he was afforded the opportunity to allow his eyes to linger on her breasts for a moment before her robe closed over them.

"No, Your Grace. It could not wait for a more convenient time. It was imperative that I convey the messages to Your Grace forthwith!" _As it was imperative that I catch you naked in the bath, My Darling Mary!_ _I cannot seem to stay away from you._ He thought.

He was smitten! Completely and totally smitten! Susan noted watching Lord Durham lick his lips, his blue gray eyes darkening to a stormy blue with desire unable to tear them away from Mary Tudor. Studying the man at a closer range then she had been able to in the past, Susan could see why her young mistress had taken him to her bed and had spent the last two nights making passionate love to the man. He was incredibly fair to look upon. Thin as a greyhound, a wee bit too thin for Susan's taste. All of him elegant and well made, long, lean and incredibly tall with legs that appeared they stretched on for miles, broad shoulders, and narrow hips, arms and those legs again, muscular in all the proper places that would make a lady swoon. Then there was his face: a high forehead, deep set blue gray eyes that Susan had so recently noted, long elegant nose, chiseled cheekbones, thin lips and a square jaw, his head topped off with a crop of short, elegantly cut curly ginger colored hair that he managed to keep tame. Oh! He was a handsome one! Sure of himself and his place in the world. It only added to his devastating charm. No wonder Mary was infatuated with the man!

"Thank you, My Lord." Mary said walking toward him, stretching out her hand to be kissed as the earl bowed before her, inclining his head with reverence, bowing low before her. Was that the tip of his tongue Susan saw slip from between his lips as they pressed against her hand? And a flush stealing up Her Grace's chest and over her face as she tried to hide her trembling, moistening her lips, trying to conceal her intense physical attraction and reaction to this man from her ladies.

Especially when he rose, taking a step closer to her, his body brushing against hers, feeling her trembling with desire. He winked at her, smiling, mischievously.

"I want you." She whispered in one of his ears, standing up on her tip toes, her breath hot against it.

Tom turned his head, their eyes meeting, blue gray staring into sapphire blue. "I will be counting the hours until we can be naked in each other's arms once again."

"They will not pass soon enough." Mary replied. "Please give me one more kiss before you go."

"Your women are watching." He warned.

"Do you care?" She shot back.

"He grinned, laughing lightly. "No, certainly not! You are flirting with me!"

"Of course, what woman could resist?" She asked him.

He laughed out loud. Not many. But I desire you only." He stated.

"How much?" She asked.

"I will show you tonight." He replied giving her that kiss she craved before turning about, bowing once more, then leaving through the open door, catching her eye and winking once more before closing it behind him.

"He is bold, that one!" Susan said to Mary as she helped her mistress out of her robe, standing her near the warmth of the fire as a fragrant cream of roses was massaged into her skin, then powdered with jasmine scented powder, her undergarments being brought forward. Her stockings came first, knitted green silk with Tudor roses, lions and dragons clocked up the sides to about mid calf, her garters were of white silk ribbons with rosettes of Tudor Roses their centers sewn with pearls and gold beads.

"Aye he is. But not as bold as..." Mary said wistfully her voice trailing off.

"Viscount Beauchamp?" Susan supplied. "That man still has a hold on you, Madame. I thought that your Dashing Fox would take his place in your affections. You burn bright enough for him and God knows be is completely besotted with Your Grace." Susan mused as she continued to help Mary dress. "What is it about Her Majesty's elder brother that captivates you so? Madame, he broke your heart. If it weren't for your luscious earl and his delicious wickedness Your Grace would be in a sorry state. You deserve to be happy whilst your new husband is up north quelling rebellion with His Grace of Suffolk and Aramis Lucco, not miserable with a foul tempered and bad mannered viscount."

"He has branded me, Susan. That first time he kissed me. I belong to him. No matter who comes after, Franco or Tom, I am his and his alone. He claimed my soul and stole my heart for all time and will never return it. Whatever happens, our fates are bound together." Mary explained to her old and trusted friend.

"His Lordship?" Susan queried.

"Is luscious and deliciously wicked, I cannot seem to get enough of him at present. God, I want him!" Mary confessed.

"What will happen when a certain viscount comes begging upon his knees for forgiveness, groveling and repentant seeing the error of his ways? For he will seek you out, the court is rife with the rumors about how miserable he is, as you well know and have heard. Your luscious and deliciously wicked fox will not go quietly. Though the Wiltshire Wolf is larger and certainly has a more powerful bite. The fox is wily and cunning he may outmaneuver the fierce beast. "Susan warned. She had never known Mary to be so fickle. But then again, her mistress had never hand two incredibly handsome and intelligent courtiers vying for her affections before (not to mention a dashing husband). Viscount Beauchamp would have to work quite hard to win Her Grace back no matter how much of a hold he had on her. She was certain that Cromwell and Rich would also have a say in the outcome of this romantic drama, shooing the earl up north or abroad when he had served his usefulness.

"I will think about it when the time comes. For now, I will enjoy myself." Mary told Susan.

"As you wish, Your Grace." Susan replied.

* * *

The priest on the estate of Baron and Baroness Somers was old and spry with a shock of white hair and merry blue eyes that had not faded with age. He was a friendly, amiable man full of stories of the Cousin's War and Mary's grandparents, Henry VII and Elizabeth of York, having held Mass for them several times. It did not shock him to hear her Confession and the details of Mary's previous evening's sins. Old Father Owen just clucked his tongue his eyes twinkling, giving her Absolution knowing that with such a handsome nobleman as the Earl of Durham about she was bound to sin again. Who could blame her, a lovely young lady as she was, in the flush of her youth, with a dashing man in his prime? The Near Occasion to Sin could not be avoided. Far from it, apparently, from what Father Owen could ascertain upon hearing the earl's own Confession and observing how the man gazed at Henry Tudor's eldest child when it appeared that no one was looking.

During Mass that morning it was even worse, Thomas Nicholls could not seem to keep his hands off of her, Father Owen noted from what he could see from his vantage point upon the altar. They sat side by side next to Baroness and Baron Somers, Mary trying desperately to concentrate upon what was happening in front of her but to no avail. Not with the earl sitting beside her, snatching glances at her out of the corner of his eyes, winking, his lips quirking into a smile as he quietly flirted with her, the hand and arm nearest to her brushing up against her thigh, hip, waist and back ever so discreetly as though not to be commented upon by those sitting behind them. He would allow no gossip or innuendo to taint her Good Name and reputation. That being said, he would have his fun, albeit, beneath the nose of their hosts and entourages knowing how as to not incite unwanted talk but make her burn with desire for him. Unable to hide the gentle blush staining her pale cheeks as he whispered in her ear.

"Tonight!" His hot breath fanning against her skin, his voice aching with longing. "Let me come to your bed. You are a fire in my blood, a burning passion I must quench."

Mary felt her cheeks burn at his words, fire swirling about in her belly, attempting to focus her attention upon Father Owen, Tom assisting her as they knelt for the Consecration.

"Shall you kneel before me?" He whispered irreverently, unable to help himself.

Slapping his forearm, Mary tilted her head up to look at him. "Stop this minute! We will have none of that, My Lord!" She hissed.

"Would you object if I knelt before you, Angel?"He asked smirking. "Your Grace begs to be worshipped and adored, every inch of your precious person." He added meaningfully, running an index finger down her body from breast to hip to emphasize his point, letting his hand fall away as it skimmed her thigh through the mass of dress, kirtle and petticoats.

"Every inch?" She asked, biting her lower lip to stifle a moan in spite of herself, attempting to focus her attention upon Father Owen as the priest began the Eucharistic Prayer.

He nodded, grinning at her, showing his dimples before turning his attention to the priest upon the altar.

* * *

They made their farewells after breakfast, thanking the baron and baroness for their hospitality. Lady Somers was kind enough to pack them a large basket of food including meat pasties, apple tartlets, hard English cheddar cheese, apples and pears to eat along the way.

Mary had done incredibly well during Mass that morning, by the time it came to go it was another matter. She was most certainly feeling the effects of her sleepless night. Yawning every few moments against her gloved hand as Tom helped her into the coach.

"Did Your Grace not sleep well?" He teased knowing full well the reasons for her yawning.

Mary shot him a look. "I tend not to when the bed is unfamiliar, an eccentricity of mine." Mary said.

"Was it just the unfamiliarity of the bed, Madame?" He asked, his blue gray eyes twinkling in the morning sunshine, knowing full well that his passionate love making had kept her up all night and was the cause of her present fatigue. Helping Mary settle a soft cashmere blanket about her as she nested against the surprisingly comfortable pullout seat.

"There was an intrusion..." She began.

Tom grinned, laughing. "Sleep well, Your Grace." He said, tenderly kissing her forehead before withdrawing from the coach allowing Susan to enter.

Mary wiggled about, finding a cozy spot, closing her eyes as the coach began to move forward, soon she was in the Land of Morpheus.

_He was there in the room with her, kneeling, his dark blond head bent, contrite. Reaching down with a palm she lifted his chin, their eyes meeting, sapphire staring into deep navy blue. _

_"Ohhhh, Mary... I am so, so sorry. So very sorry. Please find it in your heart to forgive me." _

_She nodded, no words were needed. Both had been through enough pain. _

_His mouth found hers, hard and insistent, kissing her with fierceness as if his very life depended upon drinking from her lips, his hands frantically tearing at her clothes. _

_The next thing she knew he was carrying her to a bed. Their passion and desire consumed them as they made love. His mouth and hands all over her, touching, seeking, caressing, driving her near to madness with her need for him, which he managed to fulfill, thrusting inside her again and again and again as he rained kisses over her face and neck, the pair exploding into a thousand stars together, his tribute pouring inside her. _

_"Oh, Ned!" She heard herself cry out. _

"Madame! Madame! Wake up!" Susan's voice called to her making Mary awake with a start. "You called out in your sleep."

"It was only a dream." Mary stated. Or was it? She asked herself, feeling and smelling the imprint of Edward Seymour and his familiar scent of sandalwood lingering in the air.

* * *

In Whitehall Palace, Edward woke with a start, tangled about the bed sheets, stained with his seed, placing his fingertips against his lips he could taste her kisses, inhaling the scent of jasmine and roses that lingered in the air. She had been so real! He said to himself looking about his empty cold bed looking about for her to no avail. He sighed, vastly disappointed. He could have sworn... Alas, it had only been a dream.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter XVI **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favourited this story! I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**Prince:**

**Do I love you because you're beautiful,**

**or are you beautiful because I love you?**

**Am I making believe I see in you a girl too lovely to be really true?**

**Do I want you because you're wonderful,**

**or are you wonderful because I want you?**

**Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream**

**or are you really as beautiful as you seem?**

**Cinderella:**

**Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true?**

**Do I want you because you're wonderful,**

**or are you wonderful because I want you?**

**Both:**

**Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream**

**or are you really as wonderful as you seem?-**

**"Do I Want You Because You're Beautiful" From Rodger's and Hammerstein's CINDERELLA**

* * *

"Ah! Sleeping Beauty has awakened!" Tom exclaimed with a twinkle in his eyes, smiling roguishly at Mary winking his voice low seeming to caress her with his words. "Is Your Grace quite refreshed?" He added remembering his manners and proper protocol.

"Yes, quite. I slept for some time." Mary replied wistfully thinking of the vivid erotic dream she had, she could still smell the faint scent of sandalwood and that was some time ago.

Tom smiled. "Hungry?" He asked cocking his head to one side, the smile turning into a grin. "For food? Or me?" He added in a whisper, winking once more.

"Food first. Then you, My Lord." Mary whispered back, running an index finger down a velvet clad forearm, her eyes locking with his, for a brief moment imagining that he was someone else. Her heart constricting painfully It still was not mended.

Then I had best assist, Your Grace, down from the coach." Tom said, helping her, the cashmere throw already being tossed off, folded and laid upon the opposite seat. Tom took her offered hand in one of his, a spark dashing from her palm and up her arm at the contact a tangible indication of their intense sexual attraction. There was no denying it. But he had not branded her. Not like... Oh, Ned! She thought biting her lower lip.

"Something amiss?" Tom asked instantly noticing her expression.

"Afraid of falling." She lied.

"I will catch you." Tom reassured her as they exited the coach.

The servants had set up a woolen throw and some of the food out beneath a large oak tree out of the sun.

"Oh, how lovely!" Mary exclaimed quite impressed with the display. There were even some embroidered cushions to recline upon some of which appeared that Mary had stitched herself. There were all manner of motifs from the heraldic, such as a large Welsh Cadwallader dragon, The Beaufort yales, the Trastamara eagles, Tudor roses and pomegranates to Biblical ones such as King David viewing Bathsheba bathing, Noah and the Ark with many pairs of animals depicted, David and Goliath and Jonah and the whale to just flowers and animals.

"It pleases you?" Tom asked. He could not manage to keep that smile off his face. He was definitely a man in love, Susan thought watching the pair. So eager to satisfy Susan's Lady Mistress in so many ways, so eager to touch her and kiss her, but he knew to be incredibly discreet in the presence of the duchess's household. He would not let any untoward gossip or speculations regarding their relationship taint Mary Tudor's reputation and good name. Thomas Nicholls was a Man of Honor. He would act as Mary's champion if need be, defend her against all manner of slander if he had to.

"Yes. Did you have a hand in all this, My Lord?" Mary asked, her eyes twinkling, sweeping a hand about the throw, pillows and food.

"Of course! Lady Susan, your other women and I all saw to your every comfort, Your Grace." Tom replied, his blue-gray eyes dancing with mirth.

Some of the women about giggled and sighed taken in by his dashing good looks and charming manners. Their mistress was the most fortunate of women to have such as the earl to escort her back to her manor of Hunsdon, many of the young women envied her. They all knew that it was politic for him to be seen dancing attendance upon her but many felt that he was genuinely enjoying playing nursemaid to the young duchess. They all knew the esteem that the Earl of Durham had held Mary's late mother. He now saw it as his sacred duty to protect the Late Queen Katherine's daughter. Several also observed how taken he was with their mistress though they would never say it out loud. Oh, yes! The Earl of Durham quite fancied the Duchess of Bedford, Cambridge and Cadiz.

"I am most grateful." Mary replied, ignoring her women's giggles and the looks that passed between them as they watched the pair together.

"Your Grace." Tom said, inclining his head respectfully, leading her to the throw and the pillows, helping her sit down upon the pillows. One of her women brought forward a plate and a goblet of wine, another a cloth for her lap to catch the crumbs. A gentleman did the same for Tom. The members of their respective households and the servants stepping away to afford them some privacy beneath the large oak tree that had not completely shed its leaves.

Mary thanked her women before they stepped away, turning her attention up the man sitting beside her sprawled against the pillows upon the throw. "Would you care for a meat pasty, My Lord Durham?" Mary asked reaching for one herself where they lay upon the silver platter.

"Yes, please." Tom stated, watching her grasp the pastry within her fingers, placing it upon his plate. Their eyes meeting, he licked his lips, the tip of his tongue running along his lower lip, then the upper, his teeth then worrying his lower lip.

"Is there anything else that you desire or require?" She asked, playing the perfect chatelaine.

"I believe that you know what I desire, Your Grace." He said, low, their gazes still locked.

Mary felt the heat stealing in her cheeks as his eyes swept over her body, pausing at her breasts and hips, suddenly focused on serving her more of the food breaking their gaze.

Tom chuckled. "Has anyone ever told you how lovely and irresistible you are when you are flushed and flustered?" He asked, reaching out to touch her arm. "Because you are, if there were not a score of people about I would take you in my arms and kiss you senseless. Then I would make good use of these pillows and throw beneath this ancient oak tree."

Gasping, Mary raised her eyes to his. "You would, My Lord?" Mary asked, her eyes widening as he raised a brow over an eye.

"Have you ever made love outdoors beneath an oak tree before, Your Grace?" He whispered.

Mary's memory shot back to the times that Viscount Beauchamp had taken her riding and the intimacies he had shared with her out of doors this past summer and early autumn, she felt a shiver run down her spine remembering Edward's touch and the taste of his kisses. She and Franco had not had time to explore the delights of intimacies shared out of doors. Her father had required that he travel north with her Uncle Suffolk to quell the rebels so soon after their marriage. "Not yet but I do look forward to the experience in the near future, My Lord."

"It would please me greatly to make that a reality whenever you wish, My Darling." He told her. "We could dismiss your women and attendants but we daren't risk a scandal."

"You are insatiable, My Lord!"

"You would not wish it any other way, Your Grace."

"Where does Your Lordship find the strength and stamina?"

"My passion, desire and unnatural need for your Your Grace fuels it. You know that I would do anything for you."

"When do you suspect we will reach Hunsdon?"

"Nightfall. Your Grace will be able to sleep in a familiar bed. There is no need to makes use of the generous hospitality of the local gentry." Tom explained.

"Word has been send on ahead to make all in readiness for our arrival?"

"Aye. A rider was dispatched whilst Your Grace was resting in the carriage."

"I am very grateful, My Lord. My sincerest thanks."

"Your Grace is most welcome. It was my greatest pleasure. Your continued comfort and well being is dear to my heart." Tom replied taking a sip from his goblet, the wine was delicious, a vintage from one of the Italian states that Franco had obtained upon one of his voyages. Reputedly there would be other delicacies to be had once they reached the manor house. Rare citrus fruit trees of lemons, limes and oranges, mayhap the lovely duchess could be persuaded to model some of the fetching Eastern garb Franco had made for Mary's trousseau. Tom was looking forward to another, and hopefully, more intimate look at some of those revealing costumes and how they enhanced and accentuated his mistress's lovely form.

"Your Lordship does know how to turn an elegant phrase." Mary commented.

"Blood and breeding does win out, Your Grace." Tom stated.

"What about intelligence and hard work?" She countered, popping a small piece of Cheddar cheese in her mouth, Edward's face flashing in her mind for a moment. Gracious! That dream had unsettled her! She seemed to think about him at every turn now, each instance bringing up feelings that she felt that she had learnt to suppress but to no avail. Viscount Beauchamp, as she had told Susan that morning, still owned her heart and no matter what she did to shake that hold he still held it fast and would not let it go. Thomas Nicholls was proving a wonderful distraction. But for how long?

"Necessary traits in a courtier. The ability to charm and seduce beautiful women."

"Women?" Mary asked, jealousy. If she was to be his he had best be loyal to her. "I care not to share, My Lord."

"Or one woman who puts all others to shame. Here virtue rare, her beauty to rival that of Aphrodite, her wisdom as Athena. Modest and kind, she is revered throughout Christendom for her genuine goodness and piety." Tom supplied, touching on Mary's virtues.

Mary blushed, laughing out loud. "Flatterer! Silver Tongued Rogue! You would make me blush with those honeyed words. So charming and gallant."

Tom grinned showing his adorable dimples, his eyes flashing blue fire in the sun light. "I want to kiss you so very badly. Allow me a taste of that sweet mouth, those luscious lips."

"Intent on seduction?" Sweet Jesu! When Tom spoke like this, weaving his web of passion and desire about her she managed to forget about... Ned...

"Of a beautiful woman? Aye! She has bewitched me. I must have her." Tom replied, his voice low drawing her in.

"So single minded, Tom."

"I have learnt to take what I desire, what I want." He stated taking a sip of his wine.

"What do you want? What do you wish to take? What is it that you desire?" She asked.

"Are you being coy, My Darling? Your Grace knows that which I desire and want most in this world." Tom said, meaningfully, pointedly looking at her.

"Do I?" She asked, lowering her eyes, flirtatiously. Her dark long lashes fanning against her pale cheeks. She enjoyed teasing and playing with him. Flexing and testing her new found devastating power over men, her sexual allure. Fluttering her lashes she raised her eyes to his.

"I believe that you do. Or has Your Grace forgotten the intense pleasure that I take in your company?" He asked.

Mary blushed, the meaning of his words clear. "Just intense pleasure?" She asked remembering the previous night they had spent together, a delicious shiver dancing down her spine. He was a skilled and most attentive lover.

"If truth be told, I take the most exquisite pleasure..." He replied, his pupils dilating with need for her. "I promise to show you just how much later."

"I shall look forward to the demonstration, My Lord Durham." Mary said, feeling her pulses quicken. "Shall we walk for a bit to settle our meal?" She added. God she had to kiss him! She thought.

"I would be honored, Your Grace." Tom said, offering Mary one of his hands as he stood.

She took it. Her fingertips brushing against his palm setting off sparks between them. Their eyes meeting. "Pl..please stay back several hundred yards. My Lord of Durham will be responsible for my welfare should anything go amiss." Mary said to her attendants.

"Yes, Your Grace." They chorused watching whilst the earl offered Mary his arm which she took.

"His Grace of Bedford and Cambridge has sent many books to add to Hunsdon's library. Tomes from all over the world- histories, geographies, folk and faerie tales, poems, literature all in their native languages." Mary explained. She was proud of her library. It was becoming famous throughout Christendom for its variety and rare books many having been secretly sent to her from Mr. Cromwell from the destroyed monasteries. His way of a peace offering knowing how much it upset Mary to see her beloved monasteries and abbeys destroyed. Also a way to pave a smoother path in their relationship knowing how valuable Mary and her good relations with Cromwell now was to the commerce of the realm being married to a man such as Don Franco.

"Your Grace will be the envy of Christendom. Are there credence to the rumors I have heard that His Grace has in his possession a certain, ah, rare Pillow Book from the East? All the Gentlemen of the Court were talking about it and the possibilities of what was depicted within its pages. Does such a book exist?" Tom asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Why were Your Lordship and the Gentlemen of the Court so curious as to whether or not such a book exists and what is between its covers? What manners of rumors were bandied about this so called 'Pillow Book'? Books from all over the world are flooding into England do to the increased commerce of My Lord Husband and the Gentlemen of the English court are curious and concerned about one little book? Why? Do then men believe that this book contains secrets presently unknown to men in Christendom that will give them more knowledge and many more ways to please their wives and mistresses? It does exist. I received one in my Bridal Chest, a most generous gift from the Bas Kadin of the Vizier of Algiers. It is quite an honor for a Christian woman to receive such a gift, I am told seeing as the attitudes toward carnal relations between men and women are so different between East and West. His Majesty, the King, my father was not all that pleased with the gentlemen's preoccupation with such a book and its existence. "

"I will do all I can to make you happy in every way possible and imaginable. If that requires acquiring more knowledge to please you and to make you cry out louder and longer in passion from a book such as that, so be it."

"As you have many times in the past two nights, Tom? I do not believe that Your Lordship requires a Pillow Book. Not at all, not after last evening..."Mary flirted with him. Stopping in her tracks, turning about to face him, placing a hand on his chest, running her palm down the front of his doublet. "You please me greatly, My Lord."

Tom watching her intently, grasping her exploring hand in one of his, pulling her behind a large oak tree away from prying eyes. "I pray that Your Grace will allow me to again and again for as long as it does."

"What would please you, My Lord?" She asked, as he pulled her close, his strong arms going about her, her face lifted to his.

"I want to kiss you!" He stated just before his mouth crushed against hers in a demanding kiss, taking all she had to give him from her sweet lips and more. "Good God, Mary! I love you! I want you so very much, I cannot wait."

"Patience, Tom."

"You would torture me by making me wait. I would take you now under this oak tree if Your Grace's reputation and you were not so precious to me!" He stated. God! He could not wait to have her!

"I promise that your patience will be rewarded. The waiting will make what is to come tonight that much more exquisite and pleasurable." She told him. Edward Seymour would have found a way to have her here and now if he had wanted her as badly as Tom claimed he did! She thought. Something had to be said of His Majesty the King for trusting THAT man implicitly with her welfare and protection. She could not help pressing her lips together, getting wistful.

It was not lost on Tom.

"What is it, My Darling? What vexes you? No one can see us. I promise. You are safely within my keeping. Nothing untoward will happen to Your Grace that I promise you. You have my solemn word." He said, brushing a curl from her face that had escaped her snood lowering his head to capture her mouth once more with his. "Oh, God, Mary! I am aching for you!" He whispered seductively against her lips, gently nipping her plump lower lip with his teeth, making her gasp slightly, her lips slightly parting. Tom took the opportunity to snake the point of his tongue inside the sweet cavern of her mouth against her teeth, moving about until on a sweet moan of resignation she opened for him wrapping her arms about his neck as she pulled him closer as their tongues began to fence, swirling about, parring with one another.

Grasping a firm royal buttock between layers of gown, kirtle and petticoats, Tom pulled her even closer against him, her legs straddling one of his hard thighs as his mouth continued to ravage hers.

Mary threaded her fingers into the fine hairs at the back of his neck, running through the silken strands as they moved higher against the back of his head as they continued to passionately kiss, Mary moaning and mewing with pleasure, low keening sounds deep within her throat. "Oh, Tom! Yes! Oh, Blessed Jesu! Yes! Kiss me! Oh, Dear Lord, kiss me! Plunder my lips. Take all that you desire!" She was burning for him, on fire with her need for him which he had ignited inside her. Grasping at his doublet with one hand, the other, presently tangled within his hair, moving southward, down the back of his neck, over a broad shoulder, running down his taunt and upper arm, feeling the powerful muscles beneath the layers of fabric.

"Mary, darling! My Dearest Darling! Yes, yes! I will, I promise! I will kiss you senseless." He rasped through his kisses, turning her about, backing her up against the trunk of the large oak tree, easing her back against it, lowering himself to her as they continued to frantically move together, Tom's hands pulling at her skirts, up over her trim ankles, her knees.

"Not here! Please not here!" Mary cried urgently, shaking her head. Sweet Jesu! She was on fire. "We cannot... Please, Tom, no!"

"Where then? I do not have the patience to wait until tonight. Not when you tease and torment me like this. You have inflamed me. I want you. Just one wee little taste, Darling... I promise to do nothing that will blacken your Good Name." He stated, looking left than right for a much more private spot but finding one not as secluded as where they presently were he decided to proceed in his exploration, his fingers continued venturing beneath her skirts, slipping up a smooth inner thigh, caressing her soft skin, feeling her burn beneath the inquisitive digits.

"Tom... "She warned. Oh, God! What was he doing to her?!

"No one can see. I promise. We are completely secluded beneath this tree. Good God, Mary!" He murmured, his fingers slipping within the heated slick folds of her sex, his index finger finding her hidden little nub of flesh, dashing his fingertip across it making her buck her body up, seeking the source of exquisite pleasure, moaning.

"Oh, Tom!" She cried, her breath coming in short, hot pants as he continued to manually stimulate her, Her hands grasping his forearms for support as he drew her down into that vortex of pleasure, as she began her ascent, then tension building and building with each delicious stroke of the tip of his digit against her until on a tiny cry she climaxed, her thighs trembling with the force of it, she could feel the flush radiate out from her core down her legs to her toes and up her abdomen and torso, breasts, chest to her face tingeing her skin a rosy pink. Her mind flashing back to... She tried to shake it off by closing her eyes but the memory would not abate. It was seared into her conscience. His face... The look in those dark blue eyes, the tenderness and naked desire she had found there. The taste of his kisses... The words of love that he had whispered in her ear... How he had held her close next to him afterward planting gentle kisses on her forehead... Oh, God, Edward... Edward...Edward...

* * *

They reached Hunsdon just as Tom had predicted, at nightfall, many of the household servants having been sent on ahead to make certain that the manor house was in readiness for its mistress and her guests.

Mary had ridden the last hours of their journey in the carriage, enjoying the companionship of Susan, the pair speaking of the plans Mary had for the library. The carpenters had finished the additional book shelves that she had commissioned. She could not wait to unpack all the books that Franco had sent. But that task would have to wait for another time. What she wanted most of all at the moment was a hot bath a warm meal and... Tom.

She was delighted to find a hot bath waiting for her in front of the crackling warm fire that blazed in the fireplace in her bedchamber.

Helped quickly out of her traveling clothes by her women, she stepped naked into her bath for her second one that day, sighing with pleasure as the water soothed her cool skin. Mary then dismissed all of her ladies but four trusted women, Lavinia and Drusilla, Susan White and Anne Morgan. They would be trusted not to gossip and spread tales.

Mary took great care this evening in choosing the jasmine scented soap, the rose and jasmine oils that were dribbled into her bathwater to make it fragrant, in choosing the honey flavored gold powder that was to be applied after she was dried. Letting Drusilla remove her snood and take down her hair, brushing it through with a boar bristle brush dipped in a combination of jasmine and rose oils, adding scent and sheen to her lustrous hair, as Susan, Lavinia and Anne Morgan washed front and back with natural sea sponges.

"Susan, the lavender silk lace night rail this evening, please." Mary instructed. "Lavinia, be certain that the ermine mitt and some of the feathers have been unpacked." She whispered to the former harem concubine.

"Yes, Your Grace." Lavinia replied with a smile. So, her mistress would be entertaining the delicious earl once again this evening? Thomas Nicholls would be having some sensual experiences that he would not soon be forgetting, Lavinia thought to herself with a wicked grin. All of Mary's training at the hands of herself and Drusilla was being put to good use seeing as the Master was up north with his lover. It was only fitting that their lovely nubile young employer be exploring the delights of ermine and feathers with such as the soft spoken and chivalrous gentleman.

Washed, the women helped the duchess step out of the tub, toweling her dry with a large bit of fluffy Egyptian cotton. Drusilla then set about applying the golden flecks to certain portions of her person, breasts, belly about her navel, against the soft flesh between her navel and the thatch of golden curls that covered her sex, about her upper and inner thighs. Then her scent behind her ears, pulse points, backs of her knees, against her Venus mont and beneath her breasts.

Susan brought forth the night rail which was placed over Mary's head, falling over her curves in a whisper the patterns of the lace strategically covering her nipples and the triangle between her legs, the rest of the garment leaving little to ones imagination, it being virtually transparent. It had been made to be on the wearer's body for an incredibly short period of time. Being made to entice a man, make him burn with lust.

"That will not stay on you long, Madame, the earl is passionate. He will not be able to keep his hands from Your Grace when he views Your Grace clad in such a thing." Lavinia said in Arabic which Mary understood. "Allah! How you would have sparkled in the harem, My Precious Jewel!" She added affectionately.

Mary blushed at her maid's words looking at herself in the pier glass. Keeping her chest void of ornamentation had been a wise decision. The vast expanse of bare skin would excite Tom's desire more. The cleavage alone... Well, he did have a considerable appreciation for her breasts.

Mary dismissed the remaining four women being certain that all was in place, lighting several scented candles, being certain that the Pillow Book had been unpacked and along with the ermine mitt and feathers was on a bedside table. On the other was a carafe of wine and two goblets along with a light repast of grapes, cheese and bread, a wee bit of cold fowl.

A light staccato rapping had her rush to the door; her heart beginning to race in her chest as she went to answer it, grasping the handle, opening the heavy oak with a trembling hand, revealing what was waiting upon the other side.

He looked six shades of gorgeous, dressed only in a crimson velvet robe trimmed with white fox fur on the collar and cuffs, recently come from the bath, she could still smell the faint scent of soap, the sheen of scented oil against the expanse of chest revealed by the edges of his robe, which was casually tied about his waist. He was holding his lute in one of his hands.

"Good Evening, Your Grace. I trust that you are quite refreshed after our long journey. May I come in?" He asked in way of greeting, his eyes sweeping hungrily over her body in the dim light cast by the torches in the hallway.

Mary let her eyes rove over his form, assessing what was before her before grabbing his free hand, yanking him inside her chamber. "Did anyone see you?" She asked, shutting the door, turning to him.

"Nay! The house has all gone to bed, Darling. Many must be in the arms of Morpheus now as we speak." Tom said.

"The guards, My Lord?" She asked.

"Are loyal to Your Grace to a fault. I tried bribing them to keep them silent but they would not take my coins. I believe that they are all a little in love with you. But how could I blame them sharing the same feelings that they do for Your Grace?" Tom said to her, smiling roguishly at her. "I was promised not an ill word would be spoken."

"Do you come to play or sport, My Lord?" Mary asked, looking at the lute within his hand, smiling. "Or do you intend upon seducing me with love songs sung in that rich baritone voice of yours?"

"As you wish, My Fiery Angel. We could sing a duet, if you so desire." He posed.

"A love song? Oh, come now, Tom, play a love song; seduce me with your words and that fine voice. You would be like a siren calling to me, luring me to bed and the pleasure found there." She said.

"I could play a love song that His Majesty wrote for your late mother. Would that serve to lure the pair of us to bed, My Darling?" He asked, sitting in a chair as he began to pluck his lute playing and singing low in his fine voice:

Pastime with good company  
I love and shall unto I die;  
Grudge who list, but none deny,  
So God be pleased thus live will I.  
For my pastance  
Hunt, song, and dance.  
My heart is set:  
All goodly sport  
For my comfort,  
Who shall me let?

Youth must have some dalliance,  
Of good or illé some pastance;  
Company methinks then best  
All thoughts and fancies to dejest:  
For idleness  
Is chief mistress  
Of vices all.  
Then who can say  
But mirth and play  
Is best of all?

Company with honesty  
Is virtue vices to flee:  
Company is good and ill  
But every man hath his free will.  
The best ensue,  
The worst eschew,  
My mind shall be:  
Virtue to use,  
Vice to refuse,  
Shall I use me.

Watching her as she sat in the chair beside him, Mary seemingly mesmerized by his voice and the sounds of the lute's music. "Had I known that you sang and plucked your instrument as perfectly as you ride a horse, dance and parry with your rapier, I would have turned my head sooner in your direction, Tom. What other talents are you hiding from me?"

"Let me take you to bed and show you, My Dearest Darling." He replied grinning at her compliment, laying his lute aside, turning to her.

"Are your other talents just of a carnal variety? Come now! I am certain you have others that would please a lady. You are a seasoned warrior, the consummate courtier, can speak and read five languages fluently, skilled with a bow and arrow. One arrow that you aimed and shot hit its intended target, piercing my heart." She said.

"We are equally wounded, My Love. Nothing that several bouts with Eros would not cure, I would warrant." He told her.

"Are you attempting to seduce me?" She asked.

"That was my intent, yes, to make hot, passionate and wild love to Your Grace."

"Wild?"

"Oh, you have no idea." He remarked.

"Show me. Unleash your desires."

"I fully intend to." He stated, pulling her to him, both standing. His strong arms going about her. "Mine own darling. The Lady of My Desires, the Queen of My Heart."

"Such words of flattery! Oh, the many ways to reward you, Tom."

"Take me to your bed." He stated. Lowering his head to kiss her luscious mouth, his lips caressing hers. "Oh, Mary, My dear sweet Mary." He whispered hoarsely, nuzzling against her face tenderly, planting gentle kisses on her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her mouth again. "Take me to bed. Let me make sweet love to you." He encouraged her once again.

"Mmmmm." She replied nuzzling beneath his chin, against his neck in response, easing him nearer the large four poster bed.

Tom took matters in his own hands, pausing, picking her up.

Mary gasping in alarm as he carried her the last few feet, depositing her gently upon the bed, shedding his robe, laying it on the foot. Mary's eyes widening in admiration viewing his naked form in the candlelight. Oh, God! He was as Apollo, all blond and golden, the light dancing off his pale skin, his muscles rippling.

Mary felt her breath catch watching his approach, her heart racing with excitement, eyes sweeping over him, appreciating his many assets. She beckoned to him with an index finger, crooking it. "I want you. My body yearns and aches for your touch, your kisses, caresses, that great lance pleasing me, inside me, filling me on all sides..." Her voice drew him to her as a moth to a flame, Tom finally crawling on the bed beside her.

They were on one another in moments, mouths kissing, ravaging, hands everywhere. Tom's pulling at the hem of her night rail, slithering it up over her shapely legs revealing calves, knees and thighs.

"Do you not find my night rail pleasing, Tom? So eager to get it off my person."

"It is quite fetching, my darling. It serves the purpose of its intent. I am most eager to have you." He answered. "I burn and ache for you as much as you do for me."

"Stop telling me and show me." She declared, placing her fingertips against his lips to hush him.

Tom teasing one of them with his tongue, flicking the tip against Mary's digit making her giggle.

"Kiss me senseless, you wonderful man! Love me!"

Like this?" He asked his mouth capturing hers, claiming her as his.

His kisses left her breathless and burning for him, she could not seem to keep her hands off him, dashing her palms and fingertips all over him, hither and yon, trembling with desire. Oh, God! She had to have him or she would go mad! She thought flattening her palm against his chest, caressing the muscles that rippled beneath her questing hands, Mary biting her lower lip, worrying it with her upper teeth, watching Tom reacting to her ministrations, his breath becoming shallow and labored as she aroused him even more. Looking down between them, she could see his physical reaction. It excited her.

"Curious, are you not? Care to go exploring, My Dearest Angel?" He asked, rolling them about so that he was upon his back against the pillows. "Go on! Touch, kiss and caress any where you wish! I will not bite. I promise, unless you wish me to." He teased her, smiling then laughing, encouraging down her path of wickedness and mischief, grinning up at her, showing his adorable dimples, daring her to give into her desires.

Mary did not need any convincing, now in control of the situation, Tom being on his back and completely vulnerable to her touches, kisses and caresses. She took total advantage of her new position of power, beginning with his mouth she began kissing him all over, raining a path down his neck, pausing at the hollow at the base, licking the flat of her tongue against him, nipping at his chest gently with her teeth giggling with triumph when he moaned with pleasure, tangling his fingers in the back of her head rubbing the back of her neck as kissed, nibbled and licked about one of his nipples, taking the sensitive nub within her mouth, swirling the pointed tip of her pink tongue about it, making him gasp with the pleasure of it.

"Oh, God, Mary!" He groaned, closing his eyes, briefly, licking his lower lip with his tongue, swallowing hard, attempting to moisten a mouth that had sudden gone as dry as dust, watching her.

She looked up at him for a moment, a smile playing about her lovely mouth, lowering her head once again, the flat of her tongue sliding over his breastbone, feeling the rapid tattoo of his heart, kissing it reverently. "Mine! This belongs to me. All mine!" She stated, kissing the spot once more, planting hot kisses against his skin as she traveled to his other nipple, nipping at it gently with her teeth, looking up once again to watch and gauge his reaction. "Are you enjoying this, Tom? Do I please you?" She asked a wee bit concerned that she was doing this all correctly.

"Yes! Yes, my darling. You are an incredibly quick learner."

"I had one of the best of tutors." She replied back, her lips quirking in a smile, playing the coquette, another skill she had learnt and mastered over the last several months.

"Did you? What else did he teach you?" Tom asked.

"Would you rather I show you?" She asked. "Oh, he taught me the most wickedly delicious and naughty ways to excite a man. Like this!"

He nearly came off the bed when he bit down on his nipple with her teeth, then blew upon it with her hot breath, licking her way down his ribcage and taut abdomen, like a cat, little gentle laps of the point of her tongue, sometimes blowing against the damp skin, as her long slender finger tips ran up and down his flanks, enjoying the taste, feel and scent of him.

"Oh, and this! Tom, did you know that he taught me this?" She asked, reaching his navel, flicking her tongue out to gently touch him like a humming bird, swirling it about the perimeter, grazing him with her teeth, licking a path further southward.

"Oh, and this! This is the best of all!" She murmured against his heated skin, tickling his lower belly and legs with her hair, sweeping it over him, taking his hardness within the warm cavern of her mouth, suckling upon it, swirling the tip of her tongue against its tip, taking as much of she could of him between her lips, drawing upon him.

"Oh, God! Mary! Mary! Yes! Oh, my love! Oh, yes! That's it, use your tongue, yes, like that... Oh, Good Heavens!" He encouraged her in her intimate ministrations, moaning, panting and gasping by turns, closing his eyes, easing his head into the soft feather pillows as a hand tangled into her hair, threading through the silken tresses as he gave over to the intense physical pleasure of her mouth and tongue. "You will unman me, Sweeting!" He said, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his release as she worked her magic with her talented mouth and tongue, his breath becoming more and more ragged and shallow, as tension and fire collected in his lower belly, Tom jerking his hips up, as his tribute spilled forth within her mouth, she taking every bit of it, licking her lips like a cat when he was completely spent.

Mary came up to him, noting the satisfied smirk upon his face. "I see you rather enjoyed that." She stated running a teasing finger down the length of his nose, planting a peck on his mouth, her fingers dancing patterns against his chest and along his sides leaving a scorching path in her wake as she ignited the flames of passion inside him. "There are feathers, an ermine mitt and the Pillow Book there on the bedside table for more of your pleasure. Shall we begin with one of the feathers? I could brush it against your chest, if you so desire? Or would you prefer the ermine. It is incredibly soft..." She purred, her voice seductive. "If those do not please you, Tom, we could always see what sensual delights are contained within the pages of the Pillow Book."

He looked at her as if he had died and entered the Gates of Heaven, grinning from ear to ear, his eyes glittering with pleasure in the candlelight. "Could we? My curiosity is driving me mad!"

"I was thinking that you were using the book as a means to climb into my bed and seduce me. Alas, I was wrong."

He laughed. "You actually found me out, Clever Madame." He teased drawing her against him, seeing her need to be loved and cherished. "I wanted to see other ways that I could make passionate love to you and corrupt your Moral Sensibilities." He chuckled kissing her tenderly. "I love you, Mary." He added.

His words touched her, the pair staring into one another's eyes, unable to tear their gazes from one another until Tom pulled away.

"I love you, Tom." She said, barely audible admitting to herself that which she had not wished to face, a part of her would always belong to him as well.

Tom kissed her tenderly once more, his mouth gentle against hers, the feather light kisses making her heart beat faster. God! She wanted him!

"Shall we take a peak at that Pillow Book, darling? He asked against her mouth.

She nodded reaching around him for it, scrambling out of his arms, various body parts brushing against other various body parts as she did so, also affording Tom a wonderful view of her bosom and a chance to run his hands over her bum, which he loved.

"Tom!" She exclaimed, wiggling her hips, seductively suggestive, grasping the book with both hands. It was bound in gold embossed leather set with semi-precious stones. She brought it back to where he was, laying it on the pillows, opening the cover so they both could view it.

"Franco presented it to me on our wedding night. The bas kadin had it made for me knowing I was a well-bred pious Christian virgin. She said that I would overcome any fears of the marriage bed if I had the book. Portions of The Song of Songs are written upon each page showing that carnal love in a sacred union is a blessing from Almighty God, that husband and wife should take pleasure in the procreation of children and in the marriage bed with one another. Look!" She explained opening to the first page translating the Arabic aloud turning several pages. "Let him kiss me with kisses of his mouth. More delightful is your love than wine. Your name spoken is a spreading perfume that is why the maidens love you. Draw me! We will follow you eagerly! Bring me, O king, to your chambers. With you we rejoice and exult, we extol your love, it is beyond wine: how rightly you are loved!" Upon the pages were a king and his consort engaging in several stages of love making. Capturing her hand, Tom helped her turn to the page where the king was lying on top of his consort, apparently thrusting into her sheath while they reclined on several large pillows. Her legs were wrapped about his waist, her face a masque of pure bliss.

Tom watched Mary's expression intently; her sapphire eyes softening in the candlelight as she visibly became aroused looking at the painting before her, her breath becoming shallow.

He helped her turn back another page where the king was pictured orally stimulating his consort.

"What does that say?" He asked pointing to the Arabic.

"B..bring me, O king, to your chambers." She read feeling the fingertips of one of his hands caressing one of her thighs, bunching the silk and lace to get at the hot smooth flesh beneath it. Lifting it higher and higher up over rounded bum, watching while she undulated her hips, pressing herself into the mattress.

"Turn the page." He instructed, helping her turn two pages. The king had the consort on her stomach resting upon the pillows his great lance probing her Portal of Sodom. "Oh My God! He is not? Sweet Jesu! " Tom exclaimed looking intently at the picture, while his fingertips brushed lightly against a rounded buttocks. He and Mary were becoming increasingly aroused.

Spreading her legs slightly, she felt him move over her, his breath hot against one of her ears while the book was tossed aside as the other hand found her heated wetness.

"Turn over, Darling." He told her, helping her, lifting her night rail higher. "Spread your legs." The feathers and ermine mitt completely forgotten upon the bedside table.

She did as she as bid, watching him slither down her body to settle between her thighs, placing her slender thighs upon his shoulders pulling her closer.

"Oooooo...Tom! Yessss... My Darling." She purred feeling his tongue find her most sensitive place, biting her lower lip to stifle a cry, she moaned as his mouth seemingly devoured her, banking her fires, her limbs feeling as though they were melting into the mattress like so many other times when they had lain together. What he was doing to her! God! She did not want it to stop!

He slipped his tongue inside her passage, flicking it back and forth, with agonizing slowness sending shards of heat bursting through her. "Tom! Oh Blessed Lord! You will drive me mad with all this loving!" She cried while he pulled her closer to him, reaching beneath to grasp her buttocks with his fingers, squeezing and caressing her.

"Then we will find ourselves in Bedlam together, My Fiery Angel." His said, his breath hot against her sex, his tongue moving against her sensitive nub of flesh.

Mary moaned, loudly. "Tom! Tom!" She cried his name over and over like a sacred prayer, grasping the duvet squeezing the fabric in tight fists while he brought her closer and closer to her release until she shattered, screaming his name, the spasms making her shudder violently with the intensity.

He came up, thrusting inside her, lifting her legs up onto his shoulders, his member penetrating deep, moving within her, while they passionately kissed one another, huskily murmuring words of love to one another before collapsing together as they attained their fulfillment.

He held her close afterward, not wanting to let her go, stroking her hair and back as they lay together within the bed clothes, spooning her, nuzzling her neck as they enjoyed their own special intimacy. "Fears within the marriage bed, Darling? It appears that you most certainly harbor none with your lover." He said, lazily, tracing absent patterns against her body with his other hand.

"Of course not because it is you!" She replied leaning into him, turning her head to look at him.

"Of course not!" He agreed, grinning, laughing lightly before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter XVII **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects (personal and professional) and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favourited this story! I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**Sources consulted/inspiration: Downton Abbey Seasons I-III: Relationship between Mary and Matthew Crawley, The Thistle and The Rose by Hester W. Chapman, Ordeal by Ambition by William Seymour, The Last Tudor King by Hester W. Chapman. **

* * *

**And so it is**  
**Just like you said it would be**  
**Life goes easy on me**  
**Most of the time**  
**And so it is**  
**The shorter story**  
**No love, no glory**  
**No hero in her sky**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**  
**I can't take my eyes off of you**  
**I can't take my eyes off of you**  
**I can't take my eyes off of you**  
**I can't take my eyes off of you**  
**I can't take my eyes...**

**And so it is**  
**Just like you said it should be**  
**We'll both forget the breeze**  
**Most of the time**  
**And so it is**  
**The colder water**  
**The blower's daughter**  
**The pupil in denial**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**  
**I can't take my eyes off of you**  
**I can't take my eyes off of you**  
**I can't take my eyes off of you**  
**I can't take my eyes off of you**  
**I can't take my eyes...**

**Did I say that I Loathe you?**  
**Did I say that I want to**  
**Leave it all behind?**

**I can't take my mind off of you**  
**I can't take my mind off of you...**  
**I can't take my mind off of you**  
**I can't take my mind off of you**  
**I can't take my mind off of you**  
**I can't take my mind...**  
**My mind...my mind... -**

**"The Blower's Daughter" By Damien Rice**

* * *

Mary snuggled closer against Tom, wiggling her bum suggestively against his erect member, sighing with pleasure as his long slender fingers caressed the soft pale skin of her flat stomach, dancing patterns about her navel, running over a hip bone and down the swell of a buttock.

"You are absolutely amazing! Did you know that? You taste delicious, as well. I am so very fond of honey." Tom told her, kissing down a side of her neck, nuzzling the place where it met her shoulder, commenting on the honey flavored gold dust and something more.

Mary turned her head looking over her shoulder at him. "Are you now?" She asked.

"Yes, especially yours." He said wickedly.

"Thomas!" She admonished him, turning about in his arms to lie upon her belly beside him. "Whatever else are you so very fond of, My Lord Durham?"

"The scent of hay, the crisp bite of an apple, the sound of voices singing the Lord's Praises, the soft touch of a child's hand and you. I could gaze at you for hours, drink you in." He told her changing from playful to tender in an instant, his eyes searching hers, his voice a low soft caress in the stillness of the room, the only other sound beside it being the crackling and snapping of the logs burning in the fireplace. "That being said, I am terribly fond of the scent of your perfume, the taste of you, the sound of your moans and sighs of pleasure, the feel of your soft smooth skin and every inch of your delectable person. If the nature of our relationship were made known, I would be the envy of every young buck within His Majesty's court and many of the other courtiers, as well." He explained.

"I had best keep you close to me. I care not to have Lady Ursula Misseldon and her ilk sniffing about you as bitches in heat, flaunting their ample charms and assets."

"You would remind me of my great folly? A dreadful mistake and well you know it, darling. Why would I care to dine off a simple well used trencher when I am afforded the privilege of using solid gold encrusted with the most rare and precious of gems?"

"I am no match for their wiles, deceits and experience!" She complained.

So she was jealous?! It was absolutely adorable that she cared enough so that she was concerned that he might stray from her. He could not help chuckling at the absurdity of the notion. How very wrong she was! "Mayhap Your Grace does not possess their wiles, deceits and experience but I am not in love with them, am I? I happen to be in love with you. Why would I want them when I have you?" He asked, smiling.

"If they came about flaunting their charms, whispering lewd words..." Mary began.

Pulling her into his arms his lips found hers, cutting her words off with a kiss, rolling them about on the bed until she was beneath him. "Shhhhh... My Love, no need to fret, there will never be anyone but you. Who have I spent the last two nights making wild and passionate love to? Who can I not manage to keep my hands off of? Hmm?" He asked, brushing a curl away from a temple with the pad of his thumb. "I am not proud of what occurred with Lady Misseldon. It was physical, nothing more. She was a poor substitute for you, My Angel. I would not have had to be enticed back to bed. I would have stayed until the last possible moment with you." He added referring to the morning where they had caught one another. He was coming from Ursula Misseldon's chamber, she outside in the hallway saying farewell to Edward, attempting to lure Viscount Beauchamp back to bed.

"Would you?" She asked, staring into his eyes, wanting to be certain.

"Of course. Who could resist you in your dishabille?" He answered her question with one of his own kissing her tenderly. His mouth lingering, shrewd enough to distract her away from dwelling over long on thoughts of Viscount Beauchamp. "I would have picked you up and carried you back to bed."

"I can only imagine! Once more for farewell?"

"Oh, absolutely! One you would have not soon forgotten."

"Another Confession to cause the priest apoplexy?" Mary asked.

Tom grinned, beginning to laugh. "Mmmmm..." He nodded agreement. "Shall I demonstrate?"

"I would be most grateful if you would so oblige me." Mary flirted.

"How can I refuse such a pretty request?" He asked, tipping her chin up to him, his mouth descending upon hers, kissing her with a fire and passion she had not known or felt before, the point of his tongue slipping between his lips, tracing against her lower lip until she allowed him entrance, their tongues dancing about one another, his hands all over her, caressing, seeking, arousing. "I ache to taste your most secret place..." He whispered against her wet and swollen lips, his voice urgent with need, capturing her mouth once more, trailing a path of kisses over her chin, down the line of her jaw following it over to one of her ears, nipping the lobe with his teeth, leaving gentle love bites against the sensitive skin tender skin behind it, the path trailing southward along one of the chords of her neck making her tingle with intense longing down over her collarbone. "Sweet Jesu! You have the most incredible breasts." He exclaimed looking down at the twin orbs. They were gently rounded, just enough to fit within a man's hand, the nipples taut and peaked with arousal. Inclining his head slightly he captured one of them between his lips whilst his fingers stroked the other until she was whimpering with the joy of it, making soft sounds in the still of the room, pleasure sounds, erotic sounds, kissing about her breast, trailing a path to her breast bone, the place that covered her heart, nuzzling gently with the tip of his nose. "I promise never to break it." He vowed, reverently kissing the spot tenderly, feeling it beating steadily beneath his mouth. He was a better man than that lowly knight's son from Wiltshire! No matter how resolute, accomplished and bold the man was he had still broken Mary's heart into a thousand pieces with a score of rash and cruel words that had left the princess in tears. Viscount Beauchamp most certainly did not deserve her! Tom thought of his rival. He may have had her first but Tom would expand her carnal education, keep her intensely satisfied and incredibly happy.

"I am thoroughly convinced that you never will." She said, closing her eyes, feeling his lips move lower, tracing the line of definition down her taut flat stomach with his tongue.

"You like that don't you?" He asked, grinning wickedly against her skin, being acutely aware of her trembling with desire with each touch of his mouth, lips, teeth and tongue against her soft and incredibly sensitive skin. "Mayhap you will enjoy this even more, Mine Own Darling?" He asked, blowing upon the damp skin with his hot breath, grazing his teeth against her.

"Oh, yes!"

"I promise that it will get even better." He told her.

"Even better? How?" She asked, disbelievingly, opening her eyes to look down at him, the red gold lights in his hairs catching the candlelight, shining like burnished gold.

"I am going to make love to you with my mouth within your most secret place until you are writhing, panting and moaning with ecstatic longing begging me to stop until you shatter into a thousand stars, pulsing about my tongue as you throb your release. Then I will thrust into you to the hilt, over and over and over, fucking you senseless until you scream with the wanting! The things I am going to do to you." Tom told her most graphically.

"Oh, God! Tom!" She groaned, biting her lower lip, the visual of all that would take place seared in her mind, her heart racing. She was impatient to feel his tongue flicking against her hidden pearl of flesh. How she loved it when he put his head between her thighs and used his mouth on her. "Please..." She pleaded.

"Please what, Mary?" He asked, planting searing kisses upon her stomach, over to one of her hipbones that he nipped with his teeth, biting it gently, kissing it, sucking on her skin, kissing the hip itself, over the top of her thigh, one of his hands moving between her legs caressing the opposite inner thigh from knee to the thatch if curls covering her sex, teasing them with his fingertips, feeling her heat. "Tell me what you want, Darling?" He told her through his kisses along the top of a lily white thigh, tasting of honey dust, smelling the exotic mingled scents of jasmine and roses, moving inward toward his intended target, grasping a leg, straightening it out, lifting it up against one of his shoulders as he moved about on the bed, kissing it from calf to knee his mouth trailing up her inner thigh.

"I... want you..."

"Yes?"

Oh, Sweet Mother Mary! His mouth was scorching her flesh, branding her... higher, his breath blowing against the golden thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs.

"What do you crave, Mary? This?" He asked, his mouth fastening upon her heated wetness, pleasuring her, enjoying the sweet-tart taste of her, like the persimmons and oranges from Spain that one received as special treats at Christmas. Oh, and she was a special treat. The most special treat in Christendom, he thought.

"Oh, Blessed Son of God!" She cried out, feeling the tip of his tongue touch her hidden pearl, flicking across it, making Mary moan with longing, grasping handfuls of the bedclothes, clutching them within her fingers as he drove her wild, thrusting her hips up to meet his mouth, offering herself to him, seeking more of the source of the exquisite pleasure he was affording her.

"More! Oh, Tom! Give me more! Please! More!" She encouraged him, releasing her grip upon the bedclothes tangling her fingers in his hair, pushing his head closer to her. "Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Right there! Oh, God! Tom! Do not stop! Tom... Oh, Tom... Yessssss... Oh, yesssssssssssssssssss... Yessssssssssssssssssssss..." His mouth! Oh, Heavens! She was near to exploding. He whole body a hot molten mass of burning desire.

He sucked upon her clitoris, making her grab one of the pillows beside her, biting down upon it to muffle her screams and whimpers of pleasure as he continued to do the most sinfully erotic things to her. He was correct when he told her what he was going to do to her. She was so close to shattering into those thousand stars that he had mentioned, she thought feeling the tension begin to build, pointing her toes, rubbing her heels up and down his muscular back.

"MMMMM..." She bit down on the pillow, her shrieks of pleasure muffled so as not to awaken the household, as the tension built and built against her pearl of flesh, with each slash of his tongue against her, until, as he promised, she was pulsing about his tongue, throbbing her release, her world bursting about her as she experience an incredibly intense climax.

He wasted no time, coming up, thrusting inside her to the hilt, taking the pillow she was biting upon and tossing upon the oriental carpet beneath the bed, their gazes locking.

Mary licked her lower lip with the point of her tongue, swallowing hard, her body trembling with desire and need.

Tom smiled, feeling her physical and observing her emotional reactions to him. After this, Viscount Beauchamp would be but a faint memory. "That's it, Darling, give over to the desire and passion, tell me how you like the feel of me filling you." He said, moving upward until he was even deeper inside her. "Like this..."

She moaned, feeling him on all sides of her sheath, crying out in dismay when he almost withdrew, sighing when he moved within her tightness once more. "I want it! I want all of it!"

"Then you shall have it all!" He murmured, lust raging in his blood, giving all he had to give her, impaling her upon him, slipping his hands gently under her bottom, thrusting that much deeper inside her.

She squeaked with excitement and alarm, hitching her legs up about his waist as he continued to thrust and withdraw from her excruciatingly tight sheath. In and out, in and out, until she was whimpering and keening, writhing upon the mattress as the pair of them ventured closer and closer to Paradise with each movement of the organ inside her.

His mouth found hers, kissing her fiercely, bruising her lips as he ravaged her with his own, his tongue mimicking what his nether regions were doing to her down below until on a feral moan he exploded inside her, convulsing violently with the force of his orgasm, his hot tribute spurting inside her, collapsing atop her, having a care not to crush her as the spasms slowly subsided.

"God, in His Great Goodness, fashioned you to pleasure and please a man. I am the luckiest and most fortunate of men to have you, My Dearest Darling, and the most precious gift of that which you have given to me freely and without restraint and I hold safe in my keeping." He said, gallantly.

"Have I pleased you then?" She asked, tracing one of his high cheekbones with a thumb, running it down the side of his face, tracing his strong jaw line, rubbing his chin.

"You know that you have. You have utterly bewitched me. I will never wish to leave the comfort of your bed not the Paradise found in your arms and between those soft fragrant white thighs of yours."

"Then I am a sorceress? A witch?"

"Like Rhiannon, My Fiery Welsh Witch."

"They say that my Great-grandmother Wydeville was descended from Melsuline." Mary mused.

"Plantagenet and Tudor women have the charm and appeal to inflame, ensnare and captivate men. You have me. I swear that there are many men at court who would sell their very souls to be in my place at this very moment."

"I inflame and captivate you?" She asked.

"You know that I burn with a fire for you." He said, withdrawing from her. "Now get under the covers and get some rest. They will be expecting us at the market tomorrow." He added pulling the covers down.

The pair of them scrambled underneath, nesting together against the pillows, Tom snuggling next to her, setting the duvet and blankets about them, all rather intimate.

"Good night, My Love." He said softly kissing her.

"Good night, Darling." She replied returning his kiss.

* * *

Oh, Gracious! She would die with the pleasure of the feel of his lips upon her, nuzzling and teasing, arousing her to a fever pitch, she thought whilst he ravaged her. Coming up, thrusting inside her, his hands all over her, pulling her long shapely legs about his waist. Her arms snaking about his neck as she gave over to the passion and desire of her lover's intimate ministrations. She was burning for him, consumed with her passion, the pair moving together upon the feather mattress. "Oh, Tom..." She murmured in her sleep looking at his face, closing her eyes briefly.

"Come for me, Sweetheart." She heard an all too familiar voice say. Her eyes flying open to stare into the navy blue gaze of Edward Seymour, feeling him move within her hard and fast, bringing her closer and closer to Passion's peak.

"Ned!" She woke with a start, her cheeks burning, her body glistening with a sheen of sweat. Opening her eyes she looked at Tom who was sleeping peacefully beside her, the lines and planes of his face softened, almost boyish.

She had had one of those dreams again. She could smell the faint scent of sandalwood in the air, the taste of him on her mouth which she touched with her fingers feeling the mark of his kisses. Sitting up in bed, she shivered, feeling the wetness between her legs. It was only a dream! She told herself. Or was it? She could feel his touch all over her body as though he had just been with her. How could he have crept into her bed when she knew that he was in London? "Oh, Ned..." She thought, her heart constricting in her chest, admitting to herself that deep down in the depth of her soul, she still was desperately in love with her tall, strapping, handsome, blue eyed, blond haired viscount. But the only way she would consider forgiving him is if he came to her upon his knees, contrite and repentant swearing never to break her heart again.

* * *

Edward Seymour opened his eyes, his body drenched in a cold sweat, his heart racing, his organ erect. He could smell the faint scent of the jasmine and roses she wore wafting about the air. He had dreamt of her again. A most vivid erotic dream, he swore he felt her beneath him, felt her sheath tightening about his hardness as he thrust deep into her.

Edward swore a vulgar oath, rubbing his temples with a thumb and forefinger. Damn! Damn! Damn! She was tormenting him! Appearing in the most erotic vivid dreams! He could feel her, smell her, taste her, hear her voice! Christ! How he desired her! He thought his heart constricting. He had been a fool! A complete and total arse! The reasons their relationship was all in tatters was all upon his shoulders. He was at fault! All due to a difference of opinion that he should have known well enough to keep quiet about, everything had seemed so golden and then had turned to ashes the next after their argument. God help him! He wanted her! He needed her! He loved her desperately! He would do all in his power to get her back. He would go down upon his knees and grovel if he had to. He would do anything, absolutely anything for her sake. He knew that he had ruined everything. Now he had to go about repairing the damage he had wrought. Unless they were cursed and there was nothing to be done about it? But he could not accept that what had happened between them was the end. It was not over between them. It never would be until she was completely and truly his.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter XVIII **

"Sir, I appreciate the struggle you have been through, and I am very sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me, it was unconsciously done."- Miss Elizabeth Bennett, PRIDE AND PREJUDICE

* * *

Since she's been gone I want no one to talk to me.  
It's not the same but I'm to blame, it's plain to see.

So go away, leave me alone, don't bother me.  
I can't believe that she would leave me on my own.  
It's just not right when every night I'm all alone.

I've got no time for you right now, don't bother me.  
I know I'll never be the same if I don't get her back again.  
Because I know she'll always be the only girl for me.

But 'till she's here please don't come near, just stay away.  
I'll let you know when she's come home. Until that day,

Don't come around, leave me alone, don't bother me.  
I've got no time for you right now, don't bother me.  
I know I'll never be the same if I don't get her back again.  
Because I know she'll always be the only girl for me.

But 'till she's here please don't come near, just stay away.  
I'll let you know when she's come home. Until that day,

Don't come around, leave me alone, don't bother me.  
Don't bother me.  
Don't bother me.  
Don't bother me.  
Don't bother me. - "Don't Bother Me", The Beatles

* * *

They dragged him along the dismal passages in the lowest bowels of the Tower, random torches set in craggy stone walls casting dull tainted light along the way. Shadows created by the flames were long and distorted. Distorted, too, were the cries within the sealed chambers of the dungeon where men deemed the worst of criminals were left to rot in the cold and their own terror. The air was thick with the odors of decay, sweat and torment.

John Constable was bound with heavy chains, with two guards at each arm. His hair and beard were dirty and matted, his body was covered in bruises, cuts and sores, and he had been stripped down to a filthy white tunic and linen braes. He tried to keep his bare feet under him, but the guards' strides were longer than his own and his legs could not match their pace.

He did not know what they had planned for him, though his mind raced ahead madly, trying to know, not wanting to know. His heart beat like a mallet in his chest, threatening to break through bone and flesh.

Ahead was an open doorway with a low threshold. An intense light glowed within Constable could hear the roar of flames being stoked. He instantly, instinctively, leaned backward against the guards, against his chains.

Dear God have mercy! Christ have mercy!

The guards growled and yanked his arms, nearly drawing them out of their sockets and threw him through the doorway.

Edward Seymour stood in the shadows beside the great furnace, his arms crossed. He had been commanded here by His Majesty the King not of his own accord. He prayed that she would not despise him when word got out that was present and had witnessed what was to take place. He would do all and anything in his power to repair the rift with Her Grace of Bedford and Cambridge. Absolutely anything.

More guards stood to the other side of the furnace. The door of the furnace was open, revealing a fire too hot and intense to look at directly. The floor, irregular walls, and ceiling of the room were bathed with orange-red tongues of light.

Constable righted himself with effort and stood sweat coursing down his face, chest and legs. His breathing came in ragged terrified gasps.

"John Constable, "said Edward slipping from shadows and coming close to the prisoner. Good God! He would spare Constable's life for her sake if he could. But that was not possible. Mary's father, the king, deemed it otherwise. Anything to keep her safe from rebels and traitors, like this man here, Edward justified in his mind. Men like Constable had to die for safety and comfort of the realm. "You are a principal unredeemed villain and traitor to the King's Majesty. Nothing can save you."

Constable's knees tried to give way, and he struggled to keep them still. He lifted his ravaged face to the ceiling and began to pray in a loud tremulous voice, "O Lord, forgive them!"

Edward slammed his hand over Constable's mouth to shut off the prayer, but Constable tipped his head back farther, frantically searching the blackness overhead, watching for the Hand of God to come for him, to save him, to protect His servant.

"Forgive them Lord, " he cried, "for they know not what they do!"

Edward shoved Constable hard and he stumbled backward. "Damn you to hell!" He shouted. "Guards, do it! Do it!"

The quicker it was over the better.

Guards seized Constable and hauled him across the floor to a wooden table. They threw him down across it, one slamming his head to the rough surface; another dropped his whole weight across Constable's back to keep him still. A pair of hands grabbed Constable's braes and pulled them down and off his ankles. His mind and heart reeled, unable to stop what was to come, unable to imagine what was to come.

Oh Sweet Father, Dear God, My Savior, help me!

From the corner of his eye he could see Edward remove a white hot poker from the furnace and hand it to a guard. No! NO!

"Father!" Constable cried to God. "Father!"

The guard brought the poker to the bench. The others spread Constable's legs and held them apart.

"Father!"

The guard forced the poker deep into Constable's rectum as Edward watched.

Mary, Sweetheart, please forgive me! I did it to protect you, my king and country...

Constable bit through the flesh of his cheeks and screamed.

* * *

It was a lovely day for Market Day in mid-October, sunny, cool and crisp, a soft breeze wafting through the trees.

The merchants had set up their trestle tables and tents upon the lawn of the manor house; to sell all manner or wares from copper pots to woolens, ribbons and trinkets, soaps, essential oils and animals amongst other goods and trinkets. Gipsies had even been allowed upon the Duchess's estate for the week to sell and trade their horses, sell their potions, herbal folk remedies and tell fortunes.

He had left her bed at dawn that morning, just as the house was stirring. Mary had awakened to an absolutely exquisite pearl and sapphire necklace with a pair of matching earbobs upon his vacant pillow, accompanied by a parchment written in Thomas's elegant hand:

_'In memory of a most perfect evening. The sapphires match your beautiful eyes, My Dearest Darling. Your Tom.' _

Mary made a mental note as to how she would show her appreciation and pleasure for the most lovely and thoughtful gifts the dashing earl had left with her. He did have so much to recommend him, she thought , tucking the presents and his most charming missive in the jewel case where she kept her most favorite pieces, smiling at how he had signed it. Your Tom, she thought, with a wistful sigh. No with the Durham, as was customary. He was clearly utterly besotted and made no attempt to hide it from her in private. Oh, no! He made it quite evident in many ways as to how he felt about her, the intimacy of his signature written upon the parchment for one.

She was happy when her attendants brought her bath. After the bath, dressing and Mass (where Tom was most attentive and charming), they ate a large breakfast of fluffy scrambled eggs with tarragon and cream, various types of smoked fish, bacon, stewed pears and apples, cheddar and brie cheeses. There was a fine manchet bread warm from the ovens with freshly churned butter, honey from the hives kept on the estate and raspberry preserves. There was watered wine, mead and cider to drink.

Tom escorted Mary to the large lawn after their meal. He looked about with interest. Noting how clean and happy Mary's tenants appeared to be, dressed in fine appropriate clothing. The riches brought from the New World had trickled down to the gentry and lower classes even in such a short period as the several months since talk of Mary's betrothal to His Grace of Bed, Cambridge and Cadiz in June when Franco had begun to send gifts, until now.

"Thank you for my gifts. Your Lordship is ever generous. How shall I show my appreciation and gratitude for such a beautiful and thoughtful present?"

"They please you then?" He asked, boyishly. His lips lifting in a smile.

"Very much. I am most grateful." Mary replied.

"How grateful?" He asked.

"Come to my bed this evening and I will demonstrate." She flirted.

""Hot-blooded Welsh Witch!" He accused, grinning, showing his dimples.

"You only have yourself to blame, My Lord. You made me thus." She bantered back.

"Your Grace! Oh, Your Grace! Wherefore did you find your companion?" Two ladies chorused approaching Mary and the earl. The women flounced over, preening in the presence of the incredibly handsome nobleman.

"Lady Letitia Fraser and Lady Joan Debem, may I make known to you, Thomas, Earl of Durham?" Mary made the formal introductions. The women curtsied and Tom bowed.

"A belted earl!" Joan shrieked in a stage whisper, delighted at her good fortune. She giggled.

"Shhhhhh... You will make us as fools!" Letitia slapped her friend's arm.

"I want him!" Joan declared.

"Not before me. I saw him first." Letitia remarked.

"Mayhap we can share? There appears to be enough. I would warrant His Lordship would enjoy watching us pleasure one another." The women whispered very quickly back and forth.

"A pleasure to meet you, Your Lordship. Will you be visiting long? We would love to have you... both of us... over to eat..." Joan said suggestively, giggling nervously, showing crooked teeth.

"I am afraid I am at the commands and whims of His Majesty the King and Her Grace the Duchess of Bedford and Cambridge. I will stay as long as my services and protection are required." Tom replied diplomatically.

"I do hope that we will be seeing a lot more of Your Lordship regardless of your Royal Commitments." Letitia said, her double entendre's meaning all too clear.

Mary grasped Tom's arm possessively, gripping it tightly, not enjoying how Joan Debem was thrusting her ample bosom forward, practically spilling forth from her incredibly low-cut bodice, watching Tom's reaction to the woman's brazen attempt at enticement. Mary glared at her potential rival, her blue eyes snapping with irritation. "I am so terribly sorry, ladies, that will be an impossibility as I require His Lordship's protection. Not that the rebellion will spill over so far south but one can never be so certain, can one? I know that you would both understand that His Lordship's paramount duty and concern is to assure to the comfort and security of that which is most precious to His Majesty the King." Mary told the women. "Is that not correct, My Lord?"

"Yes, Your Grace, most correct. Alas, ladies, as a most loyal and faithful servant of His Majesty the King, I not at liberty to refrain from tending to that which His Majesty has commended to my care and safekeeping which is Her Grace of Bedford and Cambridge. Upon my honor, it is my most sacred duty and privilege to see to Her Grace's every comfort and happiness whist under my protection. That being said, accepting an invitation to sup is completely out of the question." Tom told the women.

"You are otherwise occupied?" Letitia asked, attempting to pout prettily, thrusting her breasts forward, running her fingertips down her bodice in a most suggestive manner, batting her eyelashes at the handsome earl.

"It would appear to be so, would it not?" Mary replied, answering Letitia's question with one of her own. The woman's blatant attempt at flirtation was bringing out feelings of jealousy and competitiveness that Mary was not proud of. The lady was rather pretty, what with her chestnut brown hair, golden brown eyes and trim but generous figure. She was quite fair to look upon as well. A widow, she certainly would be more experienced than Mary in matters carnal being five years the duchess's senior and married at a young age to begin with. Lady Letitia had lost her husband to a fever the previous winter and was just coming out of mourning. She was ripe to have a man in her bed, if she hadn't had one there already. Mary suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious and uncertain, her confidence slowly slipping away. How could she compete with this woman?

Tom dare not overstep the boundaries of propriety and protocol but he could sense Mary's discomfort especially when Lady Letitia looked him up and down, assessing him as a beast would its next meal, and wanted to do something to reassure her. But what to do? The lady was rather pretty but she was wasting her time. Tom was content with his flame-haired lioness. "Yes, My Lady. My attentions, all of them it would seem, are focused elsewhere and will be for the unforeseeable future." Tom explained. He could almost feel Mary sighing with relief. How could she ever doubt his fidelity to her? He was not the type to stray, what man would be with such as her in his bed? Tonight, he would be certain to reinforce where his loyalties lay seeing that she still held doubts.

"Good day, ladies. I promised Her Grace that I would view the livestock and purchase for Her Grace whatever she requires of me or takes Madame's fancy." Tom said, placing a hand at the small of Mary's back, caressing the dip of her waist with a gloved hand, passing over the gentle swell of her hip, a corner of his mouth twitching upward with satisfaction when she did not shrink from his touch, quite the contrary. Tom sketched the women an elegant bow before moving off with the duchess clutching his arm.

"Such rudeness!" Mary exclaimed when they were out of earshot. "I want him!" Mary mocked, doing a spot on imitation of Lady Joan Debem, thrusting her chest out, batting her eyes with great exaggeration, making to fawn all over the earl. She then focused her attention upon Lady Letitia. "Not before me! I saw him first!" Tugging at her bodice, heaving her chest forward, running her hands down her sides.

"You are rather good!" He mused, watching her intently. "Have you given thought to join a troupe of traveling players? Your Grace could make quite a livelihood."

"If I was a man but alas I am a woman. I have no intentions of cutting my hair and binding my breasts..." Mary explained to Tom. "Not only that, I do not believe that His Majesty would approve."

"God be Praised!" Tom said completely relieved. He grinned. . "It would be two most dreadful occurrences if Your Grace decided to alter your person in such a fashion. Though I daresay, it would not take from Your Grace's beauty though I am quite fond of that mass of red-gold curls and your lovely bosom."

"Thank you, My Lord. You must think me quite uncharitable and rather mean-spirited for mocking those two women. The pair of them... They just... UGH!" She made a face to underscore her displeasure, clenching her hands at her sides, shaking for a moment. "They both were assessing as a cat does a bird or a mouse. Contemplating their next meal, it was most unseemly. No sense of discretion and in front of me, of all people! I must suppose that my title and position have no merit with some women when there are incredibly handsome and charming noblemen about?"

"Now who would they be?" Tom asked, playing ignorant.

"If Your Lordship is not clever enough to figure it out I would not reveal the answer."

"Who said I was not clever? It pleases me when Your Grace waxes on about my assets. It is ever so gratifying to find that Your Grace finds me to be incredibly handsome and charming." He teased.

"It is the truth."

"Ever so honest. What other assets do I possess that please you?"

She knew that he was humoring her, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"How many hours does Your Lordship have available?" She asked, looking up at him through lowered lashes.

"As many as Your Grace requires. I am yours to command." He said. "Shall we get about to view some of the wares and the livestock? Your tenants and the local gentry present would all delight to meet you or become reaquainted."

"Your Grace! Your Grace it is such a pleasure that Madame has returned to Hunsdon. Madame has been sorely missed." A rather good looking man with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes exclaimed. He was accompanied by three other gentlemen that Mary guessed to be barons or knights. All appeared to be in their early to mid thirties from the looks of it, all of them rather good looking as well.

Mary watched Tom assess the men. His gray-blue eyes sweeping over each from top to toes, weighing the potential competition finding it to be worth a wee bit of his attention. Sir Ian Carlyle, the half Irish blue eyed brunet was looking at Mary with undisguised interest which did not sit well with the Earl of Durham. Tom remembered the knight from court. He was a charming rake, a widower with a brood of children, searching about for another conquest. Tom knew that Sir Ian had been present at the wedding of Mary and Franco; that he had been outside the couple's bedchamber the night of the consummation and had heard Mary's cries of ecstasy that evening and the three days afterward. He imagined that the roguishly handsome knight had ideas regarding Mary, himself.

The other three gentlemen were much more respectful in regards to their own interest in the duchess. Two of the gentlemen, Patrick Philip and Christopher Callen had served as pages in the Late Queen Catherine's household. They remembered Mary as a baby and had seen her grow until mother and daughter had been separated in 1531. That was five years ago. There was a very different young woman they were looking at now. She was no longer the innocent virginal princess she had been. She was a wife now, hopefully soon to be a mother, she carried herself with that certain confidence and self-assurance that a woman develops after being and knowing that she is well-loved by a man.

"Thank you, Sir Ian." Mary replied. "How kind of you to say so."

"It is my pleasure, Madame. Alas, it appears that Madame has an escort. Otherwise I would have been more than delighted to offer my services but I see that Lord Durham has Madame well in hand." Sir Ian said, unable to keep the regret from his voice, subtly making his interest clear to Mary, who gripped Tom's arm, looking up at him.

"Yes, Lord Durham has taken it upon himself to be my protector whilst His Grace the Duke of Bedford and Cambridge is with His Grace of Suffolk in the north quelling the rebels. I am most grateful." Mary stated.

Looking down at Mary, Tom smiled. "It is my duty as a loyal and trusted servant of His Majesty."

"So you say..." Sir Ian murmured noting how the earl was gazing at the duchess

* * *

"Though I understand the purpose behind it, I would not think you, of all people, Master Secretary to condone such behavior."

"We have had this discussion before, Mr. Rich. Keeping them together serves a dual purpose that is beneficial to the security of the realm. The Earl of Durham like the Earl of Northumberland is a powerful figure in the north, it is far safer to keep him south upon His Majesty's Most Important Familial Business than send him where he could ferment rebellion. Thomas Nicholls is a leader of men and a seasoned and most able soldier. Rather to have him upon our side tending to the needs of Her Grace of Bedford and Cambridge than with a sword in his hand leading men to rash acts of treason. He is still wielding his sword, just in a more, erm, intimate manner." Cromwell finished, smirking at his own lewd jest. "From all reports our Young Lioness is enjoying the attentions of her Northern Fox. We must just have a care that the Golden Wolf never gets wind of what is occurring. I do not know how much longer we can keep a tight hold upon Viscount Beauchamp's tether before he breaks free of it and rushes to Hertfordshire. If Edward Seymour finds them together he will be furious and devastated. There will be quite a fight for Her Grace's affections, I am afraid."

"Unless we prevent it."

"How? Viscount Beauchamp is not above using his influence with Her Majesty the Queen, his sister and his position as brother by marriage to His Majesty the King, most of all. Unless, of course, we employ some stalling tactics but I do not know how long even I can hold out against Edward Seymour's determination. He will do all in his power, I believe, to take back what he desires most in this world."

"Which is Mary Tudor." Richard Rich supplied the answer.

Cromwell nodded. "I believe that he will do all that he must to achieve that end as well even going so far as going down on his knees if Her Grace commanded him to. My spies tell me that he has been making personal visits to a goldsmith here in the city. There have been sketches of beasts and mythical creatures found in His Lordship's chambers and in his personal office here in this portion of the palace. We can add artist to the list of His Lordship's many talents. The sketches were rather good, not to rival Master Holbein, of course, but with a bit more practice he could give our German friend some stiff competition."

Rich smiled at that. "Her Grace will not be so inclined to forgive His Lordship even if Beauchamp is designing and sending presents. Durham is a brilliant tactician. He will try to out maneuver his rival. He may prove successful. From the missives and reports that I have read, His Lordship has fallen for Her Grace. He will keep her as his mistress as long as Her Grace and His Grace, her husband, will allow it."

"Or as long as it takes Edward Seymour to lure her back into his arms and his bed." Cromwell speculated.

"Ah, but the fox is wily and cunning. He will keep her satisfied with his passion, charm and vast intelligence. To our great misfortune or as long as it takes Beauchamp to venture to Hunsdon and take back that which he most desires." Rich said.

"Not without a fight and great resistance from Durham. He has fallen in love with Mary Tudor. He has her enthralled with his gallant and chivalric nature and, to be indelicate, his expertise in intimate matters. He is a talented and attentive lover. Edward Seymour has quite a battle ahead of him." Cromwell observed, being ever the realist.

"Never underestimate the tenacity and perseverance of wolves." Rich countered.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter XIX **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham. **

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects (personal and professional) and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favourited this story! I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**Sources consulted/inspiration: The Thistle and the Rose by Hester W. Chapman, Ordeal by Ambition by William Seymour, The Last Tudor King by Hester W. Chapman. I am greatly indebted to the author, Kate Emerson for providing a List of Women at the Tudor Court where I was able to find a list of the members of Mary's Household. **

* * *

**Johnny, take a walk with your sister the moon  
Let her pale light in to fill up your room  
You've been living underground, eating from a can  
You've been running away from what you don't understand  
Love**

**She's slippy, you're sliding down**  
**She'll be there when you hit the ground**

**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**She moves in mysterious ways**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**She moves in mysterious ways**

**Johnny, take a dive with your sister in the rain**  
**Let her talk about the things you can't explain**  
**To touch is to heal, to hurt is to steal**  
**If you want to kiss the sky, better learn how to kneel**  
**On your knees, boy**

**She's the wave, she turns the tide**  
**She sees the man inside the child**

**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**She moves in mysterious ways**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**She moves in mysterious ways**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**Lift my days, light up my nights, love**

**One day you'll look back, and you'll see**  
**Where you were held**  
**How by this love while you could stand there**  
**You could move on this moment**  
**Follow this feeling**

**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**She moves in mysterious ways**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**She moves in mysterious ways**  
**Love, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**We move through miracle days**  
**Move you, spirit, move, making love**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**Yeah, move, yeah, move, make love**  
**Spirit moves in mysterious ways**  
**You move with it, she moves with it**  
**It's alright, it's alright, alright**  
**Lift my days, light up my nights, love**

- **"Mysterious Ways" U2 **

* * *

Mid-November 1536

Mary ran her hands over her tender breasts and still flat belly. She had missed her October Monthly Course and was beginning to feel nauseous in the morning. Her nipples had become tender. Tom had learnt to be incredibly gentle in his kisses and caresses when they made love.

She had shared her symptoms with Susan, her Chief Lady in Waiting and confidante, who had confirmed her suspicions, that she was most probably with child but it was too soon to tell for certain.

Mary prayed that it was true. She wanted to become a mother. One of the purposes of marriage was to provide heirs for her husband. She was proving to be quite fertile, Susan had told her. Mary had most likely conceived her baby upon her wedding night. Or... She did not wish to think on it but the child could be Edward's. He had taken her first. Then again, she and the Earl of Durham had been making love like a pair of rabbits every night for over a month. There was a great chance that the child growing inside her could be his. She had not had her potion with her that first week when they had become lovers, when she had wanted him inside her all the time. Even now after six weeks as his mistress, she still found herself craving his touch with a passionate intensity that did not appear to be abating in the near future.

Turning her head she looked at the man dozing beside her beneath the warm and cozy bedclothes. The lines and planes of his face were not as sharp, she thought as she studied him in the candlelight, loving how his long lashes fanned against his pale cheeks, the line of his brows, the red-gold scruff on his chin and jaw line, the beginning of a moustache upon his upper lip. He had told her that he had grown them to stave off the November chill and wind but she knew better. He had done it to please her, or so she strongly suspected especially when he had chafed his stubble covered jaw against her sensitive thighs, driving her wild as he had orally pleasured her one evening. He had done something similar to her every night hence taking great pride in his ability to make her virtually melt into the mattress. Earlier in the evening he had used it to tease and titillate the sensitive skin about her navel and belly as he had ventured southward.

What he had done to her with his mouth and tongue afterward... She shivered with longing at the memory, goose flesh breaking out all over her skin. Mary caressing her belly once again. It could be yours, she thought thinking once again of the child that must be growing inside her. How would she explain a pale skinned redhead blue eyed child? Well... She smiled. Her father the king...

"What is it darling? Do you require further attention?" Tom asked groggily, opening his eyes to half mast. "Come snuggle me beneath the bedclothes. I crave your fiery warmth." He coaxed.

"My passion, you crave my passion, you satyr." Mary teased.

"You may have to pay for that." He retorted, instantly awake, pulling her down against him. The pair rolling about beneath the bedclothes, giggling and tickling one another until Mary was pinioned beneath him.

"I want you!" He whispered huskily, his voice thick with want and need, his eyes searching hers as he gazed down at her, wedging a knee between her thighs. She knew that he was already hard and erect with his desire for her but that he would tease and torment her with his hands, mouth, teeth and tongue before he took her, impaling her with the large thick lance between his legs. She shivered with the anticipation, licking her lower lip with the point of her tongue.

"Then take me! Make me yours!" She encouraged him. I want you inside me! All of you. Every inch..." She purred.

"You do?" He asked, grinning wickedly.

"Uh-huh. But first I want you to use your mouth, teeth and tongue..." She whispered, blushing hotly, turning her face away still embarrassed and shy about being so blatant and baldly honest in her desire for him.

"Oh, Darling, come now, there is nothing to ashamed of. I am most flattered that you want me with the same burning intensity that I want you." He said, grasping her jaw with a thumb and elegant forefinger, turning her face back to him. "A fox must have his mate. You are mine. All mine!"

"Mmmmm... All yours?"

"Yes! Every precious inch of your beautiful and tantalizing body."

"What of you, My Lord?" She asked.

"You know that I am yours, body, mind, heart and soul."

"I believe that I enjoy the body most of all." She said, tracing the tip of an index finger from his chin down to his neck, over his chest venturing southward.

Tom chuckled watching her intently. "Especially when it is giving you exquisite pleasure. Like... this..." He said, leaning down capturing her mouth with his in a passionate kiss, his mouth caressing hers, pressing his lean and hard body against her, his chest crushing her sensitive breasts.

Mary moaned against his mouth. "Oh, Tom... " She whispered, huskily.

"Yes, My Darling. Shall I give you what you crave, My Hot-blooded Welsh Witch? I am under your spell..." He said, kissing her chin. His mouth working down her body leaving a path of scorching hot kisses, virtually burning her overly stimulated skin. His lips touching her abdomen , against her ribs, the dip in her waist, the swell of a hip, across her belly, his tongue swirling about the perimeter of her navel, grazing it with his teeth. "So beautiful, so incredibly beautiful." He murmured against her heated skin, moving even further southward, his breath hot against the tangle of gold curls, lifting her white thighs onto his shoulders.

"Oh, God! Tom!" She cried when his tongue touched her there in the most sensitive and intimate place. "Yessss... Oh, Yesssssss... Please!" She encouraged him becoming more and more aroused with each flick of his talented tongue against her.

* * *

Anne, Lady Beauchamp moaned in pain, clutching her abdomen as a spasm overtook her. God! She wished to get rid of the brat. In the close proximity of the court, it was common knowledge that her husband refused to sleep with her since she had horned him and proven liberal with her favors. That night of debauchery that had gotten her dismissed from court had resulted in this present inconvenience or it could have been the results of her romp with a coachman, footman and barmaid at the inn they had stopped at on the way to Wulf Hall. Anne sighed. The maid had the tastiest little love oven and prettiest tits she had seen in a long time. Fortunately, Anne had found a lass in Bedwyn, the village near the manor that tendered to Anne's needs when she craved a woman. The girl was a pretty thing. Anne enjoyed pleasuring her as well. If her dashing and bold but rather prudish husband knew of her antics, Edward would beat her black and blue and send her off to a convent as he had his first wife, Catherine Fillol. That is if he could find a convent to send her to.

"God's Toenail! When will the pain end?" She cried, bringing her knees up to her chest, moaning.

"I would not have done it for the likes of her. She is evil that one, filled with malice and the devil.  
I did it because ye asked me to, for that gentle and kind infidel doctor and his blessed and gracious mistress. How such a good Catholic as Her Grace knows of such practices." The old Gipsy woman told the woman standing beside her.

"Her Grace has many tenants. She does what she must to ease their distress no matter how grave."

"This has ended badly. Lady Beauchamp will be rendered barren. Once she aborts this babe there will be no more."

Anne screamed as a severe pain gripped her. The blood began to flow, staining her thighs, night rail, the sheets and everything else it came into contact with as she began to release herself of her unwanted burden.

* * *

Cromwell peered into the crates one last time, tossing some additional straw inside to keep the treasures dry and to protect them from jostling about in transport before the servants nailed them shut. There was a rather diverse selection of books for Her Grace of Bedford and Cambridge's growing library.

"That is the last of it. Now can we please finally send Viscount Beauchamp to Hunsdon?" Rich asked.

Cromwell nodded. "It is time. His Lordship has been chafing at the bit for long enough. I do pray that the two gentlemen will respect one another. They should play fair."

"Not with Mary Tudor as the prize." Rich stated. "Viscount Beauchamp will stop to see Her Grace before venturing onto his estates to tend to supervision of the harvest."

"Yes. Just be certain that Viscountess Beauchamp has been moved to another manor. I hear that she has been up to her old habits once again. Creatures such as she will always find others of the same ilk to indulge in their perversions. Apparently Lady Beauchamp has several to indulge with, of both sexes."

Rich let out a low whistle. "Women?" He asked shaking his head. He was content with his wife, Elizabeth they had a nursery overflowing with children to bear witness to that fact. He did not need diversions like Lady Beauchamp.

"Apparently." Cromwell replied in his matter-of-fact way. "Thank goodness that Her Grace has the good sense not to cavort with Lord Durham whilst Viscount Beauchamp is visiting. The Good Lord only knows what will happen when Mary Tudor sees Edward Seymour."

"A potential for fireworks?" Rich asked.

"I imagine that there will be explosions, yes." Cromwell stated raising a brow. "I pray that the earl does not learn of them. When we unleash the wolf he will be on the prowl. The Northern fox though wily and cunning may not be able to stand in his way when he wishes to take what he deems is his. He will. There is no doubt of that." Cromwell replied.

"He will be discreet, of course. There will be no need for Durham to stand in his way if Beauchamp is covert about it. He will be to guard Her Grace's reputation." Rich posed.

"Yes, there is that. Her Grace's Good Name and Reputation being of tantamount importance to His Lordship along with Her Grace's most precious person." Cromwell countered.

"Ah, yes, there is that!" Rich said, grinning conspiratorially with Cromwell, both men chuckling in spite of themselves.

* * *

Mary read the message sent on ahead by Master Cromwell. More crates of books would be arriving for her library, delivered by Viscount Beauchamp. He would be staying for several days in order to receive replies to the letters that he was delivering from Their Majesties, other members of her family and friends. He was also coming to see how she fared since the Earl of Durham had been there. Cromwell wrote that though Durham's missives were reliable that Queen Jane wished her brother to see for himself and report back. Of course, she would! Mary thought. Her Majesty was quite distressed with the estrangement of her step-daughter and brother and wanted to set it all to rights. So she would be seeing *HIM* again? Mary thought, unable to deny the jolt of pure sexual attraction that went through her at the thought. God help her! She knew that she was still in love with him! Despite her love for Tom it was Edward who still held the claim to her heart.

He came riding into the courtyard one evening on his big stallion with his retinue, their banners snapping in the cold breeze of the night air. She recognized him immediately in the dim light of the torches, seated tall and straight on his horse from where she peered out of the window looking down at him. He felt someone eyes upon him and raised his head. Their eyes locked after not seeing one another in almost two months. Mary felt herself begin to tremble beneath his dark blue gaze, her hand going to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Her mind had not failed her. He was as handsome to look upon as he was when he came to her in those disturbing erotic dreams.

It was late, close to midnight. Mary had sent most of her household to bed, including her lover. Tom had gone to bed protesting, offering to stand beside her for support knowing how painful it would be to see Edward Seymour again after what had happened between the pair. She had thanked him for his concern in a most intimate and affectionate way before gently declining his offer, sending him away with another passionate kiss and sweet whispered words that lovers shared.

She had not been prepared for her reaction to Edward, that it would have been so intense, as a thunderbolt. She had imagined that she was in love with her Durham Fox. But now with Edward Seymour here she was beginning to feel uncertain.

Edward inclined his head in acknowledgement, regretfully tearing his gaze away. Lord Jesu! She was as beautiful and alluring as he remembered. Seeing her made is heart accelerate in his chest, his mouth suddenly feeling dry as dust. He dismounted, tossing the reins to a waiting groom, following Mr. David Ap Rhys, one of the grooms that had been with Mary since she was three. (His wife, Beatrice was one of the laundresses in the household) inside followed by his retinue.

"Your Grace, Edward, Viscount Beauchamp." Mr. Rhys announced.

"Edward approached the woman in the elaborate modestly cut chamber robe, she had taken a care to cover herself from neck to foot, but the garment could not fully conceal her assets. Her red-gold hair was caught into a snood decorated with creamy seed pearls, satin ribbon and Spanish lace. Reaching her, he bowed with a flourish. Taking her proffered hand in one of his, inhaling the all too familiar scent of jasmine and roses that swirled about her, the one that had been haunting him and his dreams over these half dozen weeks.

"My Lord Beauchamp." Mary said formally expertly hiding her rioting emotions, being in such close proximity to this man, masquing her reaction to the spark of desire that shot up her arm when he touched her, watching, mesmerized as he bent his dark blond head to plant a kiss upon it, the spark bursting into a flame when she felt his teeth graze her knuckles.

"Your Grace." He said, his voice sounding like a velvet caress, the timber of it sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. They would not be in the situation they presently found themselves if he had wooed her with this smooth tone instead of shouting at her, she thought.

Edward raised his head. "Their Majesties, The King and Queen, send the warmest of greeting and felicitations. They pray that Your Grace is well and in the best of health, with God's Good Grace."

"I thank Their Majesties, and pray that God will continue to bless and keep them both. I also pray that Almighty God will soon bless them with issue. I trust that Your Lordship had a pleasant journey? There is a small repast and a hot bath to wash the dust and mud away from your travels. Mr. Rhys will see to the needs of your retinue."

"Your Grace is most kind." Edward said, noting Mary's cool and formal demeanor. He reckoned that she was still quite cross with him although he did see her blush when he had kissed her hand. All was not lost. Thank God! There was still at least a spark of attraction

"I pray that Your Lordship will be pleased with the hospitality. Thank you for seeing to the placement of the books in the barn for the evening. Mass is at seven sharp in the chapel. Now, if Your Lordship will excuse me, it grows quite late. I must retire. You do have all that you need and require?" She asked.

_Besides you? Yes, I do!_ He wanted to say buy restrained himself. He nodded.

"Then God grant you a good night, My Lord." Mary said turning to leave.

"And you, Your Grace." Edward replied, watching her as she walked away unable to tear his eyes away from the gentle swell of her hips and bum, down the long corridor, finally disappearing into the darkness of the night and into his dreams.

* * *

Several Days Later

Edward clenched his teeth, angrily, watching the Earl of Durham splay his hand against the small of Mary's back in a proprietary fashion, inclining his head to whisper something into the duchess's ear, making her laugh, the sound echoing out over the garden, the earl gazing down at her adoringly.

Mary tilted her chin up to him, lowering her eyes, than pulling away from him, racing down the graveled garden path. "Oh, no, My Lord, you will have to catch me first!" He heard her cry as Thomas Nicholls set off in hot pursuit of the flame haired beauty.

"Wicked vixen!" The earl exclaimed, chuckling, the pair coming directly toward him. Mary running right into Edward who had to grasp her so she would not fall with the force of momentum.

"Thank you." She whispered, breathlessly, her chest rising and falling, panting gently, her cheeks tinged a rosy pink from her exertion, excitement and cold. "If it were not for you, Lord Beauchamp, I would have taken a nasty fall or twisted an ankle."

"I did swear to protect Your Grace. I was only performing my duty." He said more coolly than he had intended, regretfully releasing her as Durham approached.

"Are you quite alright, Madame?" Tom asked Mary, most concerned.

"Yes, of course, Her Grace is. No thanks to your foolishness." Edward remarked.

Tom raised a brow over an eye. "Now see here, Lord Beauchamp." He began indignantly.

"I am only here to see to the protection and welfare of Her Grace." Edward replied. His expression, for once, betraying him.

"Then where were you for the last six weeks, man? When His Majesty left Her Grace in my care during a most uncertain time? I believe that I have proven my mettle and above all my unwavering loyalty to His Majesty and His House. I, at least, have kept a level head." Tom asked. He was not totally convinced as to why Edward Seymour was at Hunsdon, the books, yes, but there was something more.

"As kin to Her Grace through the marriage of Her Majesty the Queen to His Majesty, Her Grace's father, I do take precedence."

"Not in rank or blood, Sir." Tom shot at Edward. "My ancestors have been earls since the First William came from Normandy. I am descended from the Third Edward six times over, thrice from John of Gaunt alone."

"The king entrusted his beloved daughter to my care above all gentlemen in the realm including Your Lordship." Edward growled back.

"Before rebellion overtook the realm then His Majesty entrusted Her Grace to my care." Tom shot back. "For six weeks!"

"I had her for the entire summer!" Edward fired back.

"What good it did you." Tom leaned in, his face inches from Edward's. "I have never made her cry nor did I break her heart." He hissed, dangerously, pulling back triumphant, knowing that the words had stung and cut deep by the look on Edward's face.

"Her Grace's welfare and comfort is my primary concern." Edward shot back recovering quickly.

"Stop it! The pair of you! Please! Just stop it! My Lord Durham, the steward is awaiting you in the barn closest to the manor, for Your Lordship to inspect the ram and ewes that we spoke of. Viscount Beauchamp, if Your Lordship ventures to the stable, the Head Groom has some horses recently sent by His Grace's agent in London that just came from Algiers, some fine Arabs. Knowing your experience with horseflesh he has asked for a second opinion as to which to keep, to add to our stable and which to sell at a high cost. I have tenants to visit, if you will both please excuse me, one of the wives of one of the bakers just had a son. I promised that I wou..." Mary covered her mouth with a hand as a wave of nausea overtook her, trying to stave it off as her stomach roiled in protest. "My Lords, I beg leave..." She squeaked dashing over to a clutch of rose bushes, where she proceeded to vomit up her breakfast.

Your Grace! Your Grace! Are you quite well?" Both man said rushing over, incredibly concerned.

"Shall I fetch Dr. Hussein?" Tom asked as Mary's women, also hearing the commotion came dashing over.

"No... No... I believe the fish that I ate was bad..." Mary lied.

Susan White came up to stand beside Viscount Beauchamp.

"Is she...?" Edward asked recalling some of the telltale signs of what he suspected was the real cause of Mary's present distress.

"Yes, My Lord, it appears that Her Grace is with child."

* * *

The competition between Thomas and Edward for Mary's attention simmered beneath the surface for two days. The pair were out training on the morning of the third day when the emotions that both men had managed to keep in check were unleashed.

Her Grace's well-being and happiness are the concern of every loyal Englishman." Durham told Edward thrusting his rapier forward.

"With all due respect, My Lord, such concerns are no longer your affair, Sir. I have both well in hand. I would advise you that any thoughts or actions of interference, how ever well intended, could be construed as treasonous as I am acting as a deputy for His Majesty. Her Grace's reputation must, at all times, be above reproach. There shall narry be a hint of scandal attached to Her Grace's Good Name." Edward replied turning about, the sound of fine Spanish steel clashing against one another as the men fenced with more than their swords.

" Her Grace does not have an opinion as to how Her Grace conducts her affairs?" Tom asked. "I am most thoroughly capable of attending to Her Grace's well-being and happiness, Sir. Must Your Lordship be reminded that it was I who attended to Her Grace whilst Your Lordship was attending to other more pressing matters of State? That His Majesty does not hold only men that he considers his kin and that of the House of Seymour capable of attending and preserving that which is Most Precious to His Majesty and the Realm. I would advise you, My Lord Beauchamp, that I to hold the preservation of Her Grace's Reputation as sacred, as a loyal and true subject."

"Her Grace does not conduct affairs, Lord Durham. She has no need. To do so would jeopardize her honor and position, which she both holds sacred."Edward lied. Both men knew that the other was in love with the woman and that both would be her lover if she but crooked her little finger. Both would come to her bed willingly. Tom having been denied it for nigh on a week and Edward for over a month.

"That which is held sacred must be worshipped and adored." Tom countered."As it should be by all men of Good Faith."

"I would have a care, Lord Durham. Your words are treading close to treason. The intimate worship and reverence of Her Grace's sacred person are for one man, My Lord! Her Grace's husband. He and he alone. Loyalty and fealty are different. What Your Lordship alludes to is offensive." Edward stated.

Tom made a sound of disdain. "Come now, My Lord Beauchamp, we both know the measure of Her Grace's marriage and the manner in which His Grace conducts his affairs." Tom countered, slashing his blade up grazing Edward's arms. "I do believe, Your Lordship is well aware. Such matters were none of Your Lordship's concern of a certain evening, or should I say early morning, perhaps? If I am not mistaken, Your Lordship was the first to kneel at the shrine to worship and pay reverence. Have a care, Lord Beauchamp as to whom one advises as to was constitutes treason. Your Lordship is treading precariously close to it, if not already there. We are both grave sinners, My Lord, the pair of us." Tom whispered, dangerously.

Edward deflected Tom's thrust. The sound of steel clashing against steel reverberating about. "Sins can be forgiven if one seeks Absolution, My Lord."

"I have." Tom said, spitefully.

Watching the pair, Mary gasped viewing the expression upon both men's faces. It was clear that there was much more occurring than mere swordplay. They were fighting over her, for her affections, for her person.

Edward looked up, her parried, the blade of his sword clashing against the earl's. Tom's blue-gray eyes meeting his calmly, telling him nothing yet saying everything. Damn the bastard! God Damn him! Edward thought. Had Thomas Nicholls bed her? The idea of it was too painful for him to ponder. "Ahhh!" He was too lost in thought, unprepared for Tom's next blow that slashed against his chest, drawing blood, staining his jerkin.

Mary cried out, her palm meeting her mouth to stifle a cry. "You are hurt!" She stated, rushing over.

"Tis only a scratch, truly."

"Nay. Come inside and have that tended to before poison gets into the wound and your blood. As the chatelaine of the house, I will attend to Your Lordship, myself."

* * *

"Let me have a look at that cut now, please." Mary commanded carrying the basin of warm water and soap bit of toweling draped over her arm to where her patient sat in a chair near the fire, he had removed his leather jerkin and shirt, one of the several she had made and embroidered for him. "The rip from the sword did not ruin the shirt beyond repair, a good laundering, stitching of where the cloth was rendered. A wee bit of embroidery over it to hide the imperfection all will be well..." Mary stated examining the shirt that smelt of sandalwood, clean sweat and him. She laid it back on the stool where it had been placed along with his jerkin. Turning to her bare-chested patient, placing the basin of water, the cake of soap and towel on a table beside the chair he sat in. There was a thread, needle and a glass of wine laced with a wee bit of opium to dull the pain and a small piece of wood for Edward to bite down upon to dull the pain or stay his cries if the wound required stitches. Mary tried not to blush remembering the last time that she had seen him in such a state of undress, attempting to focus on the matter at hand. Submerging the cake of soap and cloth into the basin, working the soap into a lather, wringing out the excess water, all the while humming a northern tune that Tom had taught her then turning back to Edward. "This may sting for a moment." She explained, pressing the soapy cloth against his wound.

He winced. "Will it require stitches, Your Grace?" He asked, hoarsely, looking down at her, his dark blue eyes dilated with interest and desire at her close proximity. The air between them was thick with tension.

"I... I do not know, Lord Beauchamp." Mary replied. "I have not examined it thoroughly." She turned to submerge the cloth into the basin.

Edward knelt down up the carpet on his knees in front of her, bowing his head, submissive and contrite.

Mary almost tripped over him turning back about. "Get up! You are hurt! Please, My Lord, do rise..."

"I was a total wretch... I... Oh, Mary, I am so, so sorry! You know how sorry I am? I voiced some opinions and said some words that I knew hurt Your Grace deeply. I shouted and raged... I pray that you do not despise me. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my grave offences against you." He lifted his head.

Mary at loss for what to say, he had gone down on his knees..."I must see to your wound." She stated attempting to keep calm. Her emotions were high, she was still incredibly attracted to him, she could not deny that, especially when he was kneeling before her naked from the waist up. She wanted to run her palms and fingertips all over his chest and shoulders. But she didn't. She took the cloth out of the water, pressing it against wound, squatting down to examine it. "No stitches will be required just a dressing that will require frequent changing." She explained, her voice quavering, snaking a hand past him to grasp the strips of muslin bandages that were beside the basin on the table. She would use them to wrap his wound.

"I dreamt about you. You came to me at night. We... I cannot stop thinking about you." He stated, not to be put off.

Mary blushed scarlet at his revelation, becoming quite flustered. "You should not say such things!" She admonished but she was trembling. Tying his dressing off, brushing her fingertips against his chest. "Be certain someone sees to that before you find your bed tonight..." She whispered.

"Why shouldn't I say such things? Because you cannot stop thinking about me? Even with the earl about it is me that comes to you in your dreams." His voice was a seductive caress. His mouth a fraction of an inch from hers, lifting his chin, he captured her lips with his in a hot burning kiss, one of his palms going about to hold her head steady.

Mary fell to her knees, grasping one of his forearms the other splaying against his chest, the muscles well defined from wielding the weight of a sword and other instruments of warfare, to steady herself. He held her fast. She could not pull away.

Edward deepened the kiss, his tongue probing the seam of her lips to gain entrance which gradually gave way with gentle coaxing. Edward pulling Mary with him, never breaking their kiss, whilst he sat back in the chair, pulling her down in his lap, his hands running up and down her back to her buttocks as his mouth continued to ravage hers.

"I have a longing for you." He whispered against her wet and swollen lips, he could feel her shaking with desire against him. She was not totally lost to him, was she? Not after he had kissed her senseless. "You do not despise me completely do you? I need to know that you still care about me. Are we worth fighting for? Or are you lost to me forever?"

Mary shook her head, her head was swimming. What had just happened between them? Oh, Jesu! She was still in love with him. What was she to do now? She still loved the Earl of Durham.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter XX **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham.**

* * *

**A/N: Those expecting a fluffy, hearts and kittens type romance, I would advise you to stop reading. NOW! This is a story about 16th c. politics where good people do what may appear to be bad things to achieve their ambitions. Where a man and a woman's primary job was to advance their family going any means possible to achieve that end. Women were a commodity in this man's world, and sex and violence played an integral part.**

* * *

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and additions(personal and professional) and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favorited this story! I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**Sources consulted/inspiration: The Thistle and the Rose by Hester W. Chapman, Ordeal by Ambition by William Seymour, The Last Tudor King by Hester W. Chapman. I am greatly indebted to the author, Kate Emerson for providing a List of Women at the Tudor Court where I was able to find a list of the members of Mary's Household. **

* * *

**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)**  
**Candyman, candyman**

**(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)**  
**Sweet, sugar, candyman**

**Hey, uh**  
**I met him out for dinner on a Friday night**  
**He really got me working up an appetite**  
**He had tattoos up and down his arm**  
**There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm**  
**He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop**  
**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**  
**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**Ooh, yeah, yeah**  
**He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood & Vine**  
**We drank champagne and we danced all night**  
**We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)**  
**The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headlines**  
**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop**  
**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (ooh yeah)**  
**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**Wash-oob-a-da-dwee-dop-shoo-bop-a-do-a-dwee-dum-bo w-ba-bow! (repeat)**  
**Ba-bow**

**Hey, yeah**  
**Oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah ohhhhhhh**

**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop**  
**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (Oh! )**  
**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**Whoa, yeah**  
**Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot**  
**When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot (yeah! )**  
**He got lips like sugar cane, oh**  
**Good things come for boys who wait**

**(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)**  
**Candyman, candyman**  
**(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)**  
**Candyman, candyman**

**(Sweet, sugar, candyman)**  
**He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop**  
**(Sweet, sugar, candyman)**  
**He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my "uh" pop**  
**(Sweet, sugar, candy man)**  
**He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop**  
**(Sweet, sugar)**

**He got those lips like sugar cane**  
**Good things come for boys who wait**  
**He's a one stop shop with a real big "uh"**  
**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**  
**(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**  
**(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, wooo**  
**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**Heyyy, whoa**  
**Candyman, candyman**  
**Candyman, candyman**  
**Candyman, candyman...**

**Candyman, candyman**  
**Candyman, Candyman...**

**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**  
**(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)**  
**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine**  
**(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)**  
**Jane lost her grip and a down she fell**  
**(Jane lost her grip and a down she fell)**  
**Squared herself away as she let out a yell**  
**(Squared herself away as she let out a yell)- " Candyman" as sung by Christina Aguilera**

* * *

"Ouch!" Edward exclaimed wincing in pain, biting his lower lip as a portion of the scab over his wound came with the dressing.

"Oh, My Lord! I am so sorry it pains you! I do have a salve mixed with herbs to ease any distress. I have shirked in my duties as Your Lordship's nurse." Mary said.

"Your Grace can hardly be at fault. I have not been the best of patients." Edward countered, gallantly. "Dr. Hussein said that the cleansing of the wound in the fashion of his people may help to stave the onset of infection and the possibility of fever. For that I am most grateful." Edward added watching Mary cleanse the wound with a natural sea sponge lathered with the same soap as before.

"It is a clean cut. With tender care and the application of the salve there should not be much scarring." Durham said from his place standing beside Mary.

"Your blade was swift and true, My Lord. Your Lordship is a formidable opponent." Edward said, gruffly not liking how the earl was hovering about Mary, guarding her as though he did not trust Edward to be near her. He still could not seem to get the way Durham had looked at him earlier that day out of his mind. It was haunting him, saying everything whilst not uttering one word. As before, Edward cared not to venture there especially since he sensed that Mary was fiercely attracted to Thomas Nicholls. What woman would not be? Pondering the possible nature of their relationship was not a path that he cared to explore especially since it reminded him of his own faults and how close he had come to destroying what he held most dear in this world. Something that he would labor intensely to set to rights knowing that what had passed between them earlier that day when she had tended to his wound was no indication that she would come rushing back into his arms but the seed had been planted once more to be assiduously nurtured. He knew that she cared for him, that all was not lost. There was hope.

"It grows late. Your Lordship should rest." Mary stated. "Thank you, Lavinia." She added taking a cup of wine that the servant had laced with enough opium to make Edward sleep as the dead. "Drink this. It will help you to sleep with no discomfort. Morpheus will soon claim you."

Edward began to protest but upon seeing the look upon the duchess's face he relented, taking the offered cup and drinking it down. Stubborn woman was determined that he would take his medicine. "There! Every drop drunk down as commanded. What shall be my reward for being such a good patient?" Edward asked, cocking his head up, looking at Mary, the corners of his mouth lifting in a smile, showing his dimples. He was of a mind to flirt.

"I must ponder upon that and let Your Lordship know upon the morrow once I have made a decision." Mary replied. "Get in bed now, My Lord."

"Will Your Grace tuck the covers about?" Edward asked, still looking up at Mary, his smile broadening.

Tom snorted. That was all that Edward Seymour would be receive from her this night, he thought watching the pair. Though he suspected that Edward wanted more, far more.

"Does Your Lordship need assistance in getting to the bed?"

"If it would not be too much of a bother." Edward said.

"Lord Durham, if you please." Mary said, motioning for Tom to come around her to help.

Tom did as he was bid much to Edward's annoyance. The viscount had believed that Mary would be the only one assisting him to the bed. Tom knew that if he were not present in the room, that before the drug overtook him, Edward would have attempted some form of seduction of Mary Tudor. Know Seymour's damn luck he may have been successful. "When does it pain you, Lord Beauchamp?" Tom asked, making conversation.

"When I try to stand from time to time 'tis all." It had been several minutes since he had ingested the drugged wine. He was beginning to feel a wee bit drowsy.

The pair got Edward to the large four poster bed, Mary peeling back the bedclothes, feeling the viscount's eyes at her back, she could feel them boring into her, only imaging what he was probably thinking.

"Get beneath the bed clothes, My Lord. I promise to tuck them about you once Your Lordship gets settled." Mary told him.

Edward did as he was told, feeling drowsier, settling into the bed, against the fine down pillows. He had removed all of his clothing but what he wore to sleep some evenings which were his braes. He allowed Mary to pull the bedclothes about him, tucking them about, leaning over him, affording him a lovely view of her bosom. He looked up into her face, his lips twitching into a roguish smile. "What a lovely vision to dream about." He murmured, winking at her. "Do not forget to think upon what my reward is to be, Madame."

"Good Night, My Lord." Mary said, trying to hide the blush staining her cheeks, meeting Tom's gaze as she withdrew from her patient. "I promise that I will not forget." Mary vowed.

"It grows late. We should be seeking our own beds." Tom said, standing before Mary, watching Edward as his eyes began to close as the drug took more of an effect on him. Soon he would be sound asleep.

"I wish to stay until I know that he is comfortable and sleeping soundly." Mary told Tom.

"What did your maid give to him as a sleeping draught?" Tom asked, looking as Edward fell more and more under the drug.

"Poppy juice, My Lord." Lavinia said with a smile. "Viscount Beauchamp will not wake until the morning."

"There will be no ill effects?" Mary asked concerned.

"Nay, Madame. I will be certain of it. Nothing untoward will happen to Viscount Beauchamp. He is just about completely at rest now." Lavinia told Mary looking over at Edward whose breath had begun to come steadily as he slept, they could hear his soft exhaling. "Listen to His Lordship, here, the pair of you should go to bed. It will do you both good." She added looking from one to the other meaningfully. If he were not so enamored of her mistress, Lavinia would be more than happy to entertain the handsome earl.

"Well then, if we are no longer required here, shall I escort you to your bed...uh, chambers, Madame?" Tom asked.

Mary nodded, noting the slip of his tongue.

* * *

It was bitterly cold that night. The wind howled about the manor house rustling the oak leaves upon the trees, making the branches bend and sway, the livestock had been brought inside and huddled in the straw in their pens in the barns. Mary sat wrapped up, an ermine lined robe over her night rail, a woolen blanket and a lynx fur throw over her lap as she sat beside the fire curled up in a large cozy upholstered chair, reading, one of her Irish Wolf Hounds dozing in front of the fire. The beast's large body sprawled upon the plush Turkish carpet.

"Come." Mary called hearing a knock upon the door. Who would be about at this hour? Most of the household had gone to bed.

The door opened. Looking up, Mary watched as Thomas Nicholls entered the room looking ten shades of gorgeous in a forest green robe line with lynx fur which also decorated the cuffs and formed the large shall collar, he appeared to be naked beneath. She could view the burnished gold of the light smattering of chest hair just above where the two sides of the collar met. He wore brocaded slippers decorated with gryphons, the sigil of his House on his feet. The sight of him set her heart to racing, liquid fire stealing through her veins, moistening her dry lips with the tip of her tongue, her breath catching in her throat.

"Viscount Beauchamp is resting comfortably. He will sleep soundly the entire night. I just looked in upon him." Tom explained shutting the door behind him crossing the room to where she sat near the fire.

"Good. That was so incredibly kind. Would Your Lordship care for some refreshment? There is hot mulled cider and some whisky that the Queen of Scots, my Lady Aunt sent on the sideboard."

"Thank you." Tom said advancing to the sideboard, pouring himself some of the amber colored whisky in a Venetian cut crystal goblet taking a sip. "This is very good." He commented, walking to where she sat. "What are you reading? No more tales of Aladdin or King Arthur?" He was so close she could reach out, pull the sash of his robe and he would fall atop her into her arms where she sat.

"No. The Decretum Gratiani with the commentary of Bartolomeo de Brescia, an old manuscript that His Grace the Duke found in one of the Italian States. The illustrations are quite, erm... interesting." Mary said permitting Tom to peer down at the book.

"Oh, My Goodness! What is that?" He asked. It appeared that the naked person in the picture was riding a sea serpent of some sort that looked like a male member.

"The Flying Penis Monster?" Mary posed.

They both burst out laughing.

"Do you have such a monster, My Lord? If you do, however shall I tame him? Shall I ride him to subdue him?" She teased giggling. "As in the picture." She was of a mind to flirt and be wicked and naughty.

"He would appreciate any attention from you, Naughty Vixen! Let me carry you to your bed and we will explore together." Tom replied, grinning.

"What do you propose?"

"You could ride him or I could fuck you with my monster. I am rather curious to see if your can tame him or what effect he will have upon Your Grace." Tom bantered back.

"Effect on me?" She asked.

"Yes... I do recall some writhing, moaning, keening... Oh, yes, and screams of pleasure, we cannot forget the screams of pleasure. several times they had to muffled. If I recall by biting on a pillow, was it?" He teased, arching a brow, enjoying their verbal foreplay.

Mary blushed scarlet. "Yes, it is that great beast's fault. All of it."

"Are you certain, Darling?"

"Well... I..." She stammered.

"Mayhap we should refresh what appears to be Madame's faulty memory?" He asked, taking another sip his whisky offering a hand. "Are there other illustrations in the book we should be exploring? As the Pillow Book, has Your Grace stumbled upon more erotica?"

"I did not venture further."

"Would you care to?" He asked helping her lay the book on a table.

"Nay, there are other items I care to investigate and that require my full attention. I must set about taming your monster." She replied the throw and blanket falling to the floor.

"Is that so?" He asked picking her up in his arms, grasping the lynx throw just in case they would have need of it, carrying her to the bed, laying her gently upon it.

Looking at him, her eyes meeting his, Mary crooked an index finger. "Come, let me tame that large monster of yours."

Tom grinned, chuckling. "Brazen Wench." He teased, shaking his head. She was a passionate, amorous and hot-blooded young woman and he was happy for it, watching as he came to her, how her nimble fingers untied the sash of his robe. His erection springing free, the monster she was determined to tame, pushing his robe off his shoulders, it fell onto a the bed in a heap.

"Kneel, let me..." She said, grasping one of his hands, drawing him closer to her, admiring his body, reaching out with her other hand to caress his hip and down the flank over his rock hard thigh, making him shiver with desire, dancing her fingertips over to his groin, grasping his hardness in her hand, inclining her head, taking the tip of him within the warm cavern of her mouth, swirling her tongue about it. "Mmmmm... He appears to enjoy this." She murmured taking a wee bit more of him. Pausing to withdraw for a moment, guiding Tom to lie upon the bed as she removed her ermine lined robe, placing it beside them, as she went back to taming his monster, taking it within her mouth once more, drawing more and more of him inside, suckling upon it like a sweet, then swirling her tongue about it, nipping at it ever so gently remembering some of the tricks that Lavinia and Drusilla had taught her.

Tom closed his eyes, moaning with pleasure as her talented tongue proceeded to bring him closer and closer to heights of ecstasy he had hitherto unknown. She had taken him within her mouth on many occasions but not like this, tonight she was taking her dear sweet time and care to be certain that she would tame his monster, as she referred to it. So far she was achieving her goal. He was getting closer and closer to spending himself as she worked her magic. Tangling his fingers into her red-gold hair, running his long elegant fingers through the silky curls, caressing her head, opening his eyes, looking down at her, his eyes glazed with passion and desire, pupils dilated. "Oh, Darling. Yes... Yes, My Love! Right there! Oh... Darling... My Dear Sweet Darling..." He encouraged her, his voice sounding as a soft caress in the room, thick and hoarse with his rising need. He was ready to burst.

Mary looked up at him through her lowered lashes, her palms and fingertips caressing his lower belly, swirling about, the other caressing his nipples, the added stimulation finally sending him over the precipice, moaning and crying out, spending within her mouth.

Mary swallowed what was given to her, gently withdrawing him from her mouth. "Your monster is not as fierce as he once was. It appears that he has been sufficiently tamed." Mary stated, sweetly, her eyes meeting those of her lover's in the candlelight.

"You Grace has a way with beasts and monsters." Tom replied, smiling, his teeth flashing white in the dimness of the room. "Come here! It is my turn now." He coaxed her, motioning her toward him with a hand.

"Do I have a monster that requires taming, Tom?" Mary asked.

He laughed. "I would tame you, vixen." He replied, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"How do you propose to do that, Tom? How will you tame me?" She asked.

"Like this!" He replied, pouncing upon her, rolling her over onto her back against the soft warm ermine, her night rail riding up to her knees exposing them to his hot gaze. "You have the most adorable kneecaps, My Darling. They are simply perfect with those fetching wee dimples in the center of each of them. Utter and complete perfection." Tom complimented her, running his fingertips up her calves to her knees with tantalizing slowness, sending delicious shivers up and down her spine. "What other lovely portions of your delectable person are you hiding from me?"

"Why do you not lift my night rail higher to find out, Dearest." She teased.

He slid his long elegant fingers beneath the fine Egyptian cotton as they slid further up her lily white thighs, baring more of her lovely lower limbs to his smoldering gaze. "Beautiful, simply beautiful, My Darling. Your skin is so soft and smooth like the finest Florentine silk." He said. "So, so very beautiful." Inclining his head, his lips pressed against a dimple on one of her knee caps, trailing a path up her the pale skin of her thigh, his fingertips dancing up the outside and in the tender and incredibly sensitive skin of her inner thigh, lifting the hem of her night rail higher still, revealing the triangle of gold curls covering her Venus mont, her still flat belly where her child grew beneath. Tom's lips raining tender kisses over each portion of her soft fragrant skin as it was exposed, worshipping her as she was meant to be. Her hip bones each in turn, the indentations of her waist, where it dipped and then flared down neatly rounded and womanly, her belly once more, beneath the smooth skin below her adorable little navel.

"MMMMmmmm... Tom! Yes! Oh! Oh, My Darling, yes!" She encouraged him lacing her fingers in his crisp short ginger colored hair, caressing his temples and forehead gently with her fingertips, throwing her head back against the pillows and ermine, pushing his head lower.

Tom chuckled, a low sensual sound against her heated skin. He knew what she wanted. She was already burning and wet with her need for him when he ventured there between her thighs, his mouth fastening onto her most intimate place. the tip of his tongue caressing her hidden pearl of flesh with swift sure strokes, Tom reveling in the familiar shell like taste of her.

Mary raised her legs, placing them upon her lover's shoulders, moving that much closer to the exquisite pleasure he was affording her, feeling the hairs upon his cheeks and chin tickle her inner thighs, the slight bit of scruff creating an additional sensual sensation that only proved to increase her already burning passions. She was on fire, inflamed with a need and incredible passion for this man that he could only satisfy. Undulating her hips, her breath becoming ragged as he brought her closer and closer to Paradise which she found upon a cry, convulsing with her powerful release.

Tom did not waste a moment, dying to be inside her as quickly as possible, removing her legs from his shoulders, then in one swift movement yanking her night rail up over her head, tossing it upon the carpet, turning her over upon her stomach, grasping her on either side of her hips as he plunged inside her from behind, his engorged member filling her.

Mary gasped at the feel of invasion. She could feel him on all sides as he thrust inside, the walls of her passage tightening about him as a vice, turning her head about, her mouth finding his, their lips devouring one another's, their tongues fencing wildly, as he reached about with his hands to caress her tender breasts, running his fingertips and palms up and down her belly to her navel, the pad of a long elegant digit finding her overly stimulated pearl of flesh, caressing it, making her whimper against his mouth, a sound coming forth from the deep recesses of her throat, as drove her almost mad with hunger and want for him.

Sweet Blessed Christ! She was incredible! He thought as this mouth continued to ravage hers as his length continued to give her exquisite pleasure, her sheath tightening about him with each thrust. He delighted in hearing the soft muffled whimpers and moans of her intense satisfaction against his lips, reluctantly tearing his mouth from hers for a brief moment, both panting, fanning hot against one another as they strove to catch their collective breath. "That's it, Dearest Heart, come for me... Yes, Mary Love, let yourself go, succumb to the passion..." Tom encouraged her as matters between them became more and more intense, the pad of his finger increasing its pace, his member thrusting deeper and deeper inside her as they both got closer and closer to Paradise until they both exploded together in a million stars, their souls feeling as though they were being torn from their bodies, joining as one.

Tom collapsed against Mary; attempting to collect his breath which was coming is short shallow pants, moving aside her cloud of glorious hair, kissing the back of her neck, down the line of her spine to between her shoulder blades, his fingers dancing over her breasts, his member still lodged inside her, now semi-flaccid. "How was that, My Fiery Vixen? Have you been sufficiently tamed, Darling?" He asked in that husky voice that never ceased to send shivers down her spine.

"Oh, yes! Most assuredly so, sufficiently tamed and most content."

"Just content? Not most satisfied or pleased?" He asked, withdrawing from her slowly whilst his lips continued their descent down the line of her spine. "God and All His Saints! You do have the most delectable arse! It is perfection, absolute perfection. "He added, admiringly, pressing his fingertips into the twin moons of her bottom, easing up upon the pressure, swirling patterns upon them.

"So you have mentioned..." She remarked, wiggling it beneath his hands suggestively as he kissed the small of her back. Mary turned about quickly, pulling his weight down upon her.

Tom laughed, taken by surprise at her actions. "What are you about?" He asked, looming over her, his blue-gray eyes meeting her sapphire ones.

"What_ are_ you about, Tom?" Mary answered his question with one of her own. "Are you of a mind to play? I know that look in your eyes, dancing with mischief. Naughty and wicked man!"

Tom burst out laughing. "Eheheheheheh! You have found me out." He said, kissing the tip of her nose. "I thought that you fancied me when I am naughty and wicked, especially wicked."

Mary's mouth met his, kissing him gently. "Oh, especially when you are assuredly wicked, Tom!" Mary whispered, feathering kisses against his mouth. "How wicked can you be?"

"Oh, ever so wicked, My Darling! Shall I show you?" He flirted back, his voice a husky whisper, thick with passion and desire.

"Yes, please. If you would kindly oblige me." Mary replied.

"How can I refuse such a pretty request?" He asked brushing a curl away from one of her temples. Then he kindly obliged her.

* * *

"Have I entered the Gates of Paradise? For certainly there is an angel before me." Edward said sleepily upon opening his eyes to see Mary seated beside his bedside.

Mary's cheeks flamed at the compliment; even after spending a passionate night in the arms of Thomas Nicholls making love to all hours of the morning. There was still something about this man that drew her to him. Especially after yesterday when he had so boldly drew her into his arms and kissed her asking if there was still hope for them. There was. But the wounds would take time to heal. "Now I understand why His Majesty keeps Your Lordship so close about him. You have quite the Silver Tongue, Lord Beauchamp." Mary replied.

He could not resist smiling roguishly at her reaction to him, his lips lifting up at the corners, his deep blue eyes twinkling at her. "Your Grace is ever kind. Where is your chaperone? I was quite expecting Lord Durham to be hovering about the foot of the bed."

"His Lordship has gone riding before Mass. I am to be Your Lordship's nursemaid this morning. How is your wound? Does it pain you? Let us get you into the bath and then I will change your dressing to see how you are mending." Mary explained, she was all business.

"I am the most fortunate of men, Your Grace, to have such as Madame to attend upon me." Edward stated, smiling up at her, showing his dimples.

"Can you get out of bed by yourself or do you need assistance? Your bath is waiting, we do not wish for the water to get cold, do we?" Mary asked.

"Your Grace would assist me in the bath? The last time you refused me. It appears that Your Grace's marriage does have advantages for His Majesty's courtiers as well as for His Grace of Bedford and Cambridge."Edward teased, tossing the covers off, he was just in his braes. He got out of the bed, standing with no trouble. The opium had left no residual effects.

"Which are?"

"A woman such as Your Grace can attend to us all and not incite vicious gossip. Well, that is not completely true. A woman as lovely as Your Grace will always set tongues to wagging..." Edward told her, standing so close to her that she could see the freckles upon his naked chest. "What man can resist such a beautiful woman?"

"There you go on with that Silver Tongue of yours. Go on and get yourself into the bath before the water becomes cold and you catch a chill." Mary said, she could feel her face burning again, as the blush stole over her cheeks and down her neck and chest, as she grabbed some fine fluffy Egyptian cotton towels from the bench near the tub balancing them in one hand as she grasped the basket with soaps and dressings for washing and tending his wound with the other. "Remove your braes." Mary instructed when they reached the tub, turning her back.

"There is no need to be modest, Sweetheart. We both know that you have seen in all before." Edward stated, subtly reminding her of their past intimacy as he took off his braes, tossing them into a basket on a small bench for soiled linen. He imagined his bandage would be tossed in there as well at some point. "Shall I get in the water?" He asked, waiting for her to turn back round before he eased himself into to the bath, deliberately being certain that she got a long look at his body in all of its naked glory. Smiling wolfishly when he received the reaction he craved.

"It is not too cool, is it?" She asked choosing to ignore his last comment, moving toward him, still balancing the towels and the basket. She set the towels down upon a low bench, as she knelt near the tub, placing the basket on the carpet beside her, taking up a natural sea sponge and a cake of soap.

"No. It is perfect like the nurse." Edward said, winking at her, smiling as she approached, her gentle fingers working at the knot that held dressing over his wound together, she was so close to him that he could smell her fragrance, see the light smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, the swell of her creamy breasts over the neckline of the bodice of her gown. Christ! He wanted her!

"How kind of you, My Lord." Mary said, unwinding the bandage from his chest, tossing the soiled bit of muslin into the basket with his braes, turning back to examine his wound.

"Edward. I wish that Your Grace would call me by my Christian name once again, as before." He stated.

"Before?" She asked, feigning ignorance. Just because she was still in love with him did not give him leave to worm his way ever so quickly back into her Good Graces especially given the way he had treated her. Then there was the matter of Thomas Durham to consider. She was still in love with her dashing northern earl and was not about to give him up so easily either just because Edward Seymour had come back into her life.

"Before I almost destroyed beyond repair that what is most precious to me in this world." He murmured. It was still painful to speak of.

Mary nodded, moving closer to him to examine his wound. "It appears to be mending nicely. I will not bandage it up until after your bath is finished; some air needs to get to it as Dr. Hussein advised."

"What of my reward for being such a good patient? You did promise me." Edward asked, his mood changing. He was an excellent tactician and knew how to go about breaching her defenses. He was bound and determined to mend whatever rift still existed between them. He would do anything he could to have her in his arms and within his bed.

"What would you desire?" She asked, looking up at him, her mouth a scant few inches from his. She had no idea how loaded her question was and the effect that it was having upon him.

"I believe you know..." He stated looking down at her. "I so want to kiss you..." He added, tilting her chin up to him with a palm, moving ever that much closer. "You are beautiful, you know that?" He asked, his mouth claiming hers, his lips moving against her own, tentatively at first, testing the waters then not meeting with any resistance he began to kiss her fiercely, pulling her close against him, her bodice crushing against his wound and bare chest, as the kissed deepened, going on for several minutes, Mary lacing her fingers in the fine hairs of the back of his neck to hold his head steady. Until she finally pulled away, flustered and shaking. The pair staring at one another, what had just happened?

"That... I... We... "Mary sputtered, lost for words, going to turn her face away in embarrassment. Edward capturing her chin, turning her face back to his.

"You did not push me away..." He stated with a grin, satisfied that he still had to power to leave her weak at the knees. So her defenses were beginning to weaken? It was only a matter of time now. Thomas Durham would be but a memory when he was through.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter XXI **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham.**

* * *

**A/N: Those expecting a fluffy, hearts and kittens type romance, I would advise you to stop reading. NOW! This is a story about 16th c. politics where good people do what may appear to be bad things to achieve their ambitions. Where a man and a woman's primary job was to advance their family going any means possible to achieve that end. Women were a commodity in this man's world, and sex and violence played an integral part.**

* * *

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and additions (personal and professional) and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favorited this story! I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**Sources consulted/inspiration: The Thistle and the Rose by Hester W. Chapman, Ordeal by Ambition by William Seymour, The Last Tudor King by Hester W. Chapman. I am greatly indebted to the author, Kate Emerson for providing a List of Women at the Tudor Court where I was able to find a list of the members of Mary's Household. **

* * *

I need a man who'll take a chance,  
On a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls,  
My lonely heart calls.

Oh I wanna dance with somebody,  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me.  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody,  
I wanna feel the heat.  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me.  
(Somebody who somebody who) somebody who loves me,  
(Somebody who somebody who) to hold me in his arms.  
I need a man who'll take a chance,  
On a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls,  
My lonely heart calls.

Oh I wanna dance with somebody,  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me.  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody,  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me. -Portion of the lyrics "I Want to Dance With Somebody" as sung by the Late Whitney Houston

* * *

The late autumn chill had not abated; winter was coming by all indications. It appeared it would be a cold one; Mary thought to herself, warm and cozy in her ermine line cloak over her forest green riding habit. At least it was warm in the early morning sun as they rode across the estate's fields. Mary waving to and calling out greetings to her tenants as they went about their daily lives. The tenants also came out to see the Earl of Durham who had become a familiar and popular sight over the last six weeks- polite, gallant, intelligent and genuinely interested. They also came out to see Viscount Beauchamp, Edward Seymour the Queen's elder brother. Many remembered him when he had visited the previous June.

The women were debating between them which man was fairer to look upon, some favoring Durham and others Beauchamp, both in equal numbers, all of the women agreeing that the Princess Mary was quite a fortunate woman to have two such handsome admirers.

"I will race you both over this field to the oak tree, there, behind that stonewall. Losers must pay a forfeit to the winner. Whatever she or he wishes."

"Does Your Grace believe it wise to go Hell Bent for Leather, tearing about the fields upon your horse in your present condition?" Tom asked, concerned.

"I agree with His Lordship, His Majesty would have both our heads on London Bridge if we let any harm or distress befall his grandson and the lad's mother." Edward agreed. He knew that Mary had written a secret coded letter to her father, The King, about her pregnancy, wishing to make the official announcement at Christmastide. They all assumed she would produce a man child as was her dynastic duty.

Mary laughed. "I appreciate your concern, My Lords. Dr. Hussein says the child is firmly lodged within me. Much exercise and fresh air, as women in his homeland are wont to engage in when finding themselves breeding. The Good Doctor says that it will be most beneficial to my own health and that of the heir I carry. I do hope that the pair of you are gracious in defeat because I intend to win." There was no use denying or ignoring her condition and keeping it secret any longer. Her morning sickness had increased and had become noticeable. The rumors were beginning to fly about. She was certain that many were being carried to court by the agents of Cromwell and others planted within her household. She did not care. She prayed that she gave birth to a living and healthy son that grew to manhood to vindicate her blessed mother, the late Queen Katherine.

"So confident." Edward remarked.

"I have been able to ride just as long as I have been able to walk. I am reputed to be one of the most accomplished riders in the kingdom." She declared in her honest and forthright manner.

"I can most certainly vouch for that." Tom murmured beneath his breath remembering their passionate nights together making love. She was an expert, he thought smiling at the memories. "I am most certainly willing to take up the challenge, Your Grace. Viscount Beauchamp?"

"Aye! What does Your Grace wish to claim as forfeits if Your Grace wins?" Edward asked.

"Your Lordship has a particularly lovely spaniel bitch..." Mary began.

Edward pursed his lips, scowling. "You wish to take my best hunting spaniel from me? You wish to take a dog above all else I would and am capable of presenting to Your Grace?"

"What would give me if Your Lordship had to chose, Lord Beauchamp?" Mary asked.

Edward looked to Thomas Nicholls. He could not honestly tell her what was in his heart with his rival present. "My eternal love and devotion as a loyal subject to His Majesty the King and your House, Madame." He replied diplomatically.

"And you, Lord Durham, what would you present me of your own accord if you had to chose your own forfeit?" Mary asked.

"My eternal love and devotion, Madame, as Lord Beauchamp stated, as a loyal subject of the Crown. Then my life, I would sacrifice myself for Your Grace and the kingdom."

"Gallantly spoken, My Lord." Mary said well pleased with his answer noting the dark look upon Edward's face.

There were not many men who could best him but Durham had done it. He was certainly a formidable rival, Edward thought. He would have to resort to wooing Mary back with lavish gifts and honeyed words but he knew that the earl had a fortune to purchase presents for Mary as well. He had already given her several gifts, Edward had jealously noted fuelling his suspicions as to the nature of their relationship, the painful road that he dare not travel down. He knew that he had an uphill battle ahead of him. The earl was known to be as good a battle tactician as Edward, himself. He may even have a wee bit of an edge over Edward, wily fox that he was. The war over Mary Tudor's heart would be a fierce one; a war that he was most willing to wage. He would not rest until she was his again. "The horses appear to be getting restless. Shall we stop talking and get to the matter at hand?" Edward asked, more gruffly than he intended. "They need to be put through their paces."

The riders maneuvered their mounts to that they were side by side in a row.

"Your Grace, will you do the honors?" Tom asked.

Mary nodded. "Are we all prepared?" She asked looking at the two men, one on either side of her. The horses were becoming restless, she could feel her own mare eager to move, pawing at the ground and snorting, its breath making vapor streams in the cold early morning air.

Both men gave their assent, nodding, looking to each other and the woman between them.

"Go!" Mary cried, as the horses took off at a canter which quickly switched to a gallop as they rode across the vast expanse of field toward the stonewall and tree that Mary had indicated earlier, laughing as she quickly took the lead, urging her mount forward.

But her opponents were expert horsemen, quickly catching up to her, the trio riding neck and neck for a time.

"Do not try to run! We can keep up with you, Your Grace!" Edward cried.

"We shall see about that, My Lord Beauchamp." Mary retorted "Yah!" She cried patting her mare's neck with a gloved hand, causing the beast to pull ahead of the pair of stallions once more, tearing across the large field.

"Oh no you don't!" Tom declared spurring his mount forward. He was determined to win. He quickly caught up to Mary, their horses galloping side by side. "You will lead us both a merry chase, Your Grace."

"What shall you do if you ever catch me?" She asked, breathlessly, turning her head quickly to look at him.

"This time, Your Grace? What shall I do if I catch you this time?" He asked, looking over at her, grinning, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "What would you like me to do?"

"I will have to ponder the possibilities. Is Your Lordship so certain of a victory? Lord Beauchamp appears to be quite the formidable opponent on horseback." She remarked, looking over her shoulder to see Edward, who, despite his injury, was gaining on the pair.

"This time? Yes! I have every intension upon winning, Your Grace. We shall see about Lord Beauchamp, Madame." Tom replied, urging his horse forward, the stallion moving past Mary's mare. God's Blessed Nightshirt! He was not about to let Edward Seymour best him! In matters where it involved Mary Tudor's heart and affections, Thomas Nicholls was as ruthless just as he imagined his rival to be. Furiously competitive, no quarter to be given, he would take what he wanted. This race was far more than about riding across the fields of the duchess's estates.

"I pray that Your Lordship will be most gracious in your victory, Lord Durham." Mary stated as she watched him gallop on ahead of her across the field. He was quite a sight on horseback, she thought, unable to tear her eyes from him, feeling a shiver of desire steal up her spine watching how he moved as one with the horse, his hard muscular thighs clutching either side of the powerful animal. There was something so innately sensual and sexual about such things, Mary thought. Men taming powerful creatures, bending them to their will so that they listened to their master's, attune to even the slightest movement of knee against an equine flank. The comparisons to the passion and desire they shared in the bedchamber... It caused her breath to catch, her condition serving to make her most intuitive to that which occurred between a man and woman and all that it entailed down to the most minor and inane details and nuances. Not only that, watching Thomas Nicholls galloping across a field in the early hours of a cold autumn morning made her hot, she admitted to herself as she urged her mare after him as Edward came up behind her.

"Not this time, Your Grace! I fear that it will be a race between His Lordship and me." Edward said beside her.

"Do not be so certain, Viscount Beauchamp. Never under estimate the powers of a woman, especially a woman with sheer determination. Did not your mother, the Lady Margery speak to you of as much? My grandmother did not allow the burdens and limitations of her sex hinder her. She led men into battle whilst pregnant with my mother. I have all intentions to do likewise if I must." Mary said to Edward, nudging her mare with the heels of her boots, taking off, leaving Edward in her wake.

He chuckled, watching her tearing across the field toward the Earl of Durham. The steel of her backbone and strength of character even after enduring a virtual hell on earth during the King's Great Matter and the tenure of Anne Boleyn as queen, is what Edward found so fascinating and attractive about Mary Tudor. It would have broken a weaker woman. She was not a meek, milk and water lady. She had a backbone made of fine Spanish steel and had inherited characteristics of her Beaufort and Woodville great grandmothers, that had made both ladies forces to be reckoned with. This was a woman that needed a strong man to challenge her and keep her on her toes. Along with the strength of character was a young girl that had grown into a beautiful and alluring young woman capable to causing men to fall desperately in love with her, as hot-blooded as her father and paternal aunts. She excited him like no other woman ever had or ever would. She had also laid claim to and taken Thomas Nicholls heart. The earl was desperately in love with her. Edward feared that she, to some extent, return his feelings. Damn it! His anger at the situation made him kick his stallion in its flanks, making it gallop that much faster toward Mary and Durham. Scowling and grinding his teeth in anger and jealousy as the earl's mount sailed expertly over the stonewall.

Tom whooped with delight as his stallion cleared the stonewall, it was clear that he was going to win unless by some act of the Almighty, Edward Seymour's horse grew wings like Pegasus and he came flying over the fields and the wall toward the oak tree which Tom was galloping to at present turning back to look at Mary who was taking the stonewall, her horse landing sure-footedly, the princess letting out a self-satisfied loud laugh of triumph that carried across the fields. Tom grinned; she looked absolutely radiant, smiling, with what appeared to be a gentle flush to her cheeks, exuberant in her victory. She was strong and courageous. He loved her with an unnatural passion that they only spoke about in scriptures and sonnets. He would be counting the hours and even possibly the days when he could lie with her once more and make love to her. "Well done, Your Grace!" He called.

"Why thank you, Your Lordship. You had best spur your mount on if you intend to win, Sir. I and Viscount Beauchamp are gaining on you and His Lordship wounded besides." Mary stated looking back to see Edward several yards behind her, his stallion going at a fast clip closing the gap between them very quickly.

"As I stated before, Your Grace, this is a race between His Lordship and me." Edward said as his mount sailed across the wall. "I will be declaring my forfeit of Madame once I best that Northern Fox. My wound will need attention later this evening... and there is a present that I so rudely neglected to present to Your Grace..." He told, raising a brow, grinning wolfishly at her indicating his intent, his voice trailing off.

"This is not a contest just between gentlemen, My Lord!" Mary exclaimed, trying her best not to blush. It was futile, she felt the heat stealing up into her cheeks feeling them redden. It most certainly was not due to the cold. Damn him! The blushing was involuntary. He was a incredibly handsome man and she was physically attracted to him. He still had much more groveling to do as far as she was concerned. She would like to see him supplicant and contrite once more, upon his knees before her like a knight in from one of Malory's tale in Morte D'Arthur asking for forgiveness and pledging his undying devotion.

"Is Your Grace determined to win then?" He asked.

"Absolutely!" She said, taking off again past him.

This time Edward let his horse, who he had presently kept in check, free reign, riding side by side with Mary for a time before edging past her, riding toward the oak tree which the Earl of Durham had reached before him.

Mary nudged her horse's flanks with her knees. "Come on, girl! You can do it!" She encouraged her mount giving it that wee bit of encouragement that made the horse edge out past Edward's stallion making Mary reach the oak tree before the Queen's elder brother.

"Your Grace will be gracious in Madame's near victory." Edward stated.

"Of course, My Lord Beauchamp, I am not so dreadful that I did not take into account Your Lordship's injury which most certainly had an effect upon the outcome." Mary told Edward. "My Lord Durham is the winner, however and as much will claim his forfeits from us."

"Does my condition entitle me to some sort of consolation, Your Grace?" Edward asked.

"I will give it serious consideration." She replied.

"More private unchaperoned time with my personal and most capable nurse, I am mending quite nicely in Your Grace's expert care."

"I believe that Your Lordship enjoys the singular attention." Mary observed.

"What man wouldn't from such as Your Grace?" Edward asked.

"There is that Silver Tongue, again. Lord Durham has bested the pair of us. His desires do take precedence."

Edward's eyes narrowed, glittering with jealousy. "All of them?" He muttered following after Mary. He could only imagine what manner of desires the Earl of Durham had especially when they involved Mary Tudor.

"Congratulations, My Lord Durham. It appears that you have bested His Lordship and me. What shall you have as your forfeits?" Mary asked, approaching the earl who gave her a dazzling smile.

"What would you have me take, Your Grace?" He answered her question with one of his own. What would she have him take, indeed? Her, to his bed, he thought to himself. He would have her again of that there was no doubt. "Hmmm... Your Grace has a fine Arab stallion that Madame recently took possession of, the light gray, the yearling, that one or the black with the star."

"Intending to breed something more than sheep up north, My Lord?" Edward asked good naturedly. Damn the man! Edward had his sights on the black himself and was going to offer the duchess a hefty price for the young beast after he wooed her back into his bed. Some things were more important than a bit of horseflesh no matter how prized.

"Our world is expanding as we know it, My Lord Beauchamp. Who would fault me for getting my hands on some of the best known horseflesh? One should have other means of maintaining one's fortune than sheep and wool, My Lord. Though I thank God everyday for the fortune I have amassed and maintained at the expense of herds of sheep and the wool that they have produced. Not to mention the other enterprises that I have been fortunate to engage in. Your forfeit Your Grace would be the young black stallion with the white star. As for Lord Beauchamp, since Her Grace cannot have your spaniel bitch, I would have her." Tom said.

"As Your Lordship wishes." Edward said graciously.

* * *

"Let me take a peek at it." Mary commanded, turning toward her patient that sat upon a chair near the blazing fireplace in the Presence Chamber of his apartments, the upper portion of his person only clad in his fine linen shirt that was completely unlaced, baring a fair amount of well muscled chest to the princess's gaze as she approached Edward with a basin of warm water and a basket containing fresh linen to cover his wound, a sponge and a cake of soap and several plush Egyptian cloths.

"Your Grace is too kind. Before you attend upon me I would have you open this, if it would please Madame to do so." Edward said, holding forth a carved ivory box. Upon the lid was a Tudor rose made of rubies, pearls and fine enameling.

"What is this?" Mary asked, coming forward laying the basin of water upon the side table near his chair, her sapphire colored eyes wide with anticipation and keen curiosity.

"A gift for Your Grace, I am still most aggrieved that my rashness almost destroyed that which I hold most dear and precious in the world." Edward stated handing her the box.

Mary took it from him, starting slightly when their fingertips touched, eyes meeting for a fleeting moment before she looked down at the gift in her hand, lifting the lid, gasping with shock and pleasure. "Oh it is beautiful!" She exclaimed. Nestled within the green velvet lining was a brooch in the shape of a golden wolf, made of yellow gold and set with topazes and shades of yellow diamonds, dark blue sapphires for eyes, a circlet of True Lovers' Knots encircled the beast's neck interspersed with Tudor roses their petals made of rubies and pearls, were those tiny Ms and Es formed by the knots and roses? The craftsman having not overlooked even the tiniest of details, it was a most perfect gift, a testament to the fact that he had seen the horrible error of his ways and wished to make amends. He still had a fair amount of groveling to do. She was not about to forgive him all of his trespasses against her just yet. She knew the game he played. He was intent upon wearing down her resistance, bit by bit, laying siege to her defenses until she was unable to deny him any longer. "A golden wolf! It is beautiful! The attention to detail is exquisite. Thank you, Lord Beau..."

"Edward! My name is Edward! Say my name, Mary." He stated standing ever so close beside her, so close that she could feel the sheer masculine power that emanated from him. It made her tremble with desire in spite of herself.

"Thank you, Edward." She said, tilting her chin up to kiss one of his cheeks and then the other, her soft lips chafing gently against his neat close cropped beard scruff.

"It was my pleasure." He replied, taking the box from her hand and laying in on the table beside the basin, drawing her into his arms.

"My Lord! Your wound! The water grows cold!" Mary protested, pushing her fingertips against his chest to push him away.

"My wound and the water can wait but I cannot. How I yearn to kiss you, Sweetheart." He said, his head dipping, drawing her closer against him, into his embrace, his mouth finding hers, kissing her with great passion.

She clung to him, unable to pull away as his mouth moved over hers fiercely, replacing the blood in her veins with sheer molten fire. "Edward... Edward... Edward..." She whispered, hotly, feeling his lips trail a burning path over her jaw line to the tender spot behind her ear, nipping the tender skin with his teeth then moving down one of the tender cords of her neck as his hands reached down to cup her buttocks through her gown, kirtle and layers of petticoats, hitching her closer to him, a rock hard thigh positioning between her legs to hold her steady against him as he continued his sensual assault upon her.

"Yes, my dearest Sweetheart I am here." He reassured her, laving the hollow at the base of her throat with his tongue.

"Edward, we... We cannot do this... You have to stop... I..." Mary said, pushing her palms against his chest in an attempt to disentangle herself from him, feeling her strong will and self-control being slowly chipped away a tiny bit every time he touched and kissed her, her resistance against him crumbling.

"You want it as much as I do." He protested.

"No! You cannot expect to present me with a lovely gift, murmur sweet words and expect me to melt into your arms as nothing untoward has happened between us." She chided him.

"Why not? Is that not what actually happened?" He countered a rakish grin playing about his mouth it widening when he watched her cheeks turn pink. "You are blushing!" He added, tipping her chin up with a long elegant forefinger studying her lovely face, turning it this way and that, his eyes focused upon her lips, slightly swollen and still wet from his kisses.

"It should not have." She stated, ignoring his accusation. She was blushing! Damn him! "I command that Your Lordship release me so that I may tend to your wound." She said, her eyes meeting his.

"Not before I take another taste of your tempting mouth..." He whispered against her lips, his head dipping.

"No more kisses..." She protested, weakly.

"Come now, Sweetheart. What will one tiny wee kiss hurt?" He asked, his mouth pressing against hers, caressing it gently.

"Don't!" She said as he went to kiss her once more, withdrawing at the very last moment.

"As you wish." He said, finally releasing her from his embrace noting how she was struggling to regain her composure.

"Is all as it should be here?" A familiar voice said. Mary looked up to see Tom standing in the doorway, a concerned look upon his face.

"Yes, My Lord. I did not expect to see Your Lordship..." Mary began her eyes meeting the earl's.

He was in completely besotted with her and was most probably engaging in intimacies with her that Edward dared not and cared not to think about! That as much was a certainty. Edward thought to himself noting the expression on Durham's face as his eyes met Mary's. Edward's heart constricting with pain in his chest at the realization that Thomas Nicholls held her heart safely within his keep due to Edward's own foolishness; he had known it to be so. What he did not care for was the constant reminder.

"I was coming up to change and wash up for the evening meal. Your women were concerned as to Your Grace's lengthy absence, not wishing to impede the preparations for Your Grace's evening toilet I told Lady Frances that I would seek Your Grace out so one of the women would not have to be spared. "Tom didn't actually lie but he didn't actually tell the truth either. He trusted his instincts and they were telling him that Edward Seymour was in love with Mary Tudor. That he would do what was necessary to lure her back into his embrace and his bed that he would use his injury as a means to achieve that which he most desired. "Your wound has not been cleaned and dressed, Your Lordship?" Tom observed, unable to hide the edge to his voice.

"I... I was just getting to it when Your Lordship arrived." Mary stated, which was the truth it would have been cleaned and dressed many minutes ago if Edward had not pulled her into his arms and... She could not allow Tom to see her reaction to Edward even though he probably suspected that he had a fierce rival for her affections in the Queen's elder brother. She wondered if Edward would be given a sleeping drought this evening noting the hungry look that the earl was giving her. Tom was quite keen on coming to her bed this evening if proved to be possible.

"Shall I assist you? Your women will have your bath waiting. You do not wish it to become cold which it will if you tarry too long here, Madame." Tom said, looking from Mary to Edward and back again as he approached the basin of water on the table near where Edward stood, Tom noting the present that Edward had given her. It was a lovely box, the brooch magnificent. He could not fault the viscount's exquisite taste and creativity but he doubted that Mary would go rushing back into Edward's arms because he gave her a brooch of a golden wolf. He would have to do much more groveling than that.

"If Your Lordship wishes to." She could not rightfully tell him no, could she? Especially when he began pulling items that she knew she would need out of the basket, standing overly close to her as though he were guarding her so the patient could not get too close. She submerged the sponge in the water, taking the cake of soap, wetting it, working it into a lather, then wetting one of the small scraps of Egyptian cotton, laying it on the side of the basin as she turned to her patient. "It would be easier if you sat in the chair, Lord Beauchamp."

Edward did as he was told, looking up at his lovely nurse as she came forward to cleanse his would, his eyes locking with hers. "Will I receive another reward if I am a perfect patient?" He asked.

"I will give it sincere consideration. This may sting." Mary told him touching his would with the soapy sponge.

Edward flinched, sucking in his breath on a hiss.

"Does it pain you?" Mary asked, her concern making Tom frown. "Mayhap, Your Lordship should take another sleeping draught this evening to help ease the discomfort. A good night of uninterrupted sleep would be most beneficial to Your Lordship's healing." Mary explained to Edward.

Tom could not resist a small smile upon hearing that, with Edward drugged it certainly opened up an entire realm of all manner of possibilities between Tom and Mary; several hours making passionate love in her bed seemed to be a perfect way to spend the night.

"I will do whatever Your Grace commands if I am assured of my reward." Edward said, watching Mary intently as she cleansed his wound, smiling flirtatiously at her.

"Yes, My Lord Beauchamp, you will receive your reward for exemplary behavior." Mary assured him.

"I will hold you to that." He said, huskily.

"But after His Lordship's uninterrupted evening of sleep." Tom commented.

"Of course! His Lordship must be most assuredly on the mend." Mary agreed, resisting the urge to giggle as Edward scowled his brows knitting together. "Stop with the face, My Lord! It is for Your Lordship's own good. I will even sit beside you to be certain that you are most comfortable, an hour or two, no more, but I will be most willing to do so if it would please Your Lordship."

"Would you?" He asked sounding as excited as a wee boy being told he was to have his favorite pudding for a sweet after the evening meal.

"Yes, but only for an hour or two, until I am assured that Your Lordship is resting comfortably." Mary told him.

"Yes, Madame." Edward said watching Mary place the sponge in the basin of water, taking up the wet cloth to wipe away the soap, making certain that the residual of soap was gone before grasping the pot of salve to soothe the wound, scooping some out with the first two fingers of a her hand, applying it to the gash upon Edward's chest.

"Please tell me if this pains Your Lordship." Mary said, finishing her task. "If Your Lordship would please remove his shirt so that I can put the dressing upon it."

"With pleasure." Edward stated, lifting his shirt over his head and off, laying it on one of the arms of the chair he was seated in.

Mary wrapped the fine muslin about Edward's wound with nimble fingers, knotting it. "There! It should last for the evening. Be certain not to get it wet when Your Lordship bathes." Mary instructed. "I will leave you to prepare yourself for the evening meal. Please let your retainers let my household staff know if Your Lordship requires anything else. I will leave you now. Lord Durham?"

"Yes, Your Grace." Tom said, following Mary from Edward Seymour's chambers.

* * *

From her place seated upon the High Board, Mary observed Lady Letitia Fraser in her vain attempt to seduce both Baron Ian Carlyle and Sir Christopher Callen as Lady Joan Debem made eyes and Sir Michael Manning and Viscount Beauchamp. Edward was having none of it, Mary noted with satisfaction. He was being quite obvious that the pretty blonde did not interest him which did not appear to sit well with Lady Joan, stung by rejection, she proceeded to make subtle and snide remarks about Viscount Beauchamp to anyone and everyone who cared to listen.

Edward did not seem to care. He was well aware of the lady's reputation which was none too virtuous or kind. He did not care for her overly tight clothing either. Though if he cared to slack his lust for Mary and the Lady Herself was unwilling he knew where to turn if he got desperate and was at the end of his tether. He sincerely doubted it would reach the point where he would be fucking Joan Debem especially when she appeared more interested in Sir Michael, pushing her ample bosom beneath the knight's nose.

Edward was happy that there were gentlemen about to discuss farming, sheep and other wool trade. He and the Earl of Durham enjoyed a rather lively conversation with the other men present, exchanging ideas and the newest techniques of accomplishing various tasks on one's farm. The conversation dragged on into the night until it was time for the guests to leave and Mary, Edward and Tom to retire.

The incredibly well-mannered lady of the manor said farewell to her guests in the entrance hall, making certain they had all that they needed and Mary was assured that they would be safe. Even the safest of roads ran the risk of attracting a highway man or band of thieves or vagrants.

Mary was most gracious when making her farewells. "Godspeed! Safe journeys. It was a pleasure to dine with all of you this evening. Lord Carlyle, as promised, I am sending Your Lordship home with Hunsdon's special orange conserve. Lady Letitia there are candied flowers and rose petals in this tin." Mary said handing the other woman a box.

"Thank you. Madame is ever gracious." Lady Letitia said, kissing Mary's hand, looking back to the men flanking the duchess on either side making one last effort to entice them, certainly one would be eager to meet her at the old abandoned Saxon church for a tryst? She was curious to see the fire and passion she imagined simmered beneath the surface of Viscount Beauchamp's controlled exterior. She feared he may only keep that fire for Her Grace. From the way Letitia had caught Edward Seymour gazing at Mary Tudor this evening when he thought that no one was looking but Letitia had observed the hungry look in those dark blue eyes as the Queen's elder brother had stared at the king's daughter. He was not the only one. The Golden-haired witch had also succeeded in bewitching the Earl of Durham. Damn the bitch! Letitia thought. Though she would have some delicious gossip to spread.

"Do be safe." Mary stated kindly totally unaware of Letitia's hostile thoughts.

"Your Grace." The guests said in unison before venturing out into the night.

* * *

"Another goblet?" Edward asked looking up at Mary.

"Yes. It will help you to sleep and ease any pain or distress you may be experiencing. Now, be a good patient and drink it down, Lord Beauchamp."

"You Grace promises me another reward for my exemplary behavior?"

"Yes. Whatever Your Lordship wishes and desires." Mary promised.

"Whatever I desire?" Edward asked unable to restrain himself from letting his eyes rake Mary from the top of her head to the tips of her velvet slippers, smiling wolfishly making the young woman blush to the roots of her hair.

"That which is reasonable, My Lord." Mary put in. "Now drink up."

"What does Your Grace consider reasonable?" Edward asked. He was not about to let this conversation end.

"I will think upon it and give Your Lordship my decision upon the morrow."

"Mmmm..." Edward said, taking a long sip from the goblet. "I look forward to Your Grace's response. Until then would you give me a small gift that I can dream upon?"

"Small? What do you require to take to dream upon as Morpheus takes you?"

"A kiss." He stated bluntly, leaning forward.

He was such a rogue! Sighing resignedly her lips lifting at the corners in a small smile, Mary's mouth brushed against his, Edward grabbed for her, drawing her into his arms upon the bed, kissing her with fiercely, his teeth nipping her lips.

"Edward..." Mary protested pulling away from him, trembling slightly, rising from the bed. "Your Lordship takes liberties!"

"You know I care for you more than anything in this world." Edward said his eyes locking with hers, his deep blue eyes virtually claiming a portion of very her soul.

* * *

"I came to see if that wolf had stolen you away." Tom said from where he stood lazily resting against the doorway.

"Not quite." Mary replied looking up from the piece of needlework she was embroidering, a gryphon for the earl to adorn one of his caps.

Tom grinned, relieved with her response. He knew that Edward Seymour was determined and persistent. "That is good news. What must I do to reclaim my lioness?"

"Did you truly lose her?" Mary asked.

"Did I?" He asked coming into the room to stand in front of her before her chair.

"I would never forsake you." She stated laying her embroidery aside, looking up at him. "You have my solemn word on that."

* * *

"With child you say?" Henry's eyes lifted from the missive that Cromwell had handed him. "Her Grace of Bedford and Cambridge is with child?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Dr. Hussein says it is too soon to tell but he believes the child will be born in early to mid-summer about the first of July if his calculations prove correct." Cromwell replied.

"So I am to be a grandfather?" Henry said smiling, looking up from the missive to glance at Cromwell his eyes dancing with pleasure. "You know when she gives me a healthy grandson this will change everything for her, Cromwell. Everything!"


	22. Chapter 22

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter XXII **

**I do not own the Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham.**

**A/N: Those expecting a fluffy, hearts and kittens type romance, I would advise you to stop reading. NOW! This is a story about 16th c. politics where good people do what may appear to be bad things to achieve their ambitions. Where a man and a woman's primary job was to advance their family going any means possible to achieve that end. Women were a commodity in this man's world, and sex and violence played an integral part.**

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and additions (personal and professional) and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favorited this story! I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**Captured effortlessly**  
**That's the way it was**  
**Happened so naturally**  
**I did not know it was love**  
**The next thing I felt was**  
**You holding me close**  
**What was I gonna do?**  
**I let myself go**  
**And now we're flyin' through the stars**  
**I hope this night will last forever**

**I've been waitin' for you**  
**It's been so long**  
**I knew just what I would do**  
**When I heard your song**  
**Filled my heart with your bliss**  
**Gave me freedom**  
**You knew I could not resist**  
**I needed someone**  
**And now we're flyin' through the stars**  
**I hope this night will last forever**

**Ain't nobody**  
**Loves me better**  
**Makes me happy**  
**Makes me feel this way**  
**Ain't nobody**  
**Loves me better than you**

**I wait for night time to come**  
**And bring you to me**  
**Can't believe I'm the one**  
**I was so lonely**  
**I feel like no one could feel**  
**I must be dreamin'**  
**I want this dream to be real**  
**I need this feelin'**  
**I make my wish upon a star**  
**And hope this night will last forever**

**Ain't nobody**  
**Loves me better**  
**Makes me happy**  
**Makes me feel this way**  
**Ain't nobody**  
**Loves me better than you**

**And first you put your arms around me**  
**Then you put your charms around me**  
**I can't resist this sweet surrender**  
**Oh my nights are warm and tender**  
**We stare into each other's eyes**  
**And what we see is no surprise**  
**Got a feeling most would treasure**  
**And a love so deep we cannot measure**

**Ain't nobody**  
**Loves me better**  
**Makes me happy**  
**Makes me feel this way**  
**Ain't nobody**

**Ain't nobody**  
**Loves me better**  
**Makes me happy**  
**Makes me feel this way**  
**Ain't nobody...**  
**Loves me better than you- "Ain't Nobody" as sung by Chaka Khan**

* * *

"Turn about is fair play, Darling!" Tom exclaimed using his superior strength to roll Mary over upon her back, the pair of them tangled about within the bedclothes, their lower limbs entwined as he tickled her. His fingertips dancing over her ribs making her laugh.

"Oh, Tom! Tom! Please!" She pleaded through peals and shrieks of laughter, squirming enticingly beneath him, her night rail tangling up about her shapely thighs, looking up at him, her wet lips parting as between her laughter her breath came in short hot pants, her chest rising and falling with each intake of breath, her breasts swelling over the low cut bodice of her garment.

"Say it! You know it to be the Gospel Truth, I am one of the best horsemen in England!"

"On the beast or within the bed chamber, My Lord?" She asked, cheekily.

Tom burst out laughing. "What a wicked and absolutely naughty princess you have become! So you admit I am one of the Greatest Lovers in England, as well, hmmm?" He teased her.

"I never made an opinion one way or the other. I would hardly be a reliable source for such imformation seeing as I have lain with only two other men besides Your Lordship enjoying only the talents of two other gentlemen in my bed. A lady of my position is not one to make comparisons. Though given the fact that I find myself with you in such manner as we are now, between the bedclothes, engaging in what lovers are wont to do many times a night, every night for the past six weeks and then some? Receiving and giving such pleasure as is akin to Paradise? Then, yes, Your Lordship is a lover beyond compare even with the Flying Penis Monster that requires taming and subjugation." She giggled, her eyes dancing with mischief and mirth as she gazed up at him.

"The Flying Penis Monster is it? Again?" Tom chuckled, knitting his brows wickedly. "Does Your Grace intend on taming the beast once more?"

"Must I? Does the monster require taming?" Mary asked collapsing into a fit of giggles and raucous laughter, covering her mouth with a palm. They rolled about in the bedclothes, shifting positions so she was straddling him, her night rail having ridden up about the tops of her thighs affording her lover a look at her shapely legs.

"Mmmmm... Such lovely legs. 'Tis a pity that they must be hidden from public view beneath petticoats, kirtle and gown." Tom mused, looking up at Mary, a lopsided smile playing about his mouth; he cocked his head to one side. "But then again it would be difficult having to contend with all the gentlemen of the court coveting more of what I possess and have been given freely. Best not to incite more reasons for competition." He teased her. "Now shall we see about that monster, Mary?"

Mary's eyes met his, smiling, she giggled. "Yeesssssss." She said, her hands going to the waistband of his braes, giving a gentle tug up the bow that held the lacings together, undoing the bow, loosening them. She moved off her lover, onto one side, tugging his braes down with her hands, her slender fingers moving the fine linen down over his hips, lower still, releasing his engorged hard organ, Tom helping her remove them, tossing them onto the floor beside the bed. He was now naked. "Oh, Gracious! He does appear to need subjugation. However shall I tame him? Shall I employ the techniques that I used previously? He seemed to respond well..." Mary teased her lover stroking her fingers down a strong hard thigh.

Catching her inquisitive hand, Tom guided it to his hard length. "Begin with your hand, Darling, and then progress from there. See how he responds under your expert ministrations." Tom instructed with a rakish grin.

"I thought I was but a novice, Tom, if I am expert it is you that has taught me thus and refined my techniques." Mary told him. Using her fingers she began caressing his member, moving them up and down his shaft, her eyes intently upon his face, watching the reactions to her pleasuring of him in his face, his blue-gray eyes soft with passion, the pupils dilated, the fingertips of the other hand caressing and skimming over his chest, nipples, his muscular abdomen, arousing him with each swirl of her touch against his fevered skin.

"Far from a novice, My Darling Girl. I thank you for crediting me with your expertise but the pupil is most incredibly clever and a fast learner." He commented smiling down at her, she looked up, meeting his eyes that were dancing with mischief, grinning back at him.

"Is she now? Does she please you, Sir?" Mary teased, positioning herself in such a way upon the bed where she could easily take him within her mouth.

"Yes. Yes, she does. She pleases me greatly." Tom replied, his eyes widening in surprise feeling her take the tip of him within her mouth, licking her tongue over the head, as she began to suck gently like she would upon a sweet. "Oh, Sweet Jesu, Mary!" He gasped, groaning as her talented tongue worked its magic upon him, drawing a tiny bit more of him between her lips, closing her eyes, her lashes fanning against her cheeks.

"Like now?" She asked, releasing him from the warm cavern of her mouth, taking him within it once more, dashing the tip of her tongue about the head once more and then along one side and then the other as she began to pleasure him, Tom lacing his long elegant fingers into her red-gold curls as Mary turned her head in such a way so the long cascade of hair fell against his lower abdomen and loins tickling him, increasing the sensual sensations.

"Oh, Lord! What is it that you seek to do to me, My Love?" He asked, closing his eyes, groaning. She would drive him mad!

"Tame that monster of yours. It appears to be working, the techniques that I am employing, I mean. Though there are others that I wish to try to see if they prove to be as effective. They appeared to work the other evening when I set about to subdue this beast."

"Did they now?" Tom asked, opening his eyes to look down at his mischievous mistress. "What manner of wicked thoughts and ideas are racing through that mind of yours?"

Giggling, Mary shook her head, her hair brushing against his thighs making his breath hitch. "Oh no, Tom! I will not give away all my secrets."

"You know I have ways to make you part with them, Darling, that I will use if necessary." He teased her trying to find her face within that curtain of hair; he could only imagine the look upon it. Naughty Tudor Vixen that she was! Determined to torment him and drive his wild with her sensual tricks which she had set about to use once more he noted feeling her mouth upon his hard length once more sucking and licking it until with a jerk of his hips he spent, coming on a groan as she took it all from him.

Afterward, she crawled up the bed to lie beside him, affording him a view of her lovely little arse, undulating her hips enticingly, moving toward him as a lioness stalking her prey, her night rail bunching about her as she came to him, her long hair falling about her lovely face, her sapphire eyes dancing with mirth and excitement, a flirtatious smile playing about her mouth as she gauged the emotions on his handsome face.

Impatient to hold her, he pulled her up to him, holding her close. "You are amazing. Do you know that? Absolutely amazing!" He said, lifting her chin up to him, inclining his head, brushing his mouth next to hers in a tender kiss, his palms reaching down her hips to cup her delicious buttocks, pulling her that much closer, her sensitive breasts crushing against his naked chest the lace of her night rail teasing his nipples, Tom gasping with pleasure at the sensation of fabric against skin.

"I want you! Every precious inch of you! I wish to make you cry your passion whilst I thrust with your sweetness, to kiss you all over, to love you, My Dearest Darling Heart."

"Such honeyed words, Tom, will serve to seduce me. That visage, physique and what comes forth from those luscious lips of your will serve to be my undoing. I will give myself freely to you, mind, body and soul. My very heart if you ask for it is yours."

"Is it darling?"

"I said to you that I would never forsake you and I meant it. I told you that. You have my solemn word. Take me, for I am yours, all of me, every portion of my person." She said moving him upon his back, pulling upon the bow that held her night rail closed, first one, parting the fabric with her long slender fingers before working down to the next and finally the third and last. The opening exposing her lovely breasts, gently rounded with her pregnancy, a child that Tom was almost was convinced could be his, they had lain together enough for him to have sired the babe even though Franco would claim paternity.

Mary knelt up onto her knees, the hem of her night rail pooling about. Grasping handfuls of it, she lifted it sinuously slow revealing her knees, up over her thighs and further, exposing the golden V of curls between her thighs, her still flat belly, her navel, the indentations of her tiny waist, abdomen, up over her head.

Tom's eyes raking over her beautiful body as it was reveled to his hungry gaze, his lips parting, his becoming shallow as he became aroused watching her.

Tossing her night rail onto the carpet, she straightened the line of her back, gathering up her hair about her head, her arms up, her elbows out, breasts thrusting forward, offering herself to him. "Take me, Tom! Show me how much you love me!" She said, her voice thick with passion, her gaze locking with his. The look of pure desire and lust in his eyes making her blush and tingle all over.

Reaching up his fingertips danced a path down either side of her from ribs to hips, over her buttocks.

"I will my Darling. Now come here and straddle my head."

"Oh, God!" She whispered knowing his intent.

"Not quite but close."

"Blasphemer!"

Laughing lightly, he guided her to him helping her inch forward until her knees were positioned on either side of his head. Tom gently lowering her to him, Mary gasping in surprise when his tongue touched her sex as he began to make love to her with his mouth, his palms cupping her buttocks, holding her steady.

Throwing her head back, her hair cascading down her back tickling his fingers as they held her bum, contracting her stomach muscles, she gave herself over to the exquisite pleasure he was affording her. "Oh, God! Tom!" She moaned, rocking her hips back and forth as she felt the blood in her veins turn to liquid fire feeling his tongue flicking against her incredibly sensitive pearl of flesh driving her mad with the utter joy of it until she was near to bursting. "Yes! Yes! Please! Do not stop! Please! Ohhhhhh! Ohhhhh! Ohhhhh!" She cried biting her lower lip, whimpering as things quickly became more and more impassioned.

"Come for me, Mary! Give yourself over to the passion, My Precious Darling!" Tom whispered hotly against her, resuming his sensual assault her until she was crying out once again, biting the fleshy part of her palm to stifle her screams of pleasure. "Tom! Tom! Tom!" She moaned. " Oh Sweet Jesu, Tom!" What was he doing to her? Did she just feel him nibble her with his teeth? Oh God! The sparks that flashed through her limbs. She was on fire! It threatened to consume her. They would do more that singe the sheets this evening. They would be engulfed within the flames.

She was all passion, desire, sensuality and fire. Her craved it all, needed it like he needed the air to breathe. He needed her as he needed God to pray to and to worship, Tom thought feeling her begin her ascent, getting closer and closer to her fulfillment. Her climax coming on a cry, Mary calling his name over and over as the spasms shook her, making her thighs tremble.

Moving down his body to impale her upon him, impatient to have him inside her. "Oh, yes!" She crooned taking all of him inside to the hilt, pausing for a moment to savor the feeling of him on all sides of her. It felt so good! It always did! She doubted that she would ever tire of it no matter how many times that he made love to her.

"You are an expert horsewoman, Darling. Ride me, Mary." He instructed her, gripping either side of her hips with those elegant long slender fingers, helping her move up and down atop him, thrusting his hips up to meet her, moving deeper and deeper each time, making her virtually swoon.

"I will take you for quite the canter about Cupid's Grove, My Dearest Tom!" She exclaimed increasing the pace, splaying a palm and fingers against his hard abdomen another upon the mattress to steady herself as she rode him hard, the walls of her sheath tightening about his member with each thrust. Tom releasing her hips, reaching up, caressing her sensitive breasts, running his palms down over her taut abdomen, admiring her beauty. All pink, white and gold, eyes the color of the richest Ceylon sapphires, lips the color of a deep pink rose, cheeks flushed with passion, desire and their love making, deepening the closer her brought her to Paradise once more. He as well, the tightness of her proving near his undoing until they came together, Mary first, then Tom, shattering into a thousand stars, their souls merging for a moment in space and time, then coming back to earth, panting and trembling against one another as the spasms of the force of their climaxes slowly subsided, Mary collapsing, her body flush against his.

"Oh God! You are incredible. Absolutely incredible. Simply amazing... Just..." Tom told her through pants as he strove to regulate and steady his breathing, kissing her lips, cheeks, forehead, and the tip of her nose tenderly, holding her next to him.

"Mmmm... Just what?" She asked, kissing his temples, cheekbones, the line of his jaw, his mouth, sighing with contentment as things slowly settled.

"I am lost for words..." Tom confessed, chuckling, smiling up at her.

Mary giggled. "I have rendered the Formidable Earl of Durham, one of the Great Lords of the North speechless." She teased, caressing one of his cheeks with the fingertips of a hand.

"I may be rendered speechless but I can still kiss you senseless and have you moaning with pleasure with what my mouth can do to you. Actions can serve to be more powerful, Darling, than words ever could. See there is truth to it." He said, staring into her eyes watching her blush prettily, listening to what he was saying.

"What other talents do you possess, Tom? You have already showed me what your mouth and member are capable of."

"Is that not enough?"

"Nooooo."

"Greedy Wench!" He teased.

"Greedy for you! All of you!" Mary stated cupping his chin with a palm bringing her lips to his.

* * *

Aramis ran an index finger down one of his lover's thighs. "What does Her Grace's missive say that has you so riveted and engrossed?"

"My Lady Wife writes that she is with child. I should be a father, by the Grace of God, by the Feast of Saint Thomas the Apostle. That His Lordship the Earl of Durham has been a constant joy and comfort to her these two months past, since the advent of the rebellion in the north. His Lordship holds her safe within his keeping."

"God be praised! A constant joy and comfort? So the Handsome Northern Fox is proving to be a most agreeable companion and lover whilst we quell the rebellion and tarry awhile upon His Majesty's Business." Aramis said.

"Lovers? It did not take Tom Nicholls overlong to find himself between the sheets of My Dear Wife's bed. He is good and loyal. I could not have chosen a better man myself. He will keep her amused and happy." Franco said, practically.

"What of her estrangement with Viscount Beauchamp?" Aramis asked.

"Mary writes that Viscount Beauchamp has availed them of his august presence and that he is most contrite and penitent, presenting her costly gifts and giving gallant speeches to turn her heart to his favor once more."

"He is hot to fuck her!" Aramis stated plainly. "But the Dashing and Delicious Durham has taken his place in her bed."

"You are rather good with alliterations. That he has. Though if I know Edward Seymour as I do, he will do all he must to lure her back to him. Though if he causes her to weep and cross words pass between them, kinsman to Her Majesty or no, I would defend her with my sword and His Lordship be the worse for it. As Durham has done, it appears. My Lady writes she has been tending to Lord Beauchamp's wound." Franco chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Knowing Ned Seymour as I do, he must be using those moments and those cool good looks to redeem himself and regain her favor." Franco shared.

"Laying siege to Her Grace as it were?" Aramis asked.

"Yes. It may take months but Viscount Beauchamp is a shrewd tactician." Franco observed.

"Who happens to have a formidable rival in The Earl of Durham. We both know that Tom Nicholls will not just allow Ned Seymour to beguile and seduce Mary away from him. He will fight for her. He has already wounded the man with his sword whilst training. I would imagine some words passed between them before the earl sliced the viscount's breast. For Ned Seymour to come of this the victor there will have to be some intervention from one as Cromwell, Rich or even His Majesty. Durham will not allow it any other way. He is far too smitten with your wife and I imagine is enjoying bedding her far too much to let her go so easily. I hear his countess is cold and not one for bed sport. He prefers Her Grace's fire and passion." Aramis said to his lover.

Franco grinned. "My lovely bride is a hot-blooded wench beneath that pious exterior. We are all better for it. She takes after her Plantagenet forbearers. Thank the Good Lord that she is not so free with her favors, only preferring a trinity of lovers."

"It does not distress you that there are virtually five in this marriage, Franco?" Aramis asked.

"No. I know where my lady's loyalties lie. I am secure in the fact that Durham and Beauchamp will do all they can to protect and defend her, that they both hold her in the highest esteem. I know that Mary accepts you as part of my life and is fond of you. As for five in this marriage, presently there are four unless our intelligence has erred and Mary has taken Edward Seymour to her bed once again. She would not carry on so. She does have morals. If she would cuckold me it will be with one man at a time and one man only. Presently, I know that man to be Thomas Nicholls, who, as we have just discussed, will not be willingly allowing any man to usurp his place in her bed for the foreseeable future with the exception of me, of course, Her Grace's Lord and Husband. She will not take Edward Seymour back into her bed until she has had her fill of Thomas Nicholls which I do not believe will be any time soon."

"Her fill? Ha ha ha!" Aramis laughed at Franco's jest. "She does not appear to be tiring of him any time soon though that Wiltshire Wolf is incredibly cunning and clever. We know he would employ all the tricks at his disposal to seduce the lady."

"Intelligent and ambitious men do what they must to obtain their wants and desires." Franco said. "But the viscount does have a sense of fair play though I daresay I do not know what he will do when it involves that which I know that His Lordship holds most precious in this world, as my intelligence has made known to me. He will do anything to have her love him once more. Anything!" Franco told his lover.

* * *

"It is a pity that His Lordship took ill at dinner this evening. He should be quite well by morning." Edward quipped to Mary who stood in the doorway of his chambers. "Nothing a good evening of uninterrupted sleep will not cure! Has Your Grace come to tend to my wound? I so look forward to spending some unchaperoned and interrupted time within Madame's company."

Mary instinctively knew that someone had been bribed to put something into Lord Durham's food or drink this evening rendering him ill. The fish could have been slightly spoiled but then she knew that even Edward was not about using foul means to get what he wanted. One had to in the world that they lived in if one wished to survive. "You did not...?" She did not know if she dared accuse him. He would deny it surely.

"Did not what? The bath grows cold even here by the fire. Do come and tend my wound whilst I bathe before I catch a chill." He said, beckoning to her, admiring her crimson brocaded dressing gown, he imagined she was wearing her sleeping attire beneath it some lacey, frothy low-cut creation embroidered with heraldic emblems he imagined, the slippers that peeped beneath it had heartsease and wee dragons and lions embroidered upon them from what he could ascertain from his position near the tub.

Mary approached him, her basket of oils and soaps and sponges upon an arm. One of Edward's gentlemen had left a basin and toweling on a bench and table beside the tub. "Remove your robe then, My Lord and get in then." Mary commanded, motioning with a hand, then turning her back watching his hands going to the sash of his garment.

"Come now, Mary! Why do you insist on turning your back every time I remove my robe? We both know that you have seen it all before. Why so modest? I remember there was a time when you could not wait to remove my clothes." He stated climbing into the tub, waiting for her to turn about before easing himself into the water, as the other morning, being certain she got an eyeful of him which she did.

"That time has passed." Mary replied, taking the basket off her arm, removing her robe, laying it on a low bench beside the tub, reaching inside the basket for a sponge and a cake of soap, pushing the sleeves up on her night rail which as Edward had suspected was a frothy confection of ribbons, lace and embroidery, low-cut with wee buttons of enamel and jeweled Tudor roses down the front.

"I do not believe you. Why would attend upon me dressed in such a fashion if not wishing to incite my desires?"

"I did not have time to change my clothes when Drusilla said that Your Lordship required my assistance." Mary said, dipping the sponge and cake of soap into the water. "I see one of your gentlemen removed your dressing. Do thank him for me. This will be so much easier. "She added, leaning over the tub, squeezing the sponge over the wound to wet it. "That does not cause you any discomfort?"

"Nay." He replied, grasping the wrist of her hand holding the sponge, guiding it down over his chest and hard abdomen, Mary's eyes flying up to meet his. "Actually it is quite pleasurable." He stated, her wrist still captured within his hand the other reaching out to grasp her, pulling her near him.

"Edward, please!" Mary protested, if he pulled her any closer against him she would be pulled into the tub. She struggled, but he was much stronger than she and he held her fast, pulling her so she slammed into his chest getting soaking wet in the process, his lips finding hers, kissing her passionately, dancing his mouth over one of her cheeks to trace the line of her jaw and lower.

"Oh, Mary! Dear Sweet Mary... Mine own Sweetheart." He whispered hoarsely, his breath fanning hot next to the skin of her neck dampened by his kisses. "How I have missed this." He rained kisses from her neck down over her collar bone and the hollow at the base, releasing the hand that held her wrist guiding it up over the rippling muscles of his naked chest, over one of his shoulders, the other lifting her soaking wet night rail up her calves to her knees venturing toward her thighs.

"Edward... Edward... Ned... Oh, Ned..." Mary murmured over and over, her emotions in turmoil; she could not deny her intense sexual attraction to him. It frightened her with the force of it. But she was in love with another man! Why then did her body call out to Edward and she wanted him so badly?

"Yes, My Sweetheart? I am here." He replied to her litany, shifting her in his arms in the tub, the long slender fingers of a hand deftly undoing the Tudor rose buttons of her night rail, parting the fabric to caress her breasts, fingertips swirling over sensitive nipples as he continued to trail a path of scorching hot kisses against her skin, virtually branding her, grinning as he felt her trembling with desire in his arms. There was no denying how much she wanted him. He could feel it; she was on fire for him! He thought kissing the flesh that was exposed. He could take her now if he wanted to.

"Ned!" She pleaded her voice desperate. She could feel her steely resolve slipping away with each touch of his mouth again her heated skin, the hairs upon his upper lip grazing her skin making her shiver with want and need.

"I know, I know, My Love I want you, too but there is no honor in taking a vulnerable woman and you are incredibly vulnerable at present." Edward stated.

"Madame!" Susan cried sweeping into the room interrupting the lovers.

"You had best set yourself to rights before your lady comes." Edward said, partly concerned and partly in jest, helping her fasten the buttons of her night rail, kissing her as he went about his task, Mary giggling and laughing as he nuzzled and teased her, whispering naughty and lascivious suggestions in her ear, grinning, finally easing her off him, kissing her passionately a final time before releasing her. "Next time I will taste you, Sweetheart." He whispered hotly into one of her ears, nipping the lobe, helping her stand, leaving Mary shaken and unsettled as Susan and Lavinia came into the room.

Susan clucking her tongue and looking disapprovingly at Mary and Edward, she would voice her disapproval to her mistress later. From the looks of it, Edward Seymour was quite satisfied with himself unable to hide the self satisfied grin upon his handsome face. The stakes in the battle for Her Grace's heart had just been raised.

Lavinia smiled inwardly, looking at the look of pure unadulterated lust on Viscount Beauchamp's handsome face as he gazed at Lavinia's mistress as she left the room. How unsettled how her mistress was. Ascertaining what they both craved from the other. "Wait an hour, My Lord, you will have what you seek." She said cryptically to Edward. "Come to Her Grace's chamber within the hour."

* * *

An hour later, dry, dressed in a clean and warm night rail, cozily ensconced beneath the bedclothes, having drunk a cup of hot spiced cider laced with opium unbeknownst to her, Mary felt herself rolling onto her back, her eyes at half mast, she felt so relaxed, Edward's familiar voice in her ear.

"This is a dream, this is not real." That lovely voice, his breath hot in her ear, fanning her face, his hard lean body covering hers beneath the covers, she felt the warmth, instinctively moving her thighs to accommodate him, felt the feather light caress of his lips against her throat; the faint scent of sandalwood. "This is only a dream..." That voice. That seductive voice.

Arching her body up to his, her hips brushing against him provocatively. "Edward..." Her voice was a breathless whisper, her eyes closed. "I want all to be well between us once more." She brushed her fingers, seductively over his smooth skin. "Show me all will be well..." The fire between them. Blessed Lord! It was not real. She was asleep, was she not? This was all a lovely delicious dream. His voice, his fingers pulling at the hem of her night rail, his fingertips skimming, caressing her satiny thighs, his lips brushing her throat.

His fingers sought her heat.

"Oh, yes! I want... I need..." She was floating, her body inflamed with lust and desire. She lost in the land of Morpheus and he was...

This was not real.

His fingers caressing inside, touching her intimately, her most private places, over her tiny little pearl, so gentle and skilled.

Oh, God! Were those his fingers doing that to her? Making her... No, it was not real... It was a fantasy... this was not real. She was having the most disturbingly erotic dream. Edward was in her bed and he was doing the most wickedly wonderful things to her. He should not be but... Oh, God! How he made her burn with passion and desire. He should not be there but she could not resist him!

Fingers working at the ribbons, tugging, revealing the swells of her breasts, lips descended over her chest in a trail of burning kisses, fingers parting the fabric of her night rail, hot breath caressing the flesh beneath. His delicious mouth capturing a nipple, the tip of his tongue flicking at it until it was an aching taut peak.

"Edward! She encouraged him, wanting it, wanting the pleasure. Wanting him... wanting more than his fingers caressing her. "Please... I want... Edward, make it all well between us."

"I will, My Sweetheart. I will. I am so very sorry, Mary, so very sorry." He reassured her.

Smiling, Mary undulated her hips, wanting more from him, not knowing what presently but something. She wanted... she wanted... Yes, his fingers, touching her like that! Oh! She was so hot, so slick with her heat, and he was making her burn, bringing her almost there, so close... She was getting so close... She was on fire now, her whole body aching and throbbing with pleasure, the pleasure he had created. This was not real... Was it? No! It could not be, could it? It was a dream, a fantasy. But those talented fingers were expertly bringing her closer to what she sought, her body inflamed. Oh, Sweet Jesu! His fingers... Dear God! "MMMMMmmmmm." She was almost there... Almost... Moaning, feeling his mouth replace his fingers... His tongue... Oh, GOD! "Ned!" She whimpered. A few flicks against her sensitive pearl of flesh and she shattered into a thousand stars in her exquisite sensual fantasy... or was it?


	23. Chapter 23

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter XXIII **

**I do not own The Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham.**

**A/N: Those expecting a fluffy, hearts and kittens type romance, I would advise you to stop reading. NOW! This is a story about 16th c. politics where good people do what may appear to be bad things to achieve their ambitions. Where a man and a woman's primary job was to advance their family going any means possible to achieve that end. Women were a commodity in this man's world, and sex and violence played an integral part.**

**The portrayal of the heroine's Plantagenet/Tudor ancestors in this chapter is the author's interpretation from conclusions made after extensive research upon the subject (claims of a certain society and the actual facts just do not add up and/or jive!). She does not go with the present trend in published historical fiction and some historical romance to blacken Henry VII's reputation, quite the contrary. That being said, I do not believe in blackening his rival's reputation, both were complex men with strengths and weaknesses and must be treated as much. Remember this is the author's interpretation, please respect it.**

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and additions (personal and professional) and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favorited this story! I appreciate your support.**

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

Mary was groggy when she awoke the following morning the drug she had ingested the evening before still having an effect upon her. She rolled over in her bed as memories of the previous evening came rushing back to her. She had come so close to giving into her intense sexual and physical attraction for Edward. The liberties that she had allowed him within the bath! Planting those feverishly hot kisses all over her skin! The man was ten types of temptation which she should avoid. He still had more apologizing to do. He was not completely back into her good graces just yet. But he was proving unable to resist the more time he spent with her wearing her down that much more each evening she tended to his chest wound. Then there was that dream she had had when he had come to her and... She blushed to the roots of her hair thinking about it. It had all been so real. How she had behaved so wantonly allowing him to touch her so intimately with his fingers and mouth making her... She groaned in mortification when she realized what she had dreamt, how he had... What he had... She blushed even redder as the whole deliciously wicked dream played in her mind. What was the matter with her? She was in love with Thomas Nicholls, wasn't she? Of course she was! He had her heart. But Edward Seymour was regaining a disturbing potent hold upon her. There was no denying it.

She heard bustling from beyond the bed curtains as her maids set about getting her bath and clothing ready for the day.

"Your Grace... Madame..." She heard Susan's familiar voice as the bed curtains were opened. "Did Your Grace sleep well?" Susan asked, noticing the sleep cobwebs that still clouded her mistress's eyes.

Mary nodded, taking the hot spiced cider off the tray that Susan held out for her. "This has been freshly prepared, hasn't it? The goblet that I had last evening put me to sleep." Mary stated plainly.

"Do you believe that Your Grace was drugged?" Susan asked.

"Possibly." Mary replied. "Though it did result in a most interesting dream and I slept quite soundly. Do find out who is the culprit though I do have my suspicions. I will formulate a proper punishment for her."

"Yes, Your Grace. However I do believe that the whole incident was formulated out of her desire to see you rekindle Your Grace's affections for a certain viscount." Susan replied. "Not to defend her, but she does bare Your Grace Great Love and holds Your Grace in the Highest Esteem. It may have been misguided."

"I care not to have my women meddling in my personal affairs. They are personal and belong solely to me! The gentleman that would have been sharing this bed last evening was rendered indisposed. That being said, I do have an attraction and affection for the other which must be sorted out in time due to the gravity of his offences against me which he is laboring most diligently at redeeming."

"Edward Seymour is hot to bed you, Madame! He would have had his way had I not come into his chamber and rescued Your Grace."

"From the Big Bad Wolf, Susan?" Mary asked, her lips turning up at the corners in a small smile.

"Aye. He was intent on devouring my lamb!" Susan replied.

"You seem to forget, My Dearest Friend, that I am a lioness. I can hold my own against the likes of a ravaging wolf."

"Even lionesses have their weak moments, Dearest Madame." Susan stated watching her mistress drink.

"How fares Lord Durham this morning? Do send a message to him that I asked after his health and well-being. I do hope that His Lordship will be able to join us in the chapel for Mass."

"Yes, Madame. Is there a message for Lord Beauchamp?"

"Nay, I will see His Lordship in the chapel with Lord Durham. I will have words with him then."

"Very good, Madame." Susan replied.

"Your Grace, a gentleman dressed in Viscount Beauchamp's livery is outside in the hall with what appears to be a gift for Madame. Shall I allow him admittance? A gentleman from Lord Durham's household is waiting to see Madame as well, also with a gift. Both gentlemen insist that their masters gave specific instructions that the gifts were to be presented to Madame directly." The maid told Mary, curtsying.

"Tell the gentlemen that Her Grace of Bedford and Cambridge is indisposed. If they would leave their masters' gifts Her Grace will seek out and thank each gentleman personally for their kind generosity." Mary stated, placing the cup of spiced cider on the tray that Susan held, climbing out of bed, feeling a tender warmth between her legs when she shifted against the mattress. Had what had occurred last evening in her bed truly been a dream or had it really happened? She felt herself flushing with embarrassment and mortification with the realization that Edward may have truly pleasured her with his fingers and then... Sweet Jesu! Mary looked down upon the carpet suddenly interested in the intricate patterns not willing to acknowledge in her own mind what she could have allowed him and her response. What he had done to her. She swallowed attempting to moisten her suddenly dry mouth, licking her lips, biting the lower one in vexation. "Please bring the gifts in. I will look at them after my bath." Mary said to Susan, allowing Drusilla and Lavinia to help her remove her night rail. "I see you have become particularly well disposed to Lord Beauchamp, Lady Lavinia." Mary added, her sapphire blue eyes dark with accusation. At least the former harem concubine had the courtesy to keep her eyes lowered modestly, Mary thought. "We understand and appreciate the great love that you bear our person, Lady Lavinia, but in the future we ask that you leave us to attend to our own affairs." Mary said firmly.

"Yes, Your Grace." Lavinia said, curtsying, her eyes still lowered in reverence.

"Most especially those of the heart." Mary added, her voice low so that only her maid could hear, as both women assisted her into the bath.

Mary waited until she as completely dressed and prepared to attend chapel before she opened the gifts from her admirers. The lacquered ebony box encrusted with small precious and semi-precious stones from Lord Durham was rather impressive. She enjoyed how the various colors caught the light, casting a rainbow upon a wall in the chamber. Lifting the lid, she gasped in admiration at the brooch nestled within the black work embroidered cream velvet. A gryphon, rampant, his family's heraldic device, half eagle and half lion, the eagle's head of the beast made of enamel and gold, each feather wrought in great detail. The eyes were of the finest emeralds from the New World. The body of the lion made of tiny yellow diamonds from the palest to the deepest gold. About its neck was a wreath of Tudor roses made of diamond and rubies and emeralds accented with more enamel. Mary gasped at the beauty of the gift thinking of the most appropriate way to thank her Tom for his thoughtfulness and immense generosity, flushing slightly knowing instinctively what he would desire. He never seemed to tire of her.

Laying the brooch back in its box, she reached for Edward's gift which had been placed in a box of lacquered ebony decorated with an inlay design of wild flowers and small woodland creatures. Lifting the lid she let out a cry of undisguised pleasure as she viewed the contents inside for the first time. Nestled on a Tudor green velvet pillow embroidered with heartsease and white violets was a brooch fashioned in the form of the Cadwallader Dragon of Wales standant wrought in gold, decorated all over with the finest tiny rubies of the highest quality, its eye a rare black Persian Gulf Pearl within its open mouth were three roses: A red for Lancaster made of rubies, gold and emeralds for leaves, a white for York made of diamonds gold and emeralds once again and a Tudor rose- made of rubies, diamonds and emeralds, each on a fine thin thread of gold the thorns the tiniest of topazes. Within the center of the Tudor Rose however was a perfect white Persian Gulf Pearl symbolizing Mary, The Pearl of Christendom. Nestled beside the brooch upon the velvet pillow beside the brooch was a pair of earbobs to match fashioned in the form of dragon rampant each holding a Tudor Rose within its mouth.

"I am told that Viscount Beauchamp designed the brooch and earbobs himself. If one lifts the pillow, I believe that the original sketches are folded beneath, done upon a piece of vellum, Your Grace."

"How very thoughtful." Mary murmured blushing.

"It appears that Viscount Beauchamp is most truly contrite and penitent, Your Grace."

Mary nodded, smiling in spite of herself. How could she truly resist him now when he was designing highly personal, meaningful, thoughtful and incredibly expensive pieces of jewelry for her? Knowing him as she did, there were many of hours that went into these pieces and the Golden Wolf brooch he had previous given her (that she ascertained he had also designed especially for her). "The rubies that make up the body of the dragon alone are worth a king's ransom." She mused.

"Lord Durham has also been most generous with his gifts." Susan reminded Mary. Edward Seymour was not the only talented man. Tom has also designed many of the pieces he has presented her over the two months that they had been lovers. The pieces were also of the finest quality.

"Yes he has which is why both men will be thanked and rewarded for their profound generosity." Mary stated, pinning the dragon brooch from Edward to her breast, in the center of her bodice between her breasts. The gryphon brooch she noticed was also a pendant and Mary treated is as such clipping it to the strand of pearls that she wore about her neck, also a gift from Tom. The earrings within her ears had been a gift from Edward.

"Most diplomatic, Your Grace. Equal amounts of jewels adorn your person from both admirers." Susan said, her eyes sweeping over her mistress.

"I cannot be seen to be favoring one gentleman over the other especially since Lord Beauchamp is on His Majesty's business."

* * *

Edward was in the back of the chapel when Mary arrived with her women, having just exited one of the Confessionals, upon spying Mary he smiled, his eyes twinkling flashing deep blue fire in the morning sunlight that seeped through the stain glass windows. "Good morrow, Your Grace. I trust that Madame slept well last evening?" He asked after inclining his head in a bow of reverence, a rakish smile playing about his mouth his deep blue eyes still twinkling.

"I... Yes, Lord Beauchamp... I... Why do you?" Mary asked instantly suspicious. "Your Lordship did not?"

Edward's rakish smile turned into wickedly naughty grin, flashing his teeth showing his dimples, he winked at Mary, bending his head to one of her ears. "It wasn't a dream." He whispered, his hot breath fanning her face. "For the record, you were delicious." He added pulling away as people filed in, taking their seats for Mass. "May I escort Your Grace to our seats?" He asked, offering her his arm which she took. She had no choice until...

"Wait a moment, Lord Beauchamp, Lord Durham is here. He will also escort me." Mary said, trying to hide the tremor in her voice. That wicked rogue! Sneaking into her bed! Thank goodness Tom had appeared and looked well it would help to ease her discomfort.

"What was that all about?" Tom asked instantly noting the blush staining her pale cheeks, taking Mary's other arm.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Mary lied allowing herself to be escorted down the aisle to the Royal pew by both noblemen.

* * *

"You are quite pleased with the brooch, I see." Edward stated noting that the dragon he had one of his gentlemen present to her on his behalf this morning was pinned to her bodice.

"Yes. I had planned upon showing my pleasure in such a generous gift to Your Lordship in private. The dragon breathes fire as do I when provoked. That was nasty what Your Lordship did to Lord Durham last evening. Do not deny it! How could you? Have a care lest the dragon or I do not scorch you if you persist, Edward. Where is your sense of chivalry and fair play?"

He grinned. He knew that she would have figured out that he had been responsible eventually. "Can you blame me for resorting once to foul means? I am not afraid of the dragon or Your Grace. I rather look forward to being scorched by Your Grace's passion and desire. If I recall, blazing fire runs though those veins of yours. Shall we see later if it will melt once more the ice rumored to flow through mine? You know that I will accept nothing less than a kiss for my gifts as a thank you. As of late our kisses seem to escalate to more intimacies..."His voice trailed off upon seeing the Earl of Durham take his place on Mary's other side at the high board for the morning meal in the Great Hall.

"Your Lordship is far too bold!" Mary hissed so only Edward could hear before turning to focus her attention to the earl seated on the other side of her.

"If I recall, Your Grace quite fancies bold Englishmen." Edward shot back, winking, unable to resist. Without a moment to spare as Mary turned her attention to Thomas Nicholls.

"It does me good to see that Your Lordship continues to be recuperating after taking ill last evening. There is no need to fret, I will personally see that every piece of food that you place upon Your Lordship's plate and what Your Lordship drinks this morning is not tainted or has not been tampered with. You do feel well enough to have some oat stirabout?" Mary asked, solicitously.

Beside her, Edward Seymour rolled his eyes and pursed his lips at the verbal swipe.

"Thank you, Your Grace for your kind concern. Some oat stirabout with stewed apples and pears would be lovely. I am most fortunate to have been blessed with a strong constitution. i would have not been indisposed for overlong." Tom said with a smile.

"Praise God!" Mary exclaimed, reaching for one of Tom's hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Viscount Beauchamp is it not most fortunate that Lord Durham is no longer feeling poorly?" Mary asked, purposely baiting Edward, turning her head to look at him whilst still holding Tom's hand, her thumb caressing the top, gently passing over several of the earl's knuckles in an intimate gesture that was not lost on Edward.

His dark blue eyes glittering with jealousy, watching Mary caress Durham's hand. So she was set about making him pay for not playing fairly? Edward knew he deserved it, but he also knew that they had an intense sexual and intellectual attraction to each other that no estrangement could keep apart for too much longer especially when he was wearing down her resistance to him bit by bit each day. The only obstacle between he and Mary Tudor was the Earl of Durham, who, much to Edward's consternation, Mary was still quite attached to.

"Viscount Beauchamp?" Mary asked, again.

"Beg Pardon, Your Grace. I was wool gathering. Yes, it is most fortunate." Edward said, mentally planning his next move. He knew that he still had to tread carefully. He was not completely out of the woods. The stubborn Tudor wench had all intensions of making him grovel for a little longer no matter how much her resistance to him appeared to be crumbling each time they found themselves alone in each other's company. He could not refrain from smiling slightly remembering how she had called his name over and over when he had ravished her in the bath last evening, how she had trembled with desire beneath him. It irked to see her clinging to Tom Nicholls as a person drowning would clutch whatever they could from a shipwreck to stay afloat and alive, her hand still in the earl's, playing the solicitous chatelaine. Looking up at the earl through lowered lashes as the servants brought forth their dinner.

There was oat stirabout with stewed apples and pears seasoned with cinnamon, cloves and ginger, slices of pink ham from Hunsdon's own smokehouse along with bacon and other smoked fish, scrambled eggs with cream, tarragon and brie cheese, an array of fruits including oranges from Hunsdon's own greenhouse from the trees Franco had brought from Spain. There was fresh bread with freshly churned butter and preserves made from the raspberries and blackberries that flourished on the estate. There was an apple tart and a pear tart with clotted cream, hard English Cheddar and Wensleydale from Yorkshire. There was watered wine, cider and ale to drink.

Mary made a point of tasting a small portion of each dish before it was served to the Earl of Durham.

"Your Grace need not taste everything before it is served to me. Though I am grateful for Your Grace's concern for my well-being." Tom said graciously.

"I insist Lord Durham, seeing as Your Lordship was taken sick at my table." Mary replied.

"If Your Grace insists." Tom said, with a self depreciating laugh and a side long glance of triumph at Edward. He knew that the viscount had been the one responsible. Who else could it be? Tom studied his rival. Edward Seymour had much to recommend him: looks, intelligence, learning, great political acumen. But he also had a fierce temper that had almost proved his undoing with the woman seated between them. The one woman both Tom and Edward would ever truly love.

Breakfast progressed apace, Mary keeping the conversation light.

"Yes, of course, Lord Durham, I would be delighted to show Your Lordship the new shipment of books in the library after I receive Viscount Beauchamp's opinion on several of the new Arabs in the stable. I am considering a gift for Their Majesties. Lord Beauchamp had a keen eye for horseflesh. I thought we would see to the horses whilst Your Lordship speaks to Mr. Rhys regarding the implementation of the improvements we discussed. I will be forever grateful for your suggestions."

"It is my uptmost pleasure, Madame." Tom said to Mary looking forward to sitting near the fire with her reading, enjoying a glass of fine of wine, finally making love.

"Do come and seek me out, My Lord, when Your Lordship has finished with Mr. Rhys." Mary instructed.

""Yes, Your Grace." Tom said, with a smile missing the look of intense jealousy that crossed Edward Seymour's handsome features.

* * *

"Well, My Lord, which mount in your opinion would His Majesty, my father, find most agreeable?" Mary asked leading Edward past several stalls to where the prize beasts were kept. "There are these four to choose from. I was considering the two grays stabled down at the end." Mary said motioning for Edward to follow her to the stall of the first horse, a young stallion. Upon hearing Mary's approach he tossed his lovely head out, nuzzling her with affection.

"Hello, you handsome lad." Mary said, stroking the stallion's nose as it foraged about for a treat. "Not yet, glutton! Be patient!" Mary admonished it as the horse's nose stiffed about her determined to find whatever morsel she had hidden about her person for him. He knew that there was something. In his experience the lady always had something for him.

The stallion did not care for Mary's response. He was greedy and wanted that bit of carrot or apple! He tossed his head once again, the movement sending Mary back directly into Edward's arms, her back colliding with his front, her bum brushing tantalizingly against his thighs through the layers of her dress, kirtle and petticoats.

"Easy now!" Edward exclaimed grasping Mary about a hip and waist. His fingers splaying against her.

Mary started at the contact, her heart began racing in anticipation, a warm tingle spread throughout her limbs. She swallowed her mouth suddenly dry as dust, turning her head about to stare into his eyes, sapphire meeting deep blue them slowly as their faces got closer... Closer... Closer...

His mouth crushed against hers, capturing her lips with his, the hairs on his upper lip teasing her, pulling her into his arms, slamming her against the horse's stable door, the stallion nickering and pulling back in slight alarm as Edward kissed her with great passion, his kisses hard and demanding, seeking to take all she had to give him.

"Ned! Oh, Ned!" She breathed hotly against his mouth, pressing her body against his as he continued to ravage her lips with his.

"I am here, My Precious Sweetheart!" Edward replied, running the tip of his tongue along the seam of her mouth whilst his teeth nipped at her lips, gently, playfully coaxing them apart until her mouth opened beneath his, his tongue slipping inside to do battle with hers, fencing with it as they danced about with each other in the space between the stalls, Edward holding her tight against him as they seemed to float over the straw strewn upon the floor, one of his hands sliding down her back, over the small of it to her bum, hitching her against him, pulling her that much closer, chuckling when he heard her moan with desire against his mouth as they continued to kiss one another.

"Sweet Christ!" He whispered, passionately, as her arms went about his neck, fingers of one hand lacing into the fine hairs at the nape, massaging the muscles moving down to clutch at one of his broad shoulders as the viscount slammed her up against another stable door making the horse whinny finally breaking the spell .

"Ned! Ned! Please! You have to stop! What if one of the grooms or stable lads catches us?" Mary asked, pulling her mouth away from his finally coming to her senses.

"They would not dare say a word against Your Grace!" He reassured her brushing the back of a hand tenderly across one of her cheeks.

"People gossip!" Mary countered.

"If they cast aspersions against Your Grace's stellar reputation and seek to blacken your name I will run the offenders through with my sword." He said, punctuating each word with a kiss from her forehead to her still swollen wet pink lips.

"What of your reputation for being cold and haughty? You would have destroyed it.' Mary asked.

"They dare not question their betters. What they witnessed, if they indeed did witness anything was merely an illusion." Edward told her. "I am not through with you yet. Not by far, I can promise you. Now let us see about those horses..." Noting that even though she had pulled her mouth away from his she had not removed her arms from about his neck nor stepped away from him. She was still firmly held within his arms and appeared not that anxious to leave them. He smiled smugly with the knowledge that his tactics to win her back were weakening her defenses bit by bit with each kiss, caress and word he murmured seductively in one of her pretty ears.

* * *

Tom found her a bit later in her Presence Chamber placing the finishing touches upon the gryphon badge she had been embroidering to adorn one of his hats, looking very domestic with the strands of silk embroidery floss draped about her neck, her sewing box containing all of her tools beside her on a table near her chair. Mary's wolfhound and several spaniels dozing at her feet, all the dogs rushing over to greet the earl, barking enthusiastic greetings, wagging their respective tails begging for pets and attention.

"Why hello!" Tom exclaimed, smiling, giving each canine a pet, reaching about to rub ears, sides, necks, anything that he could get his hands on laughing at the spaniels' enthusiasm. "Your Grace instructed that I seek Madame out, so here I am. Are you prepared to look at the new books that Master Cromwell sent? Viscount Beauchamp has taken a tonic and to his bed. He, apparently, was complaining of discomfort."

"Why was I not called to change his dressing?" Mary asked.

"Dr. Hussein took care of matters. He did not wish to disturb Your Grace. Viscount Beauchamp is resting comfortably and will soon be sleeping soundly." Tom explained unable to resist a smile. He was looking forward to more private time with his mistress. He had made certain all was prepared for a romantic evening having all intensions of seducing her.

"Through until morning?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Tom replied. "We have all night."

"For reading?"

"Is that what you would like to call it?"

"Well, of course, that and I was so looking forward to a game of Connect the Freckles."

Tom laughed. "I believe we will be able to engage in such if you so desire."

"I would desire it very much. I desire you very much."

"Tom smiled. "We had best venture to the library, Darling."

"Would you please be helpful and help me to remove the embroidery silks from about my neck?" She asked him, sweetly, looking up at him, fluttering her eyelashes, flirtatiously, smiling seductively as a siren luring him to her.

He approached, chuckling. "One at a time?" He asked, smiling back at her.

"Whatever you wish." she answered breathlessly.

"What if I draw each of them ever so... so... so slowly from about your person?" He asked in that soft voice of his, the timbre of it causing her to tremble with desire, sending shivers up and down her spine. She could only nod, unable to speak, watching, mesmerized, as his long elegant fingers began slipping each strand of silk ever so slowly from about her neck, trailing the tips of his fingers over her neck, brushing down her chest, sliding over a breast against a sensitive nipple that puckered with anticipation feeling his fingers dance over it.

Mary's lips parted her breath shallow, her heart racing in her chest. She did not know how long she could wait to have this man. God! She wanted him! She burned for him! Was on fire! Deeply, passionately, irrevocably in love with him. She wanted him with every fiber of her being. He was her safe haven against that Big Bad Ravaging Wolf that threatened to devour her when she found herself alone with him. Tom would protect her and afford her the bliss that he was only capable of giving her. The bliss one finds with one's first Great Love, one's first all consuming passion. For Mary it was Thomas Nicholls. Not her husband. She had not known or been with Franco Hapsburg long enough to fall in love with him or develop a passion for him. She had been with Tom nigh on two months, long enough for a young woman, as herself, to fall in love for the very first time. The first love which was different from the unnatural passion of a certain man who threatened to be the greatest love she would ever know in her mortal life. She wiped the thoughts of him from her mind focusing on her Ginger haired Fox and not that Big Bad Wolf.

Tom's eyes never left Mary. It stroked his male ego to watch her reaction, how he could make her with but a touch or caress burn for him whilst he removed embroidery floss from about her, catching each strand in his opposite hand finally placing all of them neatly in her sewing box. "Are you prepared venture to the library, Darling?" He asked, breaking the intense sexual tension between them.

Mary nodded. "Yes! Oh, Yes!" She breathlessly breathed wishing he would lean in and kiss her. How she ached for the taste of his lips against hers!

"Such enthusiasm!"

"Master Cromwell sent several crates filled with new titles. All that knowledge waiting to be unlocked and read, learnt and consumed." Mary said.

"I know that which I would care to consume."

"What is that?" She asked.

His eyes raked over her from top to toe and back again, a rakish smile playing about his neatly chiseled thin lips. "I believe you know. If you wish I will more than delighted to demonstrate in the library."

"We had best make our way there then to look at the books. I am so looking forward to Your Lordship's demonstration of consummation." Mary said, rising from her chair, brushing past him, her hips skimming his rock hard muscular thighs, Mary moving her hips side to side, sensually slow and seductive as Drusilla and Lavinia had taught her one of the many ways to entice and lure a man, turning about to run an index finger with tantalizing slowness from his waist, over his abdomen, upward to the hollow at the base of his throat tilting her chin up.

"Kiss me!" She commanded.

"A small peck, nothing more, anything else and I will be picking you up, carrying you into the bed chamber to have my wicked way with you."

She pouted. She was greedy for more. "Oh, alright." She sighed, resignedly, pecking him on one of his cheeks.

"That was hardly a kiss, Darling." Tom complained, expecting her to kiss mouth not one of his cheeks.

"If it were much more..." Her words were cut off as his mouth claimed hers, kissing her with great passion for several brief minutes causing her to wind her arms about his neck to cling to him, desperately. The feel of his mouth on hers was so delicious! She did not want it to end!

It was over almost as soon as it began, Tom releasing her. "That was a kiss, Darling."

Mary looked up at him, shaken and dazed. "Would you please escort me to the library?" She asked, her voice quavering.

"With pleasure."

* * *

"The books that Master Cromwell sent are over here near the fireplace, on those tables." Mary said, grasping Tom's hand leading him through the library to the tables. "Many of these books were brought back by crusaders who went to the Holy Land hundreds of years ago."

"Any Flying Penis Monsters?" Tom asked curious.

"We will have to investigate." Mary replied. "Are you eager to find one? Or another creature? Do not forget that you promised me a game of Connect the Freckles. That could prove as enjoyable as taming the monster, Tom. " Mary said suggestively. "Master Cromwell has sent copies of Boccaccio's Decameron and Ovid's Ars Amatoria."

"Where are they?" Tom asked, his eyes dashing about the stacks of books on the tables.

"Patience, Tom. Remember good comes to those who wait." Mary admonished him lightly, giggling.

"A man becomes quite impatient when it involves you and the prospect of enjoying your many and extensive charms." Tom countered.

"You are hot for me?"

"You have to ask?"

"Yes!"

"Wicked Welsh Witch, you know that you have bewitched me. I am your slave. Every wish is my command. I am keen to find those books, Darling."

"Those two particular tomes? But my dearest there are so many others to look through. Master Cromwell's inventory indicated romances, fantastic tales from different lands similar to Aladdin and a bestiary."

"We had best begin perusing before the Big Bad Wolf awakens."

"Dr. Hussein has Viscount Beauchamp well in hand. You told me yourself. No need to worry."

"I do. He seeks to devour you."

"He does?" Mary asked, an involuntary tingle running down her spine as she contemplated the idea.

"Yes, Mary, he does, desperately. But he will not if I have a word to say about it. You are mine!" Tom declared, possessively coming up behind her, drawing her against him, nuzzling her neck, bending his head to kiss a shoulder. "Every precious inch of you." He murmured low next to her skin staking his claim, grazing the smooth firm flesh with his chin against the sensitive place where her shoulder and neck met, the slight chafing making her gasp with pleasure.

"What of the books?" She whispered leaning into him, retrieving one of the tomes from a table, opening it, Tom looking over her shoulder still holding her in his embrace.

"What of them? So curious and eager to learn are you not? What do we have here?" He asked, kissing the back of her neck.

"A book of fantastical stories... or... Oh, God!" Mary exclaimed as she flipped through the pages of the book in her hand staring at the various illuminated illustrations that appeared to be getting more and more explicit as they went along. At present they were staring at a picture of a pair of female djinns and what appeared to be a soldier engaging in a rather lewd act. The soldier was reclining on what appeared to be pillows, his pantaloons down about his knees as one of the misty houris looked to be servicing him with her mouth. Whilst the other appeared to be kissing him, one of his hands in the mist about her hips suggesting that he was giving pleasure as well. Mary went to close the book. "I believe I have seen enough!"

"Come now! Be brave. Are you not curious to see what will happen?" Tom asked, placing a hand on the book preventing her from closing it. "I do wonder if Master Cromwell knew that he was sending such manner of books to Your Grace. I suspect that he knows of the nature of the Decameron and Ovid but mayhap not such as this. Hardly the manner of gift one presents to a lady such as yourself even though Your Grace is a married woman and knows full well what manner of antics a man and a woman engage in whilst in their martial bed and, erm, otherwise." Tom added.

"Master Cromwell is presently focusing all of his energies and attentions upon the rebellion in the north and the closing down of the monasteries. I doubt he had the time to personally peruse every book before he sent them all. Had he this particular volume may have not have been transported into one of these crates."

"Because Sir Francis Bryan would have stolen it." Tom teased, helping her to turn to the next page.

Upon looking at the next picture, Mary gasped.

"It appears that the djinns are engaging in what we engaged in last evening, but he has two, I had but one." Tom said, studying the picture.

One of the djinns was straddling the soldier's mouth whilst he orally pleasured her as the other rode him.

"Would you have preferred two?" Mary asked, curious. Drusilla and Lavinia had told her that some men did need two partners in order to receive fulfillment.

"Heavens no! I am most content and profoundly happy with one, especially when that one happens to be you, Darling."

Turning her head about, she kissed his scruff covered chin. "Just me then?"

"Yes! Only you, Mary!" Tom replied. "Only you, My Love."

She turned back about with a smug smile adorning her pretty mouth that made Tom chuckle. He adored it when she showed him that she was jealous. The greedy girl wanted him all to herself and was not about to share. "Are we quite done with this book?"

"If you wish. I thought that you may wish to look at one more page?" Tom posed.

"Would you care to? Oh, just one more." Mary turned to the next page where one of the djinns was stimulating the other with her mouth in the other's private place. Mary blushed, remembering catching Lady Beauchamp and Lady Celeste Lannister, thusly. She did not even wait for Tom to comment, closing the book, laying it to one side, picking up another. It appeared to be a Book of Hours. As she lifted it and opened the cover several letters fell out. "Oh! What are these?" Mary exclaimed, startled, as she and Tom retrieved about a dozen that fell about, the first she picked up had her paternal grandfather's seal upon it. "Tom! Look!"

"What is it? Is that the late king's...? It is! Should we be reading private correspondence?" He asked.

Mary turned several pages of the Book of Hours as her conscience warred with her. Tom made a valid point. Did she want to? But then she looked at the pages before her noting the scribbles in the margins, the initials EP for Elizabeth Plantagenet. One page her grandmother had practised her titles and variations of her name, written there were, Elizabeth R, Elizabeth Tudor, Lady Richmond, The Queen. There was a pair of hands drawn, clasped with the initials HR and ER above, lover's knots beneath. "Oh, Tom! She truly loved him! Elizabeth loves Henry!" She translated from the Latin. "Bess adores Harry!"

"Have you written as much about us in you your prayer book?" Tom asked.

Mary smiled, blushing scarlet which was all the clarification he needed. "What does the letter say?"

Mary opened it, scanning the contents, sighing wistfully. "He wrote it soon after Bosworth. He addresses her as 'The Dearest Lady of My Heart'. He says that he looks forward to attending his addresses to her and his lover's suit once she reaches London. He inquires of the fine Burgundy wine he sent was agreeable and if it pleased her. He closes by telling her that he holds her in his prayers and that he looks forward to when God will allow them to be together in truth as well in spirit until they meet." Mary concluded. "Here is another with her seal! Grandmother Bess says...'My Dearest Harry you have conquered and secured the realm as you have conquered and secured my heart, spirit and very soul." She looked back at Tom, tears shining in her eyes. "I never thought in the beginning. But here is proof!" Mary said opening one letter and then another having her suspicions confirmed.

Her Grandfather Henry, she learnt wrote quite the eloquent letter and was much in love with his beautiful young bride, who was just as enamored of her Welsh husband. The intense attraction between them, on many levels, came through in the words that they had exchanged all those years ago in what were clearly intimate and incredibly emotional love letters.

"What do you intend to do with them?"

"Place them in one of the boxes that you gave me so that I may take them out and reread them from time to time to remind that the rumors swirling about Grandmother Bess and Great Uncle Richard were false. The he was a lecherous man intent on committing a grievous sin! My Grandmother did not welcome his attentions, she writes that he repulsed her after she and my grandfather had discussed the matter at length in private, so is stated in one of her letters."

"They shared a great love." Tom observed.

"Yes, they did." Mary agreed. "Interesting to learn that Grandfather Henry was one of your godfathers..."

* * *

"Here is one! Here... and here... and here..." Mary said, planting kisses against the freckles that were scattered upon his neck and chest drawing her fingertips gently over them as he allowed her to play her sensual game, tugging at the closures of his shirt, undoing each in turn, slipping her hands inside to caress his hard muscular chest, her fingertips swirling over the light smattering of chest hairs upon it, leaning forward to claim his lips with hers. "You have more along your chest. Shall I go exploring?" She asked, parting the fabric of his shirt with her long slender fingers, trailing them against his muscles, swirling about one of his nipples, looking up into his handsome face, watching his pupils quickly dilate with desire as he intently watched her.

"Careful." He warned, grinning wolfishly, shifting his weight against the pillows that they were reclining upon allowing their bodies to fit together like pieces of a puzzle, neatly molding together as though the pair of them had been created by God specifically for one another, their bodies coming closer together. Tilting her chin up, crashing his mouth down upon hers. His kisses were fire, utter burning passion. His tongue brushed over her bottom lip and Mary parted her mouth, a low sensual moan escaping from the back of her throat as she matched him for fervor the exploration of his freckles utterly forgotten as an arm reached about to the back of her bodice, his long slender fingers quickly making work of the crochet and loop closures that held it together, undoing them swiftly giving several tugs to help her remove the bodice and attached sleeves from covering her corset. Tom impatiently tossed them aside tossing the bodice and sleeves upon a nearby stool. Before he moved onto her corset, Tom removed her snood headdress yanking it off her head impatiently, her lovely hair falling about her face about her shoulders down to her waist, tossing it aside upon her bodice and sleeves turning back to admire her corset which was embroidered all over with heartsease, Tudor roses and small woodland creatures. "Lovely embroidery, Darling, it is a pity that it must be covered up with by your bodice. Such fine work should be displayed for all to see and admire." He commented, a twinkle in his eyes, as began to undo the crochet and loop closures of her corset with agonizing slowness, his fingertips caress the swells of her near perfect breasts pulling on the string of her chemise as his fingers undid the subsequent closures the feeling of the tips of his long elegant fingers over the sensitive skin of her smooth abdomen through the thin fabric of her chemise.

Mary began trembling with want, the flames of desire for this man coursing through her veins, turning her blood to liquid fire. He never ceased to arouse her. They were well-matched with one another sexually and intellectually. "Please, Tom! Hurry! Do hurry!" She encouraged covering her fingers with his own helping him with the last couple of closures, helping him pull in off her shoulders, going back to loosen the fastenings of her kirtle, farthingale and petticoats. Tom helping her to wriggle out of them until the only item of clothing separating the pair of them was her chemise and his clothes. He went to slip the garment from a pale shoulder, Mary staying his hand. "Patience, My Love. Let us get yours off as well..." She said, breathlessly, her hands moving over him, tugging, unlacing, and pulling. Her nimble fingers quickly divesting him of his clothing and footwear, pausing to admire his naked magnificence in all of its lean muscular glory before draping the throw over them, cocooning it about them to keep them warm, slipping her chemise off, tossing it out, it landed on the carpet near the stool where all their other clothing were pooled about, turning back about to offer herself to him.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter XXIV**

**I do not own The Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham.**

**A/N: Those expecting a fluffy, hearts and kittens type romance, I would advise you to stop reading. NOW! This is a story about 16th c. politics where good people do what may appear to be bad things to achieve their ambitions. Where a man and a woman's primary job was to advance their family going any means possible to achieve that end. Women were a commodity in this man's world, and sex and violence played an integral part.**

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and additions (personal and professional) and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favorited this story! I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please.**

* * *

Mary awoke when it was still dark, just before dawn, looking down to see Tom's fingers splayed against her lower belly, the other arm tossed above. His head upon her pillows as he spooned her, his hardness nested in the small of her back, a long leg tossed possessively over a royal hip, his chin resting above her head, his face partially buried in her hair.

"Mmmmmm..." She heard his soft voice murmur as he wriggled closer against her, the hand against her belly slipping lower. "Mine!" He declared, his long elegant fingers caressing lovingly the place where the child grew inside her, an heir for England, in all probability the fruit of their love affair. Tom nuzzled the side of her neck, his sharp teeth nipping and earlobe, hot breath fanning against her causing the tendrils of hair near her ear to rustle, his soft thin lips pressing against the tender place behind her lobe.

Mary sighed contentedly, wiggly her bum suggestively against him, feeling his hardness swell that much more.

Laughing lightly in her ear, Tom asked, "What is it that you want, My Darling Girl?"

"You!" One word, straight and to the point. Grasping the hand caressing her belly, she guided it to the triangle of curls that covered her sex, his fingers lacing through them. Mary spread her legs ever so slightly allowing a long slender digit to slip within her folds.

She was hot and slick with her building need for him, Tom felt as he gently caressed her, dashing the pad of the tip of his finger against her sensitive pearl of flesh hearing her whimper with pleasure, her breath suddenly shallow and short.

"Enjoying this are we?" He whispered in her ear, chuckling, loving the sensual power that he commanded over her. "I believe that I know something that you will like even better. Onto your back. Get onto your back, Mary." Tom instructed withdrawing his finger from her, Mary crying out in protest. "Do not fret, Darling, it will be much better in a moment. I promise." He reassured her as she moved onto her back. Doing as she was bid.

Tom covered her body with his, kissing her lips tenderly, venturing southward. "Spread your legs." He told her, moving between them. Kissing and nuzzling her hips, trailing hot kisses over the soft fragrant skin of her belly that even now after a night of love making smelled faintly of jasmine. His lips descending, hot breath blowing upon the burnished gold curls of her sex. Tom position himself for his sensual assault, drawing her shapely legs up on his shoulders. "You are so beautiful here." He stated, running fingertips over her slick folds, withdrawing them, easing her thighs a wee bit more onto his shoulders. His mouth closing over her most intimate place, the flat and tip of his tongue affording her the most exquisite pleasure by turns.

Mary gripped fistfuls of the fine Egyptian cotton covered feather bed beneath them, keening low in her throat with pure feminine arousal, her head falling back against the pillows beneath it. "Yes! Yes! This is much better. So much... Oooooooooooohhhh! Tom! Oh, My Love! My Darling Tom! Yes! Please! Right there! Yes! Oh, yes!" She encouraged her lover, biting her lower lip as bolts of sheer intense passion shot from her core throughout her body, quickly turning it into a hot molten mass of burning desire. Mary released the feather bed, lacing her fingers into his crisp short wavy hair, feeling the hairs on his chin and upper lip tease her, increasing the sensual sensations. She whimpered, the sound turning quickly to a moan, coming forth from the depths of her very soul as his mouth continued to work its magic on the most intimate and sensitive part of her.

His tongue darted about, laving lovingly against her nub of flesh. The point of his tongue teasing her passage, plunging inside, mimicking something else that would soon be replacing it, it then slipped up, feathering against her clit. One long slender finger thrusting inside her, to soon be joined by another and then another, filling her full, moving the trio of them in and out, her sheath tightening about them.

Mary's toes curled, her eyes closed tightly. "Oh, Sweet Jesu!" She moaned low her voice thick and husky with desire. "Tooooooooooooom!"

He chuckled, delighted with her reaction. She was so beautiful, all soft in her passion, eyes heavy, skin flushed a pretty pale pink, nipples erect, the place between her legs wet and waiting reveling in his expert oral stimulation.

Mary thrashed her head back and forth on the pillows, panting and moaning by turns. Licking her lips, worrying them between her teeth as she began her ascent as he continued to afford her the most deliciously wonderful pleasure. Higher and higher she climbed with each slash of his tongue and thrust of his fingers, the other hand slipping beneath her bum to hold her steady, squeezing the twin moons, his fingertips digging into her flesh. The pad of a finger teasing the sensitive swell of one where it met the other adding to the sensual sensations.

A not so gentle pinch to a bum cheek and nip against her hidden bud of flesh sent her soaring. Her body spasming with the force and intensity of her climax, her legs that were resting on his shoulders trembling and shaking.

Impatient to be inside her, Tom withdrew his fingers from her sheath. Trailing a path of burning kisses from navel to mouth, he thrust deep inside her. His kisses stifling her scream of pleasure at the feel of him entering her.

Sweet Christ! She was tight! He thought as the walls of her passage clamped about his hard length as he began to thrust deep inside her to the hilt, then withdrawing almost completely and thrusting deep again.

Mary frantically grabbed for him urgently. Wanting ever bit of him! "More!" She encouraged him, her sapphire eyes meeting his blue-gray ones.

Smiling wolfishly, he winked, gazing down into her face her eyes glazed with passion and desire. "Who am I to ever refuse such a pretty request? Your wish is my command, Darling." He said, reaching between their bodies, his fingertips dancing over her abdomen and belly sending shards of heat through her veins as her took her to that next level, skimming over her curls, finding her overly sensitive pearl of flesh, tenderly caressing it with a forefinger. "Is this what you wanted, Mary? Or shall I give you something more? What about this? "He asked. In one quick motion he slipped out of her, rolled her onto her stomach, and slipped back in, making her gasp in surprise as he took her from behind. "Is this better? Is this what you were seeking, Darling? You love it this way."

"Yes!" She couldn't deny it even though she knew it to be a Mortal Sin.

"Is it what you were seeking? What you wanted?" He asked, gripping her hips so he could guide her back and forth on his hardness that with each thrust was moving deeper and deeper inside her. The walls of her passage tightening about him like a vice.

"Yes!" She rasped, biting her lower lip. She was so close to bursting once more! She could feel it! "Tom!" She pleaded.

"That's it! Oh, yes! Yes, My Darling Girl! Give over to the pleasure of it! Come for me, Mary! Yes!" He whispered encouraging words in her ear, gripping her chin, turning it toward his, his lips crashing against hers, hard, his sharp teeth nipping at them, coaxing her mouth to part. "You know you can scream when you come. No one will hear you. I will make certain of that. Go ahead, Mary. Go ahead. Scream! I know you wish to." He whispered softly. "Come on, Darling."

She was almost there. Several more thrusts and... She opened her mouth to let out a scream as it felt like her entire world exploded into a rainbow of a million stars, her body shuddering over and over as she experienced another incredibly intense climax. Tom catching her keening cries as he had promised. His kisses, all fire and desire, leaving her breathless and panting.

The pair of them collapsed onto the feather bed, his long lean body covering hers having a care not to crush her, easing out of her and off her, lying beside her on his back, lovingly tracing his fingers down her side, to the indentation of her waist, over the swell of a hip. "Did I please you, Darling?" He asked looking over at her, a devilish smile playing about his thin lips, his eyes twinkling.

Mary giggled, her skin flushing a pretty pink. "Oh, yes! Very much! You were magnificent. Absolutely amazing!" She complimented making his grin widen, he laughed lightly.

"Is that why you want me every night?" He asked. "Because I am a magnificent and amazing lover?"

She nodded. "That! Your Lordship is possessed of an incredibly handsome visage and fine physique."

"So you only crave my pretty face and my lean body, you naughty princess?" He teased her.

"Oh, dear! You found me out!" She teased back, dramatically placing the back of her hand against her forehead, sighing heavily, the falling into a fit of giggles.

"Is that so?" Tom asked, grinning wolfishly, rolling on his side, grabbing for her, tossing her onto her back, looming over her. "I should make you pay for that." He stated staring down at her still grinning, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"How? She asked, gazing up at him, her heart hammering a wild tattoo in her chest.

"I could tickle you. Like this!" He cried, pouncing on her, his fingers dashing over her soft skin from breasts to hips doing as he said.

Shrieking with laughter, Mary slapped at his hands trying to get him to stop. "Tom! Tom! Please! Please!" She cried though her laughter.

"Shhhhh... Do you wish to wake the entire house with your cries?" He asked, his eyes dancing with mischief. "Someone may hear you, believe the worst and come to find us together, naked, in your bed. The scandal that could ensue."

"Lady Susan knows." Mary supplied, attempting to catch her breath.

"Lady Susan knows what? That her beloved mistress and the Earl of Durham spend all night, every night making wildly hot passionate love to one another?" Tom asked. "That many mornings her mistress has trouble getting out of bed becoming almost late to Mass because of these long late nights? That the earl bears marks of her unnatural appetite for him upon his person, bite marks and scratches where his lioness has marked him and staked her claim? That he is hers? Is that was Lady Susan knows, Darling?"

Mary swallowed, licking her suddenly dry lips with the tip of her tongue, her sapphire eyes unable to tear away from his blue grey ones, completely captivated by him and his words spoken with that soft seductive voice, each word seeming to caress over her already flushed and heated skin knowing that every word he spoke was true. She nodded, unable to bring herself to speak.

* * *

The early morning sun was attempting to seep through the break in the bed hangings a scant few hours later when Mary awoke, looking over her shoulder to the man sleeping soundly beside her. He had fallen asleep spooning her once more. This time Mary did not wiggle her bum suggestively against her lover's groin knowing that Susan and her women would be arriving soon to wake her. There would be no time for love making this morning, not even for a quick bout if they wanted to. She eased herself from her lover's embrace.

Tom grunted in protest immediately feeling the absence of the warm body beside him. "Come now, just a wee bit longer, Darling. Come back. I am quickly becoming cold without you here beside me. "He murmured groggily, a small smile playing about his mouth, attempting to lure her back within his embrace.

It worked. He was totally unable to resist looking as he did, six shades of gorgeous. Mary moved back against him, fitting her body against his.

Tom sighed contentedly, enjoying the warmth and feeling her body against his. "Oh, yes! This is so much better!" He breathed gently against her hair, chuckling lightly, slinging a long leg over her hip, an arm draping and curling about her waist, his hand splaying against her stomach.

It was in such a manner that Lady Susan found them, pulling the bed curtains aside. "Good Morrow, Your Grace!" She cried as she did every morning, expecting to find her mistress alone, dressed in a night rail not naked as she had come into world with an equally as naked Earl of Durham in bed beside her.

Tom, upon hearing Susan's voice immediately moved away from Mary, scurrying under the bedclothes in a vain attempt to hide himself, creating a long slender lump beneath them.

To no avail, Susan had seen him duck his handsome head beneath the fine Egyptian cotton, down filled duvet and fur lined throw. "Good Morrow, My Lord." Susan ventured forcing the earl to pop his head out, it would be incredibly rude to ignore the lady.

"Good Morrow, Lady Susan." Tom returned smiling charmingly at Mary's chief lady-in-waiting.

Oh those dimples! Susan thought clearly understanding what drew her mistress to allow this man into her bed every night. He was charm personified. Handsome as sin! It was obvious that he had spent the night making love to Mary. The smell of sex, jasmine and Egyptian musk mixed with exotic spices hung in the air about the bed. The pair of lovers was also naked.

"With all due respect, My Lord Durham, should you not be seeking your own apartments to avoid untoward gossip and scandal?" Susan asked the earl.

"A few more minutes, Lady Susan. 'Tis early yet. No one holds Her Grace's reputation in higher regard that I. I would do nothing that would hurt her in any way."

"See Susan? No need to fret." Mary reassured her friend. "The house is still abed with the exception of the servants that are beginning to stir. It would not hurt if Tom stays a bit longer. Just a wee bit. No scandal will ensue..." Mary added prettily.

Susan shook her head. Her mistress was correct. It was still early. What would it hurt? "A few, just a wee bit longer." She agreed, stepping away from the bed. Leaving the lovers to their last few moments together going out into the Presence Chamber to tidy it and make certain Mary's possessions were in order. As she set about her task she could hear whispered words and low feminine and masculine laughter coming from the bed chamber.

"Ah! I am not the only one with a smattering of freckles about my person. You have some rather fetching ones, Darling." Tom said, gazing down at her stomach. "Like the one here." He indicated tracing the tip of a finger against one close to her navel. Or this one." The fingertip traced over another near one of her hip bones. "Or..." Tilting his face up, he kissed the bridge of her nose. "This one." Cupping her chin with a palm he brought her face up to meet his, staring down into her eyes, searching into the depths of her soul. "What sort of spell have you cast over me, My Fiery Welsh Witch where I find myself unable to leave your bed even though I know soon I must? What have you done to me? What have I done to myself? I am enchanted, totally, completely and utterly enchanted." He whispered huskily with each word his mouth got closer and closer to her lips until his tenderly touched hers in a searing kiss, sitting up, the covers falling away revealing his body from his hips up, his strong lean athletic body pressing against hers as she was drawn into his embrace, winding her arms about her lover's neck.

"Will you come to me tonight?" She asked when their lips briefly parted.

Tom grinned, chuckling. "I have not even left, Darling, and you are planning our next meeting. Are you as totally enchanted as I, My Greedy Princess? So impatient to have me once more."

She nodded. "Oh you have found me out!" She teased back.

"I cannot resist, of course, I will come to you tonight though if I ever found myself unable Viscount Beauchamp would be more than willing to take my place. He would in a trice."

"He would?" Mary knew that after what had transpired between them in the stables the previous afternoon Edward would if she enticed him to. Most willingly he would come to her bed and give her a night she would not soon forget.

"Yes! What man wouldn't want you in their bed?" He asked through his kisses.

"Only because I am the King of England's daughter."

"You do possess the loveliest bum in Christendom, Darling." He teased nuzzling her neck, planting burning kisses down one of the sides making her laugh, the hairs on his upper lip and chin tickling her.

Susan could not look away from the sensual tableau that greeted her eyes as she approached the bed., getting a full view of the earl's muscular back, hip and a portion of his flanks, watching as he embraced and kissed her mistress.

"Your Grace, 'tis time!" She stated. "Lord Durham, I am afraid, must leave."

Tom groaned with disappointment. "So soon?" He asked his lips against Mary's neck. "One moment longer. Please! Just one!"

"That is impossible if Your Lordship wishes to avoid a scandal. The water is heated and the servants are prepared to bring the duchess's bath once I give the word that Her Grace is awake and ready. Your women are waiting to attend upon Your Grace as well. Lord Durham you must leave before you are caught!"

Tom sighed resignedly. Lady Susan was correct as much as he hated to admit it. "Tonight!" He reminded Mary, emphasizing it with a kiss, scrambling out of the large bed, the cool morning air hitting him, grasping a pillow to cover his nether regions from Susan for modesty's sake.

"Shoo! Out with ye now, My Lord! Here are your clothes!" She said, handing Tom his clothing.

He dropped the pillow, tossing the garments on as quickly as he could, it would be coming off soon again when he took his bath.

"I will see Your Grace in the chapel." Tom said, blowing Mary a kiss before he escaped out a hidden door in one of the walls that led to a passage to his apartments, disappearing from view.

"Thomas Durham is a bold and handsome rogue!" Susan said to Mary when he was gone. "Over bold. Your Grace is most fortunate that I was the one that awakened Your Grace not one of the other women. Thank goodness Viscount Beauchamp was not awake and calling for you to change his dressing, or even worse, had been awaiting Your Grace in the Presence Chamber. I shudder to think of the possible ensuing scandal. Lord Beauchamp would have been furious. Do tell His Lordship to have a care in the future. Not to stay abed until near dawn. His Majesty will not tolerate aspersions cast upon your reputation if your affair were to be discovered. "

"Does His Majesty know?" Mary asked curious.

"We have discussed this matter at length before. Master Cromwell sent Lord Durham here to Hunsdon for the Security and Good of the Realm and protection of Your Grace. The manner in which His Lordship sees Your Grace's protection is a personal matter to be sorted out between you and His Lordship. Master Cromwell knows that the pair of you are intelligent enough to come to a solution which satisfies you both, which it is quite apparent that this present arrangement most certainly does. Not out of bed with you! It is time for your bath!" Susan replied referring to Mary and Lord Durham's relationship.

* * *

Mass was held in the chapel that morning as usual. After making her Confession that left the priest a wee bit shaken she took her seat accompanied by Lord Durham and Lord Beauchamp. Mary sitting between the two noblemen.

They breakfasted in the Great Hall. Afterward, Tom left to visit several of the nearby manors to speak with the barons and knights that owned them and their stewards and tenant farmers to discuss live stock breeding and various manners of farming. Edward decided to stay behind, claiming a headache as his excuse, when in reality he was perfectly fine his head did not hurt one bit. He was planning on taking some of the time to explore the library, indulging in his love of books.

In her own chambers, Lavinia was speaking with her mistress. "It is a perfect morning to practice, Your Grace. Lord Durham is out and Viscount Beauchamp is exploring the library. Ali and Mustapha have brought their instruments. Drusilla and I will be more than happy to rinstruct Madame in the moves of the dance."

"I do have a scarf to drape about my hips." Mary offered.

"Beg pardon, Your Grace, but I took the liberty of taking out one of Your Grace's costumes that was made for Madame's trousseau." Lavinia supplied withdrawing one of them. Helping Mary out of her gown and underclothes, dressing her into the harem costume which was quite scanty, the belt slung a bit low on her hips. The turquoise silks spangled with gold dust, yellow diamonds and turquoises gently falling about her. The top, wrought in a pattern of gold, turquoise and yellow diamonds strategically covering her nipples. Her body from just below her bosom to her hips was left bare exposing her navel which within Lavinia placed a teardrop faceted Robin's egg blue turquoise. Stepping back to admire the effect, after removing Mary's Juliet cap and snood letting her long hair fall about to her waist. "Your Grace is beautiful."

"Thank you. I will not catch a chill dressed in this costume? I am virtually naked."

"Not if Your Grace comes near the fireplace where it is warm." Lavinia replied, leading Mary over. "Now mimic what I do. Move to the music, Madame." She instructed as she began to show Mary the rudiments of Eastern Belly Dancing.

"What are you learning?" A familiar voice asked from near the doorway. Edward's eyes widening with pleasure as he took in her costume, or lack thereof, a smile playing about his mouth. He had seen Ali and Mustapha make there way to their mistress's chamber with their instruments and was curious what Mary was about. He could enjoy the library at another time.

"Oh, no! Viscount Beauchamp you cannot see!" Mary exclaimed looking about frantically for something to cover herself from the pure lust she found when she turned about glittering in his eyes. It sent shivers of delight tingling up and down her spine. Her feelings for Tom aside, there was no denying that she was fiercely and profoundly attracted to this man standing in the room with her.

"Why not? I am here, Your Grace. You might as well be so kind as to give me a demonstration. Are you planning a performance for the Christmas Revels?" He asked.

"Mayhap, but not dressed like this. His Majesty would not allow it!" Mary replied.

"I don't know. His Majesty the King would be proud to show the Court and Christendom that Your Grace is a desirable woman, one that had proven herself fertile, doing what God intended women to do so soon after Your Grace and His Grace Don Franco were married. I rather like it, the costume. What little there is of it." He commented, his lustful gaze sweeping from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, which were clad in her embroidered slippers, His smile broadened. "Come dance for me."

"I...Oh, I cannot... It would not be..." Mary protested.

"Would not be what, Your Grace? Proper? It is just a dance. His Majesty has held all nature of revels containing all manner of dancing in my time at court. I will not be shocked. Quite the contrary, I am quite curious."

He was right, damn him! Mary could not refuse his request. "I must warn Your Lordship, I am just learning the movements and steps." She warned, looking to Ali and Mustapha, nodding to them to begin the music, taking her place in the middle of the rug. "Please be kind."

Ali and Mustapha began playing, Lavinia watching intently as her mistress began to move her body in the sensual movements that the former harem concubine had taught her. Mary lifted her hips, moving them sinuously from side to side, snaking her arms about gracefully above and about her head, contracting and flexing her abdominal muscles in the ancient movements of seduction.

If she just concentrated upon the dance and ignored the fact that he was in the room she would be alright but that was near to impossible to do when he stood there his eyes fixated up her, unable to tear his gaze away from the sensual and clearly overtly sexual movements she was performing especially when she moved closer to him when Lavinia indicated that she do so, shifting her weight from one foot to another as she approached him, then moving away as she made use of the entire carpet in her routine, moving with an incredible grace and sensuality that Edward had never seen before coming back to where he stood, to approach him once more, the turquoise silks shifting from side to side as she moved, showing her entire shapely legs from foot to thighs as the sexual tension that had been building between them since he first laid eyes on her dressed thusly rose to a fever pitch. It hung heavy in the air between them.

Mary's dancing brought her closer to Edward who could not tear his gaze away from the sinuous movements of her hips, each one increasing his desire for her that much more. "Your Grace is quite skilled for an amateur. Though I would His Majesty against allowing Your Grace to dance thusly before the court, I must admit fearing for what may ensue if you were allowed. The Young Bucks all falling over themselves to get to you, desiring to ravish you. Many of the ladies seeking to cause Your Grace bodily harm out of sheer jealousy." He commented feeling his iron will and self control slowly slipping away with each movement that she made as she got closer and closer to him. "Have a care." He whispered, huskily, swallowing, attempting to moisten lips that were suddenly incredibly dry. One of her knees skimming one of his legs, before she turned about.

Her back to his front, undulating her bum against his thighs in time to the music, the bits of turquoise swirling about them, tangling about their lower limbs.

Edward allowed her to have her fun for a few moments before reaching for her, his long slender fingers closing about waist and hip, enjoying the feel of her soft perfumed skin next to his hands, slamming her against his rock hard body, twisting her about to face him.

Mary letting out a cry of alarm as his mouth claimed hers, his kiss harsh and burning, searing her lips in his passion. His hands all over her, the pair dancing about the room until he slammed her up against a wall, continuing his passionate assault on her lips, kissing her feverently while she clung to him the hairs upon his upper lip and the neat close beard he wore tickling her skin. She could feel her body catching fire with each brutal caress of his mouth on hers, the hands roaming all over her, touching and seeking, stroking, grabbing. Mary continuing to move her body next to his in time to the music suggesting something that Edward would be more than happy to give her, her hips undulating. "Oh, God, Mary!" He whispered huskily next to her now wet and swollen lips. "Mary! Sweet, sweet Mary!" Mouth descending lower, over her chin, the elegant column of her throat, her chest, between her breasts, leaving a trail of hot burning kisses in his wake, lowering himself slowly to his knees so he could worship her, pressing her further to the wall, her hands reaching on either side to claw at the paneling, closing her eyes, feeling his hot burning kisses touch her abdomen, palms cup her hips, fingertips of a hand sliding down one of her thighs, grasping handfuls of silk scarves, lifting them, the burning kisses descending, about her navel, taking the jewel out as his prize, letting it fall onto the carpet.

"Ned!" She whimpered, feeling him nudge a leg over one of his shoulders, falling against his back, her slipper slipping off, falling upon the floor, her barefoot now pressing into his back to hold her steady as his head moved between her thighs beneath her belt, his mouth quickly closing over her sex. "Oh, Gooood..." She cried, moaning low in the back of her throat, feeling his tongue slash against one of the most sensitive parts of her.

Mary bit her lower lip until it almost bled to stifle the scream that threatened to burst from her mouth, her fingers clawing at the wall behind her, withdrawing one of her arms from the wall to lace the fingers of it in Edward's hair, as his talented tongue licked and sucked against her. Mary rocking her hips against him, her eyes closed, giving into the wonderful pleasure that she was experiencing, feeling as though her entire body was upon fire. This was so much better than stolen kisses in the stable and in his bedchamber when she attended his wound. The level of their attraction and sheer desire for one another was intense. She loved Tom, she did. But this? This was something unexplainable, irrational. He had branded her with that first kiss as his. It was something she could never escape no matter how many times she made love to or how much she loved Thomas Nicholls she would always find herself coming back to Edward Seymour. Even when he was not completely back into her good graces, a part of her cried out for and needed his touch, needed him. Always would. Otherwise she never would have found herself backed up against a wall in her chambers with him on his knees making love to her with his mouth, quickly bringing her to an exquisite shattering climax.

* * *

Later that evening Mary sat in her Presence Chamber with two of her women embroidering and sewing. Drusilla sat beside her mistress embroidering the cuffs on a fine Egyptian cotton shirt Mary had sewn for her father whilst the duchess stitched a small cap for her future child, Anne Morgan, the other lady, worked on a smock for the future royal baby. The women chatted amiably about the day and their anticipated trip to court for Christmas when another of Mary's women came into the room.

"Your Grace, Lord Durham is here and wishes to see you." The young woman announced slightly flushed.

"Show him in, Lady Frances." Mary instructed.

"Your Grace," Lady Frances said, bobbing a curtsey turning to indicated that the earl was permitted to enter Mary's presence.

The earl walked in dressed in a midnight blue velvet doublet accented with gold thread, emeralds and pearls. About his neck he wore a heavy gold chain upon which hung a pendant of a gryphon, made exactly as the brooch he had presented to Mary the day before. The doublet was slashed, portions of his shirt drawn through the slashings. Breeches in the same color as his doublet and fine black Spanish leather boots completed the costume. He looked incredibly elegant and dashing. The women could not help but stare.

Mary looked up from her sewing. "Your Lordship requested a word?" She asked.

"In private, if I may, Your Grace?" Tom asked.

Mary turned to her women. "You may go. Lord Durham will ensure for my safety." Going back to her sewing for a wee bit more, there was so much to sew and prepare for this little one, she thought.

"Your Grace." Both women rose, taking their sewing and embroidery with them, appraising the tall incredibly good looking man once more as they left. Their mistress was most fortunate in her admirers! They both thought, Drusilla attempting not to giggle, Anne Morgan ever watchful of any overt physical indications of the earl's affection for her mistress which could be duly reported back to Masters Cromwell and Rich.

When they were gone, Mary looked up, once again. "What can I do for you, My Lord?" She asked.

"Did you enjoy yourself when I was away? I hear that you practiced some dancing with Lady Lavinia and Viscount Beauchamp was present. He came upon Your Grace in this very chamber and was allowed to stay."

"Yes, I was practicing some new dances for a possible masque for the Christmas revels at court."

"I hear that Your Grace was wearing a rather inappropriate costume, one of the costumes that were made for Your Grace's trousseau."

"The costume was not inappropriate for the manner of dance I was engaging in." Mary stated.

"It was when you were dancing in the presence of a man who is clearly in love with you. I do not trust you alone with him." Tom said, pursing his lips, his blue-gray eyes darkening and flashing with anger.

"His Majesty trusts Viscount Beauchamp with the care of my person and my reputation. There is no need to fret, My Lord. Tom, please..."

The earl scoffed. "He is head over heels in love with you, Mary! He broke your heart, a heart that I have held tenderly and lovingly in my keeping for the last two months. He will do all that is within his power to lure you back to him! He happens to be Handsome as Sin, as well. He will use his looks and charm to take what he wants ever so badly. Can you blame me for being for being concerned? He wants you desperately, Darling, you know that he does!"

Mary could not conceal the blush in her cheeks at Tom's revelation. She knew that every word he said about Edward was true.

"A man has only so much patience and concern for honor, Mary, when an incredibly desirable woman is dancing for him virtually naked save for coverings over her bosom and nether regions. Did you lie with him? Did he seduce you?" He asked bluntly and to the point. Tom was furious and incredibly jealous. Damn Edward Seymour! Tom knew that the viscount had been intimate with Mary in some fashion. The rogue! Tom would make him pay for his presumption no matter how highly esteemed Edward was held in by Henry Tudor.

"No!" She replied honestly, shaking her head. "I did not lie with him. He did not seduce me."

Tom didn't realize that he was holding his breath awaiting her answer until he released it out in a rush, the air leaving his lungs sounding like a heavy sigh. "Thanks Be to God." He whispered completely relieved.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Viscount and the Pearl: Chapter XXV **

**I do not own The Tudors. Nor do I own Hirst's portrayal of them. I do however reign as Goddess Supreme in this alternative universe and own all the original characters contained herein such as Thomas Nicholls, the Earl of Durham.**

**A/N: Those expecting a fluffy, hearts and kittens type romance, I would advise you to stop reading. NOW! This is a story about 16th c. politics where good people do what may appear to be bad things to achieve their ambitions. Where a man and a woman's primary job was to advance their family going any means possible to achieve that end. Women were a commodity in this man's world, and sex and violence played an integral part.**

**To SB, MB and TH who continue to fill my Creative Well with their awesome performances in all they do. Thanks for the inspiration. Congratulations to them all on their new projects and additions (personal and professional) and Best Wishes for much success! Also to DS, TJ and LE: The trio of new characters. Thanks, Fellows! **

**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favorited this story! I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature and Explicit Sexual Content/Talk. Adult Readers Only, please. **

* * *

**Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game**  
**On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame**  
**Turning and returning to some secret place inside**  
**Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say**

**Take my breath away**  
**Take my breath away**

**Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love**  
**Never hesitating to become the fated ones**  
**Turning and returning to some secret place to hide**  
**Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say,**

**My Love,**  
**Take my breath away**

**Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away**  
**When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say**  
**If only for today I am unafraid**

**Take my breath away**  
**Take my breath away**

**Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game**  
**Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames**  
**Turning and returning to some secret place inside**  
**Watching in slow motion as you turn my way and say**

**Take my breath away,**  
**My Love**  
**Take my breath away**  
**My Love**  
**Take my breath away**  
**Take my breath away - "Take My Breath Away" as sung by Berlin (from the movie, TOP GUN)**

* * *

Mary rose from her seat, approaching him, placing a soothing hand upon one of his arms. "I gave you my solemn word that I would never forsake you." She said tenderly, looking up at his face his expression still set and slightly pained, looking straight ahead, lips pursed, jaw set, his chiseled features sharp and cold. He would not meet her eyes, staring straight into the fire place, a hand near his mouth in a familiar gesture. "Who is welcomed into my bed every night where we spend those nights engaging in the delights of Eros, many and sundry times? Who holds my heart safe and secure within his keeping? Who have I declared my love to? Who had to be shooed from my bed this morning when he had stayed overlong because his lady was most reluctant to let him go and could not bear to part with him?"

"Which one were you wearing?" He asked, referring back to her harem costume.

"The one with turquoise and yellow diamonds on the top and belt, turquoise silk with gold spangles in the silk scarves making up the skirt." She provided.

A devilish smile slowly lifted the corners of his mouth, his eyes crinkling at the corners as it quickly became a grin, the memories instantly lightening his mood. "Eheheheheh! I remember that costume well. You were wearing it when I went to seek you out after my Great Folly, trying on your trousseau looking most fetching and desirable. I offered myself as your champion and lover. You stated that you did not care to take Lady Misseldon's leavings. I asked if you would care for me more if I were a bit more aggressive in my wooing. Then I boldly kissed you. You told me that I had so much to recommend myself but you were otherwise engaged. In response I lifted you up on a sideboard and showed you what I was capable of, leaving you quite shaken when I was through. Then I told you; if Viscount Beauchamp ever mistreated or misplaced that heart you so graciously placed into his keeping you would know where to find me. That I would be more than willing to tend to any damage he may wrought upon it. How Fortune's Wheel has turned. Our places are reversed. He is desperate to have back that which he lost because of his own Great Folly."

"Can you not have it in your heart to have some compassion for how Viscount Beauchamp must be feeling having been in that position yourself?" Mary asked.

"No. Viscount Beauchamp is responsible for his own situation. I was not." Tom replied, coldly. He was not about to relent. "It was his own fault that he lost what he considers most precious to him in the world to another man. He is the manufacturer of his own situation and must adapt to the consequences."

"Or come to the realization that he erred and try to make amends." Mary offered.

"Making amends does not include seducing you!" Tom fired back, eyes flashing and snapping angrily.

"He may have desired to but he did not succeed. Remember, I did not allow it." Mary said tracing her index finger from the hollow at the base of his throat down over his chest, the finger trailing over the velvet of his doublet.

Tom watched her, mesmerized. "Careful, Darling." He warned her touching inciting his passion for her.

"Why? I wish to toss all caution to the wind. I care not to be careful."

"Do you now?" He asked, the corners of his thin lips lifting into a smile.

"Yes."

"What do you have in mind, Mary Love?" He asked.

"I could show you that you have no reasons to fret about Wiltshire wolves." She said, in an attempt to appease him and reassure herself.

"How?" Tom was intrigued.

"Like this." She replied, rising up on her tip toes to kiss his chin, jaw line, cheeks, inching up a wee bit more to kiss his lips tenderly, her mouth petal soft and loving against his. She sighed with pleasure. "Mmmmm... You taste of honey, apples, pears and sweet wine."

Tom laughed. "That is what I had to eat and drink before I sought you out." He explained. "Your mouth tastes of... Mmmmm...I need another taste to discern it." His lips pressed against hers, darting his tongue out to run along the seam of her mouth, seeking entrance.

Mary's lips gently parted allowing his tongue entrance, fencing and dancing about.

"Mmmm... Sweet... Darling, your mouth tastes sweet. I must discern the taste of the other spot upon your person that my mouth and tongue enjoy teasing." Tom said with a devilish smile and a wink, his mouth descending once more.

His kisses were hot and burning against her lips, igniting a fire within her lower belly that traveled and coursed through her veins.

"I want you!" She stated her breath hot with arousal against his mouth.

He could not resist grinning at her revelation, his eyes crinkling at the corners, white teeth flashing, dimples showing. "You want me to what, Darling?" He knew what it was but he wanted to hear her beg him for it. "What do you want me to do?"

"Make love to me!" She answered. "Is it not what follows kisses and caresses?"

"We have as yet to engage in the caresses." He reminded her, still smiling. "First of all we have to remove this. Oh, and this all must come off as well." He added, his hands creeping to the back of her gown, swiftly unlacing it. He made quick work of the rest of her garments, getting a wee bit aggressive with her, his anger at the situation with Edward Seymour fueling his passion. Something she was not used to with him at one point using his dagger to cut the fastenings from her corset. Soon she was left standing in nothing but her chemise, stockings, garters and slippers.

"What about you?" She asked, feverishly.

"So eager? Why don't you help me, Darling?" He asked, guiding her hands to help him remove his heavy gold chain, which he tossed on a nearby table once it was off, the pair of them working on the buttons of his doublet next. Tom dipping his head, planting hot harsh burning kisses upon her mouth as elegant hands guided her in the process of undressing him, all the clothing tossed upon a nearby chair, upon the fine carpet beneath their feet, until he was only left in his braes. Still kissing, he danced with her toward the great four poster bed.

The pair falling on top of the ermine throw covering it, Tom's fingers frantically pulling at the hem of her chemise, impatient and seeking. Getting frustrated he tore the fine thin silk from top to hem, swearing a vulgar oath. Pulling her arms from the sleeves he removed it from her tossing it aside.

"Tom!" She protested.

"Shhhhh... Don't say a word!" He growled at her.

"You are going so fas..." His mouth cut her words off mid sentence.

"Shhhhh... Not a word, Darling." He warned kissing her roughly.

He spread her legs.

The next thing she knew his head was between them, his mouth was devouring her, sucking and nipping at her in the most intimate fashion, driving her crazy with the intense pleasure until he made her come violently.

Mary biting her lower lip with her teeth to stifle the screams that threatened to tear through her throat. To no avail, she cried out, her eyes closed. "More! More!" She begged shamelessly, writhing upon the bed, moaning. "Please... Oh, Please! I should get you angry more often."

Tom came up, looming over her, scowling. "Why is that?" He asked, forgetting that he had told her to be quiet swiftly unlacing his braes, wriggling out of them, his erection springing forth.

"I am finding that I enjoy it when you are rough and aggressive. Though I do wonder how Viscount Beauchamp would have acted in your place." She took the risk. Seeing how he would react.

Becoming furious at the Edward comparison, Tom pounced, roughly entering her, thrusting inside to the hilt, making her gasp with alarm and a little pain. He moved within her fast and furious. "Enough with the fucking wolf! Time for your fox!" He growled in one of her ears, biting the lobe none too gently with his teeth as he pistoned her on his large organ.

Things quickly rose to a fever pitch between them. Mary panting and crying out by turns, clawing at the ermine throw beneath her then down Tom's back, leaving little crescent marks and scratches upon his shoulders, down the length of his spine as he continued moving within her.

He would make certain that Edward Seymour would view those scratch marks upon his back before they had a chance to fade, Tom thought to himself. The clever viscount would quickly come to the conclusion as to where they had come from.

He loved listening to her deep throaty moans and keening cries as his sharp teeth nipped and sucked upon the sweet fragrant skin of her neck and shoulders, branding her with little love bites, continuing to make wildly passionate love to her, hitching her slender legs about his waist, inching that much closer to her, thrusting that much deeper insider her, making her keen that much louder , begging him for more and more crying at him never to cease, she would die if he stopped, as Mary virtually melted into the mattress as he drew her down into that vortex of exquisite pleasure, unnatural passion and flaming desire, then, quickly traveled with her up to the heavens and the stars, the pair of them violently climaxing one after the other, Mary frantically drawing her nails down his back as she shuddered violently in her ecstasy.

* * *

It was not as cold as it had been the following morning after Mass and the morning meal so the earl and the viscount had decided that they would engage in some martial training in the courtyard together with their men-at-arms and others in their respective retinues.

Once out in the training area, a young youth in the Durham livery approached the earl with a different shirt. "Here you are, My Lord. I can take the other once you have removed it from your person. I know that Your Lordship does not wish to soil or damage the one that Her Grace sewed and embroidered."

"Thank you, Rab." Tom said, unbuttoning his leather jerkin, slipping it off and handing it to the youth. "I heard that Your Lordship was requested to assist at a foaling on one of the neighboring estates last evening. I trust that all went well, Lord Beauchamp? The mare did not experience any complications?" Tom asked Edward pulling his shirt from his breeches up over his back revealing Mary's nail marks and scratches, her brands upon her lover from the previous evening's bout with Eros.

Edward nodded at Tom's questions staring at the scratches and nail marks, a cold foreboding hitting him with realization. "I see that Your Lordship had quite a night." He remarked indicating the marks upon the earl's back.

"She is quite the lioness." Durham returned.

Edward's eyes immediately began blaze with jealous fury remember how the earl had placed a proprietary hand against the small of Mary's back, guiding it gently down over a royal hip to her bum in the chapel that morning. "What did you say?" He barked.

"I believe that you heard me, My Lord, She swore to me that she did not succumb to your many and most evident charms though Your Lordship was most ardent in his wooing. She did succumb to mine." Tom said all the while changing from one shirt to the other.

"You Bloody Bastard! Taking advantage of a doubtful and vulnerable woman!" Edward accused his rival his hand going to his sword, his jaw clenched, lips pursed. He was furious.

"How do you know that she was doubtful and vulnerable? Besides My Lord Beauchamp I have learnt to take what I want."

Hearing the men's raised voices coming from the courtyard, Mary went to one of her windows to see what the commotion was all about, seeing the earl and viscount circling about one another their respective hands on the hilts of their swords prepared to draw at any moment. He eyes becoming wide.

"They are fighting over you, Your Grace." Susan said, coming up behind her mistress, looking down at the two dashing courtiers preparing to do battle over who had true possession over her lady and her heart.

"She would not have ever been desperate to place her heart in another man's keeping if Your Lordship had not held it in so low regard. Creating an estrangement between Her Grace and yourself that was no one's fault but Your Lordship's. You were the one that shattered her heart and left her hurt and broken. Fortunately I was there to pick up the pieces, soothe Her Grace and mend it." Tom tossed back at Edward an accusation and explanation of his own.

"Then you conveniently climbed into a vulnerable woman's bed." Edward shot back at his rival, finally drawing his sword, the fine Spanish steel blade making a soft metallic hiss as it was withdrawn from its scabbard.

Despite the fact that his rival was coming at him with his sword drawn, the earl chuckled. "I did not climb into Her Grace's bed. I was invited. I did what any gentleman would have done in the same situation; I merely obliged her very pretty request." He explained, withdrawing his sword to protect himself from the onslaught of the furious viscount.

"If Her Grace were not to miss her temporal toy, I would strike you down where you stand, My Lord Durham!" Edward growled.

"Temporal?" The earl snorted in derision. "Oh, Her Grace likes to play with me well enough, Lord Beauchamp. I am most certainly not temporal. What is more is that His Majesty allows it. He was the one that ordered me to protect, watch over and amuse Her Grace. Who am I to go against the most specific orders and wishes of my sovereign? To refuse His Majesty's request to tend to all Her Grace's needs, wants and desires would be treasonous, would it not? Your Lordship was given the exact task when Her Grace was reconciled with His Majesty and called back to court over the summer before Her Grace's marriage to His Grace of Bedford, Cambridge and Cadiz. Your Lordship did not go against the strict precepts and wishes of His Majesty either."

"She was an untouched maid. Pure, unsullied and unmarried."

"Your Lordship did quick work to change the lady's status. That cold and icy reputation may fool many in the court but not me. I see through Your Lordship's facade. I know how quickly ice can turn to steam and heat when placed in the company of a fiery curious virgin."

"Are you jealous My Lord Durham because I got there first? Because I was bold enough to take what I wanted? Ah, but in the end, the most precious gift she had to give me I did not need to take. She gave it to me freely, in her innocence begged me to relieve her of it. Like Your Lordship, I obliged Her Grace's very pretty request."

Tom recovered quickly from that verbal blow forming his own retort, the steel of his blade colliding with the steel of Lord Beauchamp's. "Her Grace sought company from a man that she knew she could love and trust. A man that would not toss her precious love back at her, leave her battered and broken. Her heart shattered. She wanted no more to do with Your Lordship. Her Grace fell in love with me." Tom said dangerously low.

"You had best not utter that much louder, My Lord. Such words reek of treason!" Edward spat just as low feeling as though a dagger had been thrust into his heart which fueled his anger. His eyes shot daggers at the earl, glaring at him. Mary had fallen in love with Thomas Nicholls?! Infatuated with him she may be. But in love? No! Edward could not and would not believe it. Not after the way she had kissed and clung to him in the stable, how she pressed his head into her when he had been pleasuring her, backed up against one of the paneled walls in her private chambers dressed fetchingly in that revealing Eastern Harem Costume.

"You appear to be quite familiar with such duplicity, Lord Beauchamp seeing as you were the first to corrupt her." Tom retorted back, deflecting a blow from Edward's sword. "Then through that fierce temper lost her. Though it is quite clear that your heart still pines and yearns for her, and you will do what you must to regain her affections. I applaud your efforts and determination. Just have a care that Your Lordship does not go too far in his quest to be back into Her Grace's good graces with rash and reckless actions. Her Grace does fancy chivalrous and gallant men above all. Titles and breeding."

"It has been my experience that Her Grace fancies a bold rogue, Lord Durham, men as her grandsire the late King Henry, seventh of that name, conquerors."

"Women are always enchanted by rough men, exotic new things, until they show their true colors. His Late Majesty being the exception, of course, a cosmopolitan man of learning, piety and refined elegance. But the others... BAH! Such roughness cannot keep a woman of Her Grace's breeding and upbringing enchanted forever. The intelligence of the man is what will hold Her Grace enraptured. " Tom retorted. "His rage and temper will lose her."

"A bit of spice and difference of opinion keeps a woman's interest. Lively discussion, I find, is a foreshadowing of the passion one finds with the lady in private." Edward shot back.

"Lively discussions, difference of opinion and heated arguments are three separate matters entirely. Making the woman one claims he is in love with cry bitter tears until she is hoarse and in pain is no way to treat her." Tom threw back at Edward referring to the argument that lead to his estrangement from Mary.

"It is my experience that fair visages and gentle courtiers tend to be the ones that hurt their damsels more." Edward replied.

Tom snorted. "Is that so? Not all gentlemen that are handsome and chivalrous are scoundrels and rogues, Lord Beauchamp."

"No. But answer me this Lord Durham, would a man that truly loves a woman seek to sate his lust for her in the arms of another who cannot even hold a candle to his beloved in all manner of virtues?" Edward asked referring to Tom's one night with Lady Ursula Misseldon.

"Men are not perfect. They make mistakes and seek to make amends for their great follies. You should be aware of that as much as I am, Lord Beauchamp, seeing as Your Lordship has also sinned and engaged in behavior, that many would question, involving the woman he claims to hold above all others." Tom shot back stung by Edward's reference to his transgression.

Up her chambers, from the large window in her bedchamber that looked out over the courtyard, Mary, Susan and a clutch of Mary's women watched the two rivals spar.

"One of them will murder the other if they do not have a care. Your Grace has best intervene before a horrible scandal ensues. Sweet Jesu! Lord Durham's blade could have done severe damage to Viscount Beauchamp just now had not His Lordship deflected the intended blow."

"Aye! Before then Viscount Beauchamp came very close to stabbing Lord Durham in the throat." Lady Frances added from her place beside Susan.

"I cannot watch them for one more moment!" Mary cried. "They are foolish!"

"They are dueling over Your Grace." Susan reminded her.

"I am not some prize to be won." Mary muttered agitated. "His Majesty has already sold me off to the highest bidder."

"They are not sparring over that, Your Grace. They are sparring over something far more intimate, such as the possession of Your Grace's affection and love. Both courtiers tender the deepest and most profound feeling and emotion for Madame Duchess." Susan explained to Mary.

"Ouch! Poor Lord Durham! Viscount Beauchamp was almost successful in his attempt that time." Frances remarked.

"Susan, fetch my cloak! I will not allow this to go on for a moment longer. I am going down to try and stop them."

Susan did as she was bid, taking Mary's cloak from one of the duchess's lesser attendants.

Mary slipped it about her shoulders not waiting for Susan to give her gloves, dashing out to the courtyard.

"Stop it! The pair of you!" She yelled hastening over to the two men who continued to spar with their words and blades. Thomas Nicholls's blade almost slicing into one of Edward Seymour's forearms once again, but the viscount was quick, deflecting it at the last moment, causing Mary to flinch, coming up to aim at his rivals heart. The expressions on both their faces so fierce that the combination of what she had just witnessed, their palatable hostility toward one another and Mary's increased emotional state caused her to begin to weep. "Put your swords away this instant! One of you is liable to get hurt or worse!" She tried to command in her most imperious voice through her intense emotion, her voice quavering.

Edward was the first stay his sword upon seeing his beloved's approach and viewing her in her present emotional state, thrusting the tip of the blade into the earth at his feet, attempting to steady and catch his ragged breathing, looking at her, feeling ashamed that he had allowed himself to distress her so.

"There Sweetheart, no need to fret." He consoled, drawing her into his soothing embrace, holding her close against his jerkin, allowing her to bury her face into his chest, getting to her before Lord Durham. His arms going protectively about her.

Slipping his sword back into its scabbard, Tom approached the pair, not liking the fact that Edward had drawn her into his arms before Tom had even sheathed his blade. "Come now, Darling!" He encouraged in his soft velvet soothing voice, firmly taking hold of one of Mary's forearms, and causing Edward's arms that were holding her gently to fall away as the earl drew her into the comfort and cradle of his embrace. "Shhhhh...It is all over now. No one will get hurt... I promise." He whispered tenderly a hand caressing her back gently in an effort to calm her as she wept. "Nothing untoward will happen to either His Lordship or me. Shhhh... There My Darling, do not fret so." Tom continued speaking his sweet and loving words in an effort to calm her, dipping his head slightly to plant a sweet kiss upon one of her temples as the duchess snuggled further against him, seeking to get closer.

Edward's eyes shooting swords at his rival over Mary's head. He could not do or say a thing in fear of distressing her even more, allowing her to vent her distress.

After a few moments, Mary raised her tear stained face, looking over at Edward. "You did not reinjure yourself with your exertions? Or experience any discomfort, My Lord?" Mary asked him.

"No Your Grace." Edward replied reassuringly. He did not wish to upset Mary any more than she was.

"I do not believe you, Lord Beauchamp. When we get inside I will examine that wound."

"With me present as chaperone." Tom said against one of her ears.

"His Majesty trusts His Lordship implicitly to allow me within his care and presence with no chaperone present, Lord Durham." Mary stated.

"Humor me, Darling." Tom rejoined.

"Since Your Lordship asked so nicely. I will give it strong consideration."

"Vixen!" Tom growled in an ear. "Wait until I get you alone."

"I will be counting the hours with great anticipation, Tom." She said, so only he could hear having a care for Edward's feelings. "Until then, I must examine Lord Beauchamp's wound."

Tom did not say a word knowing it to be prudent to be silent in his victory.

* * *

"Let me help, Your Lordship with those buttons." Mary said, they were inside in Edward's chamber, the viscount seated upon and upholstered stool. Mary standing in front of him, Tom standing nearby watching Edward's every move.

"I believe the viscount is thoroughly capable of managing his own buttons." Tom stated observing Mary as she leaned forward her fingers poised near the buttons of his leather jerkin.

"An opinion, My Lord. Viscount Beauchamp was exerting himself most strenuously out in the yard and he mending from a previous wound, therefore at a disadvantage. Do show some compassion. Lord Beauchamp may be thoroughly capable but it is my duty as his hostess to see to his comfort, as well. Your Lordship is most aware that good manners, hospitality, sociability, warmth and welcome are hallmarks of this house. I shall not be find lacking or be rude."

"Yes, Your Grace." Tom replied, sufficiently chastised. He did not enjoy the idea of Mary touching Edward Seymour especially when he was well aware of the viscount's feelings for Mary and her intense physical attraction to him. The least amount of contact the pair of them had with one another the better for the earl. Alas, they were all due to venture to court for the Christmas holidays which did not bode well. The Duchess was a great friend of Her Majesty the Queen, Viscount Beauchamp's sister, Jane as a result Thomas was certain that they would be finding themselves within one another's company rather frequently. He did not know if Lady Beauchamp had been given permission to return to court which made him even more anxious. His own wife, Joan would be traveling down to from Durham with their two oldest children, Viscount Seaham and Lady Katherine at the invitation of The King and Queen. Not that mattered much, his wife was wont to leave him to his own devices as long as he kept rising in His Majesty's favor and the rewards, offices and titles keep being bestowed upon him. She did not care who Tom took to his bed because she did not love her husband, no Lady Joan was a cold bitch.

Beginning at the top, Mary's long slender fingers undid the first button, passing her fingertip[s lightly over Edward's shirt making the corners of his mouth lift in a roguish smile, the feel of his hands against him, making him shiver with desire. His eyes meeting Mary's, resisting the urge to wink at her as she worked from one button to the next, passing her fingertips with tantalizing slowness over his breast bone.

"Careful, Sweetheart!" Edward whispered low, his smile transforming to a smirk, which he did his best to try to hide from the Earl of Durham.

"Your Grace, please! That tickles!" Edward lied, laughing lightly as Mary worked at another button of his jerkin then another.

"I am dreadfully sorry, My Lord, to cause one discomfort but I must examine your wound." Mary said, finishing the buttons of his jerkin. "Let us get this off, shall we?" Her hands moved up to his shoulders to help draw his jerkin off of him the movement causing Edward to brush his chest against Mary's bosom and front, Tom glaring at the viscount.

"Please excuse me, Your Grace. I did not mean to be..." His voice trailed off as he grinned. Of course he meant to brush his chest against her, anything to make her flustered and aroused no matter that Thomas Nicholls was in the room watching them both like a hawk, his blue-gray eyes sharp and cautious.

* * *

"How fares Her Grace of Bedford, Cambridge, Crum? How is My Pearl? Are those two handsome rogues bedeviling my girl? Had the Boleyn witch had her way Ned Seymour would have had Mary to wife before he wed that Stanhope bitch. But he lost his heart to her all the same. Would have been a happier match though Don Franco is a good man he is not capable of giving my daughter the love and passion she needs consistently from her husband. Three days closeted in the marital bed does not marriage make. Though he loves her, he prefers that Italian more. The Church would have us believe such a relationship is a sin. Only God can judge, Crum. Only God can judge if the intimate love of two men is a sin."

"The Earl of Durham continues to, ah, protect and amuse Her Grace." Cromwell replied, cagily.

"Nicholls is good and loyal. If he had taken arms up against us in the recent rebellion up north we would not have been so fortunate. We would not still be seated upon our throne." Henry explained.

"You Majesty gives the earl far too much credit." Cromwell protested.

"Nay, Thomas. Durham is a fantastic tactician, a warrior. Men wish to follow him, he is charismatic."

"He is irrevocably and passionately in love with Your Majesty's daughter, Mary." Cromwell stated.

"A passion that you and Richard Rich have used to our advantage."

"Another appropriate match for Her Grace?" Cromwell asked his sovereign.

"Had he waited to marry, mayhap. Though he is a Papist his conscience can be bent enough when it suits him. A match between them would have kept the northern lords in check. It would have been advantageous to have him so closely related to us. Like Percy and the Nevilles, he is one of the most powerful earls in England. He has an heir and a spare off of that cold shrew of a wife of his otherwise he would have sought an annulment to his marriage in order to marry our daughter. Mayhap he will sire us a fine grandson off her seeing as Don Franco is not so inclined. The Nicholls, like the Seymours, breed fine strong sons which England needs. We need male heirs, Thomas!"

"Your Majesty!" Cromwell cried, slightly shocked. He exchanged an alarmed look with Sir Richard Rich who was the only other courtier in the room with Cromwell and the king.

"Alas, had we had known, we would have matched our Pearl with a lusty Englishman. Don Franco brings us prestige within the courts of Europe and we certainly benefit from the trade in the New World."

"Give the marriage time, Your Majesty, they were only newly married when His Grace was sent north with His Grace of Suffolk to quell the rebellion. The couple may rediscover one another at Christmas. Don Diego is testament that Don Franco has not always only preferred gentlemen, Majesty." Richard Rich observed candidly. "He did serve his purpose by giving Her Grace a child."

"If he is the sire, Richard, our girl has lain with two Englishmen within that space of time as well. No matter the father, who may be only known to God, the baby will be recognized as Her Grace's legitimate issue, considering the unique situation, and one of our heirs, especially if Mary gives us a grandson!"

* * *

"Have you begun wrapping and packing the gifts we are to take to court?" Mary asked as Susan helped her remove her corset. The servants and other women were preparing an evening bath.

"Yes, Your Grace, tables have been set up in a portion of the Great Hall to place the gifts in ornate bags and boxes. That which is too large will be wrapped separately and if it can be, transported to London another way." Susan replied handing Mary's corset off to Drusilla. "Hands over your head, Madame..."

Mary did as she was bid as Susan withdrew her chemise from her person.

"Step in the tub before you catch a chill." Susan ordered letting her mistress get in the tub that awaited her before the fire. Her long red gold hair pinned atop her head. "I will leave you here to soak for a time." Susan said before she and Mary's other attendants left her quite alone.

She sighed contentedly feeling the hot water and steam soothe her cool limbs, closing her eyes, allowing herself to relax, thinking up the upcoming travel to court.

"Can I come join you?" A masculine voice brought Mary out of her reverie. Her eyes flew open, the familiar handsome face illuminated by the candlelight. His teeth flashing as he grinned down at her, taking in the contours of her lush and lovely body, his eyes sweeping over her appreciatively.

"If you wish, My Lord, but it may be a bit tight with two, we will manage." Mary replied crooking an index finger, invitingly, as his hands went to the sash of his crimson brocaded robe.


End file.
